Second Chances
by jade
Summary: Reincarnation fic! The Sailor Senshi have been reborn after the destruction of Crystal Tokyo, 1000 years ago. Chapter Twenty-Two: The story comes to a close...read and review!
1. The End of Crystal Tokyo

Okay here is the prologue of my little story. (Um, I shouldn't say little as it is going to be very looooooooooooonnnnnnnnggggg. I like it; it's funny but not the prologue. The prologue is very…oh it's in the warning!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi and many other fine companies own it. I wish I did…

Warning: Look out for sadness, maybe some mild cussing, and of course melancholy senshi of destruction and senshi of time. Who would have guessed?

Second Chances

Prologue

_"Someone told me,_

_ Love would all save us,_

_But how can that be,_

_Look what love gave us,_

_A world full of killing and blood spilling,_

_That won't never end."_

_             -Hero _by Nickelback.

            Hotaru stepped out onto the rubble that was once the great kingdom of Crystal Tokyo. Her footsteps tread lightly on what was a palace beyond palaces. It felt so familiar, this walk full of hopelessness. Was it apiece of past lives coming to her? Was it destiny coming for her? Coming to claim her too as it had claimed the others. Why hadn't she died with them? It was because of Setsuna. Hotaru was pulled away from the battle with the enemy and waited in some nameless place of grey. Setsuna had taken her from the battle. She could have saved them. A bitter and cold wind blew slightly, ruffling her sailor fuku and hair. How could this have happened? She came upon the bodies of the other dead soldiers. It was time to do that for which she had been created for wasn't it?

            "Hotaru…" Setsuna's voice echoed. Hotaru turned to see a portal open up and Setsuna come out. She was ghostlike and glowing to show that she was dead. Her Time Staff resting in her hands, as if overlooking everything. It's secrets buried deep within it's mistress.

            "Why? Why did you take me away?" Hotaru felt the tears sliding down her pale cheeks and she did not bother to brush them away. She was numb with a bitter pain.

            "So you could fulfill destiny. I know it is hard to understand." The ghostlike Setsuna tried to explain, the look in those garnet eyes making Hotaru realize that the duty had been almost as painful as Hotaru having to sit in that grayness, not knowing what had happened.

            "I could have saved them." Hotaru turned to see the dead bodies of Haruka and Michiru, embracing even in death, much like the dead king and queen. Hotaru remembered vaguely that Haruka had been running towards Michiru when she was pulled away.

            _Haruka jumped out of the way of a minor blast shot at her. Then a large blast that none of them caught in time was going towards Michiru. Haruka did not even think before taking off, running at a speed that was almost not possible for a human. Michiru had been her life, had helped her embrace her own destiny, and been her deepest love._

_            "Michiru!" Haruka yelled before she jumped wrapping her strong arms around the aqua-haired angel that saved her soul. Michiru clung tightly to her lover as the blast hit them. It was pain beyond pain for them. The blast seemed to be tearing away their skin. They fell to the ground together as it faded. The whole world was fading. Michiru's deep blue eyes were the last things that Haruka gazed into. _

_            "As long as were together…" Michiru started to close her eyes and Haruka felt her eyes closing for the last time. Haruka knew just how Michiru felt. This time they were going to a world together. Michiru would not leave her for her own world because for both of them, there was no world without the other. _

            "As long as were together…" Haruka echoed as she faded completely away. It was time for eternity. Eternity.

            "By letting you protect everyone, I would have thrown the Great Destiny off. You would have died and then…" Setsuna trailed off without going on. Hotaru turned back to those garnet eyes that seemed to have more depth then the universe.

            "I know. I have been born for this fate. I'm ready to go." Hotaru summoned her Silence Glaive to her hand. The cool metal felt like it was made for her. 

            "Hotaru, do you hate me?" Setsuna asked, startling the dark-haired woman. 

            "No, I have never hated you. This is fate, every life time the same." Hotaru gestured towards the rubble. "We grow up, wanting these wonderful dreams to come true. Every life we are torn from them though, ripped towards this. Building a kingdom to reign in peace. Then we die for it. We die for the castle of our broken dreams."

            "Sometimes fate can be crueler then any evil. Long have I lived with my destiny, secretly wishing it was someone else." Setsuna confessed, as she had wanted to for some time. "We'll always be there for each other though, won't we? I have always considered you my greatest friend." Hotaru threw her arms around the green-haired woman who was surprisingly solid. Hotaru retreated from the hug and looked out onto the grey sky.

            "I feel the same, Setsuna." Hotaru told her. Setsuna smiled that small sad smile that Hotaru had witnessed before.

            "Before you go, there is a gift I must give you." Setsuna reached into a small portal that had appeared out of thin air. Setsuna reached inside and pulled out a small brown package. Hotaru unwrapped the package to reveal a strange clock. Instead of numbers were the symbols of the planets. There were two hands, both pointing directly at the crescent moon at the top. Hotaru turned it over and discovered a small wind-up key. When she wound it up it began to play a haunting song.

            "I-I know this song don't I?" Hotaru questioned even though she was trembling with recognition.

            "Yes, a few life-times ago, you were the daughter of a nobleman. You had to learn to play the piano. Oh how you hated it!" Setsuna actually laughed. "You would get up to that piano and pound on the keys so you didn't have to play! A few times though, you actually would play it and you wrote this song. It's your song."

            "Thank you." Hotaru bowed her head as she clutched the clock to her with one arm. 

            "It is time Hotaru. I will see you in the next life, won't I?" Setsuna asked with a bittersweet smile. 

            "Yes my friend, you will. Good-bye." Hotaru watched, as Setsuna seemed to fade away from the world. It was time. Destiny was here. Hotaru raised the Silence Glaive high above her head.

            "Death Reborn REVOLUTION!" Hotaru yelled the last word with all the emotions that were singing to her at once. As the ribbons cut into the rubble and her own body, she clutched her precious gift with all her strength.

It's short but I'm putting up the first chapter right after this so you can go read that too!


	2. A Vague Conversation And We Learn About ...

Thank you for not thinking the prologue was a waste of time. I really think you needed that little heart-felt moment between those two scouts. I know the last chapter was totally, "Oh I bet you can't guess which scouts Jade likes better." Anyways, there are other people in this story. So without much further ado, here's chapter one. 

  
Disclaimer: No! I don't own it!   
  
  
Warning: Um some mean comments and some teenage conversations.   
  
  
Second Chances   
  
  
Chapter One: A Vague Conversation And We Learn About Puberty From Maybe The Wrong Person

  
  
_A life is waiting for you,   
  
It's all messed up but we're alive,   
  
A life is waiting for you,   
  
It's all messed up but you'll survive. _  
  
- Our Lady Peace _Life_   
  
  
  
"Another year of school about to begin." Hotaru told Mamoru with a tired voice. "I wish it was still summer."   
  
"Hotaru, don't worry, we'll have fun like we did last year." Mamoru reminded her as he walked into the living room of their apartment. Hotaru and Mamoru had lived together since they had become old enough for high school. It was a very large apartment and Hotaru had paid for the whole thing, but it was far better than the orphanage they lived in before. Mamoru had been there since he was two, and Hotaru since she was three.   
  
"Yeah we'll have fun, but you know what I mean. Don't you sometimes wish that we could...I don't know." Hotaru sighed trying to think of just the right way to approach this.   
  
"That we could be left alone? Last year the teasing was almost as bad as it was at the orphanage." Mamoru grimaced at the horrible names they had been called all year. They were always called freaks. Plus, most people thought it was a little odd that they lived together. Mamoru and Hotaru were close, though. It was like Mamoru having a sister. Hotaru had a huge family fortune behind her though, which was something Mamoru lacked.   
  
"Exactly. Wouldn't it be weird to trade places with people that are really superficial and popular?" Hotaru giggled at the thought.   
  
"Like the Kous?" Mamoru laughed. The Kous. That was what everyone called them. Three boys who by mere coincidence shared the same last name. They were really good friends and were also really popular. 

  
"Exactly." Hotaru nodded her head in affirmation.   
  
"Hotaru, do you think this year, maybe I'll find out more about her?" Mamoru put emphasis on the word her, but Hotaru knew who he was talking about anyway.   
  
"I hope so. This mystery has been driving you and me both nuts for years." Hotaru said dryly. Mamoru had dreamed of some sort of golden princess since he was little. Always the same dream, and never had they even gotten so much as a hint. She never said a word to Mamoru. Just stood there with the wind running through her hair and making her white dress trail out. Hotaru had gotten a detailed description of the dream, trying to decipher what it meant.   
  
"Last night, she said something." Mamoru's brow creased in thought and Hotaru's eyes widened.   
  
"And you failed to mention this until now? What did she say, I want even the smallest details." Hotaru told him sternly.   
  
"She didn't really say anything. She sang the verse of a song." Mamoru took a deep breath before singing a song that Hotaru knew was familiar, something she couldn't quite place, perhaps she had only heard it once in her whole life.   
  
"Led by moonlight,   
  
We cross paths again and again,   
  
Counting the blinking of the stars,   
  
Reading the future of our love,"   
  
"That's it, huh?" Hotaru rubbed her chin. "It means something. She hasn't spoken in years, has she? This crossing paths thing, maybe you are going to meet her!"   
  
"How will I recognize her? I've told you, I know her hair is blonde, but I can never see her face." Mamoru looked down at his feet, dejectedly.   
  
"You will just know." Hotaru reassured him. She got up slowly. "For now, I'm going to bed, we do have school tomorrow you know."   
  
"Don't remind me." Mamoru yawned and stretched. The two went off to bed.   
__________________________________________________________________________________   
  
"Usagi!" Minako's voice filled Usagi's very tired brain.   
  
"Minako!" Usagi managed to suppress her sleepiness to call out a greeting to her best friend, and next door neighbor. Usagi's group was very close-knit. It had started with Usagi and Minako when they were in sixth grade, right when Minako moved to Tokyo. Then in junior high they met Makoto and Rei. After that it seemed like everyone else was just an acquaintance. Bringing someone else in would seem weird now. They had so many inside jokes and secrets.   
  
"Did you almost sleep in?" Minako opened the school's doors for Usagi. Usagi stepped ahead of her, inside the warm building.   
  
"Almost, but lucky for me the phone rang. It was my aunt and uncle, they went to America for a few weeks." Usagi explained to Minako.   
  
"Your aunt and uncle are the coolest! I love your Aunt Luna's baking. It's fantastic! Almost as good as Makoto's." Minako commented. Usagi waved to Makoto who had just spotted them, and was with Rei just sort of hanging out in the hall.   
  
"Hey Usagi, Minako!" Makoto yelled. The whole group greeted each other. Usagi knew it was going to be just like last year. The four of them together again. Rei had to work all summer at her grandpa's farm in the country. Makoto went on a trip to America with her two parents. They had taken a ship because for some reason unknown Makoto's mom was terrified of planes. The group began to head to their classroom, room number eleven. They got there to find a few students already in there. What Usagi failed to spot was three boys, one boy staring at her like he had never seen a girl before.   
________________________________________________________________________________   
  
"Seiya, as much fun as it to watch you being a drooling idiot, could you please close your mouth?" Yaten asked with a superior sort of smirk.   
  
"Huh? Does she," Seiya paused to point after the blonde girl that had just passed them with her friends. "I mean, is she new?" Yaten just snorted and Taiki looked up from his book momentarily.   
  
"That's Tsukino Usagi, she was in our class last year and I believe that she's in our class again this year." Taiki stated very clearly, as if answering a question that a teacher called on him for.   
  
"Yeah, you start to notice girls when you hit puberty. Also hair starts to grow in strange places, noticed any of that?" Yaten's comment would have normally earned a hit in the back of the head from Seiya but of course the dark-haired boy wasn't paying that much attention.   
  
"Tsukino Usagi." Seiya breathed her name. Yaten shook his head in disgust.   
  
"I don't understand you Seiya. First you complain about girls, then you sit there and act like a moron because one walked past you." Yaten told him, folding his arms.   
  
"But...it...was..." Seiya tried to get out. When his eyes had laid on that smiling face, he felt something completely indescribable.   
  
"Oh dear, no coherent sentences shall ever be heard from Seiya again." Yaten sighed melodramatically, the effect was of course ruined by his rather mischievous smile.   
  
"I'm sure there will be." Taiki didn't even look up from his book, "How else will he get her to go out with him?"   
  
"You think she'll go out with me?" Seiya looked surprised and Yaten just rolled his eyes.   
  
"No of course not, I mean only half the girls at this school want to date you." Yaten muttered sarcastically. The bell rang and they strolled into their new classroom, room number eleven.   
__________________________________________________________________________________   
  
"Good morning class. To start off the new school year, I already have an assignment for you." Miss Meioh smiled as a collective groan was heard from the class. "I already have a vocabulary sheet for you. I will assign partners and you will look up the twenty vocabulary words with your partners." Miss Meioh held up a small sheet and she could see the shining hope on the kid's faces, just hoping that they wouldn't get put with someone horrible.   
  
"I hope we're together." Minako told Usagi. Usagi nodded back to show that she had heard her.   
  
"Tomoe Hotaru and Chiba Mamoru," Miss Meioh's list was interrupted by a small sigh of relief from Hotaru.   
  
"Wow, the two freaks were put together." One student said and Miss Meioh's eyes shot towards them like an arrow.   
  
"Excuse me, sir, but I will have no rude commentary in my classroom. Go out into the hall." Miss Meioh told him sternly. Some of the other people jumped slightly, realizing that Miss Meioh was not a pushover like some of the other teachers were. She kept listing off names. Usagi heard her name and her ears perked up. 

"Tsukino Usagi and Kou Seiya." Miss Meioh read off. Usagi's eyes widened. Kou Seiya was very popular. He had never spoken to her before and she couldn't believe that he would start now. She let her eyes stray in his direction and noticed with surprise that he was looking back at her too. Miss Meioh soon finished off reading names. Usagi moved her chair to the other side of the classroom with her books so they could look up the words on the sheet that was being passed around.   
  
"Tsukino Usagi, right?" Seiya asked in a surprisingly friendly voice. Usagi had always thought that "the Kous" as they were always called, were a little self-absorbed and snotty.   
  
"Yes, I guess we should get started then." Usagi felt a small flush going to her cheeks. The way Seiya was looking at her made her feel funny.   
  
"I hate getting stuck with idiots." Yaten had leaned over to tell this to Seiya. Yaten's partner happened to be Minako. Minako seemed perfectly oblivious to what he had said as she searched for words in her dictionary.   
  
"Excuse me, that's my friend." Usagi tried to stare him down. There was one thing Usagi could not stand, and that was people making fun of any of her friends. Sure, Minako was a little ditzy and sometimes mixed up sayings, so what if Rei had a bad temper, so what if Makoto tended to try to solve things violently? That was just part of who they were.   
  
"Ah, aren't you Tsukino Usagi? Well maybe you're the brains out of the two of you." Yaten eyed her and shook his head. "But somehow I think probably not." Usagi opened her mouth to say something but Seiya got in before her.   
  
"Yaten, tell me something. If your partner is such an idiot then why is she working, and you're gossiping?" Seiya asked, finally glad to get back at Yaten for earlier that morning.   
  
"I'll let you have this one." Yaten turned back around, making it sound as if he could care less.   
  
"Uh, thanks, Seiya." Usagi gave him one of her cheerful smiles. His face changed dramatically. He looked so happy. Usagi wondered why. Maybe he didn't get a lot of smiles from people? No, that didn't make sense since he was very popular. Maybe some things aren't what they seem...  
__________________________________________________________________________________   
  
"Kakyuu." Setsuna acknowledged the girl before stepping into her tiny teacher's office. It wasn't very big but she had hung up curtains on the one window and gotten flowers to sit on her desk, with her computer.   
  
"Setsuna, I'm a little nervous about tomorrow." Kakyuu brushed some fingers through her red hair.   
  
"Kakyuu, don't worry. I still don't see why you didn't come today but you'll be fine. Just remember that none of them know." Setsuna gave her the same look that she always did, reminding Kakyuu for the thousandth time that no one remembered but them. Kakyuu could never figure out why she remembered. It made sense for Setsuna to remember, she was the Time Keeper after all.   
  
"I thought that-" Kakyuu looked slightly confused when Setsuna cut her off.   
  
"They only remember a feeling, a sort of leash that leads them straight towards each other. They never could be separated for very long." Setsuna explained to ease the bewildered red head.   
  
"It will be hard to see them all again." Kakyuu affirmed. Setsuna gave her a softer look.   
  
"I know. It's always hard for me. I've never had a sister before, but I guess Fate thought it would be necessary this time. Odd, it doesn't usually happen." Setsuna smiled at her red-haired sister. Kakyuu and Setsuna both had the same dark red eyes. Setsuna's hair was like her father's and Kakyuu's like her mother's.   
  
"I'm glad I could be your sister." Kakyuu answered truthfully. Setsuna smiled gratefully at her.   
_________________________________________________________________________________   
  
The end of the wicked stepmother. Just kidding. Hey, how is this so far? Okay like I mentioned, I've never seen Sailor Stars, but I think I did an okay job. Plus people are bound to be a little different every time they're born. Good excuse huh? Actually, if you look at the Sailor Moon Universe, it all makes perfect sense. Like, take for instance their previous life on the moon. Princess Serenity was most likely not a klutzy crybaby, but look at her now! And what are the first four letters in Tamaguchi? I rest my case!   
  
  
  
P.S. Guess who got to see the SNL hosted by Toby Maguire? I was drooling!   



	3. Love Triangles As Explained By Yaten Kou

Okay back to everyone's favorite reincarnation story! Just kidding. Well anyway here we go on another zany adventure of our sailors! What will happen? When will everyone remember some stuff? I don't know. Actually I do but I'm teasing all the rest of you. Um, a few people inquired about Ami. Well let's just say I have operation Where's Waldo? Going on here. Yes, Ami is in the story. She's coming. Patience is a virtue! Another person asked about Chibi-usa. Um, here let me explain this. Chibi-usa is the daughter of Usagi. Therefore all the scouts reborn, Chibi-usa doesn't technically exist right now because Usagi and Mamoru haven't done anything (cough cough). That is why. Also I'm sorry if you don't like the Starlight's but they're in the story. Just go with the flow everyone! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon is the thing I don't own. 

Warnings: Some mature language, you know mild swearing (Goodness sakes they're teenagers!), and an interesting diner. 

Second Chances

Chapter Two: Love Triangles As Explained By Yaten Kou

__

She's getting kicked out of school cause she's failing,

I'm kinda nervous cause I think all her friends hate me,

She's the one, she'll always be there,

I took her hand and I made it I swear,

- The Rock Show by Blink 182

"So how's it going with...what's her name? Usagi?" Yaten inquired. Seiya twisted his mouth in an annoyed expression. Seiya knew he was going to regret ever mentioning anything out loud about Usagi. What had snapped him into such a stupor to think he could say anything about a girl in front of Kou Yaten? Seiya secretly wished that Yaten would get a crush on someone so that he could make fun of him.

"None of your business!" Seiya snapped right back at Yaten. Yaten smirked at his friend's anger.

"That bad huh?" The sarcastic remark from Yaten caused Taiki to sigh heavily. 

"I swear you guys, sometimes you act like you're five. Yaten, lighten up a little." Seiya could have hugged Taiki, but he didn't want to inspire "Usagi-has-competition" jokes from Yaten. Taiki was so busy giving them both a disapproving look that he barely saw it when he walked right into a girl as they traveled down the hall. 

"Ow." The girl winced in pain. The two other boys stopped as Taiki had stopped to make sure the girl was okay. She had long red hair that was back in a single braid and dark red expressive eyes.

"Are you okay?" Taiki asked her. "I'm sorry. You see, these two were fighting and I wasn't paying attention."

"I'm fine. Thanks." The girl straightened herself out. Taiki was studying her face with a small frown as he tried to recall who she was. 

"What is your name?" Taiki never showed this much interest in people. Usually he stopped to see if they were okay and then he walked off. That was just how he was. Yaten and Seiya couldn't blame him though. There was something odd about this girl. Seiya couldn't put his finger on it.

"Meioh Kakyuu." The red-headed girl introduced herself. She lifted a small, delicate hand. She was rather regal and she looked very gentle. "I missed the first day of school yesterday. You are....?" She trailed off politely. Seiya waited for some sort of remark or comment from Yaten but he didn't say anything.

"I am Kou Taiki. Are you related to a Meioh Setsuna?" Taiki asked her. 

"Yes, she is my older sister and she's going to be my teacher." Kakyuu explained the matching last names. Seiya saw the similarities. They both had dark red eyes. Their hair was definitely not even close to being the same, but still there was just some sort of an unspoken relation in their looks. 

"You're new huh? I'm Kou Yaten. Not related to either of these dorks however." Yaten managed to slide in an insult towards the other two. He shook hands with her.

"Appearently I'm a dork, and my name is Kou Seiya." This comment caused Kakyuu to laugh. It was a prim laugh as if she was trained to laugh just like that. Seiya grinned to show that Yaten's comments washed off him like water. Well, he hoped that was the message Yaten got. 

"Do you want to hang out with us until the bell rings? We all have the same class, so we could show you where it is too." Taiki offered. Kakyuu smiled at them happily. 

"That sounds like fun." Kakyuu had a pleasant look on her face that reminded Yaten of....something. _What am I trying to think of? Oh I don't know. _

"So where did you move from Kakyuu?" Taiki asked as they walked to where they normally hung out until class started. 

"Oh I moved here from..." Seiya didn't hear the rest of the answer as he leaned his head towards Yaten's.

"You know, this whole thing is a little weird. We've never just accepted someone like this." Seiya commented quietly so that Kakyuu wouldn't hear as she talked to Taiki.

"Yeah, but I don't know. I thinks she's cool. It's almost like she belongs, or something." Yaten replied with a tone that suggested he almost couldn't believe what was going on. "I can't think of one insult for her either!" Seiya rolled his eyes. Trust Yaten to know how weird a situation was by whether or not he could insult someone.

__________________________________________________________________________________

The first week of school was out and to commemorate their first weekend, Hotaru treated Mamoru and her to breakfast. They had left the restaurant and were walking down the few streets to their apartment building. Hotaru kept peering into the windows of shops along the way, slowing them down a little but they were both enjoying the crisp autumn air, so Mamoru didn't complain.

"Oh, I love that lamp!" Hotaru stopped and pointed at the lamp that was prominently displayed in the window of a little shop. It was purple, which was Hotaru's favorite color. 

"Another gift to put on the birthday list." Mamoru whistled as he leaned in to see the price-tag. "That's a bit expensive. Don't you want a prize from one of those quarter machines?"

"Jeez Mamoru, you don't have to get me a birthday present! It's right in December anyways. I like to just pretend to get birthday presents on Christmas. I mean what's the point of buying me a present when Christmas is like ten days away from it?" Hotaru giggled though. She knew Mamoru was just trying to be funny but she still knew he felt bad for his lack of money. Her family fortune seemed endless, the actual amount of money being something she had forgotten. Hotaru never felt as though Mamoru just used her for money, though. They were family. 

"You say that, but you know you want a birthday present." Mamoru teased her. Hotaru was about to reply when they heard a bit of a commotion that made them turn their heads.

"Usagi!" A voice belonging to a raven-haired girl called to a blonde girl with odangoes who had stepped off the curb, without thinking, into oncoming traffic. The blonde girl with odangoes whirled around in surprise. She wasn't paying attention to the car coming right at her.

"Move, Usagi!" Another blonde girl with a red bow yelled just as Hotaru felt something move at a fast speed. She realized that Mamoru had run out into the street at the blonde girl as the oncoming car looked about to collide with her. 

"Mamoru!" Hotaru yelped in alarm. Mamoru dived and tackled the odangoed girl, saving her from the car in the nick of time as they rolled onto the sidewalk. He was clutching her protectively. Hotaru saw the light had changed and she ran across the street. Mamoru was helping the girl to her feet.

"Are you okay?" Mamoru asked the blonde-haired girl.

"Yes," The girl's expression had gone sort of dazed and Hotaru had to smother a giggle. The girl was looking at Mamoru as if he was some sort of god. (A.N. He is!) "Thank you so much for saving my life!" The girl pecked him on the cheek as if to doubly thank him. 

"Mamoru, are you okay?" Hotaru was still a little awe at the way he had saved the blonde haired girl in the nick of time. 

"I-I think so." Mamoru stuttered as his cheeks had pinked from the peck that the girl had given him. 

"Mamoru? Chiba Mamoru?" The girl blinked her eyes several times as if trying to clear her vision. "No way! We're in the same class!" 

"Oh sorry, I don't know your name." Mamoru apologized. The girl's mouth widened into a huge smile.

"I am Tsukino Usagi!" The girl introduced herself to him. The raven-haired girl that had yelled out to Usagi before was walking over with the blonde girl with a red bow and a tall brunette. 

"Actually, it would be more accurate if you called her Odango Atama." The raven haired girl barged into the conversation. "Think before you cross the street Usagi! You could have been killed." The scowling raven haired girl turned towards Mamoru. "You! Thank you for saving our rather air-headed friend."

"Give her a break Rei. She just likes weekends." The blonde with the red bow said in defense of Usagi. 

"Um, anyway..." Hotaru didn't really want to attract too much attention in case the girls started in on them. It wouldn't be all that unusual for someone from school to start making fun of Hotaru and Mamoru. 

"Hey, aren't you Chiba Mamoru and Tomoe Hotaru? The kids that always sit in the back and never talk to anyone?" The brunette inquired. Hotaru's face fell slightly. 

"Come on you guys! Let's go shopping." The blonde with the bow looked at Mamoru and Hotaru suspiciously. Hotaru felt she had really blown it now. 

"Okay, let's go." Usagi agreed and they all started to walk off. Usagi spun around, though as the others walked ahead of her. "Thank you so much! I'll see you two at school right? We can have lunch together!" Usagi exclaimed excitedly. Hotaru blinked several times. In all her years of schooling, her and Mamoru had never eaten lunch with anyone else. 

"Definitely. I'll see you on Monday." Mamoru looked almost drunk. Hotaru had never actually seen him drunk but she was beginning to imagine this is how he would look. 

"Good bye Usagi." Hotaru told the girl with a friendly smile. Usagi was a nice person and Hotaru couldn't help but like her right away. 

"Hey Usagi! Are you gonna stand around and talk all day?" The raven-haired girl hollered from where they had stopped about twenty feet ahead of Usagi, Mamoru, and Hotaru. 

"Bye!" Usagi hollered over her shoulder while waving, trying to run and catch up with her friends. 

"She's....nice." Mamoru finally got out after a few moments of silence. Hotaru grinned maliciously. 

"I detect that someone's got a bit of a soft spot for girls with odangoes." Hotaru teased her dark-haired friend. Mamoru made a face at her. 

"She probably won't even remember me by Monday." Mamoru stated firmly but Hotaru caught a bit of remorse in his tone. Hotaru hoped that Mamoru was wrong. She really did.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Good morning Mamoru! Good morning Hotaru!" The excited yelling caused Mamoru and Hotaru to turn around at the exact same time. Usagi was running up to them. She took a few seconds to catch her breath. 

"Good morning Usagi." Hotaru answered almost beaming with happiness for Mamoru. He had been wrong. 

"Good morning Usagi." Mamoru echoed as he could clearly not think of anything else to say. He looked quite astounded at the moment. He quickly tried to cover it up as Usagi reached into her lunch bag and pulled out a specially wrapped box. It was wrapped in pink and white bunny paper with a red bow on top. 

"I know I thanked you for Saturday, but I thought I just had to get you something." Usagi handed him the box. "I couldn't find anything right in any of the stores, so my friend Makoto suggested I make you cookies. I'm not very good at baking though." She scratched the back of her head nervously. Hotaru giggled into her hand. 

"You didn't have to go to all this trouble." Mamoru opened the box, pulling out a rather burnt looking cookie that he supposed was meant to be in the shape of a bunny. He put it in his mouth as Usagi leaned in with anticipation. After he had chewed and swallowed the cookie, Hotaru knew he was trying not to make a face at the taste. "They're great! Don't I always say how I like crunchy cookies, Hotaru?"

"Yeah, all the time." Hotaru was trying so hard not to burst into laughter that she knew her face was turning red. She bit down on her tongue to stop the urge. 

"Really? You like them? I tried hard to make them right but something always goes wrong." Usagi apologized at the same time looking surprised that he ate one. "I made them for both of you really, Hotaru feel free to have some." 

"I'm really full from breakfast." Hotaru waved the box away that Mamoru offered. "They look great, but I'll let Mamoru eat all of them." Usagi suddenly began examining Hotaru with the utmost scrutiny, getting so close to her face that Hotaru thought she was going to fall over backwards from leaning too far. 

"So, Hotaru, I heard a rumor that says you and Mamoru live together. Is that true?" Usagi's inquisitive face made Hotaru began to feel a little nervous.

"We do." Hotaru answered slowly. Usagi raised an eyebrow and giggled suddenly while backing away a little bit. 

"Well Rei, Minako, and Makoto should be here very soon. I've got to run!" Usagi took off at the speed she had come at them with. Hotaru realized why she had asked the question suddenly. _She likes Mamoru, she wanted to know if me and Mamoru...she could have asked! _

"Forget who you are by Monday, huh?" Hotaru elbowed Mamoru.

"Shut up." Mamoru muttered playfully and Hotaru just laughed at him. 

__________________________________________________________________________________ 

"Great." Seiya muttered as he watched Usagi run away from Mamoru and Hotaru. When he saw Usagi giving Mamoru that present, it irritated him. "What's so great about Chiba Mamoru?"

"One, now these are just guesses, he doesn't hide behind corners watching Usagi. Two, he isn't some moron going through puberty. Three-" Seiya's arm reached up and cut off Yaten with a whack in the back of the head. 

"Do you think she likes him?" Seiya asked Yaten and Taiki. Taiki ignored him and turned a page in his book. 

"Does who like who?" Kakyuu's melodious voice suddenly filled the air. Seiya and Yaten turned around to see her standing there with her usual smile. Kakyuu had been hanging out with them since the second day of school and they all enjoyed her company. Somehow though, Seiya didn't think this was the type of thing you let on to girls who were your friends. Yaten didn't know this obviously.

"See Idiot A here," Yaten began by placing a hand on Seiya's shoulder, "likes Idiot B whose name is really Tsukino Usagi. Idiot B likes Idiot C who is Chiba Mamoru." Seiya would have stuck his tongue out at Yaten if they had been any younger.

"Oh?" Kakyuu seemed to asking but her eyes looked a little sad all of a sudden. 

"You don't know for sure that she likes him, so stop being such a prick Yaten. Hey Kakyuu, what's wrong?" Seiya asked the red haired girl. Kakyuu looked up at him and smiled, even though her eyes still looked sad. 

"I was just thinking how unfortunate it is that you like a girl who likes someone else." Kakyuu's voice was politeness masking over some deep sadness. 

"That's it! I'm going to take some action here!" Seiya hit his fist down on a wall. "Then Kakyuu, it will no longer be unfortunate, will it? So cheer up!" Kakyuu's face really lit up after that, even though her eyes still spoke of some inner pain. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

All the students were gathering up their things for lunch. Usagi's friends had gone off without her because Usagi had to finish an assignment real quick. The classroom was completely empty when Yaten had made a very smart-ass expression by wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Seiya straightened his clothes and walked over to Usagi's desk confidently. 

"Are you still here Rei? Well, all I have to do is put my name on this and I'll come-" Usagi stopped talking when she turned to her head to see Seiya standing there. 

"Hey Usagi, what are you doing?" Seiya could almost see himself gaining points. He could see the others rooting for him. Well he could see Kakyuu and Taiki rooting for him. He could see Yaten off on the sidelines making not so helpful comments.

"Oh, just finishing up some math." Usagi got up and put the paper in the basket. "What are you still doing here?" She asked beaming her smile on him. He could have melted.

"I-I was just sort of hanging out." Seiya could have smacked himself. The Yaten in his head was talking to him. _Got any other brilliant statements? Hey nice stutter._ "I was just wondering if you wanted to come to this diner with me after school gets out today. We could go get some cakes and tea if you wanted." Seiya figured he had made a good recovery. 

"Ummm..." Usagi trailed off biting her lip. "I don't know..." She was clearly hesitating and Seiya wasn't sure what to do at this point.

"Just as friends, of course." Seiya knew that she wouldn't be able to resist this one. "I mean, you haven't really hung out with me and I thought it would be nice to get a chance to know one another. You know, have an after school snack with me and some tea..." Seiya tempted her with food. 

"Well, I suppose. It would be nice to make new friends!" Usagi gave him the smile again. He felt victorious. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Hotaru was walking home from school by herself. Mamoru had stayed behind to help some teacher with books and Hotaru had gone on ahead after insistence from Mamoru. Hotaru turned around a walled corner and saw Usagi sitting on a bench across the street from a diner. 

"Hello Usagi!" Hotaru greeted the blonde girl whose expression went from thoughtful to very happy in about two seconds. Usagi scooted over to make room for Hotaru on the bench.

"Hey Hotaru, where's Mamoru? I thought you two were joined at the hip or something." Usagi joked to the purple-eyed girl.

"Oh he's helping a teacher." Hotaru answered flippantly. She then itched so badly with curiosity she had to ask. "Do you...um, like Mamoru?" Usagi's face instantly went red.

"Why are you asking me something like that?" Usagi's giggling was contagious. After a few moments of the two giggling comfortably there was a silence. "Plus aren't you two together?"

"Me and Mamoru?" Hotaru asked as though the idea had just dawned on her. "Oh no! We're like brother and sister. We grew up in the same orphanage together. But you know, I think he might like you." Hotaru supplied. Usagi looked like she was going to explode with joy.

"Are you serious? I mean that's not..." Usagi trailed off at a loss for what she was going to say. "Um, Hotaru?"

"Yes?" Hotaru raised an eyebrow.

"I just...I just don't want you to feel like I want to be friends with you to get close to Mamoru or anything." Usagi looked down at her shoes as she moved her feet. "I honestly want to be friends with you." 

"I didn't think about that. But thanks for saying that, it really does mean a lot. No one has ever tried to be my friend to get close to Mamoru before. We're usually the class freaks." Hotaru looked down off in a different direction then from Usagi's face. She decided to change the subject. "What are you doing on this bench?" 

"Oh, I'm waiting for Kou Seiya. We're going to have an after-school snack. He had to stay behind, so he asked me if I'd wait at this bench. He said he wouldn't be too long." Usagi answered.

"Kou Seiya, huh? So what about him?" Hotaru turned her attention onto the subject of the popular dark-haired boy. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

Seiya was walking around the corner when he heard something that made him stop. He felt bad listening in on another's conversation but he felt as though this was some sort of unexpected opportunity. 

"Kou Seiya, huh? So what about him?" Tomoe Hotaru's voice could be heard asking. He wished he could see their faces but he dare not try.

"Oh Seiya? He's nice but we're just friends. Plus I don't really think of him like that, you know?" Usagi's voice told Hotaru. Seiya felt so low just then. He could feel his heart breaking. He sat against the wall and wasn't sure what to do. 

"_I was just thinking how unfortunate it is that you like a girl who likes someone else." _Kakyuu's voice came into his mind unbidden. She had looked so sad at that moment. He had promised to make her see that it was okay. She felt bad for him and he didn't like the way she looked right then, as if remembering some deep pain someone had inflicted on her. No, he had to go around this corner and take Usagi to the diner. He could make Usagi happy, maybe she didn't realize it yet. He stepped around the corner and approached Hotaru and Usagi who were sitting on the agreed meeting bench giggling. 

"Hello Usagi." Seiya greeted her, hoping to sound and look cool. 

"Oh sorry, I was just keeping Usagi company. She's all yours now. Bye Usagi!" Hotaru got up and walked off. Usagi waved after her.

"Hi Seiya! Did Miss Meioh keep you long?" Usagi bounced up and smiled as if they were good friends. Seiya put on a confident smile, so that little voice in the back of his head would shut up. It sounded remarkably like Yaten.

"No, let's go." Seiya and her began to walk across the street. Seiya opened the door for her in a true gentlemen-like fashion. "So Usagi, have you been here before?"

"Um, I think we went here once, just me and Minako." Usagi told him as they slid into two seats. They examined their menus and ordered when a waitress came by. The waitress reminded Usagi of someone. Maybe it was her Aunt Luna because the hairstyles were similar. The woman had black hair that was kept up in what looked like cat ears and the rest of the hair flowed down. She walked away with their order and Usagi stared after her until Seiya got her attention again.

"So how has school been for you so far?" Seiya initiated the conversation.

"It's been okay. I'm not a very good student, I try hard, though. I guess I'm just not one of those people who don't study and pass all their tests. I'd love to know their secret though!" Usagi giggled before shifting slightly when the waitress brought them their drinks. 

"I know what you mean. My friend Kou Taiki, do you know who that is?" Seiya began, Usagi nodded vigorously. "He's a really good student, maybe it's because he's always got his nose in a book. I've never seen Yaten study but he is also a good student. I think he secretly studies at home all the time."

"Did I hear my name?" A _very_ familiar voice asked. Seiya turned around to see Yaten, Taiki, and Kakyuu sitting at the table behind them. There was a low wall separating them, but all the same Seiya was just a little ticked off.

"What the heck are you guys doing here?" Seiya asked angrily. Yaten lazily stretched out his arm and pulled his drink to him before taking a sip.

"Hey man, calm down. We took Kakyuu out for some pie." Yaten jabbed a thumb at the red haired girl. "She's been down all day so we decided to cheer her up."

"Kakyuu..." Seiya trailed off looking at the slightly sad girl's face. He felt bad that he wasn't sitting with them, trying to cheer Kakyuu up too.

"Oh I'm fine! Honestly you two! Seiya's on a date." Kakyuu's face melted into a large smile. Yaten looked over Seiya and saw Usagi sitting there, blinking at the other people. 

"That's right! So how's the date going Seiya?" Yaten asked trying to make his eyes large and innocent. 

"We're not on a date. We are just friends." Usagi explained to Yaten who made a weird face and then began to laugh. 

"So you two are _girlfriends?_ Going to be each other's shopping buddies? Hey, don't forget to invite these two girls to the next pajama party." Yaten smirked as he pointed with his fingers at Taiki and Kakyuu. 

"Yaten." Taiki spoke the silver-haired boys name sharply as a warning. 

"Oh Yaten, can't you be a little nicer?" Kakyuu made her eyes downcast and she frowned a little. Seiya saw that she almost looked like she was going to cry but he also noticed that she was faking, from the way her mouth kept twitching. 

"Geez Kakyuu, don't get upset." Yaten slumped slightly, not looking nearly so confident as he had been looking. "I'll buy you two pies, don't get all sad again."

"Yaten, do you really think I could eat two whole pies by myself?" Kakyuu smiled showing she had forgiven him. Seiya tried to eat his dessert as fast as possible. He didn't have to wait for Usagi who practically inhaled her food. 

"Let's go." Seiya sighed as he realized that the others hadn't helped his situation that much. Usagi nodded in agreement and they left the little diner. "I'll walk you home." He offered. 

"Thanks." Usagi said before looking back at the diner. "Kakyuu's really pretty! It's sad she looks so down though." Usagi commented to Seiya.

"I'm sure she's fine. It's probably something weird. She'll tell us what's bothering her." Seiya assured Usagi. Usagi began to skip a little as if she was a small child, leisurely coming home from school. She seemed very graceful. It reminded him of....someone. Who was he trying to think of? He's head began to pound and he felt dizzy, he leaned over and found himself kneeling on the ground grasping his head.

"Seiya? Are you alright?" Usagi put a hand on his back asking frantically. She began to look around but no one else was around. Seiya felt like his skull was splitting apart as he fought desperately with it. Suddenly, he wasn't on a sidewalk during a sunny day. He was kneeling in front of someone on a cool floor, made of some foreign substance. He looked up to the person. The person had an odd hairstyle with loops on the sides of their head. An odd looking crown was somehow sitting on top of the odd hairstyle.

"_Princess, I swear to protect you till my dying day." _He was saying it but there was something slightly more feminine in his voice. He was wearing an odd outfit too. He wished he could make out the face of this princess. So strange, so familiar, he knew it. He could almost say her name out loud. Suddenly he was somewhere else and he thought he might be in a battle somewhere. Someone yelled to him.

"_Starfighter! Get off the ground!_" This time he looked up to see who it was, but suddenly he was right back where he started. Usagi's concerned face was peering intently at him.

"Usagi?" Seiya questioned her as though he wanted to make sure she was real. 

"Yeah, what happened? Do you want me to take you to the hospital or something? Is there anything you need?" Usagi asked starting to look through her school bag that she still had with her for something to help him out. She pulled out a bottle of aspirin and Seiya gave her a weird look.

"Why do you have aspirin in your book bag?" Seiya asked her. Usagi opened the bottle and pulled two out before handing them to him.

"In case of an emergency. One time I had a really bad headache at school, but I didn't have any aspirin. So that's why. Never mind that though!" Usagi shook herself as she put her aspirin bottle away. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I feel a lot better now. I don't know what happened." Seiya tried to think of what had happened. Was that some sort of...memory? Who was this...Starfighter?

__

"Princess..." He shook his head trying to puzzle out if he was going crazy or not. He popped the aspirin in his mouth. 

"Okay if you're sure..." Usagi looked rather concerned and Seiya realized that he was getting a really warm feeling. 

"I'm fine, thanks." Seiya put a comforting hand over her own. Usagi looked down at their hands and her eyes looked about to bug out of her sockets. She went bright red and Seiya moved his hand as he got up. They walked the rest of the way in silence. Usagi looked a little uncomfortable and Seiya wondered what he had done wrong. Maybe she just didn't know what to say. 

"This is my house." Usagi gestured towards a normal-sized white house. She turned to look at him and Seiya felt his heart begin to beat hard as he realized that this was the good-bye part of the date. "Well, I had fun, thanks for getting me cake." Seiya took a step towards her. 

"I had fun too." Seiya was surprised how low his voice had gotten. He got even closer to her. 

"Well, see you tomorrow!" Usagi turned and began to walk up her driveway waving at him. Seiya felt his face drop. _Wow, now here's a real ladies man. Hey Seiya, what do you call where you are? I think you might be in the dugout. Definitely nowhere near first base. _Seiya scowled as he tried not to think of some sort of retort for the Yaten in his head. Seiya definitely was a little pissed off.

"Bye!" Seiya called out to the blonde who smiled at him before going all the way into her house.

________________________________________________________________________________

Oh god, that was sort of funny. I started cracking up while writing it. Especially that pajama party comment. Oh well. 

Second Chances Akugi! Take One:

Anonymous Voice: Starfighter! Get off the ground!

Seiya: (female) I have a cramp! You try fighting on your period, Yaten!

Yaten: Dammit I was supposed to be anonymous!

Second Chances Akugi! Take Two: 

Seiya: Princess...(Shows Princess in shadow, smiling at him) You have something on your face!

Kakyuu: (Stops being in shadow and looks confused) Where? (Begins to wipe face frantically)

Seiya: ^_^!

Second Chances Akugi! Take Three:

Yaten: Don't forget to take these two to the next pajama party.

(One week later, Seiya, Usagi, Kakyuu, and Taiki are seen in a bundle of pillows and sleeping bags, painting each other's nails and fixing each other's hair.)

Yaten: (Watching from outside a window.) I wish they would have invited me...

See you Space Cowboy!


	4. Kakyuu Must Be Rolling On the Ground Lau...

Hello everyone and welcome back! Thank you thank you for your reviews! They make me so very happy! Okay now a few of you asked about the pairings. I do not reveal the couples in my stories. Actually it's a small pet peeve of mine to see summaries telling you every pairing in the story so that you aren't the least bit surprised. Oh and surprised you might be. (I think all of my pairings for this story are good and even if you want to argue with that, I'm sorry.) My other pet peeves include people not able to paragraph (Does that drive anyone else to the brink of insanity?) and of course overly used fan-senshi. (We could pave the world in Sailor Earths.) But you don't care that much about my pet peeves so I'll let you on to the story.

(Side note: Teresa and me were discussing the couples in the summary thing and she said she would sit there and put up fake couples like Rei x Seiya or Nephlite x Usagi.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon but I do own the original storyline as used here. 

Warning: Mild swearing, more Yaten being an ass, (look mild swearing already.) and some very odd dreams. 

Second Chances

Chapter Three

"_Don't count on me,_

_To let you know when,_

_Don't count on me,_

_I'll do it again,_

_Don't count on me,_

_Is the point your missing,_

_Don't count on me,_

_Cause I'm not listening!_

       -Fat Lip by Sum 41

"You went where with Kou Seiya?" Minako leaned in across the lunch table with wide eyes. Makoto and Rei were also looking at Usagi like she was some sort of new being that they had never seen before. "You failed to mention this before now?"

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal." Usagi shrugged before taking a bite into her sandwich.

"Hello, USAGI! Kou Seiya is so popular! You're going to be his girlfriend and everything." Minako sighed dreamily.

"I thought Usagi said that they were just friends." Makoto pointed out bringing a slightly irate look from Minako. 

"Oh geez, don't you guys no anything?" Minako asked airily and went on before Rei could say anything in reply. "Seiya obviously likes her! It's the same with all boys."

"When did you become such an expert at boys?" Rei raised an eyebrow at the blonde that suggested she was a little peeved at Minako.

"I don't really like Seiya like that." Usagi chimed in before sighing slightly. Maybe there was a reason she had been holding back telling her friends. 

"What do you mean?" Minako asked looking a little horrified at the fact that Usagi did not like the popular boy.

"Maybe Usagi is still in a daze over her dashing hero." Rei commented and Usagi's face went bright red. 

"Chiba Mamoru?" Minako scoffed slightly. "I mean he's a little…odd wouldn't you say?" 

"He seemed nice but he's always with that Hotaru girl. Aren't they dating?" Makoto guessed with a slightly apologetic face for Usagi. 

         "No their not! Hotaru told me-" Usagi was cut off by Minako.

         "This is ridiculous!" Minako threw her hands up in the air. Then she gestured in two different directions. "I mean just look at the two guys! Look at Seiya and then look at Mamoru!" Everyone first turned to a table where three boys and one girl were sitting. The Kous had seemed to adopt the quiet Meioh Kakyuu. They were all laughing before Yaten said something and was swiftly hit in the back of the head by Seiya. Then they looked at Mamoru who was as usual sitting at one of the small tables meant for only a few people with Hotaru. They were discussing something while sipping hot tea, looking very philosophical until Mamoru said something and Hotaru sprayed out tea on the table before collapsing in laughter.

          "I'd say their both nuts." Rei said before taking a drink of water. 

          "Oh don't listen to Rei, Usagi." Minako waved a hand as if trying to ward off the raven-haired girl. "I think Seiya is the choice for you!" Minako then tried to go for one of Usagi's cookies. Usagi leapt to her feet in sudden inspiration.

           "You stole my cookie! Now I will punish you!" Usagi announced before trying to grab the cookie from Minako. Rei laughed but suddenly something popped into her head.

           "_A pretty sailor-suited soldier, Sailor Moon!" _

The words echoed slightly in Rei's head and she sat there a little dazed. She had no idea what had happened. _What the heck was that? I'm losing it._

            "Hello Usagi." Hotaru's voice interrupted as she walked by the table with Mamoru. 

            "Hello." Mamoru stopped walking and was now staring at them. Usagi and Minako were in an almost full-fledged wrestling match over the cookie, Makoto was cheering them on jokingly, and Rei was staring off into space like a zombie. Everyone quickly composed themselves. 

            "Hi Hotaru! Hi Mamoru!" Usagi greeted them cheerfully. "You guys finished with lunch?"

            "Yeah." Mamoru answered feeling a little stupid. "I don't believe I've met your friends."

             "I'm Aino Minako." Minako announced grandly. 

             "I am Hino Rei." Rei introduced herself. 

             "I'd be Kino Makoto." Makoto said gruffly, which she had a habit of doing when she met new people. 

             "Nice to meet you, I'm Tomoe Hotaru." Hotaru smiled kindly at them all. Mamoru had a slightly goofy look on his face and Hotaru nudged him slightly.

             "Oh yes…um…I'm Chiba Mamoru." Hotaru giggled slightly into one of her hands as Mamoru looked slightly embarrassed. That was until a certain group came by. Seiya bumped into Mamoru and turned to him, looking down at him as if he wanted to hit him. 

            "Watch where you're going." Seiya told him rather coldly, before noticing Usagi. Seiya's face instantly brightened. 

"Hello Usagi!" Seiya waved at her. Usagi waved back brightly. 

"Hello Usagi!" Yaten mimicked quietly in a slightly girlier imitation of Seiya's voice. Taiki sighed loudly and Kakyuu was for some reason trying to look very proper. 

"Let's go." Seiya said giving a very dirty look to Yaten before giving Mamoru an extremely cold look. Mamoru wondered why Seiya seemed to dislike him. He figured it was because many students treated Hotaru and Mamoru like dirt. Something told him otherwise though.

"Oh Usagi, I love you so much!" A few minutes after they had left the cafeteria Yaten was still doing in imitation of Seiya. Then he switched Usagi. "Sorry, Mamoru isn't as much of a dork as you." 

"Yaten, how would you feel if something like that happened to you? Would you want Seiya or Taiki to make fun of you?" Kakyuu asked the silver-haired boy voice her tone was calm yet delicately commanding. 

            "Ha! Like that would happen!" Yaten's incredulous face irked Seiya to the point of wanting to hit him again. He held back however.

"Shut up Yaten!" Seiya barked at his friend. "Sheesh, Kakyuu you make it seem like a losing battle or something. It's not like Usagi and Mamoru are actually going out." Kakyuu's eyes went to the ground and she seemed a little lost in thought. Her face seemed very sad though.

            "Are you alright, Kakyuu?" Taiki was bending his head slightly to make sure she was okay. 

            "I was just thinking, that's all." Kakyuu's faraway tone made it sound as if she was remembering something. Something that had happened long ago. Which made Seiya remember that he had a very odd dream the night before. He saw that princess again and others, that were like him. 

            "I had a weird dream last night." Taiki stated the very thing that Seiya was going to say. 

            "Really? That's weird, so did I." Seiya told them all. Yaten rolled his eyes at the two, the look plainly saying, "Only losers have weird dreams."

            "Oh? Mine was about this princess…" Taiki trailed off his voice sounded as if he was trying to remember every detail of this princess. "She was…"

            "Mine was about a princess too!" Seiya exclaimed. Kakyuu's eyes had lit up slightly and a small smile was tugging at her lips. 

            "Really?" Taiki raised his eyebrow. "There were two others-"

            "And we were fighting someone!" Seiya finished excitedly. Taiki's expression was of almost pure disbelief. 

            "Named…named…oh, I can't remember." Taiki trailed off, his shoulders slumping in a slight disappointment. 

            "Galaxia." The word popped out of Yaten's mouth without any warning. In fact from the look on Yaten's face, it was if Yaten hadn't meant to say anything at all. 

            "Galaxia?" Seiya questioned the silver-haired boy.

            "I don't know who it is! I was just thinking!" Yaten started to defend himself as if Seiya and Taiki were ganging up on him. 

            "Did you have the dream too?" Taiki asked getting out a notebook from his bag. "I think I should hear both accounts of the dream and compare the similarities. There might be something to this…"

            "Oh great, I've just become a science fair project." Yaten threw his hands in the air. 

            "You had the dream too? Why didn't you say anything before?" Seiya questioned him, getting so close to his face that Yaten had to take a step back. 

            "Gee, I wonder why? It isn't because you two idiots would make a big deal about it, that's for sure." Yaten told them sarcastically. 

            "This is all very interesting." Kakyuu piped up, looking about three hundred times happier then she had in days. It struck Seiya as a little odd. Then again Kakyuu was a little odd. 

            Usagi was walking out of the classroom when someone ran up behind her. 

            "Usagi!" Hotaru's voice called out to the blonde girl. "Can I walk home with you?" Usagi turned to see the dark-haired girl, her purple eyes pleading slightly with her. 

            "Of course!" Usagi exclaimed. 

            "Thanks, I was going to walk home alone because Mamoru is tutoring someone." Hotaru explained walking alongside Usagi out of the school building.

            "I don't live that far away. Do you want to have so tea at my house?" Usagi asked. 

            "Sure, that would be great." Hotaru's small smile made Usagi feel happy. _I wonder why no one likes Hotaru and Mamoru? They're nice people but they're treated like lepers! It isn't right! _

            "Hotaru, have you ever been over to a friend's house before?" The question popped out of Usagi's mouth. "I mean, it's just that…"

            "Oh, no. Mamoru and me grew up in an orphanage. We never had any other friends. Not before you." Hotaru's bittersweet look made Usagi look up at the girl and for a second Usagi thought she saw Hotaru wearing something else. It slipped away before she could grasp what she had seen. 

            "I didn't mean to be rude or anything." Usagi's voice had an apologetic tone.

            "Don't worry about it. Of course your curious about things like that." Hotaru's reply waved away any guilty feelings that Usagi had. They walked for a few more minutes in silence before Usagi stopped in front of her house. 

            "This is where I live!" Usagi announced and lead Hotaru inside. The sight of Usagi's mother greeted them. Usagi's mother was very pretty with her silver hair and her pale eyes. Hotaru thought she looked like a lady that you read about in fantasy novels. The lady image was slightly disintegrated as Usagi's mother was wearing a slightly plain dress and an apron.

            "Hello Usagi!" Usagi's mother greeted her daughter before noticing Hotaru. "Oh, and who is this?"

            "This is Tomoe Hotaru. She's a friend from school." Usagi explained before sticking her nose in the air and sniffing. "Did you make lemon pie?" 

            "Yep! Save some for your father…" Usagi's mother warned the blonde girl. "Oh my! Look how rude I'm being to your friend. Hotaru was it? You may call me Serenity. All of Usagi's friends do." 

            "Hello Serenity." Hotaru shook the woman's hand before Usagi grabbed her arm and ran into the small dining room. 

            "Come on Hotaru, my mother's lemon pie is the best!" Usagi sat down across from Hotaru and gave her a generous portion, not quite as generous as the one she gave herself of course, causing Hotaru to giggle.

            "Wow!" Hotaru exclaimed after taking a bite. "This is good!"

            "I told you so!" Usagi beamed with pride as if she herself had made the pie. 

            "Maybe I'll hire your mom to cook in me and Mamoru's apartment." Hotaru joked.

            "Is it true then?" Usagi's eyes practically bugged out of her head.

            "Is what true?" The slight confusion in Hotaru's tone made Usagi want to hit herself on the forehead.

            "I heard that you are super rich!" Usagi exclaimed. Hotaru's face went a little red.

            "Erm…kinda…" Hotaru trailed off, never had she really had to talk about her financial status with anyone other then Mamoru and they barely talked about the financial situation at all.

            "So what did you think about that test today?" Usagi wrinkled her nose. She had sensed Hotaru's discomfort and decided to change the subject. "I think Miss Meioh is so hard on us sometimes!"

            "It was a little difficult." Hotaru agreed before remembering why she wanted to talk to Usagi. "Um, Usagi?"

            "What?" Usagi asked, her large blue eyes blinking several times.

            "How come you haven't really _talked_ to Mamoru?" Hotaru asked, curiosity burning inside her.

            "Well, I don't know if he…well…" Usagi's face kept getting redder and redder as she tried to explain her answer to Hotaru.

            "What do you want to know about him?" Hotaru leaned in slightly from across the table.

            "Well…I mean…do you think he would like someone like me?" Usagi finally got out, the sheepish look on her face made Hotaru giggle.

            "Well, Mamoru's never had a girlfriend so I wouldn't know what his type is." Hotaru said trying hard to think if there was anything he had said or done that would be of any help.

            "What should I do?" Usagi asked her face completely vulnerable. Hotaru really hoped Usagi and Mamoru would end up together. There was something about it that seemed so right.

            "Go talk to him! You two have barely talked." Hotaru suggested right away. "Mamoru is actually a very approachable person."

            "You're right!" Usagi agreed standing to her feet and looking triumphant. "I'll talk to him! But first, I'm gonna eat the rest of my cake."

            Hotaru couldn't help but start laughing until tears came out of the corners of her eyes. Usagi was a very sweet person but Hotaru thought Usagi's stomach might be the head of the operation. 

            Hotaru yawned as she went over to her nightstand. She was calmly brushing her hair when she looked over at her clock. It was a very strange clock with no numbers on it. Just symbols. It played a very haunting melody when she wound up the small key. Unfortunately Hotaru never knew when exactly she had gotten the strange clock, it has always been among her possessions. But something was off about it. Hotaru stared at it before it dawned on her.

            The hands of the clock had always both pointed straight up at the crescent moon. One hand had moved. The long hand had gone to the next symbol. Hotaru's eyes were wide and her open mouth went terribly dry. She grabbed the clock and rushed out into the living room where Mamoru was watching TV. 

            "Mamoru!" Hotaru ran up to him, thrusting the clock right in his face. Mamoru leaned back in surprise.

            "What?" Mamoru looked from her to the clock frantically.

            "It moved!" Hotaru shook the clock in his face. "The long hand is always pointing at the moon with the little hand and now it's moved!"

            "Are you sure? It just moved? Maybe it's always pointed this way?" Mamoru hadn't exactly studied all of Hotaru's things and was beginning to think that Hotaru was probably just tired.

            "Of course I'm sure!" Hotaru grasped the long hand and tried to move it. "See I can't move it!"

            "Okay, take a deep breath." Mamoru took the clock from her and scanned over it. "Well, it doesn't look like anything is broken. Maybe your just tired?"

            "Oh nevermind!" Hotaru took the clock and Mamoru recognized the look on her face as anger. Mamoru grabbed her arm.

            "Hey, come on Hotaru. Don't be mad." Mamoru pleaded with the violet-eyed girl.

            "I'm not mad." Hotaru insisted, looking away from him.

            "Look, if you say it moved, then I believe you." Mamoru affirmed. Hotaru looked at him and smiled pleasantly.

            "I wonder why it did?" Hotaru said outloud, wandering out of the room. The clock had moved and in her heart she knew it was a sign. A sign that everything would very soon change. What these changes were she did not know. She hoped it was for the best.

Whew. This chapter was a little un-eventful I mean other then flashbacks. AH! Oh don't go anywhere chapter four is very eventful and might have some revelations.

Will Usagi talk to Mamoru? Will they hit it off? Or will Mamoru be like first season Mamoru? Will Yaten ever stop being a prick? Will Seiya get his girl? Or will he not, much like Sailor Stars? Will Kakyuu ever stop being sad? Will anyone know why she's sad? Will Setsuna ever come more into the story? Will Ami ever come? Will the Shittenou (Four Generals) make any appearances? Will Hotaru ever run out of money? Will clocks stop moving on their own? Will the clock reveal anything? Will anyone explain how Hotaru actually got that clock? Will Mamoru ever believe that Hotaru is not going crazy? Not to mention Motoki! Stay down and stay brown!

Chapter Three Akugis!  

Take One!

Seiya: Wow we all had the same dream?

Taiki: I wonder what that's about?

Kakyuu: WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK? YOU WERE ALL GENDER-CHANGING SOLDIERS IN A PAST LIFE! GEEZ!

All Starlights: O.0

Take Two!

Usagi: Hello Mamoru!

Darien: Hello Meatball Head!

Usagi: NOOOOOOO! NOT DUB-MAMORU! (Rose comes out of nowhere and plants itself between Usagi and Mamoru.)

Mamoru: (Up on table) I will protect Usagi from everyone! Even my dub alter ego!

Darien: Yeah, well I brought company! (All dub-inners show up)

Mina: You're totally bugging!

Usagi, non-dub inners, and Mamoru: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Stay tuned!


	5. Hotaru Is Not A Fashion Consultant!

I'm the master of the universe! Not really but I finished the fanfiction tutorial and more sailor senshi profiles on my website. (Please look at it! PLEASE!) Okay I wasn't going to post cause of this whole ban on NC-17 fanfiction. It's baloney in my mind. I mean hello, FREEDOM OF PRESS! So now the internet is censored? Riiighhhtt. Of course some NC-17 fics I've read are garbage but you can find garbage on fanfiction.net oh so easily. Oh by the way since Teresa is my sister, I get to read all the stuff that she isn't posting for you guys! Heehee! Oh and after this post I won't be posting either. Not until the ban goes. But Teresa will get non-stop Jade fanfiction. Sign the darn petition! 

Disclaimer: I don't own crap!

Warnings: Mild swearing (yeah by the author…) and of course dates, tea time talks, and other things.

Second Chances

Chapter Four

"_Turn around,_

_Every now and then I know there's no one in the universe,_

_As magical and wondrous as you,_

_Turn Around,_

   
_Every now and then I know there's nothing any better,_

_There's nothing that I just wouldn't do,"_

_                        -Total Eclipse of the Heart _by Nikki French

            "Okay Usagi, you can do this." Usagi told herself as she peeked around the corner of a bookshelf in the school library. The three librarians could be seen at their desk, looking around to see if anyone was looking before ducking under their desks to take a drink of whatever liquor they had stored. It was a well-known fact by all the students that the librarians probably had half a liquor store hidden throughout the library. Of course no one had ever really told on the librarians because the three young men were very nice and incredibly funny when it came to knowing where any _books _were. Currently though Usagi was not in there to get a book, she was trying to get up the nerve to talk to Mamoru. It was easier if someone was there with her. This was just making her nervous. Very nervous. 

_  
_

            "Usagi? Is that you?" Usagi's face went bright red as Mamoru's deep blue eyes had caught her peeking around the corner. _AHHHHHH! What should I do? Just act natural!_ Usagi started to force laughter and grab the nearest book, causing several others to fall on the ground in her rush.

            "Um, yeah, just looking at books you know?" Usagi looked down at what book was in her hands. The Complete Encyclopedia on Insects. She dropped it like it was a bug itself as the cover had a large close-up of a cockroach.

            "Oh, are you interested in insects?" Mamoru asked politely trying not to laugh a little at the blonde girl as she tried to shove the fallen books back onto shelves.

            "Um…" Usagi trailed off. _Don't sound stupid. _"Not really." 

            "Do you want to come walk with me?" Mamoru asked. Usagi looked up at him as if he were crazy. She was sure he would think she was weird or dumb or something but he didn't. Usagi flashed him her biggest smile in appreciation. 

            "Okay!" Usagi jumped up and walked out of the library with him. 

            "So Usagi, how have you been?" Mamoru turned to talk to her, as they walked outside of the school building. School had just gotten over with and Usagi had followed him to the library. 

            "I've been fine." Usagi felt her face heat up. Mamoru was so incredibly handsome that she couldn't believe he was walking with her. "I had Hotaru over yesterday."

            "I know, I heard all about it." Mamoru smiled brilliantly. Usagi could have started drooling if she wasn't trying to compose herself. "I'm glad that you and Hotaru are getting to be good friends, I've always felt bad about how she's never had any friends. It's kind of all my fault."

            "What do you mean?" Usagi asked, stepping in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. 

            "I mean that it's my fault that she doesn't have friends. See, when I was five, Hotaru arrived at the orphanage. Some little kids were beating me up, they beat me up a lot cause I was kind of quiet. Hotaru tried to help me out and they pushed her in the mud, ever since then she's never had any friends." Mamoru admitted looking very downcast. 

            "That's not true! It's not your fault, it's everyone else's for treating you guys like dirt!" Usagi's face fell slightly. "I guess…I'm kind of guilty of that too. Last year I never even spoke to you guys." 

            "Don't say that!" Mamoru grabbed her shoulders suddenly. "When you…when you…" Mamoru trailed off one of his hands going up to his own cheek, going slightly red in the face. 

            "I just don't think you should blame yourself because of Hotaru." Usagi felt her breath catch as Mamoru looked at her in a whole new light. "Cause, your both great people! I'm sure that you could make lots and lots of friends." 

            "You…" Mamoru once more couldn't find the words to express what he was feeling. "I don't think there's anyone in the world much like you Usagi." Usagi went bright red and looked down at her feet. "Do you want to have dinner with me this Friday?" 

            "D-dinner?" Usagi felt her that heart was singing and doing a tap dance number all at once. "Friday? Sure!"

            "Really? You will?" Mamoru looked so happy that Usagi felt instant gratification swelling up in her heart.

            "Of course!" Usagi giggled. 

            "Hey you two!" Hotaru's voice called out from about half a schoolyard away. The pale-skinned girl ran up to them smiling.  

            "Hi Hotaru!" Usagi greeted. 

            "So what have you two been doing?" Hotaru beamed at them. She was obviously happy that Usagi had taken their advice.

            "Nothing much, just making plans for Friday." Mamoru coughed slightly trying to hide his reddened face behind his hand. 

            "Plans for Friday huh?" Hotaru raised an eyebrow a little trying really hard not to start laughing. Of course it did not help the two people in front of her, who could have been related to lobsters at that moment.

            Kakyuu twirled a lock of hair with one finger. She always did like her hair, always soft and shiny. If everything in the world fell apart she knew that she could still touch her hair and it would be just the way it was now. For once she did not have it back in a braid but rather in huge loops pinned to the side of her head. It was almost as if she was at the palace on Kinmokusei. If she turned her head, she would see her three guardians, waiting patiently for any sort of request of order. Kakyuu turned her head and instead realized that she was having tea with Setsuna. 

            "What are thinking about Kakyuu?" Setsuna's garnet eyes had misted over slightly, making wonder where Setsuna was.

            "The past." Kakyuu knew that she often thought more about the past then the present. It was odd, now that she had found them, her Starlights, she could not wait till they remembered. Setsuna said that one day they would. It happened every lifetime. Kakyuu tried hard to see if she could remember any other lifetimes but she never could.

            "Kakyuu, I was wondering. This is a different lifetime from the last, will you tell him?" The piercing gaze which had now settled on Kakyuu made her wonder if Setsuna could see straight into her soul.

            "It is too late. He…" Kakyuu trailed off, the pain of the words causing her to wince slightly. She could not say it. Or would not.

            "You'll go another lifetime without saying a word?" Setsuna frowned in concern. "Kakyuu, that is the coward's way out."

            "How can I possibly tell him?" Kakyuu felt a tear roll down her cheek. "He fell for Usagi again. I cannot compete with such a gentle soul as her and yet I know he will find misery because she loves another." 

            "You know you can tell him. You've been longing to do it since you first met him." Setsuna's face was now expressionless. Her eyes however looked sad.

            "I was going to, in the last life." Kakyuu confessed. "Then I was married to someone else. When Galaxia killed him I felt free. I was ashamed then. Ashamed and could not face anyone. Not even my Starlights. But after that he was in love with Usagi. What would you have done?"

            "I can not say." Setsuna lifted her cup to her lips. "Kakyuu, everything is different now. You can tell him this time. I know it."

            "Then I promise that in this lifetime I will tell him." Kakyuu vowed bravely. She still felt scared, he would not want her after all. Or could he? This turmoil and self-denial meant a lifetime of pain, but perhaps no more.

            "Sell on cookies!" Hotaru exclaimed as she rushed up to the display in the grocery store. Mamoru was a hundred miles away though, thinking about Friday. It was tomorrow after all. He was growing more and more nervous every moment. Usagi was beautiful and kind and…Mamoru shook his head trying to focus on what he was doing. Too late however did he attempt this because he had just crashed into the aforementioned display of cookies.

            "Great..." Mamoru wanted to smack himself on the forehead at that moment. Not only had he just crashed into a display of cookies, which had made packages of them go all over the floor, but also a certain trio of girls had just rounded the corner of an aisle. Minako, the bubbly blonde was chattering non-stop, while Rei and Makoto added in at random places. They had stopped and were all wearing identical expressions of slight disdain.

            "Mamoru! Help me pick these up!" Hotaru hit him on the back to get his attention, and then she noticed the three girls staring at them. "Um, hello."

            "Usagi's going on a date with this guy?" Minako tried to whisper but it didn't work very well as everyone heard it. Hotaru's face fell slightly. Mamoru felt his heart fall into his stomach. If Usagi's friends didn't like him then he knew she might decide that she did not want to be friend with him or go on a date.

            "The cart seemed to have slipped out of my hands." Mamoru scratched the back of his head nervously as several workers began to appear out of nowhere and help put the cookies back.

            "Usagi likes him, so…" Makoto's voice carried only a little before a dropped below Mamoru and Hotaru's hearing range.

            "Mamoru, why do you want to take Usagi on a date?" Minako suddenly leaned in inquisitively. Mamoru was vaguely reminded of something. He couldn't say what though.

            "Er…well…" Mamoru's face flushed as he tried to think of a really good answer. _So in addition to looking like a klutz, I'm going to look like an idiot too._

            "Come on Minako, let's just finish getting the stuff Makoto needs." Rei interrupted the conversation. She was obviously trying to avoid any type of confrontation at the moment.

            "This is important. Just because he saved her from that car, doesn't mean she should have to go on a date with him. A real hero wouldn't ask for anything in return." Minako folded her arms, nodding her head at her own statement.

            "But Mamoru didn't-" Hotaru had tried to jump to his defense but Makoto cut her off.

            "No, Minako has a point." Makoto's expression suggested that Mamoru better answer.

            "I didn't ask for anything in return." Mamoru stated very clearly. Minako still looked suspicious of him though.

            "So why is Usagi going on a date with you? That was the only thing I could think of." Minako threw her hands up into the air in defeat. "I mean Kou Seiya likes her!"

            "Um." Hotaru started to say before clearing her throat. "Maybe…"

            "Minako, I'm going with Makoto now." Rei started to walk away, her tone holding a firm warning.

            "Fine. Don't get any funny ideas about Usagi, Mamoru." Minako finished before walking off, following the two other girls. Hotaru looked a little sad and melancholy. Mamoru still wasn't sure what was going on. Why didn't Minako seem to like him? Not that the others seemed like they wanted to be his best friends, but still…

            Minako, Rei, and Makoto had been walking down an aisle for several moments, completely in silence. None of them were sure what they wanted to say at this point. Finally Rei got sick of it and stopped them.

            "Okay, Minako, what was that about?" Rei asked, unable to help it. Minako was just acting weird.

            "What do you mean? That guy, we barely know him!" Minako defended herself. 

            "Oh but were all great friends with Seiya!" Rei replied sarcastically. "Now seriously, Minako, what was that all about?"

            "Do you really want to know?" Minako bit her lip in hesitation. Rei and Makoto nodded together, making Minako began her spiel. "When I was in seventh grade, during the summer I had to go to this summer camp right?"

            "Yeah, so?" Makoto prompted the blonde to go on.

            "Usagi did not come so I really did not know anyone. There were two guys there that seemed to be interested in me. One who all the girls were fawning over." Minako paused. "The other was sort of a loner. The loner saved me from almost drowning in a canoe accident. I fell in love and practically worshipped him. The other popular one asked me to the dance at the end of camp. Oh I wish I could remember his name. So did the loner. I picked the loner. Do you know what happened?" Minako's bitter tone told them that he wasn't something good. "He never showed up. I sat at my cabin and waited all night. The popular boy waved good-bye to me the next day as we all left. The loner did not even come within ten feet of me."

            "So you think that the same thing will happen to Usagi?" Rei inquired. "I did not think Mamoru came off as the type to do that, however the situations are very similar…"

            "Do you think we should talk Usagi out of tomorrow then?" Makoto asked. Minako shook her head.

            "No, but I think we should be on guard all the same." Minako suggested. Rei and Makoto agreed to this, then they all went on with their shopping.

            Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, and Kakyuu were walking the school hallways on Friday morning. It always made them feel important to see the crowds part for them. Of course with all the weird flashes of something that seemed to have happened before. Seiya was sure that this arrangement, Kakyuu had walked behind them, while they walked a little in front of her in a protective fashion, had happened before. It was time to broach the subject that they all hadn't really mentioned. One problem was Yaten. Yaten was not the sharing type. He changed the conversation subject whenever it came close to talking about the dream they had all shared and any other weird flashes of something that seemed to have happened in the past. Seiya decided, now that they had stopped and were now chatting lightly, that he should try to bring it up.

            "Have you guys had any other weird dreams?" Seiya questioned them. Yaten gave him his normal I'm-pissed-off-and-hate-everything look and Taiki with a raised eyebrow, making him seem like the intellectual superior of the group. Kakyuu's face suddenly became almost innocent looking.

            "Weird dreams? Oh, are you still going through puberty? Their called wet dreams Seiya." Yaten could keep a wonderfully straight face while Kakyuu's face went red at the suggestion of it all and Seiya's face looked as if he was going to punch Yaten.

            "Um, Yaten, it's called tact." Taiki retorted. "Kakyuu isn't a boy you know." Kakyuu looked down at her feet.

            "What I meant before Yaten interrupted me was did you guys have any more weird dreams about a princess and fighting someone else? Because I have." Seiya asked them seriously. "More importantly I saw the princess. I mean saw her face."

            "Really?" Yaten blurted out, then scowled at everyone at if it was their fault he had said anything.

            "You did? What did she look like?" Taiki already had the notebook he was documenting everything in and a pen. 

            "I know who she is." Seiya announced and Kakyuu's eyes were about the size of dinner plates, full of mixed expressions.

            "Are you going to tell us or are you just going to be a loser about it?" Yaten asked him grumpily.

            "Okay well first hear me out." Seiya took a deep breath. "We all had these dreams right? In mine someone yelled at me. Their voice was very familiar to me. I recognized it as Yaten's."

            "That could be a subconscious…" Taiki trailed off as he frowned slightly while writing this all down.

            "He called me StarFighter. Now that means that if it is just a strange dream, then Yaten's voice could have just been some sort of weird dream thing right?" Seiya waited till the others nodded. "Now I want to try something. Yaten. Say "StarFighter! Get off the ground."

            "Okay fine." Yaten looked rather annoyed. "StarFighter! Get off the ground!" Suddenly though Yaten wasn't seeing Seiya, Taiki, and Kakyuu like he had. They were all wearing the strangest outfits. Kakyuu was dressed very regally. _Like a princess…_

            "So?" Seiya prompted. Yaten realized that his vision had faded. They weren't standing on a battlefield. They were standing in the school hall.

            "You've got to be kidding! Kakyuu?!" Yaten turned to the red-haired girl as if wanting some sort of explanation. "What does this prove?"

            "You saw her too didn't you? Kakyuu is the princess in our dreams." Seiya smiled knowingly and Kakyuu's eyes could hardly get any wider with shock and maybe a light of hopefulness. "Maybe this isn't some sort of weird dream thing. Maybe their memories."

            "Memories of what?" Taiki inquired, now chewing while pondering all this on his pen.

            "A past life." Seiya finally pronounced.

            "A past life? Do you realize what we were wearing? Those weren't boy clothes." Yaten suddenly realized what was so strange about Seiya and Taiki in those dreams. They were girls. 

            "Maybe we were women?" Seiya shrugged. "Who knows?"

            "If I may bring up a point," Taiki paused slightly before going on. "Kakyuu has been awfully quiet about all this. I mean if someone told me that I was a princess that people had been dreaming about, I would think there was something wrong with them. Yet, Kakyuu hasn't said a word."

            "What like Kakyuu is holding back on us? Yep, that's Kakyuu, always the scheming deviant mastermind." Yaten replied sarcastically. They all were looking at Kakyuu who got the oddest expression before looking down at her feet. Yaten wanted to smack someone. "Oh that is it. Between past lives and weird secrets, I've had about enough of this. I'm going for a walk." Yaten turned to leave and Seiya stopped him.

            "Yaten, don't you want to know if Kakyuu knows something?" Seiya asked. Yaten gave him a very level stare before walking off. Kakyuu was looking rather weird she looked terribly confused and unsure. She did the first thing that came to mind. She ran. Seiya stared after the running red head as if it wasn't possible. 

            "Maybe you should go after Kakyuu. I'll go talk to Yaten." Taiki rolled his eyes slightly, while putting his things away. Taiki walked off calmly and Seiya had to take off at a run.

            Kakyuu breathed a sigh of relief. She was in Setsuna's empty office and was very sure no one had followed her. She had to ask Setsuna what to do. They had figured out so much on their own, surely telling them what it was all about couldn't be wrong?

            "Kakyuu?" Seiya's voice made Kakyuu freeze and turn in his direction with a look of terror.

            "Um, hello Seiya." Kakyuu was rather pleased. Her training in manners during her past lifetime had carried over quite easy and she could still maintain that natural tone no matter what.

            "What's going on Kakyuu?" Seiya asked. 

            "What do you mean?" Kakyuu inquired, innocent and seemingly natural interest were easy enough to feign. 

            "Come on, don't play dumb." Seiya seemed to be near frustration. "I mean, here we are figuring out we might have had some sort of past life. Where we were women and then when Taiki deducts that you know something you run away. Yaten did not even try to help us at all. I just…I just…" Seiya sat down in an empty chair and put his head into his hands. Kakyuu's small hand on his back made him stiffen slightly. "If you know something, tell me please? I have to know. I feel like…I'm almost…. not whole, you know?"

            "I-I don't know if I should." Kakyuu's sad eyes went away from him. "But I will, if you ask me to."

            "Then tell me, what's going on?" Seiya asked her. Kakyuu sat down in the empty chair behind him.

            "You were right. It was a past life. See a long time ago, Earth was almost the same as it is now. But we did not live here. We lived on a planet called Kinmokusei." Kakyuu began slightly trembling in excitement. "It was wonderful until a dark shadow fell on us. A shadow by the name of Galaxia." 

            The person we were fighting!" Seiya exclaimed suddenly with enthusiasm.

            "I ran to the planet Earth. Where I knew there were soldiers like us." Kakyuu frowned a bit.

            Something jogged in Seiya's memory. A woman standing in front of him, in a strange outfit with wings on her back.

            _"A pretty soldier in a sailor-suit! I am Sailor Moon!"_

            He shook his head slightly. More soldiers like them? He did not even want to think about finding others. It seemed to him though that they were their own group. The others had been…different.

            "I was the princess of Kinmokusei. I had three guardians. Kou Seiya, Kou Taiki, and Kou Yaten." Kakyuu watched as Seiya's face lit up. "But they had soldier names too. You were Sailor StarFighter." 

            _"Sailor StarFighter, do you vow to protect the Princess Kakyuu above everything, including your own life?"_

            "And Yaten was Sailor StarHealer! Oh, Taiki is Sailor StarMaker." Seiya finished for her, caught up in the story. Then he paused and looked around a little sheepishly. "Um, wait, you never said anything about that did you?"

            "You're remembering. I think it was brought on by me." Kakyuu bowed her head slightly in reverie.

            "So what else about our lives?" Seiya's eyes were sparkling with excitement now. "Did we defeat Galaxia? I think we did, didn't we?"

            "We didn't. Sailor Moon, the Princess of the Moon, did." Kakyuu told him. Seiya felt a pang of sadness at the mention of this Moon Princess. He did not know what it was.

            "Really? I can't wait for you to tell us all about the last life! Were we really women?" Seiya asked as they stood up, the door opened to Setsuna who raised her eyebrows at the two. 

            "Good morning Setsuna!" Kakyuu's grin was practically bigger then her face. 

            "Indeed Kakyuu. Is there some reason you two are in my office?" Setsuna's garnet eyes seemed to be swirling.

            "Um, well…" Seiya realized that Setsuna was very vaguely familiar. Had she been in the past life too? And if she was, who was she? 

            "Seiya remembers. All the Starlights do." Kakyuu told her trying to calm down a little.

            "Starlights?" Seiya looked at Kakyuu curiously.

            "That's what you are. The Sailor Starlights." Kakyuu explained to him. 

            "So that's why Yaten and Taiki are listening outside the office." Setsuna looked behind her slightly. 

            "What?" Seiya and Kakyuu questioned together before Yaten and Taiki came around the corner.

            "Yeah, you were right." Yaten crossed his arms and looked rather pissed but since that was how he always looked they went with it.

            "Seiya, that was wonderful deductive reasoning. I have this book you would be rather interested in…" Seiya stopped listening to Taiki as he turned to Kakyuu, their princess. Her red eyes were sparkling in happiness. He wondered if the others felt it. A piece of his soul had been returned to him. 

            Hotaru rolled her eyes after shutting the door behind Mamoru who had given her very strict instructions. If Usagi got there before he came back, Hotaru was to let her wait. As if Hotaru was going to make Usagi wait outside their apartment door. Also she was not to tell her where Mamoru was. Yeah like she would blurt out that he was getting her flowers as a surprise. Of course the night only seemed to get more tense and tense for Mamoru as it was. He had spent two hours in the bathroom, trying to get himself looking his nicest. He came out reeking of aftershave and Hotaru just pointed straight at the bathroom door and right back he had marched, for another hour. 

            Someone knocked on the door and Hotaru opened up to see Usagi, with her normal odangoes and wearing a nice pink dress. Hotaru wondered where Mamoru was taking Usagi that everyone had to look so nice. Hotaru was wearing a white blouse only after Mamoru said that he didn't want her in her pajamas when Usagi came. Hotaru was looking forward to the end of this date.

            "Hello Usagi." Hotaru greeted her graciously and let her into the apartment.

            "Hey Hotaru." Usagi looked around the apartment. She looked a little sheepish before asking. "Do I look alright?"

            "You look fine." Hotaru was a little sick of being everyone's fashion consultant for the night. Mamoru must have tried on every nice shirt he owned! "Oh Mamoru will be here soon, he has to go to the store for a few minutes."

            "Great." Usagi sat down nervously on the couch. "Your apartment is enormous! It's so much nicer then my house." 

            "You think so?" Hotaru looked around the large living room, with its very large television, several game systems, and other electronics. 

            "Oh yes! How was your day?" Usagi asked politely.

            "Um, well…we had a bit of a run in with some of your friends." Hotaru admitted. Usagi looked rather confused at the statement as if she hadn't heard anything about it.

            "When?" Usagi questioned.

            "Yesterday. I don't think your friend Minako likes us that much." Hotaru confessed.

            "Do you mean…did they…" Usagi trailed off and Hotaru saw that the blonde girl looked rather sad. "Minako was just trying to look out for me!" Usagi looked up at Hotaru's face, defensively. "She has a big heart and she doesn't want anything bad to happen to me. Plus I think that she wants me to go out with Seiya."

            "Did you tell them that you didn't like Seiya?" Hotaru asked her.

            "Yes, but I don't know, I think it has something to do with something that once happened to Minako. She never told the other girls but she told me." Usagi bit her lip in hesitation. "Believe me, once she sees that Mamoru is so…so…. Well she'll change her opinion. She couldn't keep a grudge to save her life.

            "I'm glad then, cause they seem like nice people." Hotaru smiled as the door to their apartment opened. In stepped Mamoru with a dozen roses. _He's always complaining when I get something expensive, but it's okay for him to._

            "Hello Mamoru." Usagi rushed up to him. His face saw her and he went bright red, before handing her the roses.

            "Um…I bought these…" Mamoru was close to stuttering.

            "Their so nice!" Usagi inhaled deeply. "They smell so pretty."

            "I think your much prettier then those roses." Mamoru smiled brilliantly and Usagi face went red. Hotaru coughed slightly. "Oh, we should be going, I made reservations." 

            "Okay! Thanks for keeping me company Hotaru!" Usagi waved to her dark haired friend and then took Mamoru's arm as they left.

            "I won't be out too late." Mamoru told his best friend as the door shut. Hotaru just shook her head in wonder. Those two were meant for each other. She could just tell. All she wanted to do now was settle on the couch with a bowl of popcorn, in her pajamas, and watch TV. 

            "Honestly Pluto." Hotaru began as if talking to someone. She stopped dead in her tracks. What had she just said? Who was Pluto? _That was a little weird but at the same time…what happened?_ Hotaru shut her eyes and tried to think straight. Somehow though she seemed to be able to see someone in shadow. A tall woman walking away from her. Her large staff never touching the ground.

            Hotaru decided that she did not want to be anywhere near the apartment when those two had a date. The stress was definitely getting to her.__

            Usagi was shivering with some sort of anticipation. Mamoru had taken her to a very fancy restaurant and then they walked around the park at night. It was so romantic and Usagi could barely look at his face without going red. They were now driving towards Usagi's house. The roses in her hand reminded her of something. She strained to think of what it was but she couldn't think very well right now.

            "There's my house." Usagi told him and Mamoru parked the car. He jumped out, quicker then a rabbit and opened her car door for her.

            "So did you have a good time?" Mamoru's very hopeful eyes as they walked up the walk to her house made Usagi seemed to fall in love with him all over again.

            "It was great." Usagi stopped in front of her door. There was an awkward moment of silence. They were just staring at each other now. Waiting for the other to make a move. Finally Mamoru broke the quiet.

            "Do you think it would be alright if I…kissed you?" Mamoru's face looked as though he was sunburned. Usagi face reddened too. She bravely leaned forward and closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt Mamoru's lips against hers. It was…unlike anything that had ever happened to Usagi. It was her first kiss too and it made glad that hers was so special. It seemed so right and familiar. They broke away from each other and Usagi was breathless.

            "That was…" Usagi wondered if you were supposed to say anything to the person like that. "Thanks for a wonderful night."

            "Thanks." Mamoru seemed to be in sort of a daze. "You too. Have a nice night."

            "Good night." Usagi waved as he started back for his car. It had been great. He was a great kisser she decided. Her face went a little red before going inside the door. 

            "Hey Usagi!" Serenity's voice carried from the kitchen. Usagi came in with her roses, looking a little embarrassed. Serenity, her mother, was having tea with Helios, her father. 

            "Someone had a nice time." Helios teased

            "Oh hush." Serenity playfully hit her husband's shoulder. "Why those flowers are lovely! It's quite a day for you to get flowers, eh?" 

            "Huh, what do you mean?" Usagi cocked her head to the side in confusion.

            "Why right after you left, flowers were delivered to us for you. Their on the counter over there." Serenity pointed a pretty bouquet of white roses. Usagi thought that was rather odd. She was sure Mamoru wouldn't get her two bouquets but how was she to know? She went over to them and noticed there was a card stuck in between them. She unfolded with excitement.

                                                _Dear Usagi,_

_                                                      Always thinking of you._

_                                                              Yours Truly,_

_                                                                   Kou Seiya_

            Usagi felt turmoil rise up in her. Seiya did like her. What would she do? What could she say? She felt a little lost.

            "Who's it from? Usagi I think you might be getting a little _too_ popular with the boys." Helios joked. Usagi forced a laugh. 

            "Sorry Dad." Usagi giggled and then took both bouquets upstairs. She got a nice vase and put the red ones Mamoru had given her in it with water so they wouldn't die. She set the white ones next to the vase, unsure what to do with them. 

            That's it! There is no more, not for you guys. Yep, I'm moving! Unless of course fanfiction.net has some great change of heart and let's people put up NC-17 fics I'll be gone. I'll be putting up fics at fandomination.net. I'm excited! I'll get to MST again! I had the weirdest dream last night. Actually two weird ones. First one, I was hanging out with the Inuyasha gang in the forest. Then zombie Naraku chased us all through the woods. Now I knew that I was supposed to be like Kouga's girlfriend or something to that effect. Kagome through me something that Miroku had thrown her. It was one of lamps you see in those Japanese gardens but they told me to throw it at the zombie Naraku cause it had a spell in it. I threw it, but alas even in the dream my aim was for shit. Then I stumbled and fell on the ground. Thinking to myself that this was far too typical of an anime girl, I thought zombie Naraku was going to eat me. Then all of a sudden something ripped through him and the next thing I knew was I was in Kouga's arms. It was sweet. Then he was going to kiss me but the air conditioner in the apartment started rattling really loudly. I was so pissed off. Then the next one Yaten told me his name was pronounced Yeah-te-nou. Apparently I was his girlfriend and we were trying to stop Taiki from getting a nipple piercing. That makes sense.

            Will Usagi be able to tell Seiya that he is no Mamoru? Will Seiya be happy when he finds out? Will Seiya remember that Usagi and Mamoru were together in the past life too? Will he be sad? Will Kakyuu tell whoever it was she was talking about, (Like we don't know.) about what she was talking about? Will Setsuna ever stop being mysterious? Will Hotaru remember soon? Will she stop saying weird things to herself? Will Yaten stop being an ass? Would Taiki be powerless if someone took away his books? Will Minako ever remember the name of that popular boy at camp? Who was _he?_ Not to mention Motoki!

Second Chances Akugis! Take One!

Yaten: Well at least we were woman. It could have been something worse.

Seiya: Like what?

Yaten: We could have been a boy band. 

(Kakyuu coughs)

Second Chances Akugis! Take Two!

Hotaru: Honestly Pluto!

Setsuna: You have started rem-

Hotaru: That shirt did not match Mamoru's shoelaces!

Pluto: O.0

   
__


	6. Don't Kill The Messenger or Minako!

So what's going down with my homies? (Sorry moment of complete poserness right there.) CHAPTER FIVE! I am god bow to me. Sorry I just know what happens in this chapter…I really like it! (Hehehehehe) 

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Warnings: Mild cussing, vacuuming, and of course some interesting insults.

Second Chances

Chapter Five: Don't Kill The Messenger or Minako

"_So callous where my mind states,_

_Or is that my state of mind?_

_I'm not as ugly sad as you._

_Or am I origami?_

_Fold it up and just pretend,_

_Demented as the motives in your head,"_

_         -??? _By Eve 6

      Hotaru woke up the on Saturday morning feeling warm and relaxed. She had woken up a few hours before, not remembering what she had dreamed about only that she had woken up gasping for breath, drenched in sweat, her heart pounding. Why had she been so frightened? She had not had nightmares since she was a small child. It was so odd that when she tried hard to remember what it was she dreamt about, she saw darkness complete darkness and then a flash of something. Had it been silver? She supposed it had been, that weird silvery flash as though…it was a weapon, hitting the light. Odd. Now she felt much better though. She decided that today was going to be a nice day and she wanted to get up, to enjoy it. That's when she heard it.

       The sound of a vacuum. Now there were only two people in Hotaru's apartment. Hotaru and Mamoru. Hotaru hated doing the dishes. Mamoru hated vacuuming. However, pure and obvious reasoning said that if she wasn't vacuuming, Mamoru was. This of course was impossible. She decided that the vacuum sound might be coming from somewhere else. Anywhere else. Her curious mind lead her out of her room to see Mamoru, not only vacuuming, but gliding around the room with the vacuum in some sort of weird happy dance. He was also singing. Badly.

       "I need you to elevate my soul!" Mamoru sang out loud and Hotaru was trying to suppress laughter. It was probably the funniest thing she had ever witnessed.

       "I take it you had a good time last night?" Hotaru said over the vacuum. Mamoru looked up at the dark-haired girl with alarm. He turned off the vacuum and still wore the biggest grin ever.

        "What makes you think that?" Mamoru's eyes were trying to plead innocence, his face flushing at the mere remembrance of something. 

        "Well your vacuuming. Don't think that since your vacuuming, I'm going to do the dishes!" Hotaru exclaimed while walking away into the kitchen. She expected to see dishes in the sink. There was none. In fact the only dishes that were being used were holding a steaming cup of tea and a nice warm breakfast. Hotaru turned to Mamoru with an expectant look.

        "What? I felt like cleaning…and vacuuming…and making you breakfast…." Mamoru trailed off as he realized that he was not fooling Hotaru, no matter how much he wished he was.

        "Tell me what happened!" Hotaru protested before settling herself in front of her breakfast. Mamoru sat down across from her. 

        "Um, we had dinner and we walked in the park…" Mamoru's face started to get really red. Hotaru leaned in from curiosity.

        "So you're this happy 'cause you ate dinner and walked in the park. Right." Hotaru shook her head and started to cut her French toast. 

       "Then I took her home, I walked her to the door…and then…um…" Mamoru's face had gotten so red that Hotaru would have thought he was a tomato. This caused her to giggle and Mamoru to get even more flushed. 

       "Then you sat there blushing?" Hotaru snorted after her small sarcastic question. It was so funny that Mamoru was acting this way. She had never seen him like this before.

      "She kissed me!" Mamoru leapt off his chair and began to do his weird little happy dance. Hotaru's smile broadened.

      "I figured as much! Congratulations!" Hotaru suddenly found herself being pulled out of her chair and being thrown around by Mamoru as his weird little happy dance turned into a weird little waltz. Hotaru sighed. She definitely did not want to be anywhere near the apartment before or after a date between Usagi and Mamoru. She hoped that she would never looked as strange as Mamoru did at that moment. 

______________________________

            "I hate Mondays!" Minako made a scrunched face as if to reaffirm her statement. It was indeed a Monday, or Minako would not have been complaining about it. Her weekend had been spent as it always was, not doing her homework and reading comics, in between a busy stream of phone calls. Usagi had called her and described her date with Mamoru for about four hours. Minako enjoyed hearing about it.

            "It could be a lot worse." Rei began. "We could be having a test."

            "Oh don't we have one on Thursday? You guys want to come over and study at my house?" Makoto asked them. "I'm making brownies…"

            "YES!" Minako cheered loudly, making a certain dark haired boy look up at her. 

            "Excuse me." The boy called to them. Minako recognized the voice before the others. Kou Seiya. Minako was frozen in her tracks and turned around very slowly with the other two.

___________________________

            A few minutes before…

            Seiya shook his head. That was all he could do. Apparently Taiki had another memory dream where they were singing on stage. Yaten told him he was nuts. They all of course questioned Kakyuu as soon as she got in. She held back for a few moments, trying not to answer the question. Finally she told them that they had been a boy band called the Three Lights in the past life. Yaten was not very happy about this at all.

            "Wait, wait, we were in a boy band but we were girls?" Yaten asked disbelief written all over his face. Seiya could see that Yaten was really hoping it was some sort of weird practical joke.

            "Well…you weren't exactly girls all the time…" Kakyuu trailed off. Taiki and Seiya both gave her a slightly alarmed look.

            "Oh so we weren't even a specific gender and we were in a boy band? I wonder why we forgot our past lives?" Yaten asked sarcastically. 

            "For specific purposes you could change into a male form. When you transform into your soldier form, you will become a woman." Kakyuu explained to them. 

            "Why are we males then?" Seiya was a little weirded out by the whole idea just then. His mind was having trouble processing all this.

            "I don't know. I asked Setsuna but she wouldn't say." Kakyuu replied looking every bit as proper as the Princess of planet Kinmokusei should. 

            "I still can't believe I was a gender-changing dork in a boy band." Yaten grumbled. Taiki was simply nodding now that he had the answer about the boy-girl issue. Seiya sighed and then heard a loud shout. He looked up to see Aino Minako. _She's Usagi's best friend…Maybe she's heard about those roses I sent!_

            "Excuse me." Seiya called out to the three girls who were walking past them. They froze for several moments and finally turned around.

            "Hey!" Minako bounced back over to them. Hino Rei and Kino Makoto were right behind her. 

            "Good morning." Seiya said in his most friendly voice. _If her friends like me then they'll give me information…_ "Have any of you talked to Usagi lately?"

            "For like four hours on Sunday! She had to tell me all about her date!" Minako informed him giggling slightly. Seiya felt his heart drop. 

            "With who?" Seiya inquired even though he felt a lump in his throat.

            "Chiba Mamoru! They had such a romantic date, he took her to a nice restaurant and a walk in the park." Minako began to inform them all about the date. She liked having an audience. Unfortunately Minako had seemed to temporarily forget what she knew about Seiya when it came to Usagi. "Oh the best part is, they kissed! Usagi's first kiss ever, I was so happy for her…"

            "Um, Minako?" Rei saw the look on Seiya's face getting angrier and angrier. She wasn't sure that Minako should be telling the whole story of Usagi's date.

            "What? Oh wait, don't you like Usagi or something?" Minako put her hand behind her head, still smiling brightly. Seiya was shaking with anger, he wanted to hit something.

            "Seiya?" He heard Kakyuu's gentle voice ask waveringly. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He couldn't stand it now. He smacked the hand away, with almost more force then was needed. Seiya had turned and could now see Kakyuu, clutching her hand and looking at him with teary eyes. Seiya realized what he had done.

            "Kak…yuu…" Seiya felt his mouth grow dry. Kakyuu took off running. Yaten and Taiki looked at him with such looks that made him fear they would start pounding him. Yaten got right up to his face before saying anything.

            "You…little…that's…how could you hurt Kakyuu?" Yaten looked angry enough to kill someone. Seiya wasn't sure what to do.

            "Seiya, I think you should go." Taiki was paying no attention to his book for once. His narrowed eyes were making everyone a little uncomfortable. Seiya turned and left. Yaten marched right up to Minako, anger still flashing in his bright green eyes.

            "Just had to cause trouble didn't you?" Yaten asked her angrily. "Why don't you and your friends get lost?" Minako's eyes widened in fear and the three girls departed with haste. Yaten realized that yelling at Minako had seemed familiar. Had Minako been in the past life? They knew that Miss Meioh, Sailor Pluto had been. But was it possible that Minako had been one of those other soldiers? Yaten shook his head; he still wanted to punch Seiya for being so stupid. 

___________________________

            Seiya took a deep breath before going into Miss Meioh's office. Undoubtedly, Kakyuu would be in there. He could feel it. How could he say anything to make up for what he had done? Wasn't he sworn to protect her? Wasn't he one of Kakyuu's Starlights? How dare he do this to her! He had to talk to her, beg her forgiveness. He opened the door very slowly. Kakyuu was curled up into a ball, crying. She looked less like a princess and more like a woman who just needed to be protected then anything. Seiya approached her quietly. Kakyuu looked up at him suddenly as if she just sensed his presence in the room.

            "Kakyuu…I…" Seiya felt his mouth grow dry all over again. Kakyuu's tears made him feel like his heart was breaking. He did the only thing he knew to do; he bowed down at her feet. "Forgive me, Princess. I was angry and not thinking about anything but myself. I was being selfish." Kakyuu placed a hand on his face.

            "I understand…it's just hard to watch it." Kakyuu sighed taking her hand away.

            "What do you mean?" Seiya asked in confusion. Kakyuu was still so sad looking that Seiya put his arms around her, knowing that comforting the princess was very important.

            "Usagi was in the past life too." Kakyuu hung her head slightly, before looking up straight into his blue eyes, her red ones full of some deep pain. 

            "She was?" Seiya felt that sadness again.

            "I did not want to have to tell you about it. I guess I will, if you ask me to." Kakyuu sighed wearily.

            "Please tell me." Seiya's pleading tone made Kakyuu wince slightly.

            "Usagi is the Moon Princess. The one who defeated Galaxia, or rather saved Galaxia from Chaos. She has a soul mate that is reborn and they are truly together until the end of time." Kakyuu sounded as if she was reciting something. Seiya realized that something had happened in the last life that he did not want to hear. He could not hear it. 

            "I-I…" Seiya couldn't understand what he was trying to say.

            "That soul mate is the Earth Prince, Chiba Mamoru." Kakyuu kept going even though he could tell it was painful for her. Then he heard it. His own voice. His own words. Echoing. 

            _"Aren't I enough?"_

            "I was…in love with her wasn't I?" Seiya felt it pulling his soul apart. Kakyuu's eyes had clouded over.

            _"Aren't I enough?"_

            "That's why I was so conflicted about it! What could I say or do? You will never be with Usagi." Kakyuu confessed, looking away from Seiya, afraid to look at his eyes.

            _"Aren't I enough?"_

"Oh Kakyuu, I'm sorry." Seiya realized how horrible she must have felt, keeping that in this whole time. She couldn't say anything. "I'm sorry I didn't remember on my own."

            _"I wish I was good enough…for her." _Seiya was confused, he felt as if that had been said in a different time and a different place then the other words. He felt as if this comment had not been directed towards Usagi. Then whom had he said those words about? 

            "It is not your fault. We all have people we wish we could be with…" Kakyuu trailed off, sounding far away. 

            "Kakyuu, was there someone you loved?" Seiya cocked his head to the side. If she had been in love with someone who would have refused her? Kakyuu was beautiful and kind. 

            "That's not important." Kakyuu clearly did not want to talk about it. He began to get up, now he had to go apologize to Yaten and Taiki. He knew they were probably still pretty pissed at him. At least, Yaten would be. Kakyuu grabbed his arm though. "Seiya?" Her voice was filled with hope and urgency.

            "What?" Seiya was very aware of Kakyuu's red eyes just then. Something about them.

            "Nothing." Kakyuu seemed to have given up on what she was going to say. "Let's go find Yaten and Taiki." Seiya shrugged and they walked off together.

            "So what are we doing?" Yaten asked impatiently. It was lunchtime and Seiya wanted to talk to with Yaten and Taiki alone. It made no sense but Kakyuu was suddenly pulled out away by Setsuna who needed her for paper filing. Sometimes Yaten though that Miss Meioh may know almost too much about what was going on.

            "I'm going to confront Mamoru." Seiya's determined face made Yaten roll his eyes.

            "Kakyuu has informed us that Usagi and Mamoru are soul mates. I think this is completely unnecessary." Taiki informed them.

            "I can't just go on my merry way with out talking to him." Seiya's brows knit in thought.

            "Are you two going to get into a cat fight?" Yaten's little remark earned him a well-aimed smack on the back of the head from Seiya. Seiya had to find Mamoru. Then he saw him. Mamoru looked as though he was somewhere in the clouds and Hotaru was shaking her head. 

            "Mamoru." Seiya's call made the two turn their way. 

            "Hello Seiya." Mamoru greeted him in a fairly friendly way. Seiya did not know what exactly he wanted to say. Kakyuu forbade them from telling the others about the past life without permission from her or unless it was a real emergency.

            "I heard you went on a date with Usagi." Seiya stated and Mamoru started to realize that Seiya did not want to have a friendly chat with him. Hotaru opened her mouth but closed it again.

            "Oh, just start pulling each other's hair out already." Yaten was obviously already bored with the confrontation. Taiki was reading something as to stay out of the little fight. 

            "What's your point?" Mamoru asked, ignoring the silver-haired boy. 

            "You may think that since you two went on a date, that I would just immediately give up on her. Well your wrong." Seiya's words earned him weird faces from Taiki and Yaten. Taiki had been paying attention without letting anyone know. 

            "Maybe…" Hotaru trailed off wishing she had three times more of a backbone. She wanted to keep going, this was a waste of time. 

            "Seiya, is there some reason you have such a big problem with me?" Mamoru was trying to keep any boyish urges of hitting Seiya in the face at bay. He was in a good mood and he wanted to stay that way.

            "I can't just let you have her! It's not right!" Seiya shouted at him. Mamoru felt his hands going into fists but he stopped himself. 

            "Maybe you should ask Usagi what she wants." Mamoru told him trying to stay calm. 

            "Seiya, this is stupid, Mamoru is more of a girl then you are." Yaten's insult made Mamoru's blood boil slightly. He stepped forward but Hotaru stepped in front of him. She looked very determined. She turned to him, her purple eyes looked angry.

            "Don't worry Mamoru, Yaten is obviously just trying to make up for the size of something." Hotaru said loudly. Seiya saw Yaten's eyes almost pop out of his eyes. He looked completely stunned for once. "If Seiya is done complaining, let's go." 

            "Hotaru…" Mamoru was surprised by Hotaru's words as probably the other people standing there. Yaten looked as though he was still in shock, Seiya was looking at Hotaru with a sort of awe, and Taiki was studying them all, with a thoughtful look on his face.

            "What? Let's go." Hotaru was sick of this. Why was this Usagi thing causing so much stress for everyone? 

_________________________

            Usagi was carefully twirling her hair between her fingers happily. She was still thinking about Friday, of course she had said good morning and other polite greetings to Mamoru but that had a chance to actually talk about anything. Their faces went beat red whenever their eyes met. 

            "Usagi?" Seiya's voice interrupted her thoughts. It was near the end of lunch now and she had been sitting in the classroom by herself. 

            "Hi Seiya." Usagi chirped as the dark haired boy slid into the seat in front of her. "What's up?"

            "Do you want to go on a date with me?" Seiya asked suddenly. Usagi's eyes widened suddenly. She looked away from him. 

            "Seiya, I…" Usagi gulped, how was she supposed to say this. "I don't think…"

            "Your in love with him aren't you?" Seiya inquired. She wondered what he was thinking right then. He seemed a little lost. She was taken by surprise by this change of subject though. 

            "I'm sorry Seiya." Usagi hung her head. Finally it felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. "I think that you are a great person but it's not like how I feel about Mamoru…I'm really sorry." 

            _"Aren't I enough?"_

            The memory of that was slipping away from him very slowly. He did not want to think about any of it right now. He noticed something, a tear slid all the way down Usagi's cheek. 

            "I know." Seiya slumped his shoulders slightly. "I know." He got up and walked off. Usagi looked after him with a curious and thoughtful look. Seiya knew the answer to those questions, why had he even bothered to ask them? It made her sad to her someone who sounded defeated. It really did. Something struck her right then. A sudden thought that floated into her head.

            _"Aren't I enough?" _

_________________________

            It was after school and the three Starlights were currently sitting in the classroom still. They were actually waiting for Kakyuu but at the moment they were doing something that Yaten had brought up. It was really an attempt to cheer up Seiya but of course Yaten did not put it that way at all. It was a habit that they had developed that they never did in front of Kakyuu. She was indeed a woman and perhaps would not understand why it was so amusing sometimes.

            "Dear Yaten," Yaten began in his best impression of a really girly voice. "I think you're so hot. I want to go out with you cause your so cute. Please meet me-" Yaten cut himself off by crumpling the piece of paper into a ball and throwing into the trashcan across the room. 

            "This one is really wordy." Taiki was scanning a piece of paper in front of him. He crumpled it up and got it into the trashcan almost more skillfully then Yaten. He took out another one. He began reading it. "This one is very descriptive….oh boy." Taiki's face was a little red just reading the letter. Yaten and Seiya leaned it.

            "What does it say?" Seiya asked with interest. He looked down at the letter. His face went red too. 

            "Ew." Yaten commented before turning back to more of the papers on his desk. "That was just wrong." The letter flew into the trashcan.

            "Dear Seiya, I love you." Seiya sighed. "Darn that one probably took her a whole ten minutes." His sarcastic remark received a chuckle from the other two. 

            "You know what I hate about these? None of these girls know me. I hate that. How can you love someone when you don't have a clue about them? This isn't love." Yaten told them.

            "Yaten, when did you become such an expert on love?" Seiya laughed and Taiki hid his smile by looking down. 

            "Hello!" Kakyuu's bright voice filled the room and the others looked up immediately. Yaten was still holding a love letter, Taiki was halfway to throwing a crumpled ball at the garbage can, and Seiya had been about to read another one of his. He was in rather in odd pose with his hand over his heart in a mockery of the girl who had written the love letter. "What is going on in here?" Her smile was sweet but her eyes looked slightly suspicious. All three of them hid the notes behind their backs.

            "Nothing." Yaten muttered. Seiya knew that Kakyuu was shaking her head cause she could tell they were lying. Luckily she went no further in that direction.

            "Really? Well no matter. I just got done talking to Tomoe Hotaru. She's really nice." Kakyuu commented and Seiya notice Yaten tense up suddenly. "Is something wrong Yaten?"

            "Oh well Yaten here." Seiya clapped a hand down onto one of Yaten's shoulders. "Seems to still be in quite a state after what Miss Tomoe said to him." Yaten shrugged his hand of his shoulder.

            "You think that was the end of it? When I get my revenge on this Hotaru girl." Yaten flipped his hand around to show that he could care less. "That will be the end of it."

            "Revenge?" Kakyuu looked slightly alarmed. "What are you talking about Yaten?"

            "I've already begun to plan it." Yaten crossed his arms in satisfaction. "That's all I'm saying right now." Taiki sighed loudly and Seiya rolled his eyes. Yaten would probably forget about it tomorrow or at least Seiya hoped he would.

___________________

            Omigod! Chapter Six will be out soon. As soon as I type it. I liked this chapter personally, not that there's any particular reason for the liking of this chapter. Heehee I love being the author!

            Will Yaten get his revenge? What will his revenge be? Will Hotaru laugh at him when he tries to get his revenge? Will Mamoru end up cleaning the whole world if him and Usagi ever have sex? Will the happy dance be too much for Hotaru? Will other people start remembering more stuff? Will the other scouts be more into the story after this? Will Operation: Where's Waldo? commence as planned? What will are sailors do next? Not to mention Motoki! Stay tuned!

Second Chances Akugi! Number One!

(Seiya hits Kakyuu's hand. Ten minutes later.)

Seiya: Mercy! Mercy!

Kakyuu: (Twisting Seiya's hand around.) You like that BEOTCH?

Second Chances Akugi! Number Two!

Taiki: This one is really descriptive.

Seiya: Woah! Is that even possible?

Yaten: Hey! This is from Seiya! (Taiki and Yaten stare at him.)

Seiya: What? Kakyuu dared me to do it!

Second Chances Akugi! Take Three!

Minako: Don't you like Usagi or something?

(Angry Seiya)

Minako: Yeah, she said your roses sucked on the phone and…

(Seiya starts to cry.)

Yaten: Thanks Minako, you know we still PMS even when were boys!

Taiki: How inconsiderate!

Seiya: Like, oh my god! How mean!

See You Space Cowboy!


	7. It's Not Easy Being A Gender Changing So...

Yeah, well I'm behind now. Damn this broken laptop! I need the Internet! Not only delays on the website but delays in general. It sucks. Oh well. Okay but I've come to bring you the fantastical next chapter. (Did I just say _fantastical?) _That's it! I'm going insane. Oh well. Um so for our next chapter…

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Sailor Moon. (Do you think they would let me get a lease out on Yaten?)

Warnings: Foul language, revenge plans, and of course bumping into familiar people…

Second Chances

Chapter Six: It's Not Easy Being A Gender Changing Soldier of Love and Justice

_"I will remember you,_

_Will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life,_

_Pass you by,_

_Weep not for the memories,"_

_            -Song Quote!_

            Rei was late.

            This was one of those things that did not happen often. In fact, it was more of a rarity then anything, her being late. She was the one who was the most responsible in the group. Everything seemed to be going horribly, terribly wrong. First, her alarm clock had not worked, thus she woke up twenty minutes later then she usually did. She had quickly ran around, hoping that she could get everything done. This was not to be though.

            Rei's father was an incredibly powerful businessman. Thus for some reason there was always a girl, usually a different girl, that was working for him that he brought home. The girl would spend the night and leave in the morning. However this morning the girl decided she needed to use the bathroom before she left. Rei's bathroom. Rei had to skip her shower, thus making her incredibly irritated, and then she couldn't wait any longer to get her teeth brushed so she had to skip that part of her morning ritual too. Rei then decided that she would have breakfast and then check to see if the person had left her bathroom yet. Of course when she went for some cereal, she found that there was no milk. There was also no bagels anywhere, or fruit. 

            Rei was now, dirty and really hungry.

            Then she tripped while running towards the bus stop. The bus left without her. Rei was ultra-pissed. Rei then had to walk to school. More like ran. She knew she was late. No one was in the halls when she got there and so she broke out into a run, hoping she wouldn't get caught. This was a wonderful plan until she realized that she was about to run into someone who happened to be in the halls. She was not able to stop herself and ended up smacking right into them.

            Rei was now, dirty, really hungry, late, and in pain. It was not her morning.

            "Oh, I'm sorry." A polite male voice said as he picked himself up off the ground. Rei looked up and gaped when she saw whom it was. He had short blonde hair and ice blue eyes. She knew this face.

            "Jadeite?" Rei asked in astonishment.

            "Rei?" The blonde-haired boy questioned right back. Rei had spent the whole summer on her grandpa's farm, hoeing vegetables and such. They had a worker there this time that helped her. A boy her age named Jadeite. At first they had not gotten along that well, but in the end they had become friends.

            "What are you doing here?" They both asked each other at once. This caused them to both laugh.

            "I go to school here!" Rei exclaimed. "What the heck are you doing here? I thought you lived far away from Tokyo!"

            "I thought you lived far away from Tokyo." Jadeite scratched the top of his head slightly in confusion.

            "Remember? I told you I lived in Tokyo!" Rei was practically accusing him of something. "You could never remember anything, not with such a small brain."

            "Why Rei, it's nice to see you again too." The corners of Jadeite's mouth were twitching. 

            "I'm sorry." Rei hit herself on the top of her head. "I've been having a bit of a ruff morning…Actually I'm really late for school." 

            "Then I won't keep you. We'll have to get together and talk sometime. I know this great little diner…" Jadeite trailed off looking sheepish.

            "Definitely, but I seriously have to go. I'll see you later!" Rei ran on, waving over her back at the blonde.

            "Bye Rei!" Jadeite called to her. It was weird that they had run into each other like this. Secretly though, he was glad. He had really missed Rei.

            *                                                                                  *                                                                                  *

            "Hello Kakyuu!" Hotaru called out to the red-haired girl. She had met the pretty redheaded girl a few days ago and thought that she was really nice. Kakyuu was new and did not have some of her older classmates prejudice against her and Mamoru. Hotaru wondered if this year maybe things would change for her and Mamoru. It would be nice. 

            "Hi Hotaru." Kakyuu was standing with her three companions, The Kous. Seiya was leaning against the wall with his hands behind her head, Taiki was reading a book, and Yaten had his arms folded and was blatantly looking away from the purple-eyed girl.

            "Did you finish your math homework? I was up late working on it last night." Hotaru tried to stifle a yawn. Her homework was not the only reason she was tired, she kept having nightmares that woke her up and left her shivering for hours. If only she could remember more of those nightmares to decipher what they meant.

            "Setsuna helped me with mine." Kakyuu admitted sheepishly.

            "It's not fair that your sister is the teacher." Seiya complained, his face in a slight pout. "What about the rest of us?"

            "Sometimes people have certain advantages given to them." Kakyuu sounded almost as if she was reciting words from a book, it sounded very proper. 

            "You're the princess." Seiya looked alarmed once the words popped out of his mouth. Kakyuu's eyes had become very round and Hotaru was looking at them both with curious eyes. "I mean you know, your like a princess…I mean…. no…. your…um…"

            "Seiya, stop being silly." Hotaru could not help but notice the sigh of relief from Seiya. It was like they were all hiding something, which was quite ridiculous. Kakyuu's save from Seiya's rather failed attempt to cover something up seemed almost planned. It was just a little strange. 

            "Well, I'm going to go to class now…" Hotaru trailed off, still wondering what exactly was going on.

            "Okay, well, let's get together later. How about after school? Do you guys all want to go to the diner?" Kakyuu turned her attention to the three boys.

            "I'm in!" Seiya volunteered right away. Taiki looked up from his book.

            "Count me in too." Taiki told them all. For a few moments there was a slight tension in the air, as Yaten was not saying one word. 

            "How about you Yaten?" Kakyuu asked politely.

            "I'm busy." And those were the only words offered by the silver-haired boy.

            "Well that does sound like fun. Maybe Mamoru and Usagi will want to come too." Hotaru did not see Seiya's face harden at the mere mention of the two. "See you after school!" Hotaru said before walking off. 

            "Your all a bunch of dorks." Yaten said firmly after Hotaru was gone. 

            "Oh boy, don't tell me your still mad about that!" Seiya felt as though there was a god. A god that favored him. "She really got to you on that one, didn't she? Amazing, Mr. Insults-Bounce-Right-Off here is going to need time to recuperate." 

            "Seiya, please don't mimic Yaten's behavior. We do not need two of those in the world." Taiki said firmly, as if everyone he was addressing were five years old. 

            "Thank you very much Book Boy." Yaten rolled his eyes at the brown haired Starlight who was already back to his book. "For your information Seiya, I have devised a revenge."

            "Yaten, Hotaru is a nice girl…do not do something that could seriously harm her." Kakyuu told him in her commanding voice.

            "What kind of man do you think I am?" Yaten challenged but before Seiya could say anything he went on. "Do not answer that Seiya! If you must know, I've come up with an insult that will do it."

            "What insult? Dork? Loser? Idiot? Moron?" Seiya began rattling off Yaten's everyday insults.

            "I can't tell you what it is because you are such a moron that you would use it 'cause you wouldn't be able to think of something better to say." Yaten explained. "If it got around, then it wouldn't be any good if everyone was using it."

            "When do you plan to say it?" Taiki's voice surprised them slightly. He was never one for mundane matters.

            "I'll just know when to say it." Yaten said haughtily. Kakyuu was trying not to start laughing and Seiya was having the sudden urge to join in if she broke down in giggles. Yaten was taking this whole thing a little seriously and it was just funny to them.

*                                                                                                      *                                                                         *

            Hotaru and Usagi were sitting in the classroom near the end of lunch. As the two giggled about one subject or another, Hotaru really enjoyed having another female to talk about things with. Mamoru and her did share lots of things with each other, but this was much different.

            "Hey, Hotaru, I've been having these weird dreams…" Usagi trailed off. Hotaru stiffened a little. Her own dreams were something she could not remember. The darkness and the pain that Hotaru pushed away because she did not want to think about it.

            "Really?" Hotaru quickly composed herself. No need to think about that.

            "It's just me at first. I'm standing there with a long white dress on and the wind's blowing. But then I'll turn my head slightly and there's a man standing there. That's pretty much the whole dream." Usagi explained. Reality dawned on Hotaru. 

            _Omigod, Usagi is having the same dream that Mamoru's been having! That means she's the…_

"Usagi," Hotaru gripped the blonde's arm in excitement. "You have to tell Mamoru about your dream." 

            "Why?" Usagi cocked her head to one side curiously.

            "Just trust me on this one." Hotaru smiled conspiratorially. Usagi gave her a slightly odd look but Hotaru didn't care because a mystery had been solved.

            *                                                                      *                                                                                  * 

            "Would you two stop fighting over those?" Kakyuu asked tiredly as Seiya and Yaten had a quick and fierce battle over some Oreos. It was after school and they were all walking out of the school building together.

            "Sorry." Seiya quickly apologized.

            "Wimp." Yaten shot at the dark-haired boy.

            A scream interrupted their fight however. The four companions ran towards it. They stopped right before the corner to peak around it. There was an ugly youma sucking the energy out of one of the students, the student had gone unconscious.

            "Are you ready?" Kakyuu asked the trio.

            "Um…" Seiya scratched the back of his head in thought. "How exactly do we transform?" Kakyuu closed her eyes for a moment and instantaneously, she was standing there, in the full dress of the princess of Kinmokusei. 

            "You must concentrate all your strength. It will come to you." Kakyuu told him.

            Seiya closed his eyes, wondering if that was a good step. He had to fight with Kakyuu. He had to protect his princess and he had to protect innocent people. A light seemed to streak through his mind.

            "Fighter Star Power, Make-Up!" Seiya yelled and felt the transformation come. Soon he was standing there in his Senshi uniform. Yaten and Taiki looked like they might die laughing. 

            "You two!" Kakyuu reprimanded before running around the corner of the building. Seiya followed after shooting some evil glares at the other two. 

            "Who are you?" The youma asked in a terrible grating voice.

            "I am the Princess of Kinmokusei, protector of the people!" Kakyuu told the youma in a superior voice.

            "I am a soldier of Kinmokusei and protector of my Princess, Sailor Star Fighter!" Seiya announced to the gross being in front of them. The youma dropped the girl and immediately began trying to hit them with it's extending claws. Kakyuu shot a beam of light towards it. The youma ducked though.

            "Star Serious Laser!" Seiya fired at it. It got one of it's large clawed arms.

            "Star Gentle Uterus!" Taiki's voice rang out as yet another attack rained down on the enemy. 

            "Took you two long enough." Seiya muttered begrudgingly. 

            "Whatever Star Dork." Yaten retorted before dodging out of the way of a claw. "Star Sensitive Inferno!" 

*                                                                                  *                                                                          *

            Hotaru heard a scream and letting her curiosity get the better of her, ran towards the sound almost as if driven by some instinct. She saw a monster sucking the energy out of a girl.

            "I have to help her." Hotaru spoke out loud to herself. Something was starting to change within herself. There was a light beginning to grow but Hotaru pushed it away. The darkness had begun to slip in.

            _You cannot escape me! _

_            N-no! Get away!_

_            I am the-_

_            No! I don't want to remember!_

_            Master Pharaoh-_

_            Death Reborn-_

"NO! I won't remember!" Hotaru clamped her hands over her ears tightly, hoping that she wouldn't be able to hear the voices in her head. 

            "You must." A calm voice told her. Hotaru knew that voice. She knew it from the deepest reaches of her mind.

            "I won't!" Hotaru protested trying to close out the memories.

            "It will drive you mad eventually if you do not." The voice spoke again. Hotaru opened her eyes to see Meioh Setsuna walking towards her, a large key in her hands.

            "I saw you…" Hotaru murmured weakly.

            "Of course you did. I am a Sailor Senshi, just like yourself." Setsuna explained, her garnet eyes focusing on the young dark-haired girl.

            "Sailor Senshi?" Hotaru said those words and the floodgates opened. Memories started to pour through. Darkness clouded over. Their were flashes of things that could only be barely made out.

            _Death Reborn REVOLUTION!_

_            Master Pharaoh Ninety will cover this world in the Silence!_

_            Uranus! Neptune! Why? Why are you doing this?_

_            I am the melancholy warrior, Sailor Saturn._

            Hotaru sank to her knees as she finally came back to reality. She gasped for air as if she had been drowning. Hotaru began to feel a little better.

            "Saturn, come, let me tell you about your last life." Setsuna extended a hand towards the lavender-eyed girl. Hotaru took it, unsure of the future, and terrified of the past.

*                                                                                              *                                                                      *

            "Mamoru?" Usagi sat next to him on the couch, for once feeling kind of nervous. Hotaru had told her to tell him about the dream but Usagi wondered if he would think it was weird or that Usagi was a little crazy.

            "Yeah?" Mamoru looked at her curiously.

            "Well Hotaru wanted me to tell you about this dream I've been having…" Usagi trailed off. Mamoru's eyes lit up suddenly.

            "What kind of dream?" Mamoru asked looking thoroughly excited.

            "Um, see I'm standing there where this long white dress and if I look over there's a man standing there-" Usagi was cut off as Mamoru suddenly grabbed her shoulders and brought her into a kiss. Usagi was surprised to say the least. Of all the reactions to her dream, she expected this one least. 

            "I found you." Mamoru breathed as he pulled away. "All my life…I've been looking for that golden princess in my dreams…"

            "Hey you guys." Hotaru strolled into the apartment with a huge grin on her face. 

            "Hotaru! It was her!" Mamoru jumped up in excitement. "I found her!" 

            "I know, I figured it out earlier." Hotaru beamed at her own cleverness. "I'm glad that you found her. At least we don't have to worry about that anymore."

            "Why do you think you dreamed of me all your life?" Usagi asked. "I mean, we never met until high school." 

            "Hmm…maybe it was a past life?" Hotaru suggested innocently. 

            "A past life? Like what?" Usagi and Mamoru asked at the same time. Hotaru felt a little cornered. 

            "Er…I was…just…yeah…" Hotaru searched for an excuse. "I think I have to go!" Hotaru ran out of the apartment forgetting her jacket. 

            "Okay, that was a little…odd…" Mamoru scratched the back of his head. "What do you think that was about?"

            "It looked like she knew something but she didn't want to tell us." Usagi shook her head. "I wonder if something is wrong?" 

            "I'll probably find out later." Mamoru shrugged, still wondering what had caused that reaction in the lavender eyed girl.

            *                                                                      *                                                                      *

            _Mamoru drifted off to sleep and was now standing in a room that seemed to be made of crystal or maybe glass. In front of him was Usagi, wearing that beautiful white gown. He looked down to see he was in armor._

_            "Hey, Mamoru, why are you wearing that?" Usagi asked him. _

_            "Why are you wearing that?" Mamoru asked back. _

_            "Well, I dunno." Usagi scratched her head. "You don't suppose we're in each other's dreams?"_

_            "How did we do that?" Mamoru inquired._

_            "Hmm…" Usagi frowned slightly. The scene quickly faded and now they were standing on a balcony. Mamoru was about to ask Usagi a question but suddenly he forgot what was going on. There were crumbling buildings all around. Dead bodies littering the broken structures. A giant whirlwind of darkness was going through howling fiercely. And a woman with dark red hair that fell to her waist._

_            "Endymion, join me! Join me and live forever as my King!" Beryl offered a hand towards him. He drew his sword, he had to protect the princess at all costs._

_            "I'll never join you!" Endymion held his sword out in front of him._

_            "You fool!" Beryl screamed. "I'll kill that Moon Princess!" Beryl blasted at the balcony and Endymion pushed Serenity out of the way. Endymion felt his body racked with pain. _

_            "Endymion!" Serenity called out towards him. "Endymion!" He watched the determined look cross her face. He knew what she was going to do._

_            "Serenity! NO!" Endymion yelled in vain as Serenity rushed towards the balcony and jumped into the whirlwind. Their hands reached towards each other. They had to touch one last time. But just as their hands might have touched Beryl fired at them, blasting them apart. _

_            The scene faded and changed. It was another place, another time altogether._

_            "Take that!" Zoisite exclaimed in victory as a large spear of ice pierced through Mamoru. _

_            "Mamoru!" Usagi ran towards him but she was wearing a weird sailor outfit. "Mamoru!" Mamoru faded away as he was pulled away into reality._

Mamoru sat up, sweating and clutching his blankets. He held his head. Could it have been real? What was that? Were they memories? The phone rang and Mamoru ran to the phone picking it up, not even bothering to wonder who was calling in the middle of the night.

            "Hello?" Mamoru greeted the person on the other end.

            "Mamoru?" Usagi whispered fiercely into the phone. "I just had this dream and in it-"

            "I had the same dream!" Mamoru exclaimed. "Where we were standing on the balcony-"

            "And then we were in that room with Zoisite?" Usagi added on not letting him finish his sentence.

            "Mamoru? Who are you talking to?" Hotaru came out rubbing her eyes and looking puzzled.

            "Me and Usagi had the same dream and it was…well there's something going on." Mamoru caught the odd expression on the lavender eyed girl's face. "Do you know something Hotaru?"

            "I'm not supposed to tell…" Hotaru trailed off biting on her lip. 

            "What does Hotaru know?" Usagi asked on her end.

            "Please Hotaru…please tell us…" Mamoru asked her. Hotaru sighed tiredly. 

            "Not like I was going to get much sleep tonight anyway." Hotaru murmured. She got on the other phone in the kitchen. "Okay listen carefully…a long time ago on the moon there was a beautiful kingdom…" Hotaru's story went further on into the night, the listeners did not miss a word of it though.

_            *                                                                      *                                                                      *_

            Okay that sucked. I had to re-write like half this chapter and man, did it suck to be me. It's probably not as good as the original but oh well. Oh and special thanks to Hotaru Tomoe because when her review popped up it made me feel really guilty and I tried extra hard to get this re-written.

Second Chances Akugis!

Take One!

Hotaru: I saw you…

  
Setsuna: Of course you have, I'm the number one Saturn fan.

Hotaru: ^_^!!!!

Take Two! 

Taiki: Star Gentle Uterus!

(Everyone including the youma falls over laughing.)

Yaten: That's just sad…

Taiki: You know what?! The Sailor Senshi office ran out of attacks! They just looked up three random words! Stop laughing!

Take Three!

Seiya: You're the princess. 

Kakyuu: (Cracks a whip) That's right and don't you forget it!

Yaten: (Quietly to Taiki) She's kind of creepy when she's like that.

Taiki: Your telling me!

 


	8. And Seiya Proves That Every Dork Has The...

Yes, I'd like to say thanks to the people who are reading and enjoying this story and I really hope you review some more. (Wink wink!) Please do so because it would be so nice!!! Anyways I just got back from Literary Criticism. It's so nice to tear things apart. Edna St. Vincent Millay is a great poet!!! Read her work!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!

Warning: Confrontations, characters running around all over the place and many other wonderful happenings!

Second Chances

Chapter Seven

_"You've got to trust your instincts,_

_And let go of regret,_

_You need to bet on yourself now star,_

_Cause that's your best bet."_

_            -All Mixed Up_, 311

            "No…" Miss Meioh, or as Hotaru had been calling her in her own mind Setsuna shook her head. "That answer is not correct. Hotaru?" The green-haired woman's voice made her snap to attention.

            "Yes?" Hotaru blinked several times alertly. 

            "Would you please answer the question?" Setsuna requested giving her a small reassuring smile. Hotaru grinned back but answered the question. Setsuna nodded when she uttered the correct response. "Well, now that we've figured that out, we've only got five minutes left 'till the bell rings. You may all talk while I get something from my office. However…" Setsuna trailed off a little. "I don't want to hear about 'Miss Meioh's class being loud.' Okay?"

            Several students nodded in response before she shut the door behind her. The class broke out into talk on all sides. Hotaru walked over to Usagi's desk with Mamoru. Minako, Rei, and Makoto were all laughing about something loudly and weren't paying much attention. They just seemed to know that _they_ were talking about something private and didn't want to impose.

            "Hotaru! You'll never guess what I remembered last night!" Usagi announced loudly. 

            "What?" Hotaru asked leaning in with curiosity.

            "I remembered when you turned into Mistress Nine. Oh that was absolutely terrifying!" Usagi exclaimed. Several students were giving Usagi strange looks.

            "Um, Usagi?" Mamoru began. "Perhaps you shouldn't talk about it quite so loudly." 

            "That's right!" Usagi hit herself on the head. "Sorry." Hotaru managed a weak smile. Ever since Setsuna had told her who she was, Hotaru had been plagued by nightmares. She was starting retain the memories of darkness that she tried so hard to push away. 

            "Hello." Kakyuu's regal voice greeted them. The three turned around. Usagi practically pounced on the red haired woman.

            "Kakyuu!" Usagi exclaimed. 

            "Woah, hey! We only have one princess!" Seiya immediately put himself between Usagi and Kakyuu. He himself had a rather superior expression on his face. Seiya had seemed to try to forget about Usagi, appointing himself the official protector of Kakyuu. Not that Yaten and Taiki weren't but Seiya was really going all out. 

            "Feh!" Yaten muttered under his breath though all of them heard. Taiki looked up at them, gave them a brief nod, and buried himself in his book.

            "Why Yaten, you need to be much more social!" Seiya commented. "Why you know Mamoru and Usagi, but have you met Hotaru?" For some reason that Hotaru didn't know, Seiya's eyes held some sort of taunting. Yaten looked as though he might take the nearest blunt object and start beating Seiya over the head with it repeatedly.

            "We've kind of met." Hotaru supplied trying to remember when they had been confronted by the trio, her and Mamoru. It seemed long ago even though it really wasn't. She said something…well she couldn't remember what it was now. "But I guess we should do things formally. I'm Tomoe Hotaru." Hotaru stuck out her hand towards the silver-haired boy. Yaten didn't move. Seiya clapped him on the back in a friendly looking gesture that looked rather painful.

            "Well Yaten?" Seiya prompted, his eyes lit by some odd sadistic looking happiness.

            "Kou Yaten." Yaten finally muttered shaking her hand. The silver-haired boy really looked as though he would kill Seiya now. 

            "There we go, was that so bad? Don't mind Yaten he-" Seiya was cut off by when Kakyuu held up her hand for silence.

            "Seiya, if you do not desist at once…" Kakyuu's voice trailed off in an unspoken threat. Seiya immediately dropped his eyes to the floor.

            "I am sorry." Seiya apologized, looking up at her. Kakyuu smiled kindly.

            "No matter. So tell me, what is new with you three?" Kakyuu asked them. 

            "Not much." Mamoru replied. "Just hanging out around the apartment. That one youma attacked and there hasn't been any news about others." 

            "I've been hanging out at the apartment too! Hotaru always buys the best groceries! You should see her apartment! It's gigantic!" Usagi told the others. 

            "Well your always welcome there. As long as it doesn't become too much of a habit." Hotaru smiled at the blonde haired girl before turning to the others. "You guys can come over when you want. It can be a sort of home base." 

            "I wasn't aware we playing a freaking game of tag." Yaten muttered and Taiki looked up over his book.

            "Was that it?" Taiki asked suddenly. Yaten glowered.

            "No." Yaten told him quickly. Usagi, Mamoru, and Hotaru gave them both weird looks. 

            "I was just wondering when you were going to say that incredibly strategic comment you've been bragging about." Taiki turned a page in his book. "Though it wouldn't surprise me to see you not go through with it."

            "What are you guys talking about?" Usagi asked with large bewildered eyes. 

            "Oh see Yaten here-" Seiya was cut off again as Kakyuu hit him lightly with her hand on the chest. She didn't speak any reprimands but Seiya immediately stopped talking.

            "I'm sorry, my companions just keep running away with their mouths." Kakyuu giggled primly into her hand. "They get like this sometimes." All three were staring at her with slightly begrudging expressions.

            The bell rang though, making everyone feel a bit of relief. The tension in the air evaporated as they went into the cafeteria. Usagi went to go join her other friends. Hotaru was beginning to remember them from the past life and hoped they figured it out soon too. It was weird the way they had separated into the "I Know I'm A Reborn Super Hero" faction and the "What Past Life?" faction. 

            Hotaru and Mamoru sat graciously at the Kous table, which was rather nice of them to invite Hotaru and Mamoru. After all they did remember some of their past life and they didn't haveto let them. 

            "I brought my portable water-heater." Hotaru announced. "Who wants tea?" 

            "I would love some, thank you." Kakyuu's tone was so princess-like it made almost all of them stare. 

            "That's almost a little creepy." Seiya commented. "Do you have to talk like that?"

            "Well, I am Princess Kakyuu and was trained thoroughly in the ways of manners and such. It would simply be force of habit for me to talk this way." Kakyuu replied. Then her gaze narrowed slightly. "And if you don't like it then you can just go sit at another table with the other dorks."

            "Someone's been hanging around Yaten too much." Seiya snorted loudly. Hotaru handed him a cup of tea. 

            "Yaten?" Hotaru offered a cup to the silver-haired boy who shot her a sour look.

            "Like I'd want any of _your_ tea." Yaten snorted loudly. Taiki looked up over his book.

            "Was that it?" Taiki asked again for the second time that day.

            "No!" Yaten snapped at his purple-eyed friend.

            "Oh." Taiki went back to his book. Mamoru and Hotaru looked at him curiously. "Your never going to say are you?" Yaten hit a fist down on the table angrily.

            "Maybe I was and you just ruined it!" Yaten stood up. "I've had enough of you losers for today."  

            "Yaten-" Kakyuu began and Yaten cut her off.

            "I'm going and nothing your saying is going to make me sit down." Yaten folded his arms stubbornly. 

            "Sit down!" Kakyuu's voice commanded and Yaten obediently sat in his chair. Then he glared at her. 

            "That's not fair." Yaten murmured.

            "You may leave if you wish but don't challenge me." Kakyuu smiled at him. "I could feel up to it."  She giggled suddenly. "I'm really sorry, I just couldn't resist." Yaten got up and walked off looking rather pissed off. 

            "How come they do that? Obey you like that." Hotaru asked curiously.

            "Oh, well as part of their training in the past life, they had to learn to listen to my orders and follow them. I always thought it was a little silly. They made me order the Starlights to sit down and stand up fifteen times in a row every day. I thought they hated me!" Kakyuu exclaimed.

            "That's why you did that?" Seiya asked. "We thought you were crazy! Then Taiki said it must just be training…" Hotaru started to laugh. 

            "That's great. Imagine all the things you could sit there and compare!" Hotaru shook her head in amazement. "Like, why someone said this or did that!" Usagi ran up to their table excitedly.

            "GUESS WHAT?" Usagi yelled. 

            "What?" Everyone chorused together. 

            "I think Rei is starting to remember!" Usagi told them excitedly. "She said she had a really weird dream that she's still trying to figure out! Apparently she dreamed about putting a ward on her friend Jadeite! Which means that Jadeite is here!"

            "Jadeite?" Kakyuu tilted her head to one side.

            "He was one of our enemies in our past life. Actually he was one of my four generals, the Shittenou." Mamoru explained. "I didn't know they were reborn too!"

            "I wonder who else is reborn? Like what if Beryl was reborn?" Usagi gulped nervously. "Or any of the others…"

            "What if Chaos-" Seiya immediately started up. Taiki cut him off though.

            "I don't think Chaos was responsible for that youma. Besides, there were many enemies, weren't there?" Taiki questioned them. 

            "Yes." Usagi nodded. 

            "If Rei is remembering, it's best to take it one step at a time. Don't tell her what she is before she's ready." Kakyuu told Usagi importantly. 

            "Don't worry about it!" Usagi said before turning and running back. Hotaru smiled. It was only a matter a time before everyone remembered. 

            *                                                                                  *                                                                      *

            Setsuna was drawing a math problem on the board, trying to explain to the class of restless people how to do each step. She stopped in the middle of a five. Kakyuu looked up sharply too. She could sense an evil presence. Kakyuu raised her hand.

            "Miss Meioh?" Kakyuu said the name questioningly. 

            "Yes?" Setsuna turned around giving the red-haired girl a rather serious look. 

            "May I go to the bathroom?" Kakyuu asked. Setsuna nodded. 

            "Of course, could I see Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki in the hall for a moment?" Setsuna asked the three boys who all got up immediately. Mamoru and Hotaru blinked a few times. Usagi was giving Setsuna the biggest look of all. "Hotaru? Could you go to the office and tell them I need some more chalk?" 

            Hotaru jumped up and ran out of the room eagerly. She knew what was really going on. Kakyuu and the three Starlights paused outside the classroom with Setsuna. 

            "Good luck." Setsuna told them. "If you get in trouble…"

            "Don't worry." Kakyuu told her sister before running off with the Starlights. They ducked into a bathroom and transformed before leaving the school building, looking for the source of the evil presence. 

            They finally spotted a rather nasty looking youma sucking the energy out of some poor janitor. 

            "Hey you!" Seiya shouted at it. The youma looked up at her.

            "Who are you?" The youma asked in a voice that sounded like nails going up and down a chalkboard. 

            "I am Sailor Star Fighter! Sworn protector of Princess Kakyuu!" Seiya announced. "Star Serious Laser!" The attack missed the youma that jumped out of the way. The youma grinned stupidly then launched an attack that blew all four backwards into the school wall. Seiya had thrown herself so that Kakyuu hit her instead of the wall. She winced; she had forgotten how much it hurts when you're a girl to get hit in the chest. 

            "Star Fighter!" Kakyuu bent over her immediately in concern. "Are you okay?" The youma launched another wind attack at them. Yaten recovered quickly this time.

            "Star Sensitive Inferno!" Yaten yelled, but once more the youma dodged out of the way. 

            "Stop right there!" A voice sounded from above. Up on a ledge stood a figure in a sailor suit, holding some sort of pole-arm. 

            "Who do you think you are?" The youma asked, annoyed at yet another person interfering with it's business.

            "I am the melancholy warrior, Sailor Saturn!" The person, who was partly in shadows told them all before jumping down. Hotaru landed perfectly on her feet, even with the Silence Glaive in her hands. The youma gathered up its energy for what looked like a strong attack. 

            "Get down Saturn!" Kakyuu yelled. Hotaru put the Silence Glaive in front of her.

            "Silent Wall!" As soon as the monster threw its attack, it was absorbed by the invisible shield that Hotaru had summoned.

            "Star Gentle Uterus!" Taiki fired her attack and the hit the monster right in the chest. 

            "I'll finish her!" Hotaru told them, running forward and slicing what was left of the youma right down the middle. The two sides seemed to turn to dust where it had once stood. 

            "Thanks Hotaru, we couldn't have done it without you." Kakyuu smiled at her gratefully.

            "I'm sure you could've." Hotaru de-transformed into her regular clothes. "You didn't really need my help. Is Seiya hurt?" Seiya grimaced in pain as she sat up, transforming back into his normal male self. 

            "I think I broke something." Seiya winced as he touched his side, where his ribcage was. Hotaru put her hands over where Seiya was hurt. They glowed purple for a moment or two and then stopped. "Hey…" Seiya trailed off in surprise. "It doesn't hurt!"

            "It shouldn't." Hotaru informed him before suddenly looking like she snapped out of a daze. "It still works! I wasn't sure I could still do that!" 

            "That inspires confidence." Yaten cracked after de-transforming. Taiki who had already done so gave him a weird look.

            "Was that it?" Taiki asked for the third time that day that Hotaru had heard.

            "NO!" Yaten yelled. "Stop asking!"

            "What?" Hotaru asked. Kakyuu shook her head and sighed.

            "You don't want to know." Kakyuu told her. "We should probably get back to class though." 

            "That's a good idea." Taiki agreed. "Might as well as Yaten is never going to say it." Hotaru didn't even bother asking. Kakyuu was a nice person but the Starlights were crazy.

            *                                                                      *                                                                      *

            Rei swore that she felt the strangest thing while sitting in her classroom. Miss Meioh had stopped writing and she felt like there was something around that shouldn't be. It didn't make a lot of sense to her at all. Sometimes Minako and Makoto would say that she was psychic, like the time that Rei said Minako had to be careful of lockers. Five minutes later Minako got hit in the face two times with a locker. She thought it was just little coincidences. 

            But at that moment she knew that she felt something. Sensing it seemed familiar like it happened all the time. Rei knew that it shouldn't be. But then odd things were happening around her. She watched as Kakyuu, Taiki, Yaten, Seiya, and Hotaru were all called out. That was interesting. If Miss Meioh had sent Mamoru it would have been the whole group that had lunch together. 

            Rei sighed. Maybe it was just stress. Yes, she had been studying very hard lately, that must be it. 

            _Studying is way better when Ami's there._

            The weird thought popped into her brain. She hated that. It kept happening to Rei too. She didn't even know an Ami! But if Rei closed her eyes she could almost see who she was talking about. A girl with big blue eyes and…Rei rubbed her head irritably. Maybe she was losing it. 

            "Hey Rei, can I borrow a pencil?" Minako turned around asking her. Rei blinked a few times. She swore to everything that she had just seen Minako wearing a sort of weird school uniform. 

            "Um, sure." Rei handed her a pencil. "Hey Minako…"

            "What?" Minako asked. 

            "Nothing." Rei shook her head. Minako shrugged and turned around. No use worrying Minako after all. She watched as a little while later, The Kous, Kakyuu, and Hotaru came back into the room. 

            "Erm, they didn't have any chalk." Hotaru was obviously lying. Miss Meioh merely nodded. Rei knew something was going on. Rei amended that she would find out what right after school.

            *                                                                                  *                                                                      *

            "Um, hey, Hotaru!" Rei called after the dark-haired girl. 

            "Uh, hello Rei." Hotaru greeted her. For some reason the lavender eyed girl was walking by herself. 

            "I know we aren't good friends or anything but…" Rei trailed off hesitantly. "Can I walk with you?"

            "Okay." Hotaru agreed. 

            "Hey Hotaru!" Seiya called after them. Hotaru stopped and turned again. Rei wondered how they all got to be such good friends…it was just a little strange. Last year Mamoru and Hotaru were their own little group that no one ever approached. 

            "Oh hi you guys!" Hotaru greeted them. Seiya of course was with Yaten, Taiki, and Kakyuu.

            "I just wanted to say thanks for today." Seiya told her. Rei wondered if she could ask them what they were talking about. 

            "We're going to the little diner, do you want to come?" Kakyuu asked, blinking her large red eyes. Yaten made an irritated noise and Taiki looked at the silver-haired boy before rolling his eyes.

            "Okay! Rei, do you want to come?" Hotaru turned to Rei who weighed her choices. She kind of wanted to talk to Hotaru alone but the whole group would make her nervous, plus she got the feeling she didn't really belong.

            "Thanks but I have a lot of homework." Rei waved them off. 

            "I'm sorry, perhaps another time then?" Kakyuu turned her kind smile on Rei. 

            "Yeah." Rei answered nodding her head. The group parted from her. Rei heard snatches of Yaten and Taiki's conversation.

            "You guys invite her to everything!" Yaten complained not loud enough for anyone but Taiki to hear.

            "You're the only one with a problem with her." Taiki shot back. "Besides, she helped Seiya today." Then they got out of hearing range for Rei. She chewed on her lip. She hadn't really figured out anything. Other than that group was a little close knit and Yaten didn't seem to like Hotaru. 

            "Hey Rei!" A male voice came up behind her. Rei smiled as she turned around to see Jadeite. Her smile vanished as something flashed before her eyes. Jadeite with a far crueler look on his face, his blue eyes holding none of their warmth. He was going to kill her. 

            "Akuryo…taisan…" Rei whispered to herself. 

            "Earth to Rei…" Rei blinked as Jadeite was waving his hand in front of her face. He was back to his normal self again. It was odd, had she imagined it just now.

            "Sorry." Rei apologized trying to shake her head to get a better sense of what was going on. "I kind of spaced out there."

            "You'd looked like you had seen a ghost. What was that you said?" Jadeite leaned in curiously. 

            "Nothing important." Rei quickly covered up.

            "You know, I had a weird dream about you." Jadeite began. "I swear you threw something at me. A piece of paper or something." Rei's eyes widened. That was what she had dreamed.

            _"Akuryo…TAISAN!" Rei threw the spell at the evil general. He tried to move his body and he couldn't. The planes that he had tried to crush them with were coming towards him. _

            He looked up at her, meeting her eyes for the last time. Rei wondered through the look of horror crossing his features, why his eyes seemed to recognize her. The plane soon crushed his body. He was gone. Rei reached up towards her face in shock when a single tear had fallen down. She quickly wiped it away. Why was she sad? Her soul seemed to hurt. Perhaps she would consult the fire…

            "Weird dream I guess." Rei tried to shrug it off. "Funny, I think I might have had the same dream."

            "I read this book that said lovers in past lives would share dreams." Jadeite looked a little surprised that he had said that. "I mean…that's just what the book said…" Rei blushed a little bit at the mention of lovers. 

            "O-oh." Rei stammered a little. "I've never heard that before."

            "Yeah, well this is from the guy who dreamed he got crushed under a plane." Jadeite shook his head. Rei's eyes became very large.

            "In my dream, you got hit by a plane. I think I'm the one who killed you…" Rei said outloud. A tear tumbled down her cheek. She wiped it away. 

            "But that isn't possible…" Jadeite murmured. "But what if…"

            "What?" Rei asked, leaning towards curiously. Jadeite stopped mid-stride. 

            "Maybe…it was a past life." Jadeite suggested. Rei thought about all the weird things that had been happening to her. The people she remembered that she didn't know, the weird little things she kept seeing, and the random odd thought…could that be it? She had a past life? Rei didn't really believe in stuff like that but yet, it seemed possible. 

            "That would be weird. But why would I kill you?" Rei asked him. 

            "Maybe you had to. Maybe there was something wrong with me. Right before you threw that piece of paper at me, I felt like I was trying to get someone." Jadeite admitted. 

            "Akuryo…taisan…" Rei repeated the words once more. "Evil spirit be gone…"

            "That's what you said in the dream!" Jadeite turned excitedly. "Maybe there _is_ something to this." 

            "But when I killed you…I was sad but I was surprised that I was. This is one heck of a mystery!" Rei exclaimed.

            "Maybe I was one of your friends but then turned evil! No that doesn't sound right. I have a feeling I did something really bad though. I think I betrayed someone…" Jadeite frowned, trying to gather his thoughts. 

            "We have past lives! This is so unreal." Rei told him. "I have to tell Usagi!" 

            "Maybe we shouldn't tell anyone…we don't know for sure…I think it's right though." Jadeite shook his head. "Does that make any sense?"

            "Yes." Rei nodded her head. "It does make sense." They walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence, each one thinking the same thing. 

            *                                                                      *                                                                      *

            _"Her royal highness, the Royal Princess of Mars, Rei." The servant announced her as she walked inside. The beautiful lady in the throne smiled down at her. She had long silver hair and big silver eyes. _

_            "Welcome to my court, Princess Rei." The Queen, for although Rei could not name her knew that's what she was, nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Please, take your place among the others." Rei bowed her head before turning to the two other girls. One was blonde and had a red ribbon in her hair. The other was a little taller with brown hair. _

_            "Her royal highness, the Royal Princess of Mercury, Ami." The servant announced. Rei turned her head towards the doors as a rather small girl, who looked incredibly shy entered the room. _

_            "Welcome to my court, Princess Ami." The Queen smiled brightly at the little girl who was blushing and looking at her feet._

_            "Thank you for receiving me." Ami bowed her head and stood next to Rei in line. Rei looked across on saw four other figures standing there, looking only a few years older except one who looked their age. One held a great key but she couldn't make out the others that well. The whole scene vanished though. She was older now, taller, and in a beautiful red dress. _

_            Yes, they had come there to Earth for a peaceful alliance to be made. Princess Serenity twirled around the dance floor with the Earth Prince, Endymion. Rei wished that someone would ask her to dance, but she doubted anyone would. _

_            "Princess Rei, would you like to dance?" The young man with blonde hair and ice-blue eyes asked her. _

_            "Thank you, yes I would." Rei took his hand and was soon gliding along the dance floor with the handsome young man. _

_            "I am privileged. You know why?" The young man asked her._

_            "No, why?" Rei asked curiously._

_            "I get to dance with the most beautiful woman here." He smiled at her. Rei felt heat rise up to her face. It all vanished once more. This time fading to her in a sort of battle uniform. She forgot the real name of it though. She didn't care though._

_            It was the same young man but he looked different. Those cold eyes, merciless and uncaring. Rei wished she could turn away._

_            "Jadeite! How could you?" She asked him, feeling her heart being torn in two._

_            "I have become Beryl's general. Beryl has absolute power." Jadeite told her. "Join me."_

_            "I'm sworn to Princess Serenity." Rei shook her head._

_            "You can be at my side if you join Beryl. Unimaginable power." Jadeite's voice was filled with seduction. Rei wanted so badly to say yes. Then she realized that this was not the same man she had lost her heart too. This was a brainwashed shell of what she had wanted. It wasn't right._

            "I will never join Beryl. When we meet again, I shall kill you." Rei felt the tears starting to well up. What had happened to those happy years before all was lost to Beryl? It faded as her vision blurred from the tears…

            *                                                                      *                                                                      *

            Nope, no more. Oh I'm evil. Okay chapter eight might be really long. This chapter is thirteen pages long! Grrrrrrr! I know the story is going a little slow but still, soon you will see that there's like all these chapters and things that have to be happened. There's kind of chapter deadlines going on here. Cause some chapters have big events so I have to take care of little things before them. It's weird. Plus I've noticed that on average, most of my chapters are ten pages or more! Oh I guess I should keep writing.

Second Chances Akugis! 

Take One!

Jadeite: Join me.

Rei: No…I can't…

Jadeite: Why not? 

Rei: I'm sworn to the jelly-doughnut! I can't eat maple bars!

Jadeite: ^_^!

Take Two!

Yaten: You guys invite her to everything!

Taiki: I can't help it…Saturn is just SO COOL!!!

Seiya: I know! I mean what can beat that Silence Glaive?

Yaten: I hate you guys…

Take Three!

Kakyuu: They made me order them to sit down and stand up fifteen times a day. 

(Flashback)

Kakyuu: Stand up! (All of them stand) OHOHOHOHOHO! Now call me princess!

All Starlights: O.O


	9. That Was Unexpected

Another part of this??? How weird is that? Just joking. I think this chapter may be very long! I think I warned you of that in the last chapter but still! It could get ugly…not really. Ah well you know what they say…neither do I. Okay also I would like to thank Ashley, the only one who reviewed for this chapter. Your review drove me to put up another chapter to make you all feel guilty. Except for Teresa who didn't review obviously because she went back to college. And plus she reviews every chapter of everything. See, you should all learn from my onee-chan. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. 

Warning: I cannot figure out a good Yaten face…sigh…maybe (o.o)~ (That last part is his ponytail…) WOOHOO! I made a Yaten face! I have too much time on my hands! I bet I can make all the Starlights…Yaten: (o.o)~     Seiya: 'o.o'~   Taiki: o.o~ (See Taiki's doesn't have bangs because he doesn't have bangs!) Okay wait, this is the warning section and I'm making faces! Okay, cussing and interesting plans for revenge…

Second Chances

Chapter Eight

_"Young and stupid,_

_Left wide open,_

_Hearts are wasted,_

_Lives are broken,"_

_            -Another Song Quote For Teresa To Name_

            "AHHHH! USAGI!!!" Rei yelled at Usagi who was about to fall off the balance beam. Just as she suspected, Usagi tripped and fell flat on her face. Usagi got up, rubbing her head.

            "I'm okay." Usagi announced. 

            "Are you sure?" Minako asked. "You looked like you hit your head pretty hard." They were all in gym class that day. Miss Meioh told them to use the balance beam and tumbling mats. Which was fun in it's own way. Minako was a gymnast so watching her do great things like aerials was cool. Then there was of course Usagi who was trying her best not to fall over. In Rei's opinion, Usagi could use a constant spotter before she really hurt herself. Makoto was doing pretty well as was herself. 

            The only thing that made this day really different for Rei was that she remembered. She didn't dare say anything though. The others would probably call her crazy. She hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Jadeite yet but she had to tell him everything. She had been a warrior, a sailor senshi. Sworn to protect Serenity from everything. It was pretty weird to think about. 

            "Watch this!" Rei turned her head to see Hotaru do a perfect cartwheel and Kakyuu clapped appreciatively. The three Starlights, for that's what they were, stood about Kakyuu like a personal guard. 

            "Your better than me!" Kakyuu laughed before turning a cartwheel, which was just as perfect as Hotaru's. Rei shook her head a little. It was weird knowing all these things and not telling anyone. 

            "Rei!" Usagi popped up. "It's your turn!" Rei walked the balance beam effortlessly. 

            "Let's see if you can do it Odango Atama." Rei joked, smiling at the blonde haired girl who was carefully trying to make it across. Usagi's tongue was poked out in concentration. 

            "Go for it Usagi!" Mamoru called. Usagi looked up, losing her concentration. Her arms began to flap wildly. Rei jumped out, braking Usagi's fall by landing between the girl and the floor. 

            "Thanks a lot Mamoru!" Rei yelled over to the sheepish looking blue-eyed boy. 

            "Wow Rei, thanks!" Usagi helped up her raven-haired friend. 

            "It's my duty!" Rei told her importantly. Usagi gave her an odd look as if trying to figure out something that Rei was keeping hidden. Could Usagi tell if she was hiding something? 

            "Rei have you-" Usagi was cut off by Setsuna blowing a whistle. 

            "Come on! Let's move out people! Room nine's class needs it now." Setsuna ushered them all towards the locker rooms. 

            "What were you going to say?" Rei asked Usagi. Usagi giggled.

            "I can't remember…" Usagi scratched her head. Rei shook her head while smiling. Usagi was always like that. 

_________

            "Well plan one has been ruined by Taiki." Yaten folded his arms. "So now I have to come up with a new way to have my revenge."

            "Um, Yaten? What were you going to say?" Seiya asked curiously.

            "None of your business!" Yaten snapped. 

            "I don't really think I ruined it. I think that this revenge business is what ruined it in the first place. Call it karma." Taiki got out a small pad of notebook paper and a pen. "However, I am documenting this case as to learn the full psychological impact that occurs when a man's manhood is insulted."

            "Great." Yaten muttered sarcastically. "So glad I could be of service to you and your lame projects."

            "So what's your new plan?" Seiya inquired.

            "I'm still thinking." Yaten told him. "It can't be another insult because she'll be expecting that."

            "That's Hotaru for you, devious, under-handed, and scheming." Seiya joked. Yaten was really into this though.

            "Exactly!" Yaten agreed with him. 

            "Um…I was joking…" Yaten didn't seem to hear Seiya's words. 

            "I have a plan!" Yaten informed them all. 

            "Which is?" Taiki waved his hand as a sort of prompter to the silver haired boy. Yaten grinned at them rather smugly.

            "We have a math test today don't we?" Yaten asked them. 

            "Yeah…" Seiya replied. "What does that have to do with anything?"

            "So Setsuna wants me to help her grade papers! I'll make sure that Hotaru completely fails her math test!" Yaten looked rather triumphant.

            "That's it?" Seiya asked. "That's your plan?"

            "Well unless you morons have a better one…" Yaten trailed off. Neither Seiya nor Taiki volunteered any ideas. "Gee what a surprise." 

            "How will she even know it was you?" Taiki asked him, frantically scribbling in his notebook. 

            "She'll know." Yaten assured them. "She has to know." 

            "That's one fail-proof plan you got going there." Seiya said sarcastically. 

            "Plan?" Kakyuu's voice broke into the conversation. "What do you mean?"

            "Oh Yaten has a brilliant new-" Seiya's mouth was covered by Yaten's hand. "Mph-mhphmmmmm! 

            "Seiya's choosing to be the Kinmokusei idiot." Yaten explained. "He's just babbling again." 

            "I see." Kakyuu raised her eyebrows. "Are you all ready for the math test today? Setsuna told me it's kind of hard. Now I don't want to see like the parenting figure of the group, but I trust you all studied." 

            "I studied although I find the whole new math concept very easy to understand." Taiki told them all, closing his book. 

            "I thought you were a science nerd." Yaten remarked, smirking slightly once more.

            "Math is a branch of science." Taiki said calmly. "Besides, did you study?" Yaten's eyebrow twitched slightly. 

            "Of course I studied!" Yaten protested. "The only one that didn't was probably Seiya! Probably couldn't find his math book even if it was-"

            Kakyuu stopped him. "Yaten, you wouldn't say anything that might offend a princess would you?" Yaten shook his head. "Then shut up!" Everyone stopped and looked at her. "What?" She blinked her large red eyes at them.

            "Sometimes…Kakyuu…I wonder if Yaten is a bad influence…" Seiya finally broke the silence. 

            "You know, I never got to express a lot of emotions or thoughts that I had in the past life…" Kakyuu's eyes became very bittersweet. "I just…sometimes…"

            "Great job Seiya! Now she's all sad!" Yaten snapped at him angrily but Seiya did not hear him. He heard something else, long ago, his mind was remembering something that he had forgotten. 

            _"I wish I were good enough for her…" Seiya trailed off to herself. She was staring up at the night sky with a single wish glowing in her heart. Yaten stepped out onto the balcony next to her._

_            "You idiot…" Yaten shook her head. "Do you think that's the reason she's getting married? All you have to do is look at her and realize that this isn't what she wants! The advisors made her!"_

_            "I guess maybe we're all slaves to destiny…" Seiya told her silver-haired companion. "I always have been a fool. I knew the classes and still hoped…"_

_            "We all don't want a change like this. Kakyuu isn't linked to anyone like she's linked to us." Yaten bowed her head. _

"Oh Yaten, it's not Seiya's fault." Kakyuu gave them a small smile as a sort of reassurance. "I just have some bad memories. Much like all of you do I'm sure. None of us could have lived the perfect life." With those words, silence reigned over the four people. Each one dwelling on their own lives.

__________

            Rei sat across from Jadeite at a small lunch table. For once she hadn't sat with the others, as she had on almost every other day. A silence had just fallen over the two. His face looked pained and hers a sort of melancholy. 

            "I'm sorry Rei." Jadeite apologized. "I…"

            "Shhhh…it's in the past isn't it?" Rei touched his hand soothingly. "We've all been reborn, more than once. I think that this life you can become whatever you want."

            "Anything I want to become?" Jadeite repeated. His expression showed a sort of hesitation. He was waiting for something although Rei did not know what exactly it was. 

            "Anything." Rei nodded her head. He took her hand into both of his. Rei felt a slight heat go to her face. 

            "Then I want to be what I couldn't be before. I want to be strong for you. I'll never betray you again, this I swear!" The fierce look on Jadeite's face made Rei gasp a little. He was gripping her hand tighter now. 

            "Jadeite…" Rei trailed off, her throat becoming dry. A tear rolled down her cheek but she did not quickly brush it away. No need to hide those things now. 

            "Hey you two!" Minako's cheery voice seemed to come from absolutely nowhere. Rei looked up to see the sunny blonde giving them a knowing grin. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything…"

            "No, no…" Rei felt herself blushing and tried to shake it off. "We were just talking about that math test!"

            "Yeah sure! You can lie to others but not me, for I am the goddess of love!" Minako declared triumphantly. Then she blinked her eyes. "Um…wait…what did I just say? Oh well!" 

            "Minako…" Rei's face beamed with excitement. 

            "What? Oh sorry, it's just that Makoto, Usagi, and I we're just sitting at the table, wondering where you were. I'm going to tell them!" Minako exclaimed. "See you!" Minako bounced off.

            "She's remembering!" Rei told Jadeite. "That's just what kept happening to me!" 

            "I wouldn't be surprised if some of them already did remember. Endymion, I mean, Mamoru and Usagi are going out right? Hotaru hangs out with the…what did you call them…Starlights? The Starlights are always with their princess…maybe you should check into this a little more." Jadeite informed her. 

            "You know…youma have been attacking but I think that someone is taking care of them. Who better than a Sailor Senshi? Although I wonder who is sending them?" Rei frowned a little. "You don't think Beryl…"

            "It could be." Jadeite shrugged. "I would have about as much knowledge about it as you." 

            "Oh well." Rei shook her head. "So, tell me, how's your day been?" The conversation settled on this lifetime and they begun to talk and laugh about things once more.

*                                              *                                              *

            Yaten picked up yet another test and opened his red pen that Setsuna had given him for grading the tests. She had just left the room to get papers from the office. He looked down at the name on the paper.

            _Tomoe Hotaru_

            This was the test he had been waiting for; with no one there he could so easily make sure that she failed it. He checked her paper over. She had gotten every answer right. He drew out a pencil; he could make mistakes on her paper now. He saw in his mind Kakyuu shaking her head sadness, Seiya rolling his eyes, and Taiki logically explaining why he had done it. 

            _Tomoe Hotaru_

            Of course there was _her_ to consider. Hotaru had become a part of their group because it seemed that if she couldn't hang out with the other Outers that she was use to, she should at least hang out with them. Plus the Inners had no clue what was going on. It didn't surprise them. They always had been a bunch of airheads in his opinion. He picked up the red pen, so easy to mark things wrong. 

            _Tomoe Hotaru_

            Yaten made a few marks with the red pen just as he felt a dark presence. He got up and immediately left the classroom. Ten minutes later, Setsuna came into the room, looking down at the test that Yaten had been grading. She smiled a knowing smile.

            There looking back at her was a big red one hundred.

*                                              *                                              *

            Minako and Makoto walked out of the school building laughing. They were both glad that the math test was over. Their laughter stopped though, when a huge youma jumped out in front of them.

            "AHHHHHH!" Minako screamed loudly. "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?" The monster pounced on Makoto. It began to drain her energy. Minako was totally frozen. Then she did the only thing that came to mind.

            She threw a shoe at the monster. 

            Now this plan didn't work quite as well as Minako would have hoped. The monster's arm extended and slapped Minako with a great enough force to knock the wind out of her, also causing her to sail through the air. She shut her eyes in anticipation, knowing she most likely would hit the wall behind her. Of course Minako was right, she did hit that wall but it didn't hurt her as badly as she expected. 

            "Minako!" Makoto called out weakly. Minako's eyes opened to see that Makoto was glowing. She rubbed her eyes frantically; she obviously hit her head harder than she originally thought. No, Makoto was glowing. A symbol started to glow on Makoto's head.

            "Makoto!" Minako exclaimed. "You're…glowing!" 

            "Unhand my friend!" A voice called out. 

            "Who?" The monster's crawling voice asked the figure that Minako saw was in the shadows. The person stepped out. 

            "I'm Sailor Mars and I will punish you in the name of my guardian planet, Mars!" Minako saw the person was a girl in a strange outfit. Her hair was dark and her eyes were purple. Minako thought she looked very familiar. She said the first thing that came to her mind.

            "Rei?" Minako cocked her head to one side. Sailor Mars' eyes widened in surprise. 

            "Jupiter Star Power, Make-Up!" Minako turned around to see that Makoto had yelled out that strange phrase, transforming her clothes into an outfit similar to Sailor Mars' except in green and pink. 

            "You guys KNEW?" Sailor Mars asked them.

            "You are Rei?" Minako gasped. "Woah!" 

            "Hey, what's going on?" Makoto, who was know transformed and the monster was nursing some wounds. "I'm so lost!" 

            "Take this!" The monster extended its arm again and Minako leapt out of the way. 

*                                              *                                              *

            Seiya sighed. Kakyuu and Hotaru were both smothering giggles as Taiki was ignoring the whole situation. He had just ran into a girl who immediately saw who he was and starting trying to give him a love letter.

            "I don't usually do this!" The girl giggled behind her glasses that seemed too big for her face. "The girls are going to die when they hear about this!"

            "Um, I have to go…" Seiya tried to excuse himself, even though Hotaru and Kakyuu were leaning against each other to keep from falling over. 

            "Come on Mimete!" A red-haired girl called out to the blonde that pushed the letter into Seiya's hand. "Tellu is going to kill us!" 

            "Coming!" The blonde, obviously named Mimete ran off. Hotaru had stopped laughing and looked like slightly horrified.

            "N-no way." Hotaru stammered. 

            "What?" Kakyuu looked at her friend in concern.

            "The Witches Five!" Hotaru exclaimed. "You guys wouldn't know about it but…they were bad guys…"

            "Now their Seiya's worshipping fan girls…" Taiki speculated.

            "Gah! Shut up!" Seiya ground his teeth. "At least Yaten wasn't here." They all looked up as they felt an evil presence.

            "Looks like another youma!" Hotaru told them all. They looked at each other before running towards the presence.

*                                              *                                              *

            "Burning Mandala!" Rei shot fire rings at the monster. The monster dodged out of the way. 

            "What should I do?" Minako asked Rei and Makoto. "I'm going to end up getting killed!"

            "Transform!" Makoto suggested. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" The ball of lightening did hit the leg of the monster who seemed only annoyed with the attack.

            "Just say 'Venus Star Power, Make-up'." Rei yelled before jumping out of the way of an extended arm. Minako gulped. She had to help them.

            "Venus Star Power, Make-Up!" Minako shouted, for some reason deeming it necessary to throw her hand up in the air. She felt a sort of cold metal in her palm, looking up to see a wand in her hand. She struck a pose when she was finally in her sailor fuku.

            "You guys look like you could use some help." Another Sailor Senshi came around the corner. She was carrying a long pole arm. 

            "Hotaru!" Rei exclaimed. "You knew too?"

            "You guys knew?" Hotaru looked a little shocked. 

            "Is there anyone else that's a super hero that I need to know about?" Makoto asked impatiently. An arm went towards Hotaru who swung her Silence Glaive down, the blade slicing through the arm easily. 

            "Star Sensitive Inferno!" The attack came, completely obliterating the monster. They all turned to see the source, which was of course, as Hotaru and Rei knew, Sailor Star Healer. "You can't just stand around like a bunch of morons." 

            "Are we late? Seiya's foot got stuck in a grate." Kakyuu explained as Sailor Star Fighter and Sailor Star Maker ran out after her. 

            "Does everyone know?" Rei asked. "I thought I was the only one!" 

            "What the heck is going on?" Minako asked, finally not able to stand it. 

            "It's simple. You are all Sailor Senshi, protected by your guardian planets." Setsuna was standing there, just ten feet away, with her arms crossed casually. "You have been reborn to protect the Earth once more."

            "Setsuna!" Hotaru greeted her happily. "I think that's almost everyone, isn't it?"

            "Almost…of course I think Rei should explain to Minako and Makoto in just a little more detail. Usagi is a little…busy right now." Setsuna coughed into her hand politely. 

            "Go Usagi!" Minako grinned enthusiastically. "But who are these guys?"

            "I'm Kakyuu." Kakyuu told them. "And these are my Starlights, Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten."

            "Their _girls?" Minako looked as though her eyes were going to pop out of her sockets._

            "No." Kakyuu shook her head. "Only when they transform into Sailor Senshi." 

            "That's a little…confusing…" Makoto commented, scratching her head. 

            "I'll explain to them. Why don't you guys go back to whatever you were doing?" Rei told the others. "Now okay you two…" The others walked off, not hearing the explanation that the raven-haired girl was giving. 

            "We're going to hang out at Hotaru's, are you coming Yaten?" Kakyuu asked the silver-haired boy. He crossed his arms stubbornly.

            "I've got papers to grade." Yaten told them before walking off. 

            "You know…" Hotaru began. "I have the feeling sometimes that Yaten doesn't really like me."

            "No…Yaten is always like that…" Kakyuu quickly covered before Seiya could ever say anything. 

            "You're right, I'm probably just imagining things." Hotaru waved away the suspicious feeling. They walked off, feeling that today had been more than weird, it had been downright difficult. 

*                                              *                                              *

            "Kakyuu…what are you doing?" It was two days later, Seiya had come out onto the top of the school building because Taiki said that he had seen Kakyuu go up there. She was transformed, with her outfit waving slightly in the wind. Her hair up in the loops of royalty. She turned her head and looked at him. 

            "I'm just thinking…" Kakyuu shook her head. "Do you sometimes wish you could change the past?"

            "Why? What happened in the past that you want to change?" Seiya asked her, walking up towards her, over looking the schoolyard. 

            "Many things…I wish I had been strong enough to not obey the advisors…" Kakyuu murmured. Her eyes clouding over. 

            "The advisors never did understand anything did they?" Seiya smiled at her. Kakyuu had a tear coming down her cheek. Seiya reached up and wiped it away. "You shouldn't dwell on the past so much. This is this lifetime. You can't change the past no matter how much you want to."

            "Seiya…" Kakyuu trailed off. "Your right of course…always right…" Kakyuu seemed to be lost in thought for a moment but she looked back up. 

            "Don't look sad Kakyuu." Seiya told her. "Why should you look sad?"

            "I can't explain it." Kakyuu shook her head. "We'll just say it's unrequited and leave it at that."

            "If I knew who made you this sad, I would make him wish he was never born." Seiya vowed. Kakyuu smiled. 

            "You shouldn't say things like that…don't you know? A vow can bond you into something you did not wish for." Kakyuu leaned over, putting her head on Seiya's shoulder. 

            "Hey, you did that in the past life too." Seiya remembered suddenly. 

            "It makes me feel better." Kakyuu closed her eyes as she spoke. 

*                                              *                                              *

            Chapter eight is finished! I guess I should write chapter nine…oh chapter nine indeed! Of course you poor fans have no idea what I'm talking about but you soon will. You better stay tuned!

Second Chances Akugis!

Take One!

Jadeite: Anything I want to be…

Rei: Anything…

Jadeite: Anything? 

Rei: Yes, anything…

Jadeite: Then do you know what I want?

Rei: What? 

Jadeite: I want to be Sailor Saturn! She's so cool!

Rei: Why does she have all the fans???

Take Two!

Hotaru: I don't think Yaten likes me…

Kakyuu: No shit Sherlock!

Seiya: Such a comment from you?

Kakyuu: What? Have you ever been a princess? Maybe you shouldn't answer…

Seiya: Gee, that's REALLY funny!

Take Three!

Minako: Makoto!

Makoto: Minako!

Rei: Minako!

Minako: Rei!

Rei: Makoto!

Makoto: Rei!

Hotaru: Rei!

Rei: Hotaru!

Hotaru: Minako!

Minako: Hotaru!

Hotaru: Makoto!

Makoto: Hotaru!

Jade: STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!!!!!

Everyone: O.o

Take Four!

Kakyuu: Do you ever want to change the past sometimes?

Seiya: Yeah…

Kakyuu: Why?

Seiya: Well…

(Flashback!)

Kakyuu: OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! Today I'm going to tie you up tight my little puppies!

Seiya: Shouldn't we be the ones into S&M?

Kakyuu: (Cracks a whip) What was that?

Seiya: Princess! Princess! Princess! Princess! Princess! 

(Don't sue me Bakuretsu Hunters…) 


	10. And We Get A Lecture On Halloween Spirit

Um this chapter is special. Not special like "I ride the little bus to school" special. The other special. Why is it special? YOU HAVE TO READ IT SILLY! I decided to come back to my favorite little Sailor Moon reincarnation fic, so let's get this show on the road. I'd like to thank the one person who reviewed. Thank you very much!!!! Freakiedgirl! Many thanks and I hope that you people will actually review because hopefully there are more people reading this. Sigh. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. (Teresa, you need to fix your costume shop though!)

Warning: Cussing, candy, and…costumes???

Second Chances

Chapter Nine

_"So much time to make amends,_

_What do you do when all your enemies are friends?_

_Now and then I'll try to bend,_

_Under the pressure wind up snapping in the end."_

_            -Monkey Wrench_ by Foo Fighters 

            Taiki sighed. There was nothing worse to him then the stupid parties they held for the honor students. For one, none of his friends were there. That's because it was only for the top of every class. He was the top of his. Still, it was funny how they had these parties for them to socialize. None of them _liked_ to socialize. Almost all of them were drinking the free punch and cookies, while reading or writing in notepads. Taiki went back to his book. There was really nothing else to do.

            "Oh, sorry." A small voice apologized as Taiki felt someone bump into him. 

            "No problem." Taiki looked over his book at the girl. She had blue hair in a pixie cut and blue eyes, the exact same shade. She was wearing large glasses and carrying around several books. There was something oddly familiar about the way she looked down at the floor. 

            She didn't say anything else as she walked by. Taiki shook his head. He knew he knew her from somewhere but it wasn't coming to him. 

            _I can't wait for this to be over. At least tomorrow will be fun at school._

*                                              *                                              *

            "Ahahahahahahahaha!" Yaten almost fell over laughing. "Y-you are the b-biggest dork…" Yaten was holding on to the windowsill next to him to keep himself upright. 

            "SHUT UP!" Seiya yelled defensively. He straightened his jacket. "What's wrong with my outfit?" 

            "Nothing…" Taiki was smothering his laughter in his book. "Where did you even get that?" Seiya was wearing the exact outfit that he always did in the past life, when they were the Three Lights. The red jacket and pants with a tie. Which of course brought back images of being a boy hand together. 

            "I wouldn't be laughing! Kakyuu insists that since Setsuna made them, we have to wear them today." Seiya through a carefully wrapped suit at each one of them. Yaten caught his and looked at it with a twitching face.

            "I'm not wearing it!" Yaten threw it down on the floor. "I don't care if it's Halloween!"

            "Kakyuu's orders." Seiya told them smugly. "I'd get dressed." Yaten looked like he would rather beat Seiya to death with the outfit. It was the familiar light blue suit that he remembered. He shook his head. 

            "Fine! Kakyuu probably wants us to win the costume contest." Yaten muttered. "Stupid Halloween…"

            "Do we really have to wear them?" Taiki asked. 

            "Of course you do!" Kakyuu smiled at them as she walked up to them, looking as if she had just transformed.

            "What if someone recognizes you?" Seiya immediately began looking around wildly for enemies.

            "I'd say it's a slim chance. Besides, Setsuna made it to look just like my fuku!" Kakyuu twirled around. Her hair was up in the loops and she also was adorning the hat. 

            "You've all lost it." Yaten told them before walking towards a boy's bathroom. Taiki followed him.

            "Are you sure?" Seiya asked her. 

            "Of course I'm sure! Besides, Setsuna told me to tell everyone that I was a fairy! No one has even seen the Princess Kakyuu. I'd say if Setsuna suggested it, that it's pretty safe." Kakyuu patted Seiya's shoulder reassuringly. "But I'm glad to see how vigilant you are." They had to wait a little while until Taiki and Yaten emerged in their suits. 

            "Do you feel dumb too?" Yaten asked Taiki.

            "Yeah." Taiki admitted. Kakyuu squealed. 

            "Oh! You all have to stand together so I can get a picture! Oh wait, I almost forgot!" Kakyuu pulled three roses, each a different color to put in their pockets. Then she pulled out a camera.

            "I would rather not have this moment captured forever." Yaten crossed his arms. "I actually kind of forgot that I was in a lame boy band." 

            "Come on! Pose for the camera!" Kakyuu put it up to her eye. "Say cheese!" 

            "Cheese!" Taiki and Seiya said together, Yaten glared at the camera, half hoping it would break. It flashed however and a Polaroid came out. 

            "Hey you guys! Great costumes!" Hotaru came running up. Hotaru had a pointed hat on, signifying that this year she was a witch. She was also wearing a black dress and pointed shoes. "I don't get them…I have a feeling I should though… Well, other than Kakyuu's obviously."

            "We're the Three Lights." Seiya explained. "It was the boy band we were in during the last life."

            "Oh good one!" Hotaru giggled. "It's kind of hard to imagine you singing though…"

            "Well Yaten here," Seiya clapped a hand on Yaten's shoulder. "Was really the musical one of us." 

            "Seiya, I'm going to kill you." Yaten told the dark-haired boy. 

            "Oh, no killing! That's not Halloween spirit! Let me get a picture of you with the Lights, Hotaru." Kakyuu pulled the camera out. 

            "You know, technically, killing would be Halloween spirit because-" Taiki began but Kakyuu cut him off with a slightly threatening look. 

            "How many pictures do you need of us all looking like a bunch of morons?" Yaten asked the red-haired girl as she snapped a picture of all of them. 

            "Lots." Kakyuu told him. "Now Hotaru, could you take a picture of me with the Lights?" 

            "Of course!" Hotaru took the camera from her. They posed again and Hotaru snapped a shot of them. Kakyuu took the Polaroid and fanned it till it developed. 

            "These are such great pictures!" Kakyuu smiled happily. "I can't wait to see everyone else's costumes." 

            "Not to mention the Halloween Fair after lunch." Seiya piped in. "Skipping class is always good." 

            "Great, the freaking Halloween Fair, my favorite." Yaten rolled his eyes.

            "Hey, I forgot to ask, what did you guys get on your math tests when they were passed back yesterday? I got a one hundred!" Hotaru told them.

            "That's great! I got a ninety-seven. You know that third problem was kind of tricky." Kakyuu and Hotaru started to walk towards the classroom.

            "What happened to you 'great plan'?" Seiya asked Yaten in a low voice.

            "I didn't get to grade her paper." Yaten told him in a cross voice.

            "Oh." Seiya nodded. "So now have you given up?"

            "No!" Yaten stuck his chin out. "In fact, I have a new plan." 

            "Wonderful, let me get out my notepad." Taiki got out his notepad and clicked his pen. "Subject goes to any length to get back at the person who insulted him…" Taiki murmured outloud as he wrote.

            "Well…I bet Hotaru is scared of snails…" Yaten began. "She is a _girl_."  

            "What are they talking about?" Hotaru asked Kakyuu. "I swear I just heard one of them mention snails."

            "SNAILS?" Kakyuu's eyes bugged out looking rather frightened. "I hope not!" 

            "Oh you don't like them?" Hotaru giggled. "I kind of do." 

            "Those things are…are…I don't like to talk about it." Kakyuu looked a little weird. 

            "Kakyuu! Hotaru!" Usagi called out to them. The whole group turned to see Usagi dressed in an actual sailor suit, including a hat. Minako was dressed in a volleyball uniform and carrying one around, Makoto was wearing a chef hat and apron that said "Iron Chef" on it, Rei was wearing priestess robes, though no one ever did find out where she found them, and Mamoru in the true spirit of Halloween, wasn't wearing a costume. 

            "I have to get pictures!" Kakyuu pulled out the dreaded camera again. More than five Polaroids later, she put it back away. 

            "Woah, are you transformed?" Usagi asked Kakyuu.

            "No, Setsuna made it look exactly like my fuku though! Isn't it great?" Kakyuu twirled around a few times for effect.

            "Note to self, break Setsuna's sewing machine." Yaten muttered only loud enough for Seiya and Taiki to hear, who both partly agreed with him. 

            "I wouldn't do that if _I_ were you." Setsuna's voice made Yaten jump about five feet in the air. Everyone turned around to see Setsuna dressed up in a medieval dark red dress. Her hair was done up impressively. 

            "Oh Setsuna!" Kakyuu started to pull out her Polaroid camera. "We need to get pictures of you with everyone."

            "How about just one Polaroid with all of us?" Setsuna suggested. She stopped a girl who was walking past. "Miss, could you take a picture of all of us?"

            "Um okay." Taiki recognized her as the same girl that had bumped into at the party for the top students. The blue-haired shy girl took the camera. Everyone got ready as she snapped the picture. 

            "Hey, what's your name?" Taiki asked her curiously. Usagi blinked when she saw the girl.

            "AMI!" Usagi cried out excitedly. The girl's eyes widened.

            "Do I know you?" The blue-haired girl asked looking almost a little scared. Usagi looked a little sheepish.

            "N-no." Usagi covered up quickly. "I thought you were someone else…"

            "My name is Ami. Mizuno Ami." The blue-haired girl bit her lip. She clutched at her books protectively. "I thought for a second, I knew who you were too." 

            "Really? I'm Tsukino Usagi! How come I've never seen you before?" Usagi asked her.

            "We have different classrooms." Ami explained shyly. "I'm in classroom number nine." 

            "You should come have lunch with us!" Rei suggested to her. 

            "Maybe…" Ami trailed off before starting to back away from the fairly large group. "Bye…" 

            "Bye Ami!" Usagi waved enthusiastically. 

            "We found Ami! We found Ami!" Minako started to sing. They all walked into the classroom together to wait patiently until the Halloween Fair.

*                                              *                                              *

            The Halloween Fair was always a big event, with many booths and games to play. Not to mention the large costume contest, which was pretty much whoever showed up for the Fair was entered, the judges went around looking at everyone and deciding on the best costumes.

            "Let's bob for apples!" Hotaru suggested. 

            "Let's not." Yaten glowered at everyone. 

            "Yaten, don't be such a spoilsport!" Seiya slapped him on the back. "It'll be fun! Besides, remember when we were twelve and we all went trick or treating? Then we bobbed for apples and you got more than me? Time for a rematch!" 

            "Too bad I'll win." Yaten told him, smirking. "You couldn't even get _one_."

            "Yeah well…I can do lots of things you can't! Remember we trained to be Starlights? Who was it again that fell flat on their face the first time they tried to run in their boots?" Seiya asked with an innocent expression, obviously knowing the answer.

            "Who was it that cried like a baby when they didn't get any apples?" Yaten was obviously trying to get off the subject of him being embarrassed. 

            "He cried like a baby when he was twelve?" Hotaru whispered to Kakyuu. The others heard it though.

            "Dammit Yaten! Why did you have to say that?" Seiya turned on his silver-haired friend and started chasing him around.

            "I'll take more pictures." Kakyuu threatened, pulling out the camera. Both of them stopped dead in their tracks and walked over to her. She smiled. "Good, now let's go bob for apples." 

            "Excuse me!" A girl tugged on Kakyuu's sleeve. Kakyuu turned towards her. "Can I have a picture with the Kous? I'll pay you five dollars." 

            "Five dollars?" Kakyuu cocked her head to one side curiously. "Sure!"

*                                              *                                              *

            Hotaru walked away shaking her head. The Starlights and Kakyuu had quite the line going and they weren't even a booth. Kakyuu was collecting money and taking pictures while the Kous got more and more interesting faces. Hotaru wondered if Yaten, with his short temper was going to snap first. She shook her head.

            Yaten seemed not to like her at all. She felt kind of bad because she couldn't think of anything that she had done to him. Hotaru wondered if Kakyuu knew and was just not telling her. She decided that Yaten also seemed to act that way around everyone so maybe she was just imagining things. 

            A strain of music met her ears. Hotaru walked a little closer to a booth were in seemed to be coming from. It was a beautiful and haunting melody that reminded her of that musical clock that she had. Hotaru turned the corner and looked as a girl pulled the bow across her violin over and over again. Several boys were crowded around her. They were catcalling at her, as she was quite pretty. The violinist looked rather annoyed however and played her violin with more and more anger. Hotaru approached the group.

            "That's so pretty." Hotaru said loudly when the girl opened her eyes. Large blue eyes that were more than a match for her hair which seemed to be the same color as the sea. 

            "Thank you." The girl smiled at her as she played. The boys seemed to back away from Hotaru a little. Hotaru wondered why till she saw someone standing behind her.

            "Michiru! These boys aren't bothering you are they?" The person that was standing behind Hotaru was yet another boy with sandy-colored hair cut short and grey eyes. But Hotaru's eyes widened at the name by which she had called the violinist.

            _"Michiru-mama!" A young Hotaru called out as she ran into the house._

            "Not at all." Michiru smiled wryly at the blonde man. Hotaru couldn't believe she was looking right at Kaioh Michiru, Sailor Neptune. She wasn't sure when she would see her again. But if this was Michiru then the sandy haired man must be…

            "Good, cause if they were…" The sandy-haired man trailed off dangerously.

            "Oh hush Haruka." Michiru giggled a little as she went on playing. Hotaru knew it. It was Haruka! She wished she could say something to get herself introduced. "Is my playing really that good?" Michiru was talking to Hotaru, which surprised the purple-eyed girl.

            "Yes, it's wonderful!" Hotaru nodded eagerly. "I'm Tomoe Hotaru by the way." Michiru stopped playing her violin and shook Hotaru's hand.

            "I'm Kaioh Michiru." Michiru introduced herself. "I'm glad you like it."

            "That's Michiru for you, everyone's friend, amazing musician, and of course painter extraordinaire." Haruka pronounced. Hotaru smiled, good to know Haruka hadn't changed.

            "Haruka…" Michiru shook her head. "Have to keep 'em in line don't we Hotaru?"

            "What do you mean?" Hotaru asked in confusion.

            "You know, boys." Michiru told her. 

            "I thought Haruka was a girl." Hotaru turned and studied Haruka. No, the lines were just the same on her face, Haruka had to be a girl.

            "How did you know that?" Haruka asked her with a slight look of disbelief. Michiru took hold of one of Hotaru's arms and drug her out of the main way, behind some booths.

            "How did you know Haruka was a girl?" Michiru asked Hotaru inquisitively. 

            "I-I just…" Hotaru felt a little nervous.

            "You can't tell anyone!" Haruka looked around. "No one at all."

            "Why?" Hotaru felt caught up in the mystery.

            "Everyone thinks Haruka is a boy, it even has her on the school files as being a boy." Michiru explained. "If anyone were to figure out that Haruka was a girl…"

            "How did you know?" Haruka eyed her suspiciously. "Have we met before? I'm sorry, I just thought for a second you looked familiar."

            "I won't tell anyone! Um, I just had a feeling…" Hotaru lied. "Maybe we met in a past life." Hotaru smiled as if she knew some inside joke. Which she did. 

            "Funny, when you said that…" Michiru shook her head. "Sorry we scared you half to death there! Haruka has never given it away like that!" 

            "Sorry, it was an accident!" Haruka apologized. 

            "Hey, Hotaru?" Seiya's head popped up from around the corner. "What are you doing back here?"

            "Nothing! Just talking to some friends…" Hotaru told him. "What are you doing?" 

            "We're hiding from Kakyuu. She's been sitting there making money off of us! She said we could have it but we got sick of being in pictures." Seiya explained. "Please help us hide!" 

            "Well, okay. Just stay behind these booths." Hotaru told him. Seiya came around the corner closely followed by Yaten and Taiki. 

            "I've got to get back to playing or my teacher will kill me." Michiru waved her hands. "Nice meeting you Hotaru."

            "Bye kiddo." Haruka waved as well before disappearing with Michiru. 

            "Bye!" Hotaru called after them. "So you guys are hiding from Kakyuu?"

            "Yeah. I think the money was starting to get to her head." Seiya shook his head. "Oh well."

            "Hey Hotaru, can I ask you a question?" Taiki pulled out his notebook. 

            "Um sure…" Hotaru eyed his notebook nervously. He flipped the pages. 

            "Ah, here we go. Are you afraid of snails?" Taiki asked her and Yaten made a face at the purple-eyed boy. 

            "No, but Kakyuu is…" Hotaru told him and Taiki patiently wrote something down. 

            "Taiki, you're an idiot." Yaten informed him.

            "Well if I'm an idiot it certainly doesn't bode well for the rest of you." Taiki retorted putting away his notepad. 

            "Um…" Hotaru began. "What's going on?"

            "Yaten here-" Seiya began but was cut off by Taiki who shook his head at him. Seiya sighed before closing his mouth. "I want some candy."

            "I could go get you guys some." Hotaru offered.

            "Really?" Seiya's eyes lit up. "Thank you!" 

            "Okay then, I'm off." Hotaru went out into the market of booths. She purchased four caramel apples and large bag of assorted candies. 

            "Hotaru!" Kakyuu ran up to her. 

            "Hey Kakyuu." Hotaru tried to hide the caramel apples a little since Kakyuu would no doubt find them suspicious. 

            "Have you seen the Starlights? They ran away!" Kakyuu pulled out a large wad of cash. "I made so much money, I was about to split it equally but I can't find them."

            "I thought I saw them over there." Hotaru pointed in the opposite direction of where she knew they were hiding. "I'm not positive it was them though."

            "Why do you have all that food?" Kakyuu asked her.

            "I'm holding Usagi's food for her." Hotaru lied quickly. "You know her…"

            "Well, I have to keep looking for them." Kakyuu waved to her before running back off into the crowd. Hotaru sighed in relief before returning to the hiding spot, where the three boys were waiting with bored expressions.

            "I brought you guys some candy." Hotaru shook the bag slightly. "And caramel apples…"

            "Caramel apples?" Yaten stared at them, subconsciously licking his lips. Then he shook himself. "Good for you." Yaten put on his usual demeanor of annoyance.

            "Oh, Hotaru, I think you just witnessed Yaten's weak point, caramel apples." Seiya teased the silver-haired boy. 

            "Want one Yaten?" Hotaru gave him a friendly smile while offering one to him. 

            "I guess." Yaten could have been offered anything and had the same reaction. He took one and began munching on it. 

            "These are great Hotaru!" Seiya exclaimed. "I wish Kakyuu was here…"

            "She was looking for you guys to give you the money you guys earned." Hotaru told them. 

            "Excuse me, excuse me, the winners of the costume contest have been picked." A voice came over the loudspeaker. "Please report to the stage to pick up your prizes."

            "I wonder if Kakyuu won, she does have an original costume." Taiki speculated. 

            "Third place is Tsukino Usagi." The voice came back on. "The third place prize a one pound candy bar." Hotaru could practically hear Usagi jumping for joy at that announcement. "Second place is Meioh Kakyuu with a five pound candy bar." 

            "Kakyuu got second place! I wonder who got first then?" Seiya asked the others. 

            "Some loser." Yaten guessed.

            "First place is a tie. Kou Yaten, Kou Seiya, and Kou Taiki. They each get a ten pound candy bar." The voice finished up. All three Starlights looked rather dismayed by this announcement, especially Yaten. 

            "Well, looks like you guys will have to go claim your prize." Hotaru told them before going out of the hiding place. The Starlights were right behind her, going up towards the stage. She clapped for all the winners with all the other people. Kakyuu jumped on all three boys, hugging them.

            "I thought you guys were so mad at me." Kakyuu told them. Seiya patted her back. 

            "No we weren't mad but it was just like the old days wasn't it? Running from fans?" Seiya looked at the others who nodded. "Hotaru got us caramel apples."

            "Hotaru!" Kakyuu called out to her. "Your so sneaky!" Kakyuu jumped off the stage and hugged her too. 

            "How much candy do you think Kakyuu's had?" Taiki asked Yaten. That's when a scream erupted from the crowd. 

            "Not now!" Hotaru was surprised she hadn't felt the presence before. A youma was gnashing its teeth at people before pouncing on an innocent bystander. Hotaru rushed away from the people into a private spot so that she could transform. She rushed back out to find that almost all the people had run screaming out of there. 

            She rushed towards the youma with her Silence Glaive positioned for an attack. The youma did the smartest thing that any of them had ever done. It knocked her Silence Glaive out of her hands. Hotaru went rushing towards it when the youma tried to pounce on her. 

            "Moon Tiara Action!" A golden spinning object flew through the air, cutting the youma's face. Hotaru retrieved her Silence Glaive and while the youma was distracted, dealt a blow down it's back. But the monster started to ooze back together. She yanked the Silence Glaive away. 

            "You nasty monster, first attacking on Halloween, spoiling everyone's fun and interrupting a moment of spotlight! I am Sailor Moon!" Usagi struck a pose on stage. "And in the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

            "It can heal itself! Be careful!" Hotaru yelled to Usagi.

            "Star Serious Laser!" The attack blasted through the creature that went completely deformed before oozing back together again. 

            "We need the princess!" Yaten came out behind Seiya. 

            "Someone will recognize her!" Hotaru turned to see Setsuna come in, fully transformed bearing her Time Key. "Sailor Moon needs to use a bigger attack."

            "Okay then." Usagi got a look of determination on her face before summoning something to her hand. It was one of Usagi's many scepters that she had wielded. "Moon Princess HALATION!" The crescents and hearts that came out of it blasted the monster to oblivion. Hotaru couldn't sense its presence any longer. Hotaru looked around when she heard a scuffling sound. 

            "There's something in that booth." Hotaru announced to the others. She pointed her Silence Glaive directly at the moving form. "Stop right there." Hotaru yanked away the sheet to see that it was just a regular girl shaking underneath. She had dark blue hair and even darker blue eyes.

            "U-um…I wasn't doing anything…" The girl's eyes were looking directly at the sharpened point of the Silence Glaive in great fear. Hotaru pulled it away.

            "Sorry, thought you might have been the enemy…" Hotaru felt a little bad for scaring the girl. "You are?" 

            "Mushino Metallia." The girl told her before gulping. 

            "Metallia?" Usagi asked, her eyes were wide. 

            "Why don't you get out of here? More monsters could attack." Hotaru tried to sound comforting but knew that comfort must be hard to get from someone who is holding a weapon of mass destruction. 

            "I will!" Metallia ran off as fast as she could.

            "It can't be…not her…" Usagi shook her head as she de-transformed. "Our very first enemy, Queen Metallia." 

            "Metallia? Well don't worry about that…" Hotaru shook her head. "We ran into the Witches Five and they looked far from plotting evil."

            "Though they may be plotting to steal Seiya." Taiki remarked from behind his book, he was already de-transformed. 

            "Shut up!" Seiya snapped. "They are not."

            "Can I come out now?" Kakyuu poked her head up. "I can't believe I had to be useless in a fight."

            "It was all for the best." Setsuna told her. "Haven't I told you there is a purpose to everything?" 

            "Still, I think we need to keep an eye on Metallia." Usagi affirmed. "Just in case." 

            "That is a good idea." Hotaru nodded. "Although if she is evil, I think I just scared the evilness right out of her." 

            "I have your guys' money!" Kakyuu started to deal it out to them. 

            "We made a lot!" Seiya exclaimed counting the bills. 

            "Maybe we should do it again." Kakyuu suggested. All three Starlights made sour faces at her. "Just kidding." 

            "Hey Taiki, why were you asking me about snails earlier?" Hotaru asked, unable to keep her curiosity in.

            "Snails?" Kakyuu looked around in alarm. "Why would you be asking about…_those_?"

            "Investigative psychological report." Taiki explained calmly. 

            "O-oh." Kakyuu looked a little weak. "How interesting…"

            "Setsuna! I saw Michiru and Haruka!" Hotaru told Setsuna in excitement. "They go to this school."

            "I know." Setsuna nodded her head. "I watched Michiru play." 

            "It seems like we're all coming together." Hotaru smiled happily at the thought. "That should be nice."

            "Hey that was my five!" Yaten grabbed for the money in Seiya's hand.

            "You two!" Kakyuu shook her head. "Are you five years old?" 

            "I've always suspected so." Taiki commented. 

            "Shut up Taiki!" Yaten and Seiya both said at the same time. 

            "QUIET!" Kakyuu's voice rang out over the whole silent room. "Now Seiya, give Yaten his five back." 

            "I hope we're not like that." Setsuna murmured only loud enough for Hotaru to hear. Hotaru giggled.

*                                              *                                              *

            How did you like that lovely Halloween special? I thought it was quite nice. Was it scrumptious precious? So please review people because you should. Reviewing is cool. Really cool. 

  
Second Chances Akugis! 

Take One!

Yaten: You are the biggest dork…

Seiya: What? (Wearing a costume akin to the dress that Glinda the Good Witch of the North wears.) Setsuna made it for me!

Taiki: NOOO! That was supposed to be MY costume! (Starts to cry)

Seiya and Yaten: O.0!

Take Two!

Hotaru: I'm Tomoe Hotaru by the way.

Michiru: OMIGOD! I'm like your biggest fan!

Haruka: No way! I'm the biggest Saturn fan!

Setsuna: (Popping out of nowhere) I AM THE BIGGEST SATURN fan! And I can prove it!

Haruka: How?

Setsuna: Since I'm the Keeper of Time, I knew about Sailor Saturn before any of you did.

Haruka: DAMN!

Take Three!

Hotaru: There's something in that booth! Stop right there! (Pulls off sheet to find a huge plethora of girls come running out.)

All girls: WE LOVE YOU YATEN!

Yaten: AHHHHHHH!!! FAN GIRLS!!! (Runs for his life.)

Take Four!

Kakyuu: Snails? 

Seiya: I didn't realize you were scared of snails.

Kakyuu: Aren't you scared of them?

Seiya: No but I am scared of…

Kakyuu: What?

Seiya: Erm…you don't really want to hear…

Kakyuu: (Cracks a whip) Do you want me to force it out of you my little whipping boy?

Seiya: I'm scared of you! 

Kakyuu: Really? That's just what I wanted to hear! Now on your knees! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!

Hotaru: That's just…disturbing…

Take Five! 

Random girl: Can I have my picture taken with the Kous? I'll give you five dollars.

Kakyuu: Five dollars eh? (Rubs her chin craftily)

(One hour later)

Kakyuu: Step right up! That's right, live strip show right here! The Starlights on stage for only thirty bucks a person!

Seiya: And she wonders why we ran away?


	11. Well, It's About Freaking Time!

Teresa! Cue your gasps…because I got ANOTHER idea for an HYD AU. I'll probably tell you all about it so that you can bask in the glory of knowing my stories. (Or something.) Help me, you make me perfect! Help me think I'm somebody else! (Okay I won't keep with the song or I'd have to up the rating!!!) Well have fun kiddos! 

Readn: Glad you like 'em! Although some of them are downright strange.

SilverStarWing: Ah, I'm going to go read your fics after this, don't worry! Glad your liking the story so far!

Hotaru Tomoe: Yes, it is becoming a bit of an obsession for our Yaten isn't it? Heehee, it does make the story soooo much more interesting! ~_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. 

Warning: Cussing! Um…darn…. I can't think of anything else! Oh well!

Second Chances

Chapter Ten

_"Touched,_

_You say that I am too,_

_So much of what you say is true,_

_I'll never find someone quite like you, again._

_I'll never find someone quite like you,_

_Like you." _

_            -Touched_ by Vast

            Kakyuu smiled brilliantly as she walked into the school building. Everything in life was going so wonderfully. She had her Starlights after years of patient waiting, she had friends, and she had a sister. It felt so routine that she couldn't really remember what it was like before. 

            Everyday, she would come into the school and probably end up stopping Yaten and Seiya from hitting the other. Those two were always at it. They always had been. Taiki would hide behind his book, not wanting anyone else to figure him out. But Kakyuu knew he looked out for the others as much as he could. They were kind of like a little family. 

            "Good morning." Kakyuu greeted them, the sight of Seiya and Yaten fighting over a bag of Skittles staring right back at her. They quickly stopped and straightened themselves up. 

            "Morning Kakyuu." Seiya smiled back at her. Kakyuu felt the familiar rush to her head. If only she could forget about that for once. 

            "Those are _my_ Skittles." Taiki informed them. "I remember saying you could have some but I didn't mean engage in combat over the bag."

            "Thank you Book Boy." Yaten muttered. 

            "It's not a crime to read." Taiki replied defensively.

            "Yaten's just mad cause he can't." Seiya cracked. 

            "Seiya…" Kakyuu spoke in a tone full of warning. "If you don't stop…"

            "Fine, I'll stop." Seiya crossed his arms. 

            "Dork." Yaten shot at him. Kakyuu shot an imperious expression at the silver-haired boy. Yaten glowered at all if them. 

            "We should probably go to class." Taiki suggested. 

            "Good idea." Kakyuu agreed. "If these two can stop acting like children."

            "I'm not a kid!" Seiya crossed is arms. "You know, I am the same age as you Kakyuu. In fact a couple of months older." 

            "Oh Seiya, I know." Kakyuu patted his shoulder comfortingly. "You know what I mean though." Seiya pouted slightly. 

            "Taiki! I have a new plan." Yaten informed the brown-haired boy. 

            "Not another one." Taiki pulled out his notepad. "These are really starting to go downhill." 

            "Stop writing them down!" Yaten snatched the notepad away. Taiki's eyes widened suddenly and tried desperately to get it back. Yaten opened it up. "What the hell...The Study of An Emotionally Dysfunctional Man And How He Tries To Love? Hey…this is about me!"

            "Give that back to me!" Taiki grabbed it. "That's mine!"

            "What the hell are you talking about in that?" Yaten asked him. 

            "Never mind, it's not important." Taiki tucked his notepad away. "Weren't you telling me about a plan?"

            "Oh yeah…well…" Yaten began but Kakyuu didn't hear the rest of it as Seiya leaned over and whispered into her ear.

            "Yaten's really starting to lose it." Seiya stated before Kakyuu giggled slightly. Kakyuu looked over at Yaten who was making several various hand gestures while explaining to Taiki his plan. Taiki was reading his book. 

            "I'm sure he'll be okay. It's just a phase." Kakyuu sighed slightly. "I hope."

*                                              *                                              *

            "Hey Ami!" Usagi waved the blue-haired girl down. "Come sit with us!" The blue girl approached the table shyly. It was rather crowded with the Starlights, Kakyuu, Hotaru, and almost all the Inners plus Mamoru. 

            "Um…okay…" Ami shyly sat down next to Usagi who pulled up an extra chair for her.

            "I'm taking away those chopsticks!" Kakyuu threatened Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki who were all sword fighting with chopsticks right over Kakyuu while she tried to eat. They immediately stopped.

            "That was quite the battle though." Hotaru giggled into her hand. 

            "Good to know that if all else fails the 'Lights can come and save us with a pair of eating utensils." Mamoru joked. Ami kept her head down as she ate her lunch.

            "More useful than throwing around flowers." Seiya muttered. 

            "I heard that." Mamoru raised a challengingly eyebrow at him. 

            "Hey, I've read that book." Rei pointed the book on the top of the stack that was sitting in Ami's lap. 

            "Really?" Ami smiled a little. "I really like it."

            "So did I." Rei agreed. 

            "That was MY cookie!" Minako stood up shaking her fist a little in warning. "Usagi!"

            "You weren't eating it!" Usagi defended, holding her hands up as if too ward off Minako's wrath.

            "Here Minako, you can have one of my cookies." Makoto offered as to make a peace. 

            "Thanks Makoto!" Minako took the cookie and sat back down, anger completely forgotten. 

            "I really like your hair." Usagi turned to Ami. "It's really pretty."

            "Oh…thanks…" Ami went a little red. "Your hair is much longer and shinier though."

            "Wow! Thanks!" Usagi smiled her biggest friendliest smile. 

            "I MEAN IT!" Kakyuu yelled over the din. Seiya and Taiki sheepishly stopped fighting with their chopsticks and began to eat. 

            "Hey Seiya, does that leash hurt?" Yaten cracked.

            "Shut up!" Seiya snapped. 

            "I hope you don't think we're all nuts or anything." Minako grinned apologetically at Ami.

            "No, actually think you're all quite nice." Ami told the blonde.

            "Well I thought they were all nuts." Minako confessed. "I guess you get use to it."

            "For the princess!" Seiya had been chopstick fighting with Mamoru instead of Taiki, obviously not heeding Kakyuu's words of warning. With his battle yell, Seiya almost succeeded in knocking Mamoru's chopstick out of his hand.

            "That's it!" Kakyuu reached over and took away Seiya's chopsticks. "If you can't eat properly, you don't get your chopsticks back."

            "I'm sorry. I promise to stop…" Seiya apologized. Kakyuu sighed before handing him back his chopsticks. 

            "Good." Kakyuu brandished one of her chopsticks. "Because I could probably take you all on at once."

            "Especially since Seiya is such a wuss." Yaten muttered. 

            "I um have to go to the library." Ami started to get up. "Thanks for letting me sit here."

            "Really?" Usagi looked up at her curiously. "Are you sure you don't want to stay?"

            "I should go." Ami smiled at her. "I'll see you around." With that the blue-haired girl walked away from their table. Everyone looked curiously after her.

            "You don't think we scared her away do you?" Makoto asked the others.

            Rei shrugged. "Ami's always been a little to anti-social. She probably didn't like being confronted with a big group. Plus _some_ people…"

            "I'm sure that if we warm up to her a bit that she'll be fine." Kakyuu took a sip of her drink. Everyone nodded in agreement with that.

*                                              *                                              *

            "Hotaru?" Setsuna caught the young girl by the arm as she went by. "You've been called to see the principal." Setsuna told her. Hotaru's eyes widened. 

            "Okay." Hotaru turned around and headed towards the main office. She had never really even seen the principal. She couldn't even remember the name of the principal. She did know that the principal was a girl. Hotaru couldn't understand why she would be called to the office. She hadn't done anything wrong, had she?

            She entered the office to see that sitting, waiting in chairs was a very nervous looking Haruka and Michiru. They were holding each other's hands, gripping them. 

            "What are you two up here for?" Hotaru asked the two. 

            "We don't know. I think Haruka has been caught." Michiru confessed looking rather distraught.

            "How?" Hotaru questioned them.

            "I'm on the motor racing team and one of the boys tried to pick a fight with me. He grabbed my shirt but I think…" Haruka trailed off. "The way his eyes nearly popped out of his head…"

            "Why do they have you down as a boy in the first place?" Hotaru shook her head. "Why aren't you down as a girl?"

            "My mother and my father made an agreement that when I was born, if I was a girl, I would go to my father. If I was a boy, I would go to my mother." Haruka took a deep breath. "My dad started to drink heavily and my mom wanted to keep me away from my dad. So she told everyone I was a boy. She wrote it on my birth records because I wasn't born in a hospital." 

            "So you've had to pretend you were a boy? I don't think you can really get in trouble…" Hotaru smiled reassuringly.

            "We aren't so sure." Michiru admitted. "Why are you up here?"

            "I don't know. I just got called up." Hotaru shrugged. "It could be for anything."

            "Miss Tomoe? Ms. Tuyo will see you now." A secretary told Hotaru. Hotaru took a deep breath before going into the principal's office. A high backed computer chair was turned from Hotaru. 

            "Please sit down." A female voice told her as the chair turned around. Ms. Tuyo had long black hair and narrowed purple eyes. Hotaru thought for some reason she looked a little familiar, though she couldn't think of why. Hotaru sat down in her chair. "Don't worry, you're not in trouble."

            "I didn't really think I was." Hotaru couldn't understand why her mind was panicking. _Why is this person familiar? She doesn't really look like anyone…_

            "Most people think they are. I'm just pulling random students to ask them a few questions about the school. The school board is conducting a survey." Ms. Tuyo explained, picking up a piece of paper and a pen. "Now, Hotaru, what do you think of the teachers at this school? Do you think they do a good job?"

            "Yes I do." Hotaru answered truthfully, thinking about Setsuna. "I've learned a lot already this year."

            "Good. Now, what do you think of the environment we have here?" Ms. Tuyo asked her, writing down her other answer. Hotaru wondered why they had such weird surveys like this. 

            "It seems okay." Hotaru shrugged. "I don't think I've heard anyone complaining about the environment."

            "That's true." Ms. Tuyo started to laugh. "Well I'm glad to have your insight." Hotaru froze, that laughter was so familiar…

            _"Ahahahahahahaha!" She laughed maniacally as her hands closed around the Holy Grail._

            "Yeah…bye…" Hotaru walked out of the office in a slight horrified daze. As she walked down the hall she passed Usagi who was walking by.

            "Hey, Hotaru you look like you've just seen a ghost!" Usagi joked. 

            "The principal…Mistress Nine…" Hotaru tried to shake herself. Some things in life were really unexpected, this was just disturbing. How many times did you run into the person who possessed you in a past life? Hotaru gulped, hoping that she wouldn't have too many more run ins with the principal.

*                                              *                                              *

            Kakyuu looked up sharply as she felt a dark presence as she was in the hallways by herself. She started to run towards the source of it, transforming in the process. She hoped the others would either already be there when she got there but they weren't. The ugly youma was tearing up the shed outside the school.

            "Disgusting creature from another world, I will destroy you in the name of my planet Kinmokusei!" Kakyuu announced as stepped into sight. The creature tried to grab her with its slime-covered tentacles. She dodged out of the way. 

            It seemed determined to grab onto her however. Its tentacles shot one way and she jumped confidently out of the way. What she didn't see was the other tentacles that grabbed around her waist, arms, and legs, raising her up in the air. She felt as though her strength was starting to drain away. Kakyuu tried to fight it, tried to get away but couldn't.

            "Princess!" Seiya came running out followed by Yaten and Taiki. They were all transformed of course.

            "Be careful!" Kakyuu shouted in warning as tentacles shot towards them too. They all jumped out of the way. With more of them there, it was harder for the youma to grab onto them. 

            "Star Serious Laser!" Seiya fired his attack, hitting the youma but Kakyuu suddenly felt a burning pain come over here.

            "Ahhhhhhhh!" She screamed as the painful waves washed over her. The youma simply started to suck more energy from her to heal itself. 

            "We can't attack it that way!" Taiki told the others. "We'll hurt the princess."

            "What the hell are we supposed to do then?" Yaten asked him before jumping out of the way of the tentacles. Kakyuu was breathing shallowly, trying to get breath as the tentacles tightened their grip on her. 

            "Maybe I can help." Saturn came out of the building, wielding her Silence Glaive. She rushed up towards the youma, dodging tentacles. She took aim and swung purposefully, cutting the tentacles that held Kakyuu. Kakyuu fell through the air and felt someone catch her. She looked up at her savior.

            "Seiya…" Kakyuu got out weakly as Seiya looked down at her in concern. Her transformation left her body. Kakyuu closed her eyes, the world fading around her. 

            "Let's get this thing!" Yaten exclaimed. "Star Sensitive Inferno!"

            "Star Gentle Uterus!" Taiki joined in, the double attack blasting the creature severely but not completely destroying it. It opened its mouth and fire came shooting out of it. Yaten only just managed to get away in time. 

            "Burning MANDALA!" The fire rings were cut through by the youma's fire. Sailor Mars jumped out of her hiding spot. 

            "Venus Love-Me Chain!" Minako called as her chain wrapped around the creature. She pulled him tight. "Sailor Moon, would you like to do the honors?" 

            "Of course!" Sailor Moon came out, taking out her scepter. "Moon Princess Halation!" The attack seemed to obliterate the youma who had wreaked so much havoc on them. 

            "Is Kakyuu…" Taiki trailed off as he looked at the red-haired princess that Seiya was cradling in his arms. Kakyuu's hand was hanging down limply. 

            "She's still breathing." Seiya answered. "I think that she's just exhausted. The creature was sucking out her energy." Seiya de-transformed. 

            "Thank Serenity…" Hotaru murmured in a quiet voice so no one heard her. "We should get her to a bed."

            "I'll take her home." Seiya told them all. "It's my duty."

            "It's our duty too." Yaten started but Taiki put his arm on the silver-haired man's shoulders and shook his head slightly.

            "Let's let Seiya do it, okay?" Taiki's voice was slightly pleading. Yaten nodded before they started to walk away from the battle scene.

*                                              *                                              *

            Kakyuu's head throbbed as she opened her eyes to see Seiya sitting next to her bed, studying her with concern. She smiled weakly at him; she hadn't fully recovered just yet from her encounter with the youma. Kakyuu realized that she was in her own room which was good because it made her feel a lot more comfortable than a hospital would.

            "Seiya, did we get that youma?" Kakyuu asked cheerfully. 

            "Yes we did." Seiya answered even though he looked upset. Kakyuu reached out, her fingertips touching the sides of his face. 

            "Good." Kakyuu dropped her hand away from his face. "Are the others here?"

            "No. I brought you home, Setsuna said you should be fine, you just need time to recover your strength." Seiya explained to her. "But…I…"

            "What?" Kakyuu tried to sit up but found she couldn't really move her head without feeling dizzy. She laid her head back down on the pillow.

            "It's all my fault! I fired that attack without even thinking…" Seiya grasped at the sides of his head. "I'm so sorry Kakyuu…I thought I could kill it but you got hurt… I'm so sorry…"

            "It's okay…" Kakyuu told him. "You didn't do it intentionally."

            "I feel like I failed you." Seiya murmured. 

            "For all the times I have failed you, I think that it would be okay if you had." Kakyuu closed her eyes, a memory coming to her. 

            _"Princess, what is wrong?" Seiya asked her, head tilted to the side in concern. Kakyuu wanted the pain in her heart to go away. "Those advisors sure have been hard on you lately…"_

_            "That's not it…" Kakyuu trailed off. Seiya put a comforting hand over hers. Kakyuu felt tears welling up in her eyes. How she wished that she were not the princess, how she wished that she could live by what her heart wanted and not what her position demanded!_

_            "Come on, you can tell me." Seiya's voice was so trusting. She trusted Kakyuu…and Kakyuu could stand it no longer._

            "I am to be married." Kakyuu turned around, looking at Seiya with tears in her eyes. "I'm…" Kakyuu tried to find that right words to make Seiya's hurt face disappear. Seiya would have looked no different if Kakyuu had struck her. "I'm sorry." Kakyuu whispered before turning and running out of the room. 

            "Why do you always talk like that?" Seiya asked her. "You always seem stuck in the past…like there's something that you can't seem to forget."

            "I can't forget! I wish to everything that…" Kakyuu closed her eyes. "I wish I could have…" 

            "What happened? Why won't you tell me?" Seiya questioned her. "I don't care what it is, I just don't want to see you so sad all the time."

            "I don't think I can say it." Kakyuu confessed. "I wasn't strong enough to tell you before either." 

            "Then try to tell me now." Seiya pleaded with her. "Please, Kakyuu."

            "If you ask me, I will tell you for I could never deny you anything." Kakyuu said. Seiya's eyes were trained on her now. There was no going back. 

            "Please tell me." Seiya murmured softly. He was shaking slightly. Kakyuu took a deep breath.

            "In our past life time, I don't remember how much you remember of the politics of Kinmokusei. They said that I had to married, as I was ruler. For years I treated it like something that would happen to someone else. I lost my heart to someone else. I love that person so dearly but I was always so afraid to say anything! I was such a coward." Kakyuu's words were full of remorse.

            "Then what happened?" Seiya prompted her. 

            "The time came when I was too be married. I wanted to die. My advisors married me off to some man…funny, the one thing I don't remember is his name…" Kakyuu laughed bitterly. "He was kind to me, he knew that I loved someone else even though he never did figure out who it was. Then Galaxia came. She killed him and I…I was glad he was dead! I was actually…" Kakyuu felt tears come down her cheeks. 

            "Kakyuu…" Seiya trailed off, his eyes widening in surprise.

            "I ran away. I could not face anyone. I thought that when all was resolved that maybe, just maybe I would be able to tell the person I loved the truth. Then it happened. They fell in love with someone else." Kakyuu's eyes were so full of pain. "The rest of our lives, I never said anything, too afraid that I would never be as that other woman was. I would never take the place in the heart that I wanted."

            "Who…?" Seiya trailed off before taking a deep breath. "Who were you so in love with?" Kakyuu smiled a little, through her tears.

            "I still love them…I am such a coward…why can I not say it now when I know I should?" Kakyuu put her hand on top of Seiya's pulling it towards her and laying it on her chest, right where her heart was. "Seiya…can you ever forgive me?" Seiya gasped in surprise.

            _"I wish I were good enough for her…" Seiya looked up into those stars once more after Yaten had left. "She'll never see me like that…I'm a fool…" _

            "I'm not asking…" Kakyuu trailed off, closing her eyes before opening them again. "I'm not asking that you say anything in return." 

            "What kind of man would I be if I didn't say anything?" Seiya asked her. "I never thought in all this time…"

            "Never thought what?" Kakyuu was holding tightly on his hand, as if afraid that he would disappear. 

            "Kakyuu, you never did realize did you? I think that of the two of us, you were the stronger one." Seiya smiled down at her. "The day when I first met you, when you were being crowned and us Starlights, nine years old, ready to begin training. I looked up at you and thought that maybe…just maybe you would one day look at me the way I looked at you." 

            "S-Seiya…" Kakyuu trailed off with wide eyes.

            "But I knew how the social order worked. I knew that we couldn't be together because of the classes. I hoped that somehow you wouldn't have to get married. It hurt so badly at the wedding…I tried not to start crying but I couldn't help it. You looked as if your heart had just died. I wished I would have said something to you! Then when you went to Earth…I had to find you. But then I met Usagi and I thought that she was like you. She was so kind to me and I got caught up in the person who seemed to be the answer. Surely you wouldn't ever be able to love me but I thought that if she could, maybe I wouldn't feel like such a terrible person." Seiya told his story. "But I wasn't the one she wanted at all…and I don't think she was the one I wanted…"

            "Seiya…you don't know…" Kakyuu felt enough strength to sit up and throw her arms around him. She started to sob into his shoulder. "I never thought…"

            "I never thought it possible either…" Seiya held her tightly against him. He buried his face in her red silky locks of hair. 

            "Don't let go…" Kakyuu whispered. "Don't let go…" Seiya closed his eyes, savoring her words. 

            "I won't." Seiya promised her. He rocked her gently till at last Kakyuu seemed to fall back asleep. Seiya moved her to the bed, with his arms wrapped around her, laying down on the soft blankets; he wondered if really did deserve this. 

            _I couldn't make her happy._

_            I could only cause her pain._

_            So what says I can make her happy now? What if I just cause her more pain? _

_            Am I worth that? I don't think so…Maybe I could make her happy…_

            Maybe I shouldn't try…it might bring her pain… 

*                                              *                                              *

            Well after successfully listening to one song and one song only during the fight and the love scene I'd say it's safe to say that I quoted the right song at the beginning of this chapter. I, I looked into your eyes and saw, oh that does not exist. I looked into your eyes and saw, oh I wish were you… These headphones hurt my ears however. I'm going to take them off and torture everyone in the house by making them listen to my "crappy" music. Sheesh, there is a world outside of gothic music, but try telling that to my dad! Oh well. What will happen in the next chapter? Will it be spooky? I like things that are spooky.

 Second Chances Akugis!

Take One!

Yaten: I have a new plan!

Taiki: What kind of plan?

Yaten: I call it Operation: Hotaru Tomoe Is A Weirdo Who Likes To Keep Snails In Her Pencil Box!

Taiki: Oh boy here we go…

Yaten: The jig is up!

Seiya: I can't believe it!

Kakyuu: I'm so disillusioned!

(For all those Utena fans out there! Please don't sue me Nanami!)

Take Two!

Kakyuu: If you ask me, I will tell you for I could never deny you anything.

Seiya: Please tell me.

Kakyuu: I…I…

Seiya: Come on…

Kakyuu: I don't like watching Bananas in Pajamas with you! 

Seiya: NOOOOOOOOO!!!! 

Take Three!

Hotaru: How did anyone find out?  
  


Haruka: Well…

(Flashback to earlier that day.)

Michiru: Haruka! Not in the car!

Haruka: No one will know! (Boys open up the car door.)

Random Boy: O.O

Take Four!

(Everyone looks after Ami leaving curiously.)

Seiya: Nice ass. 

(Kakyuu hits him over the head with a frying pan) 


	12. Why Can't They Just Be Happy And Like It...

Okay, good music: check. Cranberry Raspberry juice: check. Laptop functioning: check. Well I guess I can write another chapter then! Heehehehehehehe! So yeah…Well today I actually…(Drum roll please!) Paid attention in Latin! Jade has finally gotten out of her weirdo rut thing-a-ma-bob. So yeah, Booker T., here I come! (Well in my junior year anyway.) 

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Warnings: Cussing, sadness, and other not so wonderful things…

Second Chances

Chapter Eleven

_"It's like rain on your wedding day,_

_It's a free ride when you've already paid,_

_It's the good advice that you just didn't take,_

_And who would've thought it figures? _

_            -Ironic _by Alanis Morissette 

            Kakyuu opened her eyes happily, feeling for once not the heavy weight of the past, but the lightness of a new beginning. She couldn't believe how everything had turned out so perfectly. It was better than anything she had ever imagined. 

            A strange sight greeted her though. Seiya putting on his coat and starting to go out the door. Kakyuu smiled at him. 

            "Seiya? Where are you going?" Kakyuu asked curiously. He froze and her smile went away at the silence that had settled. Seiya turned around to face her. His eyes were dropped to the floor though. 

            "Um, Kakyuu, about last night…" Seiya hesitated. 

            "What about it?" Kakyuu's mind was already panicking. Something was wrong. 

            "I didn't mean to take advantage of you. I was lonely that's all. You just happened to be there though. You were lonely too and I just lead you on." Seiya's pronouncement made Kakyuu's eyes widen in horror. 

            "You can't…you aren't…" Kakyuu sputtered trying to think of something to say. 

            "I'm sorry Kakyuu. But…you'll never be Usagi." Seiya's cutting remark felt like someone had just run through Kakyuu's body with an armload of knives. Kakyuu burst into tears.

            "Why…?" Kakyuu croaked. "Why Seiya?" 

            "See you." Seiya didn't answer her question and simply strode out the door, never once did he meet her eyes. Kakyuu fell backwards on her bed. She curled up in a ball and cried. Seiya had just broken her heart right as she thought it would finally mend.

            Kakyuu wished that she could just die. The hurt was just too much. She would never be able to move again. Kakyuu just let her tears flow. Tears that needed to flow. 

*                                              *                                              *

            "Mamoru…" Usagi leaned against his chest on that nice Saturday afternoon. Mamoru's arms pulled her just a little closer. 

            "Yes?" Mamoru asked her. 

            "Why is everyone here?" Usagi asked him, blinking her large blue eyes. Mamoru sighed as he quickly remembered that indeed they weren't the only ones over at the moment. Minako, Makoto, and Rei were all playing video games while Hotaru cheered them on. They had come over to Hotaru's apartment when they found out that's where Usagi was going. 

            "I don't know." Mamoru shook his head. 

            "You're beating them Minako!" Hotaru cheered for the blonde haired girl who won the race and turned around, giving the lavender-eyed girl a victory sign. 

            "No one can beat me no matter what the lifetime!" Minako declared to them. 

            "Haruka could beat you!" Usagi countered. 

            "I think Minako should try playing Hotaru before she decides no one can beat her." Mamoru laughed. "Hotaru likes to play that game a lot."

            "How about it Hotaru? We should play each other!" Minako asked Hotaru. Hotaru grinned and took a controller. 

            "You were warned." Hotaru teased. "I'm not really that good, Mamoru is just really bad at this game." They started to play and though it was a close race, Hotaru ended up beating Minako.

            "The goddess of love has been defeated." Minako fell backwards. "Oh well, your good! But I'll beat you one day."

            "Probably." Hotaru shrugged. "I think I just got lucky going around the track that last time." 

            "You don't have to make excuses Hotaru! Minako won't be a sore loser." Rei told her. 

            "Hey, what do you think the others are doing?" Usagi asked. "Maybe they want to come over and play video games too."

            "Kakyuu might still be recovering and I don't know of the others will want to do anything without her." Hotaru explained. "That's okay, this apartment doesn't need to be overrun." 

            "Sorry to just come over on you but we wanted to go somewhere." Minako hit Hotaru on the back. "It's nice to go somewhere that doesn't involve parents."

            "Hey! My parents are cool!" Usagi defended. 

            "Do your parents remember anything?" Rei asked Usagi. 

            "Well at first I didn't think so but then sometimes one of them will say something…It's weird. Like the other day my dad turned to my mom and said, "You think that's bad? Have you ever been a horse?" My mom just started laughing! It was obviously an inside joke to the fact that Helios was Pegasus." Usagi informed them. "But I haven't really asked."

            "Wait, how would your mom know about that?" Minako asked. "She wasn't around!"

            "No she was." Everyone turned towards Hotaru. "Didn't Setsuna tell you guys? Queen Serenity is always reborn as Usagi's daughter. So Chibi-usa was Queen Serenity."

            "Oh hey!" Rei snapped her fingers. "That's right! I remember her saying something like that…in the last lifetime sometime…"

            "Cool, you should ask Usagi!" Minako rocked up onto her knees. "That would be so unreal!"

            "Well, now we only have to wait for Ami to remember." Makoto commented. "Then that'll be all of us."

            "Except for Michiru and Haruka." Hotaru reminded them. "They still haven't remembered." 

            "I hope they do soon!" Usagi exclaimed. 

            "I think we all think that." Rei told her wryly. 

*                                                          *                                                          *

            No more tears would come out at all. Kakyuu decided that she had somehow cried out every drop of water left in her. She was still curled up in bed even though it was late in the afternoon by now. 

            "Kakyuu? Are you sick?" Setsuna came into the room. "Your still in bed. Don't tell me that youma got you that bad…"

            "No…" Kakyuu felt her voice crack when she tried to speak.

            "Then what's wrong?" Setsuna came and sat in the same chair that Seiya had just the day before. This brought tears that Kakyuu didn't realize could still come out. 

            "I-I did it." Kakyuu dropped her head slightly, looking away from Setsuna. "I told him." 

            "And?" Setsuna's voice prompted.

            "Oh Setsuna…" Kakyuu smiled weakly. "It was wonderful. He held me in his arms and we fell asleep. I've never felt like that before Setsuna…never…"

            Setsuna's eyes glittered slightly in sadness. "I am happy for you."

            "But then…in the morning…oh gods Setsuna…" Kakyuu felt more tears come down her face and she didn't bother to wipe them away. "He said…he said I could never be her." Kakyuu began sobbing and Setsuna hugged her comfortingly. 

            "Kakyuu…" Setsuna felt her mouth twist in pain. She wanted to go to Seiya and smack him for daring to treat her little sister in such a way. But she wouldn't. "I realize how terrible this must be…"

            "How could you know?" Kakyuu asked her. "How would you know?"

            "Do you think I've never loved anyone before?" Setsuna questioned Kakyuu. "I've seen many lifetimes. Lifetimes where for just a moment they looked at me the way I wanted them to. Other lifetimes where they ignored me or didn't realize who I was."

            "I'm sorry Setsuna." Kakyuu bowed her head, hiding behind a curtain of red hair. 

            "No need to be, it wasn't really your fault. But Kakyuu, not everything is meant to work out. Not everyone is destined to be with the one they love." Setsuna told her. "Look at me. They say the Time Keeper is a lonely fate and it's true."

            "Are you saying that I will be alone?" Kakyuu asked her. 

            "I am not saying that. You know I can never reveal a person's destiny. What I am saying is that we learn to accept these things. Hotaru and I share similar fates but never has one of us not done what needs to be done." Setsuna had a faraway look in her eyes. 

            "You both have a purpose. I have none." Kakyuu looked down at her hands. 

            "Your purpose is to be the princess of the Starlights." Setsuna spoke in a sage-like tone. "If you do not do this, than you'll find fate will unravel itself. You cannot hide away, wasting away in your bed. You must be the princess."

            "That's what the advisors use to say." Kakyuu's voice was very small.

            "They were fools. You must continue your life. I have continued through such things. So has Hotaru." Setsuna explained.

            "I guess we're all to end up alone? Me, you, and Hotaru." Kakyuu thought of the young kind-hearted lavender eyed girl and felt a wave of sympathy rise up in her.

            "Hotaru thinks that is her destiny but I think she has a lot of love in her heart." Setsuna smiled a tiny secretive smile. "You must be strong though Kakyuu."

            "I know. I am the Princess Kakyuu, Ruler of Kinmokusei, and Princess of the Starlights." Kakyuu spoke the title that she had learnt so well in her last lifetime. 

            "Well, I'm going to the store now." Setsuna got off the chair and began to walk towards the door. "I'll be back in a little while." Kakyuu nodded at her. Setsuna closed the door, then leaned against it, sighing a little. 

            _It's not right…_

*                                              *                                              *

            Kakyuu took a deep breath before putting a hand on the handle of the school doors. She was carrying her briefcase bravely. She was going to do this. She could do this. Why did it have to be so hard? Kakyuu opened the doors and stepped inside. There was a slight rush of warmth for the cold weather had begun to start up. She had to be strong. 

            She kept her head up. Kakyuu had to act as though everything was natural. It was so like the past life that almost made her want to weep. No, it wasn't a time for tears. She had to strong. 

            "Seiya's late today." Yaten's voice made her turn her head towards the silver-haired boy and Taiki. "He didn't tell us how Kakyuu was doing!"

            "Good morning." Kakyuu tried to sound as natural as possible. 

            "Kakyuu, your alright!" Yaten exclaimed. "Idiot Boy never talked to any of us."

            "I meant to call." Kakyuu tried to keep herself from knotting in pain at Seiya's mention. 

            "That's okay." Taiki closed his book. "Are you alright Kakyuu?" Taiki was examining her very closely.

            "Of course, the youma didn't do that much damage." Kakyuu smiled at him. 

            "That isn't what I meant." Taiki peered at her. Then he sighed, opening his book again. "I could be imagining things though." 

            "Yeah, your grasp of reality might be a little off considering your nose is constantly stuck in a book." Yaten commented coolly. 

            "Give him a break Yaten." Kakyuu felt herself freeze at the sound of the voice that came from behind her. 

            _Turn around Kakyuu. Just turn around…_

            "Good morning Seiya." Kakyuu turned around to face the young dark haired man. Their eyes only met for a second before they both looked away from the other's face.

            "Morning Kakyuu." Seiya greeted her. Yaten's green eyes narrowed suspiciously at the two of them.

            "Okay what happened?" Yaten asked raising an eyebrow.

            "What do you mean?" Kakyuu asked him, trying to feign ignorance the best she could. 

            "Fine! If you want to act like a bunch of dorks about it than I don't care!" Yaten crossed his arms. "Just because a bomb could go off next to Taiki and he wouldn't blink doesn't mean the rest of us are oblivious…"

            "Hello!" Hotaru popped up. "What's up?"

            "None of your business." Yaten snapped at her. "Don't you have anywhere else to be?" Hotaru blinked her big purple eyes, the look on her face clearly saying that the comment had hurt. 

            "I-I'm sorry I bothered you guys…" Hotaru took a step backwards, clutching her briefcase to herself. 

            "Just ignore Yaten." Kakyuu waved a dismissive hand. "He's in one of his bad moods." 

            "Oh." Hotaru looked a little more confident as she let her briefcase drop a little. 

            "And now he's going to apologize." Kakyuu beamed at the silver-haired boy, which meant that she expected absolutely nothing less. 

            "Forget it." Yaten pursed his lips. 

            "Yaten…" Kakyuu paused for effect. "Apologize!" She commanded. 

            "I'm sorry." Yaten said clearly without thinking. Then the green-eyed boy glared at everyone. "Would you stop doing that Kakyuu?" 

            "Well if your going to be uncivilized than you have to face the consequences." Kakyuu told him in a princess like tone.

            "Consequences are stupid." Yaten muttered. 

            "Yaten, would you say that constituted as-" Taiki began to pull out his notepad.

            "Shut up Taiki!" Yaten yelled frantically. Kakyuu felt strong. Maybe she would get through this. Maybe it wouldn't be as hard as it seemed. Kakyuu glanced at Seiya who was looking at her, immediately they both looked away. 

            Or maybe not.

*                                              *                                              *

            Okay that was just downright painful to right. Poor KAKYUU! Seiya needs to be smacked a few times before he'll come to his senses. So do a lot of people. (Teresa, inventing love triangles (that became squares and then other polygons) for ROA is fun and difficult. (Okay maybe fun isn't the word for it. I think they all need to be smacked.) But as we know, for some reasons, the characters take my story from me and decide to do whatever they want! One day I'll get them back. 

Second Chances Akugis!

Take One!

Hotaru: I-I'm sorry I bothered you guys…

Taiki: Oh don't mind Yaten, he's just mad because he found out he isn't the biggest Saturn fan.

Yaten: STOP TELLING PEOPLE!!!

Take Two! 

Seiya: I'm sorry Kakyuu.

Kakyuu: You should be.

Seiya: Why?

Kakyuu: Because today I'm going to tie you up tight! (Cracks her whip.) 

Seiya: Eep! 


	13. And Usagi and Minako Just Have To Get In...

So I've been watching music videos. Like this one called the Ballad of Yui Hongo and I half expected the video to start playing "Kyle's Mom's A Bitch" from South Park. It didn't and I now have the song it did play stuck in my head. When you see her sweet smile baby, don't think of me. Good song. (I've had bad songs stuck in my head. Like when I had Hit Me Baby or whatever the hell it's called.) I also watched a super cool one that started out playing God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen and then went into Carol of the Bells all to Endless Waltz footage. Oh! And this Slayers video to the song One Week by Bare Naked Ladies. It isn't spectacularly made or anything but…it has Xellos with an ice cream cone. I'm sorry it's moments like that that can make or break a video. Enough talking about music videos though. I just wanted to ramble. I'd like to give a shout out to Yui, Hotaru Tomoe, and Freakiedgirl because you guys always review! You guys rock!  

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Warnings: Cussing and deviant schemers. (Or not so deviant.)

Second Chances

Chapter Twelve: Why People Shouldn't Confide In Usagi

_"When you see her sweet smile baby,_

_Don't think of me,_

_When she lies in your warm arms,_

_Don't think of me."_

_            -Don't Think Of Me _by Dido (Too many music videos…) 

            Seiya groaned as he slipped out of bed. His alarm clock had rudely awakened him from a dream. A really good dream. He tried to recall exactly what had been happening in the dream but found it a little difficult. Seiya shut his eyes in hopes of getting the dream back.

            _"You make me happy." _

            Now he knew why it had been a good dream. Of course it was about Kakyuu. Well it was one of the nice dreams about Kakyuu. There were ones that made him wake up sweating and shaking, ones were he killed her, or other bad things that he hoped could only happen in dreams would happen. 

            Seiya knew he could only blame himself for the whole ordeal. He had done it. He was the one who decided that Kakyuu would be happier without him. That he was the one that made people unhappy. Now Kakyuu put on a mask of cheerfulness to hide behind at school. It made his chest grow tight to think about it. What had he done? 

            He got dressed quickly before grabbing his briefcase. He had spent too much time thinking and would probably be late for school. Seiya waved good-bye to his mom and then went out the door. Had it been before the incident with Kakyuu, he would have stopped by her apartment. Usually he would have just missed her. Seiya sighed a little, and then checked his watch. He was going to be late if he didn't get a move on. He ran fast but ended up getting to the doors just as the final bell rang. 

            Seiya didn't think Setsuna would be quite so lenient as she usually was when it came to Kakyuu or any of them. Lately she had been giving him a very flat stare whenever she looked at him, which clearly said that she wasn't very happy with him. It didn't surprise him. Kakyuu and Setsuna always were very close, even for sisters. 

            "Late too Seiya?" Usagi's cheerful voice broke his line of thinking. 

            "Yeah." Seiya nodded his head. Then something dawned on him. Maybe he could tell Usagi what had happened. Usagi might be able to understand it. Maybe she could even help him! "Usagi?"

            "Yes?" Usagi blinked her large blue eyes.

            "I need to talk to you after school." Seiya told her. "There's something I need your help with."

            "What is it?" Usagi asked.

            "I can't tell you right now. It's really important though." Seiya explained as best as he could as they walked into the classroom.

            "Okay." Usagi nodded her head. "I'll see you after school than." 

            "Seiya, Usagi, so glad you could join us for class." Setsuna's eyes narrowed. Mostly at Seiya. Seiya looked over to the other Starlights and Kakyuu. Kakyuu's eyes were turned away and she had a pained expression. Seiya could have smacked himself. He had just walked in with Usagi. After what he had said to her, no wonder she was upset. 

            "Sorry Miss Meioh." Usagi apologized. "My alarm didn't work again." Setsuna's face melted a little for the blonde-girl. 

            "Uh, sorry Set-, Miss Meioh." Seiya quickly jumped in. Might as well try to get her while she was in a more forgiving mood. 

            "You both will stay after school today." Miss Meioh told them simply. "Now if you'll take your seats…" Seiya quickly hurried to his seat next to Kakyuu, while Yaten and Taiki turned around, giving him questioning looks with raised eyebrows. 

            "I overslept." Seiya mouthed to them. Yaten muttered something that sounded suspiciously like an insult and Seiya settled down to work in class. Throughout the day Seiya tried not to look at Kakyuu. It was a little hard though when she sat right next to him. He noticed the way she would move hair that came out of the long braid behind her ear as she worked. 

            _You're just torturing yourself. Concentrate on your work…_

            Seiya thought that this was an exceedingly difficult task Every so often both of them would look at each other and than try to pretend they hadn't been looking at all. Seiya felt like hitting himself over the head with a textbook a few times. Maybe that would help him pay attention. The lunch bell finally rang and they all went to the table they shared with the rest of reincarnated senshi.

            "That math is kind of hard." Hotaru commented as she opened her lunch up. "Setsuna sure is hard on us."

            "I know what you mean." Kakyuu agreed. "Maybe we should study together."

            "I can help you." Taiki volunteered as Ami sat down at their table which she now did everyday even though they could tell she felt weird around the large crowd of people. 

            "So what, are you guys gonna become study buddies?" Yaten snorted at the mere suggestion. 

            "There's nothing wrong with a little studying." Kakyuu chirped. "You could come join us Yaten."

            "I study by myself." Yaten replied flatly. 

            "Does this mean there's going to be more people at the apartment?" Mamoru asked Hotaru with a tired look. 

            "I think so." Hotaru sighed slightly. "But their always welcome."

            "I hope we don't intrude." Kakyuu smiled at them graciously. Suddenly the table was covered in a small pond of milk. Usagi had apparently knocked over her milk and it was now dripping on people's laps. 

            "Sorry everyone!" Usagi bowed her head before going for more napkins.

            "Oh Usagi!" Minako, Rei, Makoto, and Ami all chorused together. Seiya thought it was a pretty eventless lunch but he wasn't sure what he was expecting out of it. They all walked back to the classroom when it was over. To sit through the rest of the day's worth of work and lectures. 

            Finally the bell rang and the other's all left. Usagi and Seiya had to stay after though. Setsuna left the room to go do something. So Seiya turned to the blonde.

            "Usagi, I need to talk to you about something." Seiya began.

            "Oh that's right!" Usagi snapped her fingers. "What was that about again?"

            "Well it's kind of a long story." Seiya hesitated as he realized that this was something that no one else knew about besides him and Kakyuu. Well, Setsuna probably knew but as Setsuna seemed to know everything, she didn't count. 

            "Go on." Usagi nodded at him eagerly.

            "It started…" Seiya began to tell the one person he felt he could confide in that wouldn't have a biased opinion already.

*                                                          *                                                          *

            "Then I left." Seiya finished. "That's pretty much it." Usagi looked a little stunned by the story. 

            "Oh Seiya…" Usagi trailed off. "I can't believe-"

            "I know! I shouldn't have said those things but I feel like all I could do was make her unhappy!" Seiya grasped at the sides of his head with his hands. 

            "I'm not sure what you should do." Usagi confessed. "I mean, you did say something pretty bad things. Have you tried talking to her about it?"

            "How could I?" Seiya asked. 

            "Well…yikes! This is so hard…" Usagi rubbed her chin thoughtfully. 

            "You two can go home now." Setsuna stuck her head in the door. "Don't be late tomorrow."

            "Yes ma'am!" Usagi saluted her. Setsuna smiled at her before leaving the room. "Don't worry though Seiya, I'll think of something!"

            "I'm sure you will." Seiya nodded glumly. He was still in square one. How long would he have to stay like this?

*                                                          *                                                          *

            "So what do you think Minako?" Usagi asked her best friend. "I figured you'd be the one to ask."

            "Yes that's right! The goddess of love is on the case! I have just the idea!" Minako stood up on Usagi's bed, with a triumphant look on her face.

            "What is it?" Usagi stood up next to her. 

            "Didn't you hear? There's this new sushi bar opening up downtown! We trick both of them into going! Then they'll have to talk about it!" Minako explained her plan. Usagi got the exact same expression on her face. 

            "That's brilliant! But how do we get them there?" Usagi cocked her head to the side in thought.

            "I have a plan." Minako smiled slyly.

*                                                          *                                                          *

            Kakyuu finished her homework and sighed. She realized she was more tired than she thought. It was odd how holding back made you so tired. Kakyuu rested her head on her pillow. She reached out a hand, imagining that there was someone to reach out to. 

            _"Don't let go…" Kakyuu pleaded with him._

_            "I won't." He held her tightly. _

            _No matter how many times I pretend that I'm getting over it, I'm still laying on my bed wishing he were here. _

            Kakyuu sat there looking at her hand, reached out waiting for someone to grab hold of it. No one did. Tears came to her eyes. Who cared if it were fate? She couldn't pretend forever. It hurt more and more with each day. Today Seiya had come into the classroom with Usagi. The sight had made her turn away. She thought she might be sick but she wasn't. The door of her room opened. Kakyuu felt her heart give a leap in the air but dropped as soon as she saw it was Setsuna.

            "Kakyuu, would you like to go to the new sushi bar that just opened on Friday?" Setsuna asked her. Kakyuu sat up.

            "Of course!" Kakyuu nodded her head eagerly. She would need something to keep her thoughts off Seiya. 

            "That's what I thought." Setsuna smiled pleasantly at her. "I'll make reservations then."

            Kakyuu smiled back at her sister. It was odd how Setsuna knew just how to cheer her up.  

*                                                          *                                                          *

            "I can't believe I'm doing this." Yaten muttered. He dialed a number into his phone still grumbling to himself.

            "Hello?" Seiya's voice came on the other line. 

            "It's me." Yaten answered snappily.

            "Nice to hear from you too Yaten." Seiya retorted. "What's up?"

            "You know that new sushi bar that just opened it?" Yaten asked him. "You wanna go eat there on Friday?"

            "This is really friendly of you Yaten. Did someone slip you Prozac this morning?" Seiya joked. 

            "I'm offering you a free meal and your making fun of me?" Yaten questioned him in a superior tone. "Besides, I know something is up between you and Kakyuu even if you two won't say it."

            "Why me though? You could take Taiki. Or maybe even…" Seiya trailed off casually.

            "Who?" Yaten asked suspiciously. 

            "Um, nobody." Seiya answered in a mocking tone. 

            "Gah, so do you want to come or not?" Yaten's tone was very begrudging.

            "Okay." Seiya wondered why the silver-haired boy had suddenly sprung this on him. 

            "Good." Yaten hung up. Seiya rolled his eyes at his phone, not knowing that Yaten was doing the same exact thing over at his own apartment. 

*                                                          *                                                          *

            "So everything is going according to plan?" Minako asked Usagi over the phone. 

            "Yep! Setsuna and Yaten have it all arranged for us!" Usagi exclaimed gleefully. 

            "Perfect!" Minako was practically dancing around her room. "Hey how's Ami doing? Any signs that she's remembering?"

            "A few. I'm not positive though. Maybe we should just get her to remember like you and Makoto." Usagi pouted a little. "I wish everyone remembered."

            "I know!" Minako agreed. "We can only wish though because Setsuna is a total spoilsport." 

            "I'm telling her you said that!" Usagi teased.

            "No! She'll give me extra homework!" Minako pleaded, through her giggles.

*                                                          *                                                          *

            Hotaru walked to school by herself. Normally Mamoru would have been with her but he was sick that day, although she had to get him to stay home. Sometimes he could be really stubborn about things. 

            "Hey Hotaru!" A car pulled up next to Hotaru, causing her to stop. Haruka and Michiru were inside a yellow convertible. 

            _I wonder where they found that car? _

            "Hey you guys!" Hotaru greeted them. "So I take it you weren't caught were you?"

            "Not yet!" Haruka grinned. "Hop in kiddo, we'll give you a ride."

            "Wow, Haruka is letting someone ride in her car. You better take advantage of it Hotaru." Michiru winked at her. Hotaru smiled before climbing into the back. 

            "Thanks." Hotaru smiled at the sandy-haired driver. 

            "No problem." Haruka stepped on the gas and the car went smoothly along. 

            "So what grade are you in Hotaru?" Michiru asked her. 

            "I'm in tenth." Hotaru answered brightly. 

            "We're seniors." Haruka took a corner pretty fast causing Hotaru to clutch her briefcase protectively. "That would explain why we haven't seen you around." 

            "What's your teacher's name?" Michiru asked her. 

            "Meioh Setsuna." Hotaru told her. "Why?"

            "Well, this might sound weird but I swear I know her. Actually…" Michiru trailed off looking a little embarrassed. "I think I know you too. Anyway, she was watching me play at the Halloween Fair and then we keep bumping into her, almost by accident but not."

            "Setsuna's like that." Hotaru shrugged trying hard not to break out into a huge grin.

            "I was wondering if she knew something…" Haruka frowned slightly. 

            "Oh Haruka, your so suspicious!" Michiru shook her head. "It's probably just my imagination. Or both our imaginations."

            "I know her from somewhere Michiru." Haruka told the aqua-haired girl seriously. "I know I've met her before." 

            "Maybe you met in a past life." Hotaru dropped the comment almost without thinking. Haruka snorted at this.

            "Haruka doesn't believe in that kind of stuff." Michiru explained the blonde's reaction. 

            "Sure I do." Haruka grinned. "And in a past life you and me saved the world." Hotaru giggled into her hand. 

            "Making fun of me isn't going to get you anywhere." Michiru told Haruka wryly. 

            "How about in a past life you and me…" Haruka trailed off thinking hard. Hotaru realized that Haruka wasn't paying any attention to the road when Michiru had to lean over and jerk on the wheel before they went off the road. 

            "HARUKA!" Michiru yelped. 

            "What?" Haruka blinked her eyes almost as if she had been asleep. "Sorry." Hotaru would have given anything to know if Haruka just remembered something. 

            "What were you? Asleep?" Michiru guessed.

            "Maybe I was…" Haruka trailed off frowning. 

*                                              *                                              *

            DOOM! I know she's fresh, sweet honey, in fact your best friend I heard spent last night with her. Now how do you feel? Now how do you feel? When you see her sweet smile baby, don't think of me! Okay I put the music video on and then hit repeat, meaning to only listen to the song a few times. But I'm really lazy and I'd have to walk across the room to stop the song playing. I like this song though so I just set about memorizing all the words. I think it's safe to say I've got it down. See this is what I do on my Friday nights. In place of a real life I just sit around, writing Fanfiction, half doing a report that's like seventy percent of my grade in World Geography that was assigned a month ago but due on Monday. (I've decided that I hate Costa Rica. Or maybe just the papers I have to do on it. It's kind of like the Zank Kingdom (Is that right?) in Gundam Wing. It doesn't have an army and it's all pacifists! It's a country of Relena's!) I'll shut up now. 

Second Chances Akugis!

Take One!

Seiya: You could take Taiki.

Yaten: No…then…

Seiya: Then what?

Yaten: He'll figure out about my secret crush on him!  
  


Seiya: o.0

Yaten: (To himself) Seiya is just too gullible…


	14. We All Saw That Sushi Bar Scene From A M...

I totally need to get up and CHANGE THE SONG! So you're with her, not with me. I hope she's sweet and so pretty. I hear she cooks delightfully, a little angel beside me. So you're with her, not with me, oh how lucky one man can be, I hear your house is small and clean. Oh how lovely with your homecoming queen. Oh how lovely it must be. Okay I'll stop. Let us go! Into the night! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Warnings: Cussing! Shoujo-ai! Other stuff! I like exclamation points! (Hey technically, shouldn't like a bunch of chapters have shoujo-ai? I mean cause the Starlights are can change…) 

Second Chances

Chapter Thirteen: We All Saw That Sushi Bar Scene Coming From A Mile Away

_"Oh, I didn't mean to yell,_

_But sometimes I get beside myself,_

_And oh, I didn't mean to rush you,_

_But time keeps pushing so much,_

_Oh, time keeps pushing so much,"_

_            -Your Eyes _by Creed

            "It was so real though." Haruka told her aqua haired lover. "I thought…"

            "It was just a dream." Michiru said comfortingly. She reached up and gently stroked one of Haruka's cheeks. "Just a dream." She murmured. 

            "You were dead though." Haruka grabbed her hand. "We were in a cathedral but there were arrows shooting at you…"

            "See it was just a dream." Michiru insisted. "I've had dreams like that too. Once I had this dream, we were both looking at a painting. I think I was the one who painted it too. It was so real that I thought for a moment it must have happened."

            "I keep seeing things Michiru…" Haruka confessed. "I've almost gotten into three accidents already because I'll suddenly see something. I could almost swear that they were visions of something." 

            "Visions of what?" Michiru asked her. 

            "Visions of the past." Haruka noticed the look Michiru was giving her. "I know! I know it sounds crazy! But…it seems that something is going on here! Think about it a little. You said it felt like you knew Hotaru! She was in one of my visions!" 

            "Really?" Michiru inquired. 

            "Yes. It's like getting only a tiny piece of a huge puzzle and being expected to solve it." Haruka slumped her shoulders. "Am I going crazy?"

            "Of course not." Michiru told her. "There's a logical explanation for this. Maybe it is the past. Even though I'm surprised you jumped to that conclusion. Maybe its just stress." Michiru put her arms around Haruka's neck, pressing her body against Haruka's back. Haruka put her hands up to Michiru's arms. 

            "Michiru…" Haruka spoke her name outloud but didn't say anything else as she pulled Michiru in front of her. Michiru pulled down on Haruka so that she could meet her in a kiss. 

*                                              *                                              *

            Setsuna walked along the street, her high heels making barely any noise on the sidewalk at all. Her green hair trailing out behind her as the wind blew by her. A small child looked up at her as she walked past. The small child watched her go curiously. After all it was not every day you saw such a wise looking person. 

            "Three…" Setsuna murmured to herself. "Two…"

            "One…" 

            A scream resounded and Setsuna pulled out her transformation wand, obviously she had been waiting for this moment. 

            "Pluto Planet Power, Make-Up!" She yelled as she held her wand over her head. The transformation spread over her like a warm breeze. Setsuna felt the familiar weight of the Time Key in her hand and had to smile. It felt so good to have that one thing that never could change in her hand. She ran towards the source of the scream. 

            An ugly snake youma was attacking innocent people as they were taking a walk in the park. Setsuna stepped out with her Key.

            "I am the soldier of revolution, Sailor Pluto!" Setsuna announced. The youma looked up at her with great interest. After all they were rather dense creatures but they could tell when someone had a lot of energy. 

            "Energy!" The youma shrieked at her. 

            "Dead Scream." Setsuna whispered darkly and fired her attack. The youma dodged out of the way. Two people came walking towards them without realizing what was in front of them until they were very close.

            "What the hell?" The shorthaired blonde asked with wide eyes. The snake youma spotted them and did a sweep with its tail. The aqua-haired woman next to the blonde pushed the shorthaired woman out of the way before the snake's tail coiled around her. 

            "Damn." Setsuna swore under her breath. She swung the Time Key, bring it smashing down on the creature's head. It hissed at her. It swung its head suddenly as it felt the blonde trying desperately to save the woman who the youma began to squeeze. 

            "Ahhhhhhhh!" The aqua-haired woman screamed in pain. 

            "Michiru!" The blonde yelled out frantically. The snake hissed before trying to bite the blonde. 

            "I really could use your help." Setsuna turned calmly to the blonde. "That is, if you can remember." 

            "What?" The blonde turned enough to see the snake and dodged it as it snapped at her head. "I-I know you!"

            "You should." Setsuna told her. "Right now isn't the time for explanations, rather for actions." 

            "It's you…your in those visions too…" The blonde trailed off. "In the shadows…" Setsuna hit the snake again with the Time Key. 

            "Haruka…" The woman, Michiru, said the name weakly. The blonde turned towards her and tried to get her out. 

            "Haruka." Setsuna echoed in a stronger tone than Michiru could manage. "You can save her." 

            "What do I do?" Haruka asked in frustration. 

            "Remember." Setsuna spoke the word and Haruka was overwhelmed by a sense of purpose. 

            _"I am the magnificent soldier, Sailor Uranus!" _

            "Uranus Planet Power, Make-Up!" Haruka yelled out, all her hope for saving Michiru, and all her wishes to understand the visions she saw going into it. The transformation swept over her. 

            "Energy for the Empress!" The snake began to drain energy from Michiru. 

            "World Shaking!" Haruka threw her attack at the snake's head. It immediately uncoiled from Michiru who fell to her knees. 

            "Thank you." Setsuna did not hesitate. The monster was almost dead as it was. "Dead Scream." This time the snake youma did not get out of the way in time. It was dead. Setsuna let her transformation fall away, but kept her key in her hands. 

            "Michiru, are you okay?" Haruka was cradling Michiru in her arms. "Michiru…" 

            "I'm alright…" Michiru smiled weakly. "I feel a little exhausted though. Haruka, how did you do that?" 

            "I don't know." Haruka looked up at Setsuna. "Meioh Setsuna." She was obviously addressing the green-haired woman. 

            "Tenoh Haruka." Setsuna nodded her head. "You are Sailor Uranus. Which by now, you probably figured out." 

            "Tell me what's been going on." Haruka's voice was quiet and demanding. "I know you know." 

            "You are one of the Sailor Senshi, a guardian of the solar system. You have been reincarnated on Earth." Setsuna explained. "I cannot tell you about your past lives because, they are not my life, so you must remember that for yourself." 

            "Hotaru is one of us too." Haruka stated. Michiru gasped outloud. "I saw her with a weapon…"

            "She is Sailor Saturn. The sailor senshi of destruction." Setsuna replied. "Michiru is Sailor Neptune, but I think you figured that one out too." 

            "Then who was that youma? Who sent it?" Haruka questioned the green-haired woman. 

            "I'm not sure." Setsuna said quickly. "The youma did say something about energy for an empress. I will have to talk to the other senshi." 

            "Wait, your saying that I'm one too?" Michiru asked her. "A sailor senshi?"

            "That's correct." Setsuna nodded her head. 

            "I can't…" Michiru frowned slightly. "I can't believe it." 

            "I'll tell you about everybody, in this lifetime." Setsuna began to tell her story about the other senshi. Haruka and Michiru paid close attention.

*                                              *                                              *

            Kakyuu and the Starlights were as usual, hanging out in the hallways before school. It was Friday and they were all obviously looking forward to the weekend. 

            "Yeah I'm going to be busy today." Seiya was telling Kakyuu. 

            "Oh really?" Kakyuu wasn't quite meeting his eyes. Yaten rolled his eyes at the two of them. Whatever had happened, he only knew a little bit through Usagi and Minako's explanation, it didn't seem resolved. 

            "Me and Yaten are-" Seiya was cut off by Yaten who realized what Seiya was going to say.

            "I have a new revenge!" Yaten announced to them all. The response was instantaneous. Taiki already has his notepad out, his pen poised for writing. Kakyuu was giving him a look that clearly said she thought the whole thing was silly. Seiya immediately jumped into making fun of him. Yaten had only said it as a diversion but it was partly true. 

            "Gee, what is this fail proof plan?" Seiya asked sarcastically. 

            "What's going on?" Hotaru popped up as if on cue. Yaten glowered at her immediately. 

            "Nothing." Kakyuu sighed slightly. "How about you? You look happy today." It was true. Hotaru had a huge grin on her face.

            "Didn't Setsuna tell you? Haruka and Michiru remember!" Hotaru announced.

            "Oh yeah…" Kakyuu trailed off. "I forgot though…" 

            "Now we're just waiting for Ami." Hotaru commented. "She's sure to remember soon though, with all the senshi running around." 

            "Great, more morons hanging around." Yaten muttered grumpily. 

            "Yaten!" Kakyuu snapped. "Would you stop acting like a baby?" Yaten crossed his arms and glared at them all for the remainder of the time. In his mind, it served them all right.

*                                              *                                              *

            Kakyuu entered the sushi bar by herself. Setsuna had important work that she had to do at the last minute. After many apologies from the green-haired woman, Setsuna had asked if she could just meet Kakyuu there. Kakyuu was about to approach the stand where the waiter with the reservation book was waiting when someone bumped into her.

            "Sorry." Kakyuu immediately apologized. Then she looked up at the person, blinking her large red eyes several times. "Seiya?"

            "Kakyuu?" Seiya looked at her in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

            "I'm meeting Setsuna." Kakyuu explained. 

            "That's weird, I'm meeting Yaten here. He said he forgot his money at home…" Seiya trailed off a little. 

            "Oh." Kakyuu felt a sort of awkwardness. Then she approached the waiter at the reservation book. "Excuse me." 

            "Yes ma'am?" The waiter asked politely.

            "My sister made a reservation here, I think it should be under Meioh." Kakyuu explained to him. 

            "Yes, we have a reservation right here, Meioh/Kou, party of two." The waiter told them helpfully. Seiya and Kakyuu's eyes widened. 

            "Meioh/Kou?" Seiya repeated slowly. 

            "Is that right?" The waiter asked, waiting for acknowledgement. 

            "I…I guess it is." Kakyuu finally answered. "Why did she reserve it like that?" 

            "I think there's more to this than we thought." Seiya scratched his head. "I don't have any money though for dinner…" 

            "Oh wait! I do! Setsuna gave me her purse…" Kakyuu looked at the small purse with a sort of suspicion. "Does this seem planned?" The waiter led them to their seats and they sat down across from each other. 

            "How did they plan this?" Seiya looked bewildered.

            "Maybe it was Setsuna…" Kakyuu knew that Setsuna had known all about the problem. "Though it's not something Setsuna would do." 

            "I have a feeling I know who did it." Seiya had a humorous look on his face. "I think it was Usagi."

            "Usagi?" Kakyuu felt a pain in her chest. 

            "Well I told her all about…" Seiya trailed off as he suddenly realized he was going into dangerous territory. 

            "How could you? That's none of her business!" Kakyuu snapped angrily. Then she covered her mouth with both her hands in shock that she had said that. "I…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have…"

            "No it's okay." Seiya told her. "I deserve a lot worse for all the things I've done to you." Kakyuu felt her breath catch in her throat. 

            "Seiya…" Kakyuu trailed off. 

            "I couldn't make you happy though. I can't make anyone happy. Not the way that you deserve." Seiya shook his head, his eyes going to his lap. Kakyuu put her hand over his, in a sudden bout of bravery.

            "Of course you can make me happy. You're the only one that can." Kakyuu told him. Seiya looked up at her with eyes full of hope.

            "Why would I make you happy?" Seiya asked, still feeling as though none of it could ever be true. 

            "Because I love you." Kakyuu felt tears began to roll down her cheeks. "I finally said it…outloud…" She smiled a little.

            "Kakyuu…" Seiya grasped her hand with both of his. "I love you too." Then Seiya leaned over the table, so that he could kiss her. It was a sweet moment for both of them. When they broke, Kakyuu laughed a little.

            "What?" Seiya asked curiously.

            "Whoever planned this did a good job." Kakyuu smiled. Seiya returned her smile, both lost in the moment together.

*                                              *                                              *

            YAHHHHH!!! I like writing happy scenes. Although I must admit, some fight scenes are fun to write too. Like whenever in a Hana Yori Dango fic I write Tsukushi and Doumyouji fights, I feel like I'm in my element. Kind of. I just like that phrase. Oh well got to write the next chapter of this! Since I'm in one of my Second Chances writing moods. (I try to write this story when I don't feel like it and it's rather hard on poor me.)

Second Chances Akugis! 

Take One!

Kakyuu: You're the only one that can make me happy!

Seiya: Why?

Kakyuu: Because…I only like to dig my heels in your spine! 

Seiya: O.0!

Take Two! 

Haruka: Meioh Setsuna.

Setsuna: Tenoh Haruka. 

Michiru: Um actually, shouldn't it be Ten'oh? 

Setsuna: SHUT UP!!!

Take Three!

Yaten: Great, more morons hanging around.

Taiki: You just don't want more competition.

Seiya: For what?

Taiki: Oh, he wants to be the biggest Saturn fan. 

Yaten: Would you stop telling people???


	15. And She Said Not To Get Her Any Presents...

Okay we are ready for a new chapter of this story! Yahhhhhh! I got a box of triscuits on hand. I was trying to watch my Fushigi Yugi tapes but my dad's video camera which we are temporarily using as a VCR is screwing up my tapes. The funny thing was that it kept messing with the sound so that everyone was talking in really deep voices. Tamahome sounded just like Sesshomaru from Inuyasha. I decided that this made him twenty times hotter. Yui sounded suspiciously like Tasuki though. So disturbed by that, I had to shut it off. (Oh Miaka sounded like Nuriko…) People inquiring about Ami, alas, I fear I cannot write her very well or at least I don't feel like I'm writing her as well as I write others so I kept putting it off. Forgive me. 

Agent MarbleEyes: Um, point taken…^_^!!!

MajikzPawn: This chapter is for you. ~_^

SilverStarWing: And also for you. 

Freakiedgirl: I hate it when I do that!!! GRRRRRRR!!! Stupid typos that some how slip through the cracks! 

Yui: Aw, I'm on your favorite's list? **Gets all red and shuffles feet** Thanks! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Warnings: Cussing and other stuff like that. I think.

Second Chances

Chapter Fourteen: She Said Not To Get Her Gifts! 

_"This is my December,_

_These are my snow-covered homes,_

_This is my December,_

_This is me alone."_

_            -My December _by Linkin Park

            "Too many people on the couch!" Hotaru complained loudly. "Somebody needs to move!" There were two couches in her living room; she didn't think it would be that much of a stretch. Of course the other couch was crowded too. On the couch with Hotaru was Kakyuu, then Seiya, then Taiki, and of course Yaten. The other couch consisted of Mamoru, Usagi, Rei, Makoto, and Minako. 

            "Maybe Kakyuu can sit in Seiya's lap." Yaten cracked. 

            "Shut up Yaten!" Seiya snapped at the silver-haired boy. 

            "If you can't knock it off…" Setsuna was sitting in a chair facing the two couches. "We have something important to discuss here."

            "Sorry Setsuna." Seiya apologized immediately. 

            "Why did you call a meeting?" Usagi asked from her couch. 

            "The youma that I fought spoke of an empress." Setsuna informed them. "We need to find out about this."

            "It couldn't be…" Usagi trailed off thoughtfully. "Maybe it's Empress Metallia." 

            "Metallia…that was the first big enemy you all fought?" Hotaru asked, recalling what she had heard about the enemy. 

            "Yeah." Usagi frowned. "We know she's been reborn. Remember Halloween?"

            "Metallia…but she wasn't a real person…" Rei speculated. 

            "Many things can be reborn. No matter if they are good or evil." Setsuna explained. "Metallia was destroyed, but the soul of Metallia has been reborn. She may have her powers." 

            "That would explain the youma." Minako put in. "But what if we're wrong?"

            "That's why we can't make a move unless we know for sure." Setsuna told them all. 

            "It could be that a number of enemies has been reborn." Kakyuu concluded. "We've seen…um what did you call them Hotaru? The Witches Five?"

            "Yes. I've seen others…Mistress Nine…" Hotaru trailed off grimacing. 

            "Whose Mistress Nine?" Seiya asked. 

            "One of our old enemies." Setsuna put in quickly, sensing that Hotaru really did not want to share with everyone the time she was evil. 

            "What about others?" Rei inquired. "Beryl for instance." 

            "I cannot say who has been reborn or who hasn't." Setsuna told them all. "We must all be on alert for anyone or anything suspicious." 

            "Especially if it comes from Metallia!" Usagi joined in. The others all nodded in agreement. 

            "Now that's settled…" Hotaru got up off the couch. "I'm going to get something to eat." She walked off towards the kitchen.

            "We're going to go." Kakyuu told everyone, her cheeks flushing slightly. Seiya and her left as everyone waved good-bye.

            "I've got to go study." Taiki informed them pulling out a book. "See you." He walked out the door while reading. Hotaru came back out with a package of Oreos, sitting down on the couch next to Yaten. 

            "Want some?" Hotaru offered him the package. Yaten made a face at her. 

            "Can we play video games?" Minako asked hopefully. 

            "Of course you can." Hotaru smiled at them. Though the way that the Inner Senshi seemed to enjoy spending time at Hotaru's apartment was a little tiring, she enjoyed their company all the same. Yaten reached out and took an Oreo from the package trying to look begrudging. 

            "I better go." Setsuna gathered herself up. "I've got lots of papers to grade." 

            "Bye Setsuna!" Hotaru waved at her. Setsuna left. 

            "I'm winning!" Minako announced as they all furiously raced cars. 

            "You guys are lame." Yaten informed them all. 

            "You don't have to stay." Rei told him, her eyes narrowing a little. 

'

            "I'm not going to!" Yaten snapped back at her. "It's just that I don't have any money and Taiki took off." 

            "I could lend you some money." Hotaru offered him. 

            "No, I'll walk." Yaten got up and started to go out the door. 

            "Why is Yaten always so rude?" Minako asked Rei. "He's always so mean!"

            "Bye Yaten." Yaten did not turn around he just waved two fingers over his shoulder at Hotaru as he walked out the door. 

            "Maybe he's just a little hard to get to know." Usagi amended. "He'll probably warm up a little one of these days." Hotaru thought personally that it was her fault. Obviously Yaten didn't like her at all. Maybe he would be nicer to everyone if Hotaru weren't around. She didn't tell anyone this. 

*                                              *                                              *

            Ami walked along as she went to school. She had her briefcase and several books besides. She was reading a really good mystery story. The main character had just figured out who the killer was and it was getting rather thrilling. 

            That's when a strong wind knocked the book out of her hands. Ami went after the book but noticed that the wind was unusually strong. She turned to where it was coming from and saw a terrible looking youma who seemed to be part of a tornado. 

            "AHHH!" Ami screamed as she dropped all of her books and her briefcase. The youma started to reach out for her. Ami was frozen. 

            "Energy…" The youma wrapped its arms around her. Ami struggled against it. 

            "No…" Ami pushed with all her might. The youma simply cackled at her. Ami realized that she was glowing. At first she thought it was something to do with the youma but the youma was looking at her apprehensively. 

            _"You have to transform!" _

            "Mercury Star Power, Make-Up!" Ami called out as she felt cool metal in her hand. She was holding a blue wand. Ami transformed, breaking away from the youma.

            "What the…" The youma looked amazed before snarling in rage. 

            "Shine Aqua Illusion!" Ami fired the attack that came so easily as if she had done it a thousand times. Or maybe she had. The youma took the hit and laughed, as it didn't make much of a mark. It blew its wind at her. Ami felt her body smash into a tree. She got up. 

            "Sailor Senshi must die!" The youma grabbed her and she felt the energy slipping away from her. 

            "Shabon Spray!" Ami hoped that the attack would distract the youma. The youma snapped its head ferociously towards her, opening its mouth full of sharp gleaming teeth. Ami screamed in pain as the youma bit her into her shoulder. 

            _I'm going to die…_

            Ami struggled against the thought as the youma clamped down harder, trying to break through bones. 

            _I don't want to die…_

            She closed her eyes as the pain became unbearable. Ami started to slip away. The pain hurt too much. She could not stand it any longer. Ami put her hands up, feeling it was her duty to try to kill it this youma no matter what the costs.

            "Shine Aqua Illusion!" Ami fired the attack right into the youma who reared away shrieking in pain. The youma began to suck more energy from Ami; it's hands not leaving her neck. 

            "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" The shout came and the monster dropped Ami in pain as something hit it. Ami fell to the ground, gasping for breath. She couldn't move at all. Ami turned her head in time to see a tall brunette smashing her elbow into the youma's face. Then Ami closed her eyes, drifting off into darkness.

*                                              *                                              *

            "Is she alright?" One voice asked.

            "Hotaru healed her but she's still out." Another voice answered. They were both female. Ami opened her eyes, having to squint to focus because she didn't have her glasses on. 

            "She's waking up." The first voice commented as Ami made out a person standing over her. 

            "Who…" Ami trailed off weakly. 

            "Maybe we should give her back her glasses." One voice commented. Ami saw that the figure was handing her something. It was her glasses. Ami slipped them on and the world went into focus. She reached up to her shoulder but found it wasn't hurt at all. She was sitting in a bed at someone's house. Ami blinked as she recognized the person standing over her.

            "Usagi?" Ami gasped in recognition.

            "Hi Ami." Usagi smiled at her. "How are you feeling?"

            "A little tired." Ami bit her lip as she saw others in the room. Rei, Minako, and Makoto. "Where am I?"

            "We're at Hotaru's." Makoto explained. "We didn't know where else to go." Ami turned her head to one side. 

            "You were the person I saw!" Ami exclaimed. "The one who was fighting the youma."

             "You were doing a good job yourself fighting that youma." Rei commented. 

            "I was losing though…" Ami dropped her eyes from everyone. "What was happening though? I transformed into…"

            "Sailor Mercury." Usagi finished her sentence for her. "You're a Sailor Senshi just like the rest of us." 

            "Your one of the guardians of this planet." Minako smiled at her. 

            "We were all reincarnated." Rei added on. The door opened and Hotaru came in with a tray that had a bowl of soup on it with some crackers. 

            "Oh! You're awake." Hotaru set the tray down next to the bed. "I thought you might be hungry." 

            "Wait…wait…" Ami shook herself a little. "One at a time." 

            "Sorry." Usagi threw a hand behind her head apologetically. 

            "Your Sailor Mercury, guarded by the planet Mercury." Rei began. "You have been reborn, just like the rest of us. I'm Sailor Mars."

            "I'm Sailor Moon, your guys' princess." Usagi announced importantly.

            "I'm Sailor Venus." Minako told her.

            "I'm Sailor Jupiter." Makoto informed her. 

            "And I'm Sailor Saturn." Hotaru put the tray in Ami's lap so she could eat her soup. 

            "Okay." Ami nodded. "I get all that." 

            "Plus there's others. Kakyuu is Princess Kakyuu, Seiya is Sailor Star Fighter, Taiki is Sailor Star Maker, Setsuna is Sailor Pluto, Michiru is Sailor Neptune, Haruka is Sailor Uranus, erm not that you know them," Minako listed off on her fingers. "Who am I forgetting?"

            "Yaten is Sailor Star Healer." Hotaru added on. 

            "Oh that's right!" Minako snapped her fingers. "Can't believe I forgot him…" 

            "We're finally altogether!" Usagi cheered. "It's so exciting!" 

            "You can say that again." Makoto agreed with her. 

            "Thanks for letting us use your apartment Hotaru." Rei thanked the lavender-eyed girl. 

            "No problem." Hotaru smiled somewhat tiredly. "After all, you guys are always here anyway." 

            "Heh." Minako grinned like the Cheshire Cat. "It's a nice place, what can we say?" 

*                                              *                                              *

            Hotaru opened up the apartment and found it completely dark inside. That was odd. She thought Mamoru was home by now. She reached for the light switch, flicking it on. 

            "SURPRISE!" Hotaru nearly jumped out of her skin as everyone yelled the word loudly. All the Sailor Senshi were there beaming at her. 

            "Omigod! You guys scared me!" Hotaru exclaimed, clutching her chest. 

            "Happy Birthday Hotaru!" Usagi rushed up to greet her. 

            "You told them it was my birthday didn't you?" Hotaru asked Mamoru with an accusing look. 

            "What? You never said I couldn't tell anyone!" Mamoru said defensively. "Why are you complaining? You get presents…" 

            "Presents?" Hotaru repeated the word questioningly. 

            "Yes." Kakyuu joined in. "I like surprise parties." 

            "I think they're lame." Yaten commented and Kakyuu sent him a seething look. Yaten's face almost looked sheepish at that point. 

            "Well are we going to make Hotaru stand there all night?" Setsuna asked them all. They lead Hotaru into the living room where a pile of presents was waiting on the table beside several bowls of chips and different kinds of soda. 

            "You guys didn't have to get me presents!" Hotaru told them all. "After all it's-"

            "Watch, she's going to go into her speech about how her birthday is a week before Christmas." Mamoru told them all.

            "Oh hush!" Hotaru grinned at him before sitting down on the couch in front of the presents. 

            "Open them!" Haruka called out excitedly. 

            "Okay, okay." Hotaru took the first one of the stack. It was from Setsuna. "It feels like clothes…" Hotaru commented as she felt the package before ripping it open. She held up to see that it was a really nice purple dress. The embroidery was very finely done on it, having vines and little Saturn symbols going up the sides. 

            "That embroidery took me forever." Setsuna shook her head a little.

            "It's really cool! Thanks Setsuna!" Hotaru exclaimed happily before carefully folding the dress and putting it aside. Then she grabbed the next present. "Whose this from?" 

            "It's from me." Minako hit herself on the head. "I forgot to put my name on it." It was a brand new racing video game. Hotaru almost started to laugh when she realized that they would probably all end up playing that game in the very near future. She got a book from Ami about astrology, a charm bracelet from Rei, a huge package of homemade fudge from Makoto, a necklace from Usagi, a new lamp from Mamoru, and a tape of Haruka and Michiru doing duets on the violin and piano. Then there was one really big present left. 

            "That's from us." Kakyuu explained. 

            "We all chipped in and bought it." Seiya informed her. Hotaru opened it up and saw that it was a beautiful music box. When she opened it up it began to play a very sweet melody. 

            "This is great!" Hotaru had to carefully heave it off her lap because it was really heavy. "You guys…" Hotaru trailed off. 

            "Group hug!" Usagi yelled pouncing on the dark-haired girl. Everyone else seemed to join in. Well not everybody. Yaten opened his mouth to say something but Seiya beat him to it.

            "Yaten, you say anything and I swear…" Seiya trailed off in some unspoken threat. Yaten closed his mouth but gave them all sour looks, as they broke apart. 

            "Thank you guys so much." Hotaru told them all. "But you know you didn't have to do this, Christmas is only a week away."

            "What did I tell you?" Mamoru said knowingly. Hotaru rolled her eyes at him. Although she didn't say anything to anyone else, Hotaru felt that this was one of the best birthdays she would ever have. 

            Hallmark moment…Or kinda anyway…Yeah so I hope that was an enjoyable chapter and I know that the loyal Mercury fans will love it! (Hopefully although I wouldn't be surprised if I got some complaints…Ah well I did try. That's the important thing right? I mean I could have been like "I will conveniently forget Ami…" or something. But I didn't! So go me! 

Second Chances Akugis!

Take One!

Ami: I don't want to die…

Setsuna: Well, it won't matter if you do. I mean have you seen your powers?  
  


Hotaru: They don't do jack. 

Haruka: If you want to start pulling some weight around here, I suggest you get something better than blowing bubbles at the enemy.

Michiru: This is why we aren't in this scene isn't it?

(I openly apologize to Mercury fans…it was just poking a little bit of fun at her attacks and not the character herself.)

Take Two!

Seiya: We all chipped in!

(Flashback to buying a present for Hotaru)

Seiya: Hey this looks nice.

Kakyuu: How much cash do you have Yaten?

Yaten: Why?

Seiya: 'Cause your buying!

Yaten: What? (Kakyuu steals his wallet.)

Kakyuu: This looks about right.

Yaten: HEY!


	16. Revenge Is A Dish Best Served With Coke

I won't tell you what happens in this chapter or what kind of chapter it is right here. Why? Because if you can't figure out from the song quote than maybe you should invest in some deductive reasoning. Oh I'm so obvious though. I mean duh. I can't hide anything from my readers can I? 

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Warnings: Um...cussing...over-crowded apartments...you know...the usual...

Second Chances

  
Chapter Thirteen: Revenge Is A Dish Best Served With Coke

_"Gaily they ring,_

_While people sing,_

_Songs of good cheer,_

_Christmas is here,_

_Merry merry merry merry Christmas!_

_Merry merry merry merry Christmas!"_

_            -Carol of the Bells_

            Hotaru and Mamoru were enjoying a nice breakfast together. They both had huge grins on their faces at the moment. If anyone else was there that might have said that the two of them were happy for the holidays. However is anyone else had been there, they probably wouldn't have been grinning. 

            "Yep." Hotaru nodded her head. "Today is Christmas Eve which means that no one will come over today." 

            "Actually..." Mamoru trailed off. Hotaru looked at him apprehensively. "Usagi got permission from her parents...they remember."

            "Usagi?" Hotaru questioned. "Just her though right?"

            "Yeah she wanted to come spend Christmas with us. She's coming over tonight..." Mamoru explained going a little red in the face. 

            "Ah and what are two planning to do tonight?" Hotaru asked with a sly look. 

            "Nothing!" Mamoru began. "She's just coming over and we're going to have a nice dinner, that's all!"

            "I don't care." Hotaru shrugged. "I'm going to the store anyway. I'll make sure to pick up some more groceries."

            "Doing last minute Christmas shopping _again_?" Mamoru asked her. 

            "Mamoru, you should recognize that it is a time honored tradition." Hotaru told him. "Besides, it's fun."

            "Most normal people do their shopping _before_ Christmas Eve." Mamoru informed Hotaru. She laughed.

            "All the more reason to do it today. That means that there shouldn't be such a rush, should there?" Hotaru asked him as the phone rang. She reached over towards the counter and picked it up. Mamoru sat there nodding eagerly, obviously expecting the call to be for him.

            "Hello?" Hotaru spoke into the phone, rolling her eyes at Mamoru.

            "Hotaru?" It was Setsuna's voice. Mamoru raised his eyebrows at Hotaru. The purple eyed girl was reminded of a small child. 

            "It's Setsuna." Hotaru told him trying not to laugh from the way his face fell. "Sorry Setsuna, Mamoru wanted to know who it was. What's up?"

            "I was wondering...I mean because it would only be me and Kakyuu..." Setsuna trailed off. "We thought it would be nice to come spend Christmas with you and Mamoru." 

            "Okay!" Hotaru immediately agreed. "When are you coming over?"

            "How about tonight so we can all get up early and open presents?" Setsuna suggested. "That is if it wouldn't be too much trouble."

            "Of course it wouldn't be. Usagi is already coming over but I guess the more the merrier." Hotaru reasoned that Setsuna and Kakyuu didn't usually come over as it was so this was fine. It wasn't like they were _all_ coming over. 

            "Great. Well I'll see you tonight. Merry Christmas." Setsuna told her. 

            "Merry Christmas Setsuna." Hotaru said back. She hung up the phone before turning to Mamoru. "Setsuna and Kakyuu are coming over tonight to spend Christmas with us." 

            "Oh okay." Mamoru shrugged. "I figured they might do that." 

            "Well, I'm going to go shopping." Hotaru put her plate in the sink. "I'll probably be gone all day." She headed towards the door where she grabbed her heavy black coat. 

            "Have fun! Don't get trampled." Mamoru joked. "Short people always do."

            "I'm not short!" Hotaru called out in defense as the door closed behind her. She shook her head. Hotaru put on her coat before walking down the hall, convinced it was going to be quite the Christmas this year.

*                                  *                                  *

            Hotaru whistled as she came down the hall towards her apartment loaded with bags. She had three grocery bags and five shopping bags. Hotaru put some down to open the door of her apartment. The first thing she noticed was that there was an awful lot of noise coming from the apartment. Even if Kakyuu, Setsuna, and Usagi were already there, it didn't seem like they would be making so much noise. 

            "Hello Hotaru." Setsuna greeted her as she walked in the door. "Be careful in the kitchen. It's becoming a madhouse." Setsuna warned. 

            "A madhouse?" Hotaru cocked her head to one side in confusion. 

            "Yep. Too many cooks in the kitchen." Setsuna shook her head as if tired. 

            "What..." Hotaru was definitely confused now. That's when she heard voices in the kitchen.

            "MINAKO! Get away from that!" Makoto's voice carried out into the living room where Hotaru was standing with all her shopping bags.

            "Do you need some help?" Setsuna started to take the grocery bags from Hotaru. Hotaru rushed into the kitchen to be greeted by the site of five people trying to cook, only three were succeeding. 

            "You guys!" Hotaru noticed Mamoru sitting on a stool looking a little sheepish. "What are you doing here?"

            "We heard Usagi was going to spend Christmas with you and figured, hey, why don't we _all spend Christmas together?" Minako asked with her blue eyes glittering brightly. "We brought lots of food and we're trying to get dinner done..."_

            "I'm five seconds away from banning all of you from the kitchen!" Makoto shook a wooden spoon at them threateningly. 

            "Oh boy." Hotaru murmured. She had thought that Christmas was going to be a small affair. Now it was starting to escalate. Setsuna walked into the kitchen with the grocery bags reminding Hotaru that she still had five bags she was carrying around. "I'll be right back." Hotaru went and put the bags away. 

            "No! Usagi!" Makoto was obviously panicking. "Let me do that!"

            "I hope you guys don't make my kitchen explode." Hotaru commented as she came back.

            "I think the probability of the kitchen melting as to exploding is much higher." Ami commented scientifically. 

            "Not where these two are concerned." Makoto jabbed a thumb in Minako and Usagi's direction. "Ami could you chop these vegetables?" 

            "Where's Kakyuu?" Hotaru asked Setsuna.

            "Oh she's coming in a little bit." Setsuna shrugged. "She had things to do first. I bet she went to go visit the Starlights." 

            "As long as she doesn't bring them here..." Hotaru joked. "So how did you all get permission to come over for Christmas?"

            "Usagi's mom convinced my mom I should!" Minako volunteered.

            "My parents won a free trip to Hawaii for two. That's where they are right now." Makoto stirred something in a pot. 

            "My dad went out partying. If he wakes up before two in the afternoon tomorrow, then I'll eat my own feet." Rei told her with a slightly humorless expression crossing her features. 

            "My parents have always valued it when I do something different." Ami began. "Like the  time I went to work in the soup kitchens last year at Christmas." 

            "Did you tell them that's what you were doing this year?" Minako asked with a grin before getting hit on the hand with Makoto's wooden spoon. Minako had just tried to taste something from one of the pots. "Ow, Makoto..." 

            "No, I am very honest with my parents." Ami answered primly. 

            "Well I'm glad your all here." Hotaru grinned at them all. "But perhaps we should give some room for Makoto to work in? Thanks so much for cooking Makoto. You really don't have to." 

            "I like to cook." Makoto told her. "Besides, your letting us come over so I have to do _something..."_

            "Why don't we go play video games?" Hotaru suggested, in hopes of getting the two blondes at the very least out of the kitchen. 

            "ALRIGHT!" Minako yelled. "You are on!" Minako had obviously taken the invitation as a challenge. Hotaru spent most of the time playing video games while Makoto made dinner. Though sometimes Rei and Ami would go in to help. 

            After trying for an hour, they finally got Setsuna to play who turned out to be horrible at video games but spent the whole time desperately trying to at least finish a race. It was about this time that Makoto stuck her head out of the kitchen.

            "It's done!" Makoto yelled. Hotaru walked in to see that Makoto had not only set out the dishes but had arranged them nicely on the dining room table with all the nice dishes set out. The dining room table which was different from the kitchen table was very very large. It sat everyone and probably had room for more. 

            "This looks fantastic!" Usagi exclaimed. "You guys did such a great job."

            "Let's eat!" Minako sat down with the rest of them. 

            "Should we wait for Kakyuu?" Hotaru asked Setsuna. As if on cue there was a knock on the door. 

            "I'll get it." Rei volunteered immediately and rushed out of the room. Rei came back in a few moments. "Their here!" She announced. 

            "Huh?" Hotaru looked up in surprise as she saw not only Kakyuu, but Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki standing there. "Your all here?"

            "I hope we don't intrude." Kakyuu smiled apologetically. "But the others wanted to come and I thought it was only going to be the five of us..." 

            "It's okay." Hotaru told her. "We'll just put down some more plates and you guys can help yourself. The food is all compliments of Makoto." 

            "Oh? We brought some pies..." Kakyuu held up a bag. "We weren't sure..." 

            "That's what I forgot!" Makoto snapped her fingers. "Well it's a good thing you guys came." 

            "We would have been here sooner if it _someone_ would have been a little less difficult." Seiya looked sideways at Yaten. 

            "What?" Yaten snapped at him. Hotaru hurriedly put the plates down. 

            "How did you guys get your parents to let you come?" Minako asked them all curiously. 

            "My mom went to go visit her family. They don't really like me anyway cause I look like my dad..." Seiya trailed off. 

            "I convinced my mother it was important to my psychological investigative report." Taiki answered promptly. 

            "Meaning you just confused her with big words until she agreed." Seiya translated immediately. 

            "What about you Yaten?" Minako inquired. 

            "My parents don't care." Yaten answered in a short way that made no one ask anymore questions. 

            "My! This is delicious!" Kakyuu told Makoto. It seemed to Hotaru that she was trying to change the subject. 

            "Actually...I kind of messed up on that one..." Makoto scratched the back of her head as if looking for an excuse of some sort. 

            Usagi smacked Makoto on the back. "No need to be modest Makoto! Everyone here knows your a fabulous cook." 

            "It's like we're one big happy family!" Minako commented. "It's really nice!" 

            "This isn't a freaking Hallmark card." Yaten told her with narrowed eyes.

            "Yaten..." Kakyuu turned to him. "I know this isn't your favorite holiday but...could you at least be a little more..." 

            "Stop being an ass." Seiya finished for Kakyuu, who arched an eyebrow at him. 

            "Shove it Seiya!" Yaten snapped at him. 

            "Yaten, I need to talk to you out in the hall." Kakyuu stood. Yaten didn't make a move to get up. "Now." Yaten sighed before getting up and following the red-haired princess out the door. 

            "Why doesn't Yaten like Christmas?" Usagi asked Taiki and Seiya.

            "I'm really not at liberty to say." Taiki spoke in a very official sounding voice. "Basically, it's because Yaten is Yaten." 

            "And because Yaten is an ass." Seiya added on. Taiki hit the dark haired boy over the head with a book that he seemed to pull out of nowhere. 

            "I'm sorry everybody." Yaten apologized in a rather unsorry tone but no one was really going to push their luck. Kakyuu sighed as she sat down again. They finished dinner in peace and then everyone watched as Usagi crashed into the decorated Christmas tree in Hotaru's living room.

            "Whoops..." Usagi frantically tried to put ornaments back. Everyone was feeling a little lazy and slightly sleepy when there was another knock on the door. 

            "I've got it." Hotaru got up and opened the door. Haruka and Michiru were standing there. 

            "Our car broke down." Haruka told Hotaru. "A couple blocks from here." 

            "Can we stay here tonight?" Michiru asked. Hotaru sighed. At least this was everyone and no one else would be coming. 

            "Join the party." Hotaru gestured to everyone else in the now crowded living room. 

            "Hey! No one told us everyone was going to be here!" Michiru exclaimed happily as they joined everyone in the living room. 

            "You had car trouble?" Setsuna asked them. 

            "Yeah." Haruka nodded rather glumly. The only thing that was more precious than Haruka's car was Michiru. 

            "You know, I know a lot about mechanics." Seiya started up. "Perhaps I should take a look at it." 

            "That's _my car." Haruka gave him a rather dirty look. "I think I can handle it." _

            "Oh Haruka he's only trying to help." Michiru rolled her eyes at the blonde. "I swear you'd think that car was a kid or something..." 

            "I've got to go wrap presents." Hotaru stood up while yawning. "After that we can figure out sleeping arrangements."

            "Sounds good to me." Mamoru agreed. 

            Hotaru went into her room and began to wrap presents. She had bought presents for everyone, for when she saw them next. Hotaru hadn't realized that they'd all be there. She was wrapping each one as best she could. A sweater for Setsuna, a video game for Minako (Hotaru figured she should return the favor.), etc. She reached into her bag for one last gift. 

            It was a grey scarf for Yaten. Hotaru thought that even if he didn't like her, there was no reason not to get him a Christmas present. She hoped he liked it. She was signing the tag to it with a flourish.

            _To: Yaten, From: Hotaru_

            "HOTARU!" Usagi burst into the room. "Did you finish?"

            "Yep. I guess I'll go set these under the tree." Hotaru smiled as she began to gather up her packages. "Why'd you come in here yelling like that?"

            "Oh, I was kind of hoping to find out what my present was..." Usagi looked rather sheepish. Hotaru laughed.

            "Not until tomorrow." Hotaru told her as she went out into the living room and started putting packages out there. Almost everyone had already set their packages out under the tree and so now a lot of floor space was covered.

            "So what about those sleeping arrangements?" Minako stifled a yawn. 

            "Well..." Hotaru started. "I guess people can sleep in my room so-"

            "Oh no, you sleep in your room." Rei told her. "We're your guests and we did kind of come over uninvited." 

            "Okay then." Hotaru looked thoughtful. "I guess everyone will have to spread out in the living room. I'll go get blankets." Hotaru ran to the linen closet and began to get everyone blankets. She began to hand them out to everyone. 

            "Hey you two only need one blanket." Yaten told Kakyuu and Seiya who both went bright red. 

            "Yaten..." Seiya trailed off looking like he might hit the silver-haired boy. 

            "Here you go Usagi..." Hotaru started to hand the blonde the blanket but Usagi shied away from it.

            "Actually..." Usagi's began to flush. "I was thinking...that is..." Minako leaned over and whispered something in Rei's ear. Rei's eyes widened considerably. 

            "WHAT?" Rei yelled out. "She is not!" 

            "Dude, Rei, not so loud." Minako hissed at her. 

            "Heh...." Usagi didn't say anything else before following Mamoru into his bedroom. "Good night everyone." 

            "Their...spending the night together..." Rei trailed off. "Huh..."

            "I think Usagi and Mamoru are very good at weighing the consequences of decisions." Ami piped up. Everyone looked at the blue-haired girl and she promptly went red in the face. 

            "I'm going to bed now. Nighty-night." Hotaru told them all as she slipped off to her own room to get some sleep.

*                                              *                                              *

            Yaten waited until the chatter finally died down in the living room. He was going to get his revenge finally. It was the perfect opportunity to do something. The silver haired boy quietly snuck out of the living room. He had several ideas already about things he could do to get his revenge on Tomoe Hotaru.

            He tiptoed into the kitchen. Quietly as he could, he opened up the fridge and pulled out two cans of soda. Yaten opened them knowing that the sound could wake up the girl that he assumed was sleeping by now. He had a good plan going now. What could be worse than waking up in a puddle of soda? 

            Yaten turned the doorknob and carefully went inside the room with almost no noise. He heard a gasp and his eyes widened suddenly. Yaten thought for sure he was caught.

            No he wasn't. Hotaru was tossing and turning in her sleep, muttering incomprehensibly. She had broken out into a sweat as Yaten stayed frozen right next to her bed.

*                                              *                                              *

            _"You are mine!" Mistress Nine cackled._

_            "No..." Hotaru struggled against the ropes that were twisted around her so she couldn't move. "No..."_

_            "Resistance is useless!" Mistress Nine grinned wickedly at her as she started to reach towards her with her hands. _

_            "No..."_

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hotaru yelled as she woke up, sitting up in her bed. She was gasping for breath. Hotaru started to calm down.

            _Just a dream..._

            She wished she wasn't plagued by those horrible nightmares. Hotaru wondered if she would ever be free of them. That's when Hotaru froze. Someone was standing right next to her bed. Hotaru turned her head.

            "Y-Yaten?" Hotaru's tone was full of disbelief as she silver-haired boy who looked somewhere between surprised and guilty. 

            "Um..." Yaten obviously was trying to think of something to say.

            "What are you doing in here?" Hotaru asked him looking quite perplexed. 

            "Well..." Yaten trailed off. "I was going to get my revenge on you." Yaten confessed looking slightly irked.

            "Revenge?" Hotaru blinked her lavender eyes in confusion. "For what?"

            "For what you said to me!" Yaten snapped at her. "Way back when Seiya was being a dork over Usagi." Hotaru frowned as she tried to think back. She had said something....whatever it was she couldn't remember now.

            "Actually...I can't remember what I said." Hotaru hit herself on the forehead. 

            "You can't?" Yaten's face twitched in irritation. 

            "No..." Hotaru trailed off sheepishly. 

            "Well, then maybe..." Yaten frowned a little. This obviously wasn't going the way he wanted it to. "If you apologize I won't pour soda all over your bed while your sleeping."

            "What?" Hotaru's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as she saw the open cans of soda in his hands. "Well I'm sorry for whatever it was I said." Hotaru eyed him warily. 

            "Good. Um, Hotaru?" Yaten asked her.

            "Yeah?" Hotaru looked up at him. 

            "What were you dreaming about?" Yaten's question surprised Hotaru. 

            "N-nothing." Hotaru looked down at her hands. Yaten could probably tell she was lying. Hotaru just didn't like to talk about some things from her past life. 

            "You don't have to tell me, I understand." Yaten told her. "I'm going to go back to bed." 

            "I guess I will too." Hotaru stretched her arms out before laying back down onto her bed. She had closed her eyes but opened one. "Yaten?"

            "What?" Yaten turned towards her. 

            "You better not pour that on me." Hotaru told him. Yaten made a slightly indignant noise before going out the door. Hotaru thought that Yaten was odd but knew that things would be a little nicer around him. Though considering how Yaten treated his lifelong companions, it couldn't get much better.

*                                              *                                              *

            "PRESENTS!!!" Usagi yelled loudly, really early the next morning as she landed on everybody who was still sleeping. 

            "AHHHHHHH!" Rei screamed. "What the hell?" 

            "Next time..." Minako moaned. "Don't kill me..." 

            "What's all this yelling about?" Hotaru came out, groggily rubbing her eyes. She had slept really well after the incident with Yaten. 

            "Apparently Usagi's ready to open presents..." Mamoru came out into the living room. "Couldn't wait for me to get out of bed..." 

            "Everyone! Get up! Get up!" Usagi rushed around the room. Setsuna opened her eyes and calmly got up. Kakyuu sat up rather regally. Seiya got up and kissed her on the cheek. Taiki was stretching and an annoyed looking Yaten, who simply rolled over, than put the blanket over his head. 

            "I know someone whose in the holiday spirit..." Seiya's face broke out into a grin. "Let's say we pour ice water on Yaten." Hotaru tried not to laugh as Yaten sat straight up in alarm. 

            "Can we open them yet?" Minako had joined Usagi right next to the Christmas tree. 

            "Yes you can open them." Hotaru told them. They began to hand out presents and everywhere in the room was someone tearing the paper off a present. 

            "Thanks a bunch!" Usagi hugged Mamoru who had given her a ring. 

            "Where's your presents Yaten?" Seiya asked the silver-haired boy.

            "Like I'm gonna waste money on gifts for you losers." Yaten folded his arms. 

            "Next year we should invest in buying Yaten a lump of coal." Seiya joked. 

            "Oh stop antagonizing him Seiya." Kakyuu told Seiya firmly. "You two are always at each other's throats..."

            "It's all about holiday spirit." Rei was wearing a santa hat that someone had gotten her. "You have it or you don't." 

            "Yaten was born without it." Seiya cracked. 

            "Shut up." Yaten rummaged through the gifts he had been given. 

            "I mean it." Kakyuu warned them. "Remember what we talked about last night Yaten." 

            "Yean, yeah." Yaten muttered. "What are you my mom?"

            "Maybe we should go outside." Usagi suggested peaking out the windows. "We can go play in the snow!" 

            "That's a good idea!" Minako agreed immediately with the other blonde. Everyone thought that it was a good idea so they began to put on their coats to go outside. Hotaru was putting on her mittens when she bumped into Yaten. 

            "Sorry." Hotaru apologized. Her eyes widened as she saw he was putting on the scarf that she had given him. Their eyes met for a moment and Hotaru wasn't sure why but that moment stuck out in her mind the rest of the day.

*                                              *                                              *

            I wouldn't have put up this chapter today if it wasn't for the fact that I am the biggest mooch alive. Teresa can tell you. If I wasn't a mooch I wouldn't have owed anyone a chapter…sheesh…frickin' cookies….why do they have to be so good? 

Second Chances Akugis! 

Take One!

Kakyuu: Guess what I got you for Christmas? (Smiles sweetly.)

Seiya: What?

Kakyuu: A brand new whip! (Kakyuu grins maniacally)

Seiya: GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Take Two!

Hotaru: Yaten what are you doing in here?

Yaten: I'm sleep walking...

Hotaru: Okay than. 

Yaten: I can't believe she bought it! (Pours sodas all over Hotaru's bed while she's sleeping)

Take Three! 

Haruka: Our car broke down!

Usagi: Hey this happened in the Sailor Stars season!

Kakyuu: But it's not the same...(Starts to look tearful)

Usagi: How come?

Kakyuu: In the Sailor Stars season...Seiya was walking around with nothing but a towel on...

(Everybody sweatdrops)


	17. Hotaru Gets A Stalker!

This is all part of Operation: Day Of Love! See I update all my fanfics on V-day right? Well then Fanfiction.net RUINED IT! So I'm doing it a day early. Happy Valentine's Day everyone!!! Thanks for reviewing everyone!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Warnings: Cussing, Yaten, mild violence, Yaten, not so thought out plans, and Yaten. (I might as well warn you now...)

Second Chances

Chapter Sixteen

_"Just fly away from here,_

_Our hopes and dreams,_

_Are out there somewhere,"_

_            -???_ by Aerosmith

            It was her plan. No one else knew about it and no one else had to know. If anyone figured it out, they would probably try to stop her. But she knew it was for the best. No one else could really do it and they _had_ to know. It wasn't a question of sacrifice or danger. It was a question of whether she could hide it.

            Hotaru peeked around the corner of one of the school's many hallways. She was in the clear. She saw her target approaching and got herself ready, before stepping around the corner, bumping right in to her. 

            "Oh I'm sorry." The girl's dark blue eyes held real apology. Hotaru shook her head. She was overanalyzing things already. 

            "No problem." Hotaru put on her friendliest smile. It was hard to be friendly with someone you suspected of trying to kill all your closest friends. "I don't think we've met before. I'm Tomoe Hotaru."

            "Mushino Metallia." The girl put a lock of dark blue hair behind her ears before shaking Hotaru's out stretched hand. 

            "Where are you going Metallia?" Hotaru had to keep up the friendly semblance no matter how weird it felt to do so.

            "The library." Metallia answered. "I-I'm not very good at...making conversation..." Metalia's cheeks tinted to a pink. "Sorry."

            "Well neither am I really." Hotaru gave her a reassuring look. "How about I join you?" 

            "Okay!" Metallia nodded her head enthusiastically. They begun to walk down the hall towards the library. 

            "So Metallia, what classroom are you in?" Hotaru asked. 

            "I'm in room number ten." Metallia replied. "Aren't you in Miss Meioh's class? I thought I saw you going in there once..." 

            "Yep!" Hotaru looked around a little. She had to make sure that no one saw what she was doing. "I don't really know anyone from ten."

            "Neither do I..." Metallia confessed. "I kind of...well I don't really have any friends." 

            "I know how that can be." Hotaru sighed as she thought about the past life. No use bringing that up now. "But maybe we can be friends."

            "Really?" Metallia looked surprised.

            "Really." Hotaru affirmed before almost following Metallia in the library. Then she saw Yaten out of the corner of her eye. She froze. Had he seen her? No, he didn't give any sign that he had. Then Hotaru realized she should probably get going. The others would want to know where she was if she didn't show up soon. "Hey Metallia? I have to go something, I'll see you around okay?"

            "Okay. Bye Hotaru!" Metallia waved pleasantly at her. Hotaru started to jog up to Yaten who was obviously heading to the hallway where the Starlights and Kakyuu usually hung out. 

            "Hey Yaten!" Hotaru greeted him as she caught up with him. He raised an eyebrow at her.

            "You know just because apologized doesn't mean we're going to become buddy-buddies." Yaten told her with a rather wry expression. 

            "I'll remember that." Hotaru grinned at him. They walked in silence for a few moments before Yaten spoke. 

            "Your up to something." Yaten said. Hotaru's eyes widened. He _had_ seen her with Metallia and now he was going to tell everyone.

            "Who me?" Hotaru hoped she looked innocent. 

            "That's what the all say." Yaten explained knowingly. "Right before you find out their up to something."

            "I think your suspicions might be getting in the way of you making friends." Hotaru told the silver-haired boy. 

            "You and Taiki are both so..." Yaten trailed off angrily. 

            "Don't get all mad!" Hotaru waved her hands in front of her. "I don't want you to try to pour soda on me again." Hotaru said the last part with a smile to show she was joking. 

            "Hmph." Yaten made an annoyed noise. 

            "Hotaru!" Kakyuu ran up to them. 

            "Hello Kakyuu!" Hotaru greeted the red-haired girl. 

            "Hey Hotaru." Seiya waltzed over, before lazily draping an arm over Kakyuu and pecked her on the cheek. 

            "Do you have to do that in public?" Yaten made a disgusted face. 

            "Well Yaten, once you get over your "Girls Have Cooties" phase, you might be okay with it." Seiya told him. 

            "I think Yaten may be permanently stuck in that phase." Taiki added on as he approached. 

            "And I think you guys are permanently dorks." Yaten crossed his arms defensively. "I just don't think Seiya really adds to the gene pool." 

            "Ya-ten!" Kakyuu wailed. "Stop it!" 

            "Oh fine." Yaten muttered. "But only because you guys are a bunch of whiners."

*                                              *                                              *

            "Deep Submerge!" Michiru yelled as her attack went flying towards the fire youma. It dodged the water attack very neatly. 

            "Finally! World Shaking!" Haruka threw her attack at the youma who got hit square in the face as it had been distracted by Michiru's earlier attack. The youma's face sunk into it's flame body and the flames roared as it became some sort of animal. Flames shot from it's mouth at Michiru and Haruka.

            "Silent Wall!" The shield almost seemed to appear from nowhere. The fire went off in different directions. 

            "Thanks for coming to the rescue Saturn." Haruka turned to grin at the lavender-eyed senshi of destruction. 

            "No problem!" Hotaru grinned back. 

            "Deep Submerge!" Michiru sent her attack flying once more at the nearby enemy. This time the fire creature was destroyed by the water crashing into it. 

            "Hey, hey, not to bad for a day's work, eh?" Haruka smirked at the the dust that remained of the youma. 

            "Not bad at all." Michiru de-transformed. "But I'd rather not have to fight youmas at all." 

            "I know what you mean." Hotaru agreed, she was already back in her normal clothes. 

            "I don't know, it kind of makes life interesting." Haruka joked. Michiru arched an eyebrow at her.

            "If that's the kind of thing that makes life interesting to you than I guess you won't want to come over to my house after school." Michiru folded her arms.

            "Don't be like that Michiru..." Haruka trailed off with a slight pleading in her tone. Hotaru started to giggle. "Your house is the most interesting place in the world."

            "Is that so?" Michiru smiled rather seductively at the blonde. 

            "Sheesh you two..." Hotaru teased them. "Get a room!"

*                                              *                                              *

            "Kinmokusei to Yaten..." Seiya waved his hand in front of the silver-haired boy's face. "Come in Yaten!"

            "Stop doing that!" Yaten smacked Seiya's hand away. "I know it's a foreign concept to you but I'm trying to think."

            "About what? Your latest plan for 'getting' Hotaru?" Seiya had no idea of the events that had taken place on Christmas no one did except for Yaten and Hotaru. 

            "No!" Yaten snapped at him. 

            "Have you finally given up this silly revenge business?" Taiki asked him with interest, actually turning away from his book to ask him.

            "What's up you guys?" Hotaru asked as she walked by them in the hall. 

            "Shhhh...Yaten's thinking...it's taking all his concentration." Seiya told Hotaru in a mock seriousness.

            "Can it Seiya!" Yaten yelled. "Just because your brain can't figure out how to do it doesn't mean you should be jealous!" 

            "This coming from a guy who was undoubtedly dropped on his head as a baby by his mom." Seiya smirked at his own comment. Yaten was shaking with anger and Taiki was looking at Seiya with wide eyes. Seiya realized his mistake a little too late.

            "Fuck you Seiya!" Yaten turned around and stomped away from them. Hotaru thought her eyes were going to pop out of her eyes. 

            "Oh crap..." Seiya murmured. "Gah, I forgot..."

            "Forgot what?" Hotaru asked curiously. "Why is Yaten so upset?" Both Seiya and Taiki looked really uncomfortable.

            "No reason." Taiki answered for Seiya. "He's been really moody lately."

            "That time of the month." Seiya cracked. 

            "Your lucky Kakyuu isn't here Seiya." Taiki told his friend. Hotaru got the feeling that Taiki was lying to her. "Although you better try apologizing to Yaten." 

            "Do you think he'll listen?" Seiya asked Taiki.

            "No." Taiki spoke truthfully. "But you can at least say what you need to say." 

            "Your right." Seiya went off in the direction that the green-eyed Starlight had gone off in.  Seiya found Yaten leaning against a wall with his eyes closed as if he were thinking about something. Seiya got pretty closed before the green eyes opened, full of anger.

            "What do you want?" Yaten asked him angrily.

            "Yaten, I forgot." Seiya explained. "I'm really sorry. Really." Seiya had a pleading look in his eyes. Yaten's face scrunched up before it relaxed and Yaten rolled his eyes.

            "Oh fine you dork." This was the closest Yaten was going to come to saying that he accepted Seiya's apology. 

            "So what were you thinking about anyway?" Seiya asked his friend. Yaten looked down at his feet while they walked.

            "Nothing." Yaten finally answered. "You wouldn't understand..."

*                                              *                                              *

            "Hey Metallia! Wait up!" Hotaru came running after the dark blue-haired girl as the bell rang for school to be out.

            "Oh, hi Hotaru." Metallia smiled sweetly at her. 

            "You wanna walk together?" Hotaru asked her, trying to pick up the pace before any of the others saw her. Hotaru thought she saw one of them as she walked down the hallway but they disappeared too fast to see. 

            "Okay!" Metallia's eyes lit up in some bright and eager light.

            _Maybe she really isn't evil..._

            "Where do you live?" Hotaru inquired. 

            "Not too far from here." Metallia answered. "Where do you live?"

            "In an apartment complex. It usually takes about twenty minutes to walk there." Hotaru gestured in the direction of her apartment complex. Hotaru turned around while they were walking. She had the feeling she was being followed. Hotaru decided she was just imagining it.

            "What is it?" Metallia turned around too.

            "Nothing." Hotaru shrugged. "I thought someone was following me..." She began to laugh nervously.

            "Sometimes I feel like that." Metallia admitted. 

            "I'm sure it's just my imagination." Hotaru said even though she wasn't sure. They turned onto a street. 

            "My house is over there." Metallia gestured to a normal white house on the street corner. It even had pink flamingoes in front of it. Hotaru had to laugh at thinking that it could possibly the hide out of an evil person. 

            "It looks really nice." Hotaru commented. 

            "Hotaru?" Metallia stopped and turned towards the dark haired girl. 

            "Yeah?" Hotaru cocked her head to one side.

            "I know we don't know each other that well but..." Metallia trailed off. "See my mom is going out of town this weekend and I hate staying here by myself. Do you think you could come over on Friday and spend the night?" Metallia's dark blue eyes were full of pleading. Hotaru didn't have the heart to turn her down. 

            "Sure!" Hotaru smiled. "It will be fun." Even if Metallia was evil, Hotaru was the most powerful sailor senshi after Sailor Moon. She'd be able to handle it if anything went wrong.

            "Wow, thanks so much!" Metallia's smile seemed to stretch from ear to ear. 

            "Don't worry about it." Hotaru told her. "Well I'll see you tomorrow!" Hotaru started to walk off. Metallia waved brightly before running inside her house. Hotaru turned and thought for a moment she caught sight of someone going around behind a tree. Hotaru walked over to the tree and peeked around. No one was there. But yet she still felt as though she was being followed. 

            "Maybe I'm losing it." Hotaru said outloud. 

*                                              *                                              *

            EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! When sitting there making parodies of Harry Potter, it's sometimes hard to concentrate on this chapter which is why it's so broken up. But next is chapter seventeen! YES!!!

Second Chances Akugis! 

Take One!

Metallia: Hotaru?

Hotaru: Yes?

Metallia: I know we don't know each other that well but...

  
Hotaru: What?

Metallia: Will you sign my Sailor Saturn poster? That would be so cool!!!

Hotaru: ^_^!!!

Take Two!

Hotaru: Don't get mad! I don't want you to pour soda on me!

Yaten: Wouldn't dream of it. (Pulls out a soda can from behind his back)

Hotaru: Good because- (Yaten pours soda all over her head.)

Yaten: YES! I WON!

Hotaru: Yaten, you are so dead!

Take Three!

(Just for Teresa!)

Mamgrid: Ready to go into the Forbidden Forest?

Seiyo Malfoy: We can't go in there!

Mamgrid: Well you have to.

Seiyo Malfoy: I won't!  
  


Kakky Potter: Oh really? (Cracks her whip)

Seiyo: (gulps)

Hotarune Granger: Do you think their going to do that all night?

Yan Weasley: They will cause their dorks!

(Don't sue me J.K. Rowling!!!) 


	18. SURPRISE CHANSUUUUUUUUUU!

I like this chapter. I like a lot of chapters though. So you know, that doesn't mean anything special is going to happen. Nope...nothing at all...just regular stuff. Do you think that I could possibly be anymore vague? I dunno…Well hope you like this chapter and I love everyone that reviews!!! I hope that this chapter, er, well you'll see.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Warnings: Cussing and violence! (Not really bad violence...just the usual.) Hey Teresa...what happens when you leave out a certain kind of soda too long? (Inside joke people.)

Second Chances

Chapter Seventeen: SUPRISE CHANSUUUUUUUUUU!!!

_"I'll never let you down,_

_Even if I could,_

_I'd give up everything,_

_If only for your good,_

_So hold me when I'm here,_

_Love me when I'm wrong,_

_You can hold me when I'm scared,_

_You won't always be there,_

_So love me when I'm gone."_

_            -When I'm Gone _Three Doors Down

            The bell had just rung for class to be over. Hotaru ran towards the door as she hoped to get away before anyone noticed her. She made a mental note to call and tell Mamoru she was at Kakyuu's house. Her plan was almost ruined though.

            "Hey Hotaru!" Mamoru caught up with her. "Where are you going?"

            "I have to get something from the library." Hotaru lied. "I'm going to Kakyuu's house to spend the night."

            "Okay." Mamoru shrugged. "I don't know if I'll be at home when you come back tomorrow. It's Valentine's Day tomorrow and me and Usagi-"

            "I understand. You don't have to tell me about your plans." Hotaru smiled. She was happy for Mamoru. On past years on this holiday they would do nothing but gorge themselves on gourmet chocolate. It had been fun but now Mamoru wouldn't be able to join in the pastime. Hotaru would probably end up by herself eating gourmet chocolate.

            "Well I'll see you then." Mamoru walked off. Hotaru started to walk in the direction of where she was meeting Metallia. She stopped though. The hairs on the back of her neck had risen up and she felt that feeling that she was being followed again. 

            Hotaru turned to see if there was anyone behind her. Some students milling around but no one seemed to really notice her. Her brow furrowed and she turned back around. It was her imagination acting up again because she was sure that someone would catch her. Hotaru couldn't get rid of the feeling though as she approached Metallia.

            "Hi Metallia." Hotaru greeted her.

            "Hi Hotaru." Metallia's face broke into a smile. "Are you ready to go?"

            "Yep!" Hotaru exclaimed and they set off to Metallia's house. Hotaru still wasn't able to shake the feeling that someone was following her. They got to Metallia's house and Hotaru thought the inside was normal looking.

            _What did you expect Hotaru? Big red flashing signs saying "Metallia Is Evil?" _

"You want something to drink?" Metallia opened up her fridge and started to look around.

            "Sure. What do you have?" Hotaru asked.

            "Nothing really except milk and grape soda." Metallia smiled apologetically at Hotaru. "My mom always buys that kind because it's my favorite."

            "I'll take a soda." Hotaru shrugged. "No big deal."

            "Here." Metallia handed her a soda can. They opened them up before settling down in Metallia's room. Metallia's room was very neat and clean. There was a small bed and a desk. The walls were white and had no posters or pictures on them. There was also a small wooden dresser.

            "This place is nice." Hotaru told Metallia.

            "Erm...thanks..." Metallia trailed off looking a little embarrassed. They sat down on Metallia's bed drinking grape soda. "So are you going to do anything tomorrow?"

            "Tomorrow? You mean for Valentine's Day?" Hotaru asked. "No..."

            "Really? I've seen you hanging out with the Kous and I thought that you were going out with one of them..." Metallia trailed off. Hotaru had to laugh at this. One of the Starlights? And her? 

            "I'm not dating anyone." Hotaru explained. 

            "Oh sorry." Metallia made a sheepish looking face. 

            "Don't worry about it." Hotaru smiled. The weird thing was that she felt a slight pang in her chest. She decided she probably was drinking her soda to fast.

*                                              *                                              *

            "Hello Mamoru." Kakyuu's voice caused Mamoru to turn around. He saw that Kakyuu was with Seiya and Taiki. Mamoru had been on his way to the apartment so he was surprised to see that Hotaru wasn't with them.

            "Where's Hotaru?" Mamoru asked the three. "She said she was spending the night at your house." Kakyuu blinked her large red eyes in confusion.

            "No she isn't." Kakyuu corrected him. 

            "Maybe I heard her wrong..." Mamoru scratched his head in thought. 

            "Where is our ill-tempered friend?" Taiki looked around as if the silver-haired boy might be hiding behind them. 

            "Yaten? I dunno." Seiya shrugged. "I think he said something about having to do something at his apartment." 

            "Interesting." Taiki pulled out his notebook and began to write something down. 

            "What's interesting?" Kakyuu asked him curiously.

            "Never mind." Taiki closed his notebook up, clicking the pen so the nib disappeared.

            "Maybe Yaten's right. Maybe you are a dork." Seiya speculated. 

            "Seiya, please do not fill in for Yaten when he's not here." Kakyuu told the dark haired boy sternly. 

            "Sorry, sorry." Seiya sighed tiredly. 

            "I wonder where Hotaru is then?" Mamoru pondered outloud. 

            "Setsuna might know." Kakyuu supplied. "Maybe we should go ask her." They all agreed to this and set off to go find Setsuna. 

*                                              *                                              *

            Hotaru slowly opened her eyes. Her senses seemed to be flaring that there was a dark presence. Hotaru turned to the clock that was on Metallia's desk. The green numbers told her it was 3:27 A.M. They had gone to bed around eleven, after talking for a long time. Hotaru looked all around. There was nothing. Then Hotaru saw something that made her eyes grow wide.

            It was subtle at first, the glowing. The dark blue started to get more and more intense around a person that was standing in the dark. Hotaru realized it was Metallia. The blue light lit up the room. Metallia's eyes were glittering mercilessly and she had a cruel smile on her lips. 

            "Empress Metallia I presume?" Hotaru asked her with narrowed purple eyes. She had to get out of there. If she didn't, no one would know where she had gone or that Metallia was indeed evil.

            "The one and only." Metallia's smile widened slightly. "My, how easily you fall into a trap." 

            "I'm not the one who fell into a trap." Hotaru told Metallia defiantly. "I was trying to see if you were the enemy or not."

            "You thought you could take on the Empress?" Metallia asked her before laughing. "You are sorely mistaken." Metallia cocked an eyebrow and some sort of ooze appeared behind her, it's arms suddenly appearing, wrapping around Hotaru's wrists and ankles. 

            "You think this is going to hold me?" Hotaru questioned, her tone suggesting that Metallia was two years old. 

            "Of course not. I'm going to kill you." Metallia said airily. Hotaru concentrated and felt her transformation came, complete with Silence Glaive in hand. The ooze seemed to be surprise because it accidentally loosened it's grip and Hotaru swung, cutting the ooze's arm in half. The ooze that was lying on the floor crawled back though, refusing with it's original. 

            "I am the melancholy warrior, Sailor Saturn!" Hotaru announced.

            "I knew you were." Metallia had not lost any of her confidence. "When Kakyuu decided like an idiot to wear her fuku as a costume on Halloween, I realized who you must be."

            "And you still invited me to your house?" Hotaru smirked a little. Okay so she felt a little cocky. Hotaru felt that she could take on Metallia.

            "So I could get you alone and do the job my youmas seem unable to do. Kill the Sailor Senshi." Metallia told her viciously. A glow and crackle of power formed in Metallia's hands. "You will die!" She threw it at Hotaru.

            "Silent Wall!" Hotaru yelled as the invisible force field took root, deflecting the attack of Metallia. The ooze behind Metallia shot it's arms out again. Hotaru cut threw one hand to have another bash the Silence Glaive out of her hands. It skidded out behind Hotaru. The ooze's hands grabbed her once more by the wrists and began to pull in opposite directions. 

            "How troublesome you Sailor Senshi are." Metallia commented haughtily. "This is almost too easy though. I guess without your weapon, your in trouble." 

            "Erghh..." Hotaru grunted in pain as she was pulled on a little more. She knew that the ooze would keep pulling until she came apart. 

            "I think it's time for you to die." Metallia began to laugh. 

            _I'm going to die. No one will know where I am. No one will know what happened to me or that Metallia is the enemy. I don't want to die...someone...help me...please..._

            Hotaru's face clenched in pain as the ooze tugged harder on her and she tried to resist the pull. 

            "Star Sensitive Inferno!" 

            The yell rang like beautiful music in Hotaru's ears. Metallia was hit directly with the attack, obviously she had not seen it. The ooze seemed to be one with Metallia as it made some high pitch screeching noise, dropping Hotaru to the floor. That's when someone scooped up Hotaru quickly, before jumping out the window. 

            Hotaru looked up at her savior, in complete shock. There was no way. It wasn't even possible...

            "We have to get away from Metallia." Yaten told her as she ran with Hotaru in her arms. 

            "Y-Yaten!" Hotaru stammered in surprise. Hotaru de-transformed, remembering that she had left the Silence Glaive. Once the transformation left, the Silence Glaive would disappear. Unfortunately Hotaru was only wearing a nightgown and it was cold out that night. She shivered. "How-"

            "Not right now." Yaten shook her head. "Can you run?" 

            "Yeah." Hotaru nodded. Yaten stopped before carefully setting Hotaru on her feet. Yaten de-transformed too. He was wearing a big coat and the scarf that Hotaru had gotten for him at Christmas. 

            "Good." Yaten took off his coat and handed it to her. Hotaru tried to protest but before she could say anything, Yaten shook his head. "Just take it." Hotaru accepted it. 

            "Thanks." Hotaru smiled at him. Yaten looked down at his feet quickly. 

            "Hey, you don't have any shoes on." Yaten looked a little peeved.

            "I can run, it's no big deal." Hotaru told him earnestly. 

            "Come on." Yaten made to pick her up. 

            "You don't have to carry me." Hotaru insisted. "I can transform or something." Yaten picked her up anyway. 

            "That'll take too much time." Yaten started to run again. "If Metallia catches up with us..." Hotaru thought of those dark glowing eyes and shivered a little, clutching her hand on Yaten's shirt. They ran for a long time before Yaten let her down, trying to catch his breath. Hotaru put a hand on his back.

            "Are you okay?" Hotaru asked him. "I can walk from now on."

            "My apartment is across the street." Yaten explained. "I figured Metallia probably won't catch up with us or try by now."

            "Okay." Hotaru followed Yaten as he lead her across the street and up the stairs of a large apartment complex. Yaten opened the door. Hotaru stepped inside as he held the door open for her. "I guess we should be quiet so we don't wake your parents right?"

            "Um, yeah." Yaten replied quickly as he shut the door. He flipped a switch and a moment later Hotaru had to blink as light shone on the small apartment. It was very clean and neat. 

            "This a nice place." Hotaru told him. Yaten merely nodded in response as he lead her into a bedroom. 

            "This is my room. You can sleep in here." Yaten gestured towards the bed. Hotaru sat down on it. 

            "I don't really feel much like sleeping at the moment." Hotaru shook her head remembering how not too long ago she had been sure she was going to die. "Yaten, how did you know where I was?"

            "Well..." Yaten trailed off obviously taken aback by this comment. "I saw you talking to Metallia not too long ago. It wasn't hard to figure out what you were up to." 

            "Oh. Why didn't you tell the others?" Hotaru asked the silver-haired boy, leaning against the headboard of his bed. Yaten crossed his arms. 

            "I figured you obviously didn't want anyone to know." Yaten shrugged. "So I...erm..."

            "You followed me didn't you?" Hotaru asked him making the sudden realization. 

            "Well someone had to make sure you didn't get yourself killed!" Yaten told her in an exasperated tone. He was just standing there with his arms crossed looking rather cross. Hotaru      tried to think of a remedy for the situation. She smiled at him and made a gesture for him to sit down next to her. Yaten's mouth twisted slightly and he sat next to Hotaru. 

            "So, you followed me to Metallia's house..." Hotaru trailed off thoughtfully. "And then...what did you do? Wait all night?"

            "You know you walked right into the freaking lion's den like an idiot. You could've been killed." Yaten seemed to want to change the subject. 

            "Thank you Yaten." Hotaru gave him a quick hug before he could protest. Yaten's face looked a little weird right then. He looked away from Hotaru. "I can't believe you did that though..."

            "Why did you go on a suicide mission though?" Yaten asked her.

            "Well..." Hotaru trailed off. "I figured that I could get away if I needed to. Plus everyone else is just so...happy. I mean we all found each other and I didn't want anyone else to have to do it. It's okay if it was me but I wouldn't want the others to put themselves in danger." 

            "But don't you think anyone would miss you?" Yaten questioned her in a serious tone. 

            "I'm sure they would but they could get on without me." Hotaru replied. She couldn't believe she was telling the silver-haired Starlight all this. She hadn't really shared these feelings with anyone. 

            "That's crap." Yaten's words made her whip her head up to look at him. "You don't even think about things, you just rush into them. You want to face all the danger by yourself so that no one else has to. You've got to realize that you can't do it by yourself." 

            "I know that." Hotaru looked down at her hands. "I guess I learned my lesson this time didn't I? You know, we could have gone to my apartment. Now you'll have to explain to your parents what I'm doing here."

            "Actually..." Yaten trailed off, looking at her once more. "I won't."

            "Are they out of town or something?" Hotaru asked curiously. 

            "No. The truth is..." Yaten trailed off. "The truth is I don't have any parents." Hotaru gasped in surprise.

            "How come you never say anything? Me and Mamoru are orphans too. My parents died in a fire." Hotaru told him. 

            "I don't like to talk about it." Yaten sighed. "My parents aren't dead." 

            "What happened? I mean..." Hotaru flushed a little. "I don't mean to pry..." 

            "It's okay." Yaten said. "My parents decided they didn't want me. I was three years old and it was Christmas morning..."

            _"Mommy! Daddy!" Three year old Yaten called as he ran into the living room early on Christmas morning. He couldn't wait to start to dig into the pile of presents he had pictured in his mind waiting for him under a tree. He stopped as his wide green eyes focused on the silver decorated Christmas tree._

_            There were no presents. The young Yaten was confused by the lack of gifts waiting for him. His mother with her bright green eyes, so much like his own came into the living room. His father followed her. His father had his silver locks of hair that were down to Yaten's shoulders. _

_            "Yaten, we have a surprise for you." His mother told him with a smile._

_            "What?" The little Yaten's mind was running through things already. Maybe they had gotten him the kitten that he begged for every time they passed the pet shop. _

_            "You'll see." His father smiled the same odd smile as his mother. They lead him out to the car where they buckled him up. Yaten was happy that he was finally old enough not to have to be strapped in a car seat. He wondered where they were going. _

_            Snowy landscape was all around as the car drove for a few hours. Young Yaten was looking about curiously, wondering what his parents had in store for him. They stopped in front of a large building. Yaten couldn't read yet, so he looked at the letters in confusion. _

_            His parents took out a suitcase from the trunk, leading him inside. A woman was waiting. _

_            "Hello. What is your name?" The woman asked Yaten._

_            "Yaten." Yaten answered shyly, trying to hide behind his mom. He wondered if his surprise was coming. _

_            "We trust you have everything in order." His father said in a business like tone. The woman smiled._

_            "Of course." The woman nodded her head looking a little sadly at the small silver-haired boy. _

_            "Mommy? Daddy?" Yaten said it questioningly. He didn't understand what was going on. _

_            "Good-bye Yaten." His mother pushed him towards the woman. Then they handed the suitcase to the woman before walking towards the door._

_            "Mommy!" Yaten ran after them. "Where are you going?" _

_            "Stay here." His mother told him. "Your not coming with us."_

_            "When will you be back?" Yaten asked his mother with tears coming into his eyes._

_            "Never." His mother opened the door and followed his father outside. "We are never coming back." Before the door could close, young Yaten ran after his parents out in the snow. _

_            "Mommy! Daddy!" Yaten called out. "I'll be good!" He tripped and fell face first into the snow. Tears were pouring out of his eyes. "I'll be good! I won't get in trouble!" He insisted. "I'll be...good..." _

"Oh my..." Hotaru trailed off. "I'm sorry Yaten." Hotaru's eyes were tearing up just thinking about it. She patted his arm in a comforting fashion. 

            "It wouldn't be that bad," Yaten paused. "If they hadn't done the same thing in the last life. At least this time they set aside money for me. They made it clear that I would get all the money I needed to be provided for, so long as I never tried to find them. I guess no parents could ever really love me."

            "No!" Hotaru cried. "That's not true! You deserve a pair of loving parents! Just because  you haven't had any doesn't mean anything..." Yaten was staring at her with wide eyes as if he hadn't seen anything like her before. 

            "Your crying..." Yaten told her. "Your crying...for me?" His words were so soft that Hotaru barely heard them. 

            "Someone has to..." Hotaru explained. "Just like how someone had to save me..." Hotaru felt her breath catch as Yaten put a hand to her face. Hotaru's heart began to thump as he leaned in towards her. 

            Their lips met. Hotaru had of course never been kissed. It was so sweet and gentle that Hotaru couldn't think of anything to compare it to. He broke away from her, his eyes not meeting hers. 

            "Yaten..." Hotaru trailed off and the phone rang. 

            "Six A.M.? Who the hell is calling?" Yaten looked irritated to say the least. Hotaru reached for the phone, which was on her side of the bed anyway. 

            "I've got it." Hotaru picked it up. "Hello?"

            "Hotaru?" The female voice asked in surprise.

            "Kakyuu?" Hotaru recognized the voice immediately.

            "What are you doing at Yaten's? Where were you? We couldn't find you!" Kakyuu's questions were pulled away with the receiver as Yaten took the phone from her.

            "What the hell are you calling so early in the morning for?" Yaten snapped angrily at the phone. Hotaru could hear that Kakyuu was talking but not what she was saying. "No. Um, she got attacked by a youma. I was just out for a walk and found her in trouble, that's all. What? Oh...We'll be there." Yaten told the red-haired princess. "Bye." 

            "So what's going on?" Hotaru hung up the phone for him. 

            "They know what happened. Or at least part of what happened." Yaten told her. "Apparently Setsuna called a meeting for really early this morning. We have to get to your place." Yaten started to get up. Hotaru caught his arm before he stood up.

            "Yaten, about-" Hotaru was cut off by a finger to her lips. 

            "Shhhh...don't say anything. I don't want to know if I'm going to end up like Seiya did." Yaten told her. Hotaru blinked her eyes before putting her small hands over his. She pulled his hand away so she could talk.

            "I-I don't think you'll end up like Seiya did." Hotaru told him. Yaten looked shocked. 

            "You...you mean that?" Yaten wrapped his arms around her. 

            "Of course I do." Hotaru laid her head against his chest. Then she giggled. "I think the others will be surprised."

            "Can we...not tell them?" Yaten asked her. "I know that seems kind of weird but I don't really..."

            "I won't tell if you don't want me to. It'll be our secret." Hotaru smiled up at him. Had anyone told her that Yaten was going to hold her like this, she would have told them they were crazy. But now...now things were different. Yaten just kept holding her until they decided to depart for the meeting.

*                                                          *                                                          *

            I am so done! I don't really have lots to say but I do hope everyone enjoyed this little thingy…gah, I hope it's okay. I hope it's not unbelievable or anything. I don't think it is…

Second Chances Akugis!

Take One!

Seiya: Drums...brass...wind...words...Ahem. There you see her, sitting there across the way.

(Shows Yaten and Hotaru facing each other.)

She don't got a lot to say but there's something about her. And you don't know why because your an obnoxious guy but you wanna kiss the Hotaru...Yeah you want her. Look at her you know you do. Possible she wants you to although I don't know why she would...

Yaten: Shut Star Dork Puppy Boy!

Take Two!

Metallia: I shall kill you.

Hotaru: Um, Metallia have you read my contract? I'm an Outer. 

Metallia: Oh crap! My contract says I can only kill Inner senshi. 

Take Three! (This was in my notebook.)

Mamoru: Where's Hotaru?

Kakyuu: I dunno.

Taiki: Where's Yaten?

Seiya: I dunno.

Taiki: You don't think the two of them...

All of them together: Nahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Take Four! 

Hotaru: Won't everybody be surprised? Yaten? (Yaten is not paying any attention to her.)

Setsuna: And here's the legal document proving that your the biggest Sailor Saturn fan.

Yaten: FINALLY!!!!


	19. Much Like

Admit it, the last chapter was great!!! It's not my favorite chapter however. (I haven't written my favorite chapter yet...you'll know it when it comes though...) That means there's GASP better things to come??? Yep! But on with our story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Warnings: Cussing, other things...cute...

Second Chances

Chapter Eighteen: Much Like Misquitoes, Everyone Got Caught In Sticky Sap And Died

_"Nobody knows it,_

_But you've got a secret smile,_

_And you use it only for me,_

_Nobody knows it,_

_But you've got a secret smile,_

_And you use it only for me,"_

_            -Secret Smile, Semisonic_

            Hotaru and Yaten held hands on the bus even though Hotaru could tell that Yaten was about as use to this as she was. They were both weren't looking at each other and Hotaru wondered if Yaten was red like she just knew her own face was. The bus stopped and they got off right outside Hotaru's building. 

            When they knocked on the door they stopped holding hands. The door opened to Setsuna who immediately hugged Hotaru.

            "Thank goodness you're all right..." Setsuna murmured. "You can't do those things..." 

            "Setsuna!" Hotaru exclaimed in surprise. Maybe she had underestimated her worth with the rest of the senshi. Setsuna let go of her.

            "Thank you Yaten." Setsuna bowed her head towards him. "For taking care of Hotaru."

            "Whatever." Yaten rolled his eyes. "It wasn't that big of a deal..." 

            "Sheesh Yaten!" Seiya ran up to the doorway where Hotaru and Yaten were standing. "Admit it, you're the hero."

            "Shut up Seiya." Yaten's eyebrow twitched. 

            "Oh Yaten..." Kakyuu sighed. 

            "You guys gonna leave them in the doorway all day?" Haruka called from the door. "I wanna hear what's going on."

            "Sorry." Seiya looked a little sheepish. "Let's get inside." Hotaru and Yaten went inside. Hotaru took a seat next to Kakyuu on the couch. Yaten was sitting on the opposite of the couch in true fashion to their promise about keeping the whole thing a secret. 

            "So Hotaru? What happened? We know you went to Metallia." Setsuna told the purple eyed girl. "Metallia left a message that said she would get her vengeance on Sailor Saturn on you're answering machine." 

            "I decided to sort of...go undercover." Hotaru admitted. "I became Metallia's friend. I knew you'd all stop me if you knew. So I spent the night at her house. She attacked me."

            "Wait...so how did Yaten get there?" Seiya asked. Hotaru tried to think of something to say.

            "He was out on a walk." Hotaru told them all. "He was out walking and thinking." 

            "He can do both?" Seiya asked with a sarcastic edge to his voice. "At the same time?"

            "It's called multi-tasking you moron." Yaten shot back. 

            "You two, please!" Setsuna shushed them up. "So are you okay Hotaru?"

            "Yes. Yaten saved me before I could actually get hurt." Hotaru explained. "So I'm fine." 

            "This is all fascinating." Taiki was writing in his notebook. Everyone shot him odd looks. 

            "What the hell are you writing in here now?" Yaten grabbed the notebook from him. "Let's see, 'Subject male has saved subject girl from certain peril, thus trying to show his-'"

            "That's mine!" Taiki grabbed it back from him. 

            "You guys are crazy." Haruka commented from her position on the floor next to Michiru. 

            "So now what do we do Setsuna?" Usagi asked the green-haired woman curiously.

            "We wait. That's all we can do." Setsuna answered simply. "For now we should all be on alert. More than ever I'm afraid."

            "What are you going to do today, Hotaru?" Haruka asked with an odd look on her face, eyeing the girl suspiciously.

            "I'm going to go for a walk in the park." Hotaru answered, hoping that a certain silver-haired Starlight would catch on. "Why?"

            "Just making sure..." Haruka replied slowly.

            "Oh come on, I'm not going to do anything." Hotaru folded her arms, her lips puckered in a slight pout.

            "Hotaru, you can't blame her." Michiru said in a calming tone.

            "What if Metallia shows up? We know she's angry at Hotaru." Usagi asked, her blue eyes bright with concern. "Maybe someone should go with her?"

            "I'm not a little kid. If I see Metallia I swear to not go near her." Hotaru held up her left hand in pledge. "She knows who we are. Or at least she figured out a few of us." Hotaru told them.

            "I think Hotaru will be fine." Setsuna stated from her chair. "Just a feeling..." Hotaru smiled gratefully at the garnet-eyed woman.

            "So I guess we should get going. We should all be on alert though." Mamoru told everyone.

            "Oh! I almost forgot." Setsuna opened up her bag next to her. "I have something for all of you." Setsuna seemed to be pulling out watches.

            "Omigod! The communicators!" Usagi smacked her forehead.

            "I can't believe we forgot!" Minako shook her head as the watches got passed around, each with it's own respective planet symbol except Kakyuu's and the Starlight's. Kakyuu's featured an olive blossom and the other had a silver star, surrounded by a different color.

            "My computer!" Ami cried out joyfully before going red in the face as everyone stared at her.

            "How come you didn't give them out before?" Rei asked curiously.

            "I only just received them." Setsuna answered simply.

            "Well, we do have reservations..." Seiya's face was a little red with his own words. Kakyuu was staring at her feet.

            "Seiya's hormones around to have a fit if we don't let him out." Yaten commented snappily from his side of the couch. 

            "Oh yeah?" Seiya turned to his friend. "What are _you_ doing today?"

            "Valentine's Day is for dorks." Yaten put simply. 

            "Dorks with girlfriends." Seiya said smugly. Yaten started to laugh at the dark haired boy.

            "You finally admitted it." Yaten patted him on the shoulder. "I'm glad you're no longer in denial." Seiya looked irked. Kakyuu saw the irritation flashing in the two boys and stood between them.

            "Fighting isn't Valentine's Day spirit!" Kakyuu chirped merrily, grabbing Seiya's arm. "We'll be going now..." With that she waved and rushed Seiya out of the apartment. 

            "I guess we should all be going." Usagi smiled brightly. "Happy Valentine's Day everyone." 

            "Happy Valentine's Day!" Everybody chorused back. 

            "Well, I'm going to the park." Hotaru stood up, announcing. She went to get her coat before going out the door. Hotaru kept up a pretty good pace. She was about half way to the park when she could feel someone was following her. "You can come out you know." 

            "What? Someone could have seen me." Yaten explained, catching up with the lavender eyed girl.

            "We all know what a shame that would be." Hotaru rolled her eyes at him.

            "That's not what I mean." Yaten fired back. "Don't get all pessimistic." 

            "What do you want to do now?" Hotaru asked him. 

            "Let's go to my apartment." Yaten suggested. Hotaru's face went a little pink as she looked up at him in surprise. "I didn't mean _that!"_

            "I-I knew that!" Hotaru protested immediately. 

            "So, do you want to go?" Yaten asked her, holding out a hand towards her. Hotaru grinned before taking it and off the couple went, completely oblivious to a green-haired woman with her hands in her long coat watching them from down the street.

            "I knew it." Setsuna said outloud to herself.

*                                              *                                              *

            "So how do you like the restaurant?" Seiya asked Kakyuu with a grin. He had told he had reservations somewhere but had refused to tell her where he had gotten them at. Kakyuu smiled brilliantly.

            "I'd say you have exceptional taste." Kakyuu laughed as she took a piece of sushi for herself. 

            "I knew you'd like it." Seiya added looking very assured.

            "Oh really?" Kakyuu arched an eyebrow. "How did you get to know me so well?"

            "Years of experience." Seiya answered simply. 

*                                              *                                              *

            Usagi and Mamoru sat there together, their hands lightly touching as if trying to keep contact no matter what. She laid her head against his shoulder, snuggling closer to him.

            "It's cold." Usagi whined slightly. 

            "How do you think it is when you're not here?" Mamoru asked her, pulling her against him. 

            "Oh Mamoru..." Usagi smiled up at him. "Do you really mean that?"

            "Would I lie?" Mamoru bent his head down, meeting her in a kiss.

*                                              *                                              *

            Rei walked along the street side sighing to herself. It seemed like everywhere she went there were couples and she was spending Valentine's Day alone. She thought about just going home to stop torturing herself.

            "Rei!" A male voice called after her. Rei turned to see Jadeite running up towards her.

            "Hi Jadeite." Rei thought it felt nice to see him right then. 

            "What are you doing walking around by yourself?" Jadeite asked her. 

            "Just thinking..." Rei told him. 

            "Would you mind if I came and thought with you?" Jadeite inquired, his blue eyes looking very hopeful. Rei grinned at him.

            "Not at all." Rei took his offered arm and they walked off together.

*                                                          *                                                          *

            "That dish looks gross." Yaten commented looking at the TV as if it were some foreign object. He popped a chocolate into his mouth.

            "Tell me about it." Hotaru bit into her own chocolate. "Ew! I hate the ones with pink goo!" She swallowed it grimacing. 

            "You can have the rest of this one." Yaten offered her a half eaten caramel filled one. 

            "It's got your drool on it." Hotaru teased the silver-haired Starlight. 

            "Fine." Yaten popped the rest of it into his mouth. Hotaru reached for another one. "You can't have any then." 

            "I'll just take these!" Hotaru grabbed the box and took off running. 

            "Hey! Come back here with those!" Yaten started to chase her through the apartment.

*                                                          *                                                          *

            Okay that was just playing sap. Tree sap in fact. Really sticky tree sap too. Hence the morbid and slightly jaded title of this chapter. Well, I'm going to bed now! Ja ne!

Second Chances Akugis!

Take One!

Hotaru's Answering Machine: Hello, this is the home of Chiba Mamoru and Tomoe Hotaru. We aren't home right now but if you leave your name and number we'll get back to you as soon as possible. **Beeps**

Metallia: I'm going to have my vengeance! **To Herself** How terrifying can I possibly be if I'm leaving a message on her answering machine? Now I know how Eudial felt…


	20. What A Freaking Koinkydink!

Yikes! Well I need to write this chapter for it will be soon...soon...indeed...Ahem. I'm making zero sense at the moment so here goes! Chapter nineteen. (Woah, it's such a long story!) And there's many more to come.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Warnings: Eheh. Cussing, violence, and things some people don't know...

Second Chances

Chapter Nineteen: What A Freaking Koinky-dink!

            Hotaru sighed as she looked up at the ceiling in the living room. The whole world seemed different to her. The air was cleaner, the food tasted better, and the colors more vivid. It was kind of like coming out of a daze. 

            "Hotaru?" Mamoru's voice caused her to turn her head towards him.

            "Yeah?" She asked.

            "So who is it?" Mamoru asked with a teasing grin. Hotaru blinked at him in surprise.

            "Wha-what do you mean?" Hotaru tried to look as if she had no idea what he was talking about.

            "Oh please! Who are you trying to fool here? I know that look on your face..." Mamoru trailed off with arched eyebrows.

            "What look?" Hotaru asked starting to get confused.

            "Your in love." Mamoru told her simply. 

            "Oh really?" Hotaru tried to scoff the best she could.

            "Fine, you don't have to tell me but I can tell." Mamoru tapped his temple with a finger. "It's obvious."

            "Uh huh..." Hotaru shook her head. "Well I'm not."

            "Sure." Mamoru nodded his head, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

            "Oh really? Then who am I in love with?" Hotaru crossed her arms. 

            "I've already figured it out, he seems just your type..." Mamoru trailed off. Hotaru froze as she wondered if he had figured it out. Was it obvious? Was it written all over her face? "He's smart, funny..."

            "You can't tell anyone!" The words popped out of Hotaru's mouth before she realized it. "I mean..."

            "Ah ha! I was right!" Mamoru grinned in triumph. "I can't believe it!"

            "We haven't been dating that long or anything..." Hotaru trailed off, her cheeks pinking over. "But I'm serious Mamoru...I'm not supposed to tell anyone..."

            "Wow, it almost doesn't seem like him does it?" Mamoru shook his head.          

            "He doesn't seem like it but he's really nice." Hotaru defended right away. 

            "Hey, don't worry I think Taiki's cool." Mamoru told her with a sincere expression. Hotaru's eyes widened.

            "Tai...ki..." Hotaru had to shake herself before she started laughing. The laughter caused her to clutch her sides but Mamoru's stunned and confused face wasn't helping. 

            "What? What's so funny?" Mamoru asked. 

            "I'm not in love with Taiki!" Hotaru finally got out. 

            "Oh...so who is it then?" Mamoru cocked his head to one side in confusion. 

            "Yaten!" Hotaru exclaimed. Mamoru made an odd face.

            "Okay, don't tell me." Mamoru shrugged. 

            "What? I just did tell you!" Hotaru protested immediately. "Kou Yaten, you know Sailor Star Healer and all that?"

            "I know who Yaten is! If you can't tell me who your really dating then that's fine." Mamoru rolled his eyes at her. 

            "I really am dating Yaten!" Hotaru insisted.

            "Kou...Yaten?" Mamoru looked as though someone had told him the world was flat. "Everyone-Is-A-Dork Yaten?" 

            "Who else do you think I'm talking about?" Hotaru's eyebrow twitched at Mamoru's moment of airheaded-ness.

            "No way!" Mamoru exclaimed before laughing. "Isn't that guy's heart three sizes too small?" 

            "Oh it is not!" Hotaru hit him with a spare couch cushion. 

            "I give! I give! So I'm not allowed to say anything huh?" Mamoru looked a little downcast. 

            "You can't! Not even to Usagi! In fact..." Hotaru trailed off in consideration. "Especially not Usagi!" 

            "Okay I won't, I won't..." Mamoru waved his hands in the air in front of him. 

            "That's right!" Hotaru declared. "I better not hear you teasing him or anything because your not supposed to know..."

*                                                          *                                              *

            "So Seiya, I was doing some calculations here," Yaten paused for affect. "It seems that Taiki's brains might make up for your lack of them in the gene pool."

            "Yaten!" Kakyuu tried uselessly.

            "Yaten, your never going to get a girlfriend." Seiya told him. 

            "Who says I want one?" Yaten asked haughtily. 

            "Yaten's just in denial." Taiki said in an explanatory voice before looking a little stunned he had said it outloud. 

            "In denial of what?" Yaten inquired in a skeptical tone.

            "I didn't say anything." Taiki seemed to try to lean farther into his book. 

            "Whatever Nerd Boy." Yaten crossed his arms. "You should be thanking me Seiya, I'd say it's okay for you to breed now that we know it shouldn't affect the next generation."

            "That is it!" Kakyuu's face went completely regal. She was ready to dispense some justice. "Yaten! Stop it!"

            "Okay." Yaten immediately was compliant before shooting Kakyuu a dirty look. "Dammit...she always does that..."

            "Always does what?" Hotaru seemed to pop up from nowhere. 

            "None of your business!" Yaten snapped at her. Hotaru shook her head slightly.

            "Sorry about Yaten, Hotaru, he's just going through a difficult phase." Kakyuu explained.

            "Yeah it's called "I Wish I Were Seiya." It's a tough phase but...I think he'll make it through." Seiya's face was full of mock understanding and sympathy. Hotaru looked like she was trying not to laugh.

            "I don't want to be a moron though." Yaten pointed out. "Better luck next time Star Dork." 

            "Don't call me that!" Seiya stamped his foot in protest.

            "Grow up!" Kakyuu seized the two pigtails that her hair was in and yanked down in frustration. "You two can't do anything without getting into a contest over it!"

            "It's okay Kakyuu..." Hotaru patted her on the back. Seiya shot Hotaru one of the weirdest looks ever. 

            "Kakyuu? Can I have your help?" Setsuna came down the hall carrying a big stack of books. 

            "Oh, okay." Kakyuu's face returned to it's normal state as she walked off with her older sister. Seiya turned to Hotaru.

            "There's something I've been wondering about..." Seiya trailed off sounding as though Hotaru was guilty of something.

            "What do you mean?" Hotaru's purple eyes went wide. _Does everyone know? Am I obvious or something?_

            "You always hang around with us and...well, Hotaru, you do like boys don't you?" Seiya finally asked. Hotaru felt the sudden urge to start beating Seiya over the head with something but refrained from doing so.

            "Of course I like boys! Sheesh, did you think I was after Kakyuu?" Hotaru asked him, not really serious but from the sheepish look on Seiya's face, that's obviously what he thought.

            "Seiya's a dork." Yaten supplied. 

            "Your a dork." Seiya countered. 

            "Your both dorks." Taiki muttered as he turned a page in his book.

            "Nerd." Yaten shot at the brown-haired boy. 

            "No wonder Kakyuu was practically ripping her hair out around you three." Hotaru smiled at them. "How about a change of subject?"

            "What are you doing this weekend?" Seiya asked her. "We're thinking about going to an amusement park."

            "Oh, that sounds fun." Hotaru's eyes lit up. 

            "Do I have to go?" Yaten glowered, crossing his arms. 

            "Come on Yaten!" Hotaru hit him in the arm good naturedly. "It's okay to go out and have fun." Yaten's face scrunched up slightly and Hotaru wondered if he was trying not to blush or something. 

            "Yeah, Hotaru's right." Seiya put a friendly arm around the lavender-eyed girl while explaining. Yaten looked like he might kill somebody. Or rather he would kill a certain dark haired, blue-eyed Starlight. 

            "Hotaru, don't go stealing boyfriends now." Kakyuu sidled up to Seiya's right side. Seiya took his arm off of Hotaru's shoulders before pulling Kakyuu into his arms. 

            "Oh darn." Hotaru snapped her fingers mockingly. "There went my chance." Kakyuu giggled. 

            "I'm going to class." Yaten muttered before walking away from them all. 

            "What was his problem?" Seiya shrugged. "It must be that time of the month again."

            "Hush!" Kakyuu elbowed him slightly. 

            "It's probably Yaten just being Yaten." Hotaru sighed knowledgably. 

*                                              *                                              *

            "Setsuna!" Usagi ran up to the green-haired woman. Usagi and the rest of the Inner Senshi had decided to go to an amusement park. Mamoru had to work and was not there with them. "What are you doing here?"

            "Oh…I just felt like going to an amusement park. Plus I think Kakyuu, The Starlights, and Hotaru are here." Setsuna smiled at Usagi and the others. 

            "Hey, she's right! There's Kakyuu! But is she walking next to a teddy bear?" Minako looked confused. They all turned to see Kakyuu coming towards them. Indeed, it looked like a giant teddy bear was coming towards them. Actually it was Seiya holding the prize that Kakyuu had won at one of the booths. 

            "Setsuna, you didn't say you were coming!" Kakyuu exclaimed. "Oh and you guys are here too!" 

            "Hello!" Seiya's greeting was slightly muffled by the teddy bear. Not far behind them were Hotaru, Taiki, and Yaten who were eating cotton candy. (A.N. Yaten eating pink sugary stuff? Priceless!)

            "Hi Setsuna." Hotaru greeted the older woman. "What a coincidence that you're here!"

            "What a coincidence." Setsuna nodded her head in agreement.

            "Yeah, sure." Yaten eyed Setsuna suspiciously. "Just a coincidence huh?" 

            "Are you implying that I'm some sort of bearer of bad news?" Setsuna asked. 

            "Well, she is here…" Minako whispered to Makoto and Rei. Ami wasn't really paying attention to them. "And every time she shows up we get attacked and she just _happens to be here." _

            "Hey kiddos, what's going on?" Haruka's voice made them all look up at the sandy-blonde. Of course at her side was Michiru, smiling pleasantly at the rest of the Senshi. 

            "Minako, I don't think that's completely accurate. If I happen to be around when an attack commences, it is merely because of chance." Setsuna sniffed slightly. 

            "Oh geez guys-" Usagi was cut off by a scream.

            "Point and eraser." Minako folded her arms in satisfaction. 

            "Um, Minako, I think it's-" Ami got cut off by the other Senshi.

            "Let's go transform!" Usagi told the others who all nodded in agreement. 

*                                              *                                              *

            A little while before…

            Metallia fumed as she thought of the thorn in her spine that was the Sailor Senshi. What could she use against them without having to go against them herself? Then it came to her. Something that had happened in the previous life or rather the previous time Metallia had been alive. 

            "Come forth my warriors." Metallia snapped her fingers and out of the ground sprang five women warriors. 

            "Here we are your Majesty." One girl announced as they all bowed.

            "My Doom and Gloom Girls, go!" Metallia ordered and they nodded once before disappearing. The Sailor Senshi were going to love this little surprise.

*                                              *                                              *

            "What the hell are they?" Seiya asked the other Sailor Senshi. The Inner Senshi saw the demons and their mouths dropped open.

            "They're the Doom and Gloom Girls…they killed us in the previous life once." Rei spoke in a solemn tone. 

            "Well they aren't getting a second chance at me!" Minako told the others. "There's no way their going to take us down like they did last time."

            "She's right, we have more warriors this time who are very strong." Ami's logic had them all in agreement. 

            "Dead Scream." Setsuna fired her attack at one, who merely dodged it without a second thought. 

            "Venus Love-Me Chain!" Minako's chain wrapped around one of the flying Doom and Gloom Girls' ankles. The blonde yanked on it and the youma fell back before suddenly. Then the youma simply turned and went straight for Minako.

            "Look out!" Setsuna tackled Minako to the ground as the youma flew right over head. 

            "Thanks Pluto." Minako smiled at the green-haired woman. "Looks like it's a good thing you're here." 

            "Silent WALL!" Hotaru yelled as the Girls flew towards them in an attack. They bounced off the shield. 

            "World Shaking!" Haruka fired hitting one youma with the attack who had been distracted by the shield. It didn't kill it, but it was badly injured, clutching at it's side.

            "Moon Princess Halation!" Usagi's attack did the most damage. The one who was injured was no longer able to fly and was on the ground, while the others' bodies were racked with pain.

            Hotaru sliced through the one on the ground, reducing it to dust, but they still had four other ones to deal with. 

            "Star Sensitive Inferno!" Yaten's attack didn't manage to hit anyone but did leave time for Kakyuu to nail one in the side with her attack. The youma had tried to dodge and as a result, it's wings had been burnt off. 

            "One more time Sailor Moon!" Ami who had been scanning the Girls with her visor told her leader.

            "Moon Princess Halation!" Usagi's wand moved intricately and the stars and moons came showering through the air. The Doom and Gloom Girls fell. Only two were actually alive. And they were only just. They were quickly taken care of by the other Senshi.

            "YES!" Rei and Makoto high-fived each other. "We didn't die!"

            "Kay…" Seiya looked at them warily. "Well I guess there's nothing left but enjoying the rest of the day." 

            "I want to win another stuffed animal!" Kakyuu exclaimed brightly.

            "I'm going to ride the teacups!" Hotaru told them all. 

            "I don't wanna ride the teacups." Yaten said in a voice that hinted at a whine. Everyone stared at him strangely except for Hotaru and Mamoru. "I mean…teacups are for dorks after all." 

            "Gah, grow up Yaten." Kakyuu hit her forehead with her palm.

            "Whatever." Yaten crossed his arms. "I'm going to go ride the friggin' teacups. You losers coming?" With that part of the group departed to go to the 'friggin' teacups. No one saw the violet eyed senshi of death wink at the silver-haired Starlight.

*                                              *                                              *

            Okay, I'm hungry!!!!!!! 

            Teresa: Hello I'm Hungry.

            Jade: Smartass. I'm still hungry…….WAHHHHHHHH!!! **SD Jade wails like Usagi with a skinned knee.**

            Teresa: Okay you loony.

Second Chances Akugis!

Take One!

Yaten: I don't wanna ride the friggin' teacups…

Hotaru: FINE! YOU DON'T GET ANY COCOA!!!

Mamoru: **In his head** She knows about my stash!

Usagi: **In her head** This means that Mamoru really does have a stash of hot cocoa!

(Author Side Note: Erm…Teresa will think this is funny but perhaps I should explain that hot cocoa has a double meaning and it's this huge inside joke.)

Take Two!

Mamoru: Isn't his heart three sizes too small?

Hotaru: **Singing** You're a mean one, Mr. Kou! 

  
Seiya: **Singing** You call everybody dorks, I want to poke you with a fork, your as pleasant as a half covered in rotting food that's slowly amassing it's own consciousness spork!

Yaten: Shut up!!!

Take Three!

(A trip back to Hogwarts!)

Hotarune: Um, Setsunagall, can you tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?

Setsunagall: Oh apparently there's a secret chamber built by Galaxiazar Slytherin. I cannot tell you more than that. Except that the Heir of Galaxiazar is the only one that can open it and sic the evil monster of people.

Kakky Potter: (Cracks whip and glares at Seiyo Malfoy.)

Seiyo: What? It wasn't me! EEP!

Yan Weasley: **To himself** Hehe, dork. 

(Don't sue Rowling! I swear I'm not claiming ownership!)


	21. That's Karma Baby!

This is a super good chapter!!! I cannot reveal why at this time. I feel the Setsuna vibe. Ehehehehe. I cannot say why. SOMEBODY MAKE ME SOME FOOD!!!! I'm so hungry. So be happy that I'd rather past out from no food then get away from this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Warnings: I don't wanna give things away! Erm…lessee…cussing. Some mild violence. (I've got an expression similar to Shuichi's "It's A Secret" face.)

Second Chances: That's Karma Baby!

Chapter Twenty

_"It's about time for a party at my house,_

_And it wouldn't be the same without you,_

_No not at all,_

_As I recall,_

_You got what I need."_

_            -I'll laugh hysterically if you don't get it Teresa. (Song quote peoples!)_

            "Loser."

            "That's loser _with_ a girlfriend!"

            "Loser." 

            "DAMMIT YATEN!"

            "Hey you two!" Kakyuu stood between them immediately. "If you can't play nice than I'll separate you two."

            "What's going on?" Hotaru asked them as she approached. "Let me guess, Yaten and Seiya are having a pointless argument involving lots of name calling?"

            "Exactly, very good deductive reasoning Hotaru." Taiki nodded in obvious approval.

            "Book dork." Yaten fired at the studious brown-haired Starlight.

            "I'm going to pretend I cannot hear your childish retaliations to the fact that you are a emotionally dysfunctional and argument-seeking person." Taiki held on to his dignity and straightened up as he spoke.

            "Shut up Taiki!" Yaten snapped. 

            "I think that when I speak truth it upsets you and therefore you throw insults at me in an attempt to hide that." Taiki once again stated as if lecturing everyone present. 

            "I'm going for a walk." Yaten muttered before stalking off in his normal fashion. 

            "He just needs to cool off." Taiki informed the others. 

            "Er, I'm going to class." Hotaru told them before rounding the corner and heading off straight after Yaten. "Hey Yaten!"

            "Hotaru?" Yaten asked turning around and seeing her there. 

            "Hey, you looked a little angry." Hotaru told him. "Is something wrong or are you just in a bad mood?"

            "Um…neither." Yaten spoke slowly as if thinking about something else. "Are you coming over after school today?"

            "Of course I am!" Hotaru exclaimed with a bright smile. "Did you think I wouldn't?" 

            "No…I just…it's nothing." Yaten shook his head. "Better get back to the group huh?"

            "Okay…" Hotaru trailed off suspiciously. "Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

            "Nothing's wrong." Yaten assured her. Hotaru frowned slightly because she could tell something was up. He'd have to tell her eventually.

*                                              *                                              *

            Hotaru waited at the corner for Yaten to come along for the bus to his apartment. He came up, looking a little tired. But as Hotaru examined his face for any tale tell signs that something was wrong, she didn't catch any.

            They kissed in greeting and then after a little waiting caught the bus to Yaten's apartment.

            "So, how has your day been?" Hotaru asked once they were finally at their destination and Yaten was unlocking the door, which, after they got inside he promptly locked again. 

            "It's been fine." Yaten threw his jacket on a chair and began to heat water up for tea. "Hotaru?"

            "Yeah?" Hotaru sat down at the table with a curious look on her face.

            "I wanted to tell you something." Yaten looked up at her. "I didn't want to make a big deal about so…"

            "What is it?" Hotaru asked, the mystery starting to get to her.

            "Today is my birthday." Yaten informed her. "It's kind of why I might have been a little weird today…see I've never really…"

            "Oh, so that's what it was." Hotaru smiled at him. "Well that's no big deal right? But why didn't you say anything before? Do you know what this means?" Hotaru asked looking somewhat distraught.

            "Um, what?" Yaten looked slightly perplexed.

            "I couldn't get you a present!" Hotaru's eyes widened in worry. "Ah! You should have said something!" 

            "It's not that big of a deal." Yaten finished pouring the tea and setting it down in front of them as they sat across from each other. 

            "You wouldn't know." Hotaru crossed her arms. "I feel really bad now."

            "Dork." Yaten snorted at her. Hotaru scrunched up her nose.

            "Oh I'm the dork?" Hotaru asked him in a dangerous voice. "Well then, fine." Hotaru looked away and crossed her arms.

            "Hey, don't be upset, I was just trying to get you to stop going on about a present…" Yaten trailed off as she didn't move. He couldn't see the smile that was making her mouth twitch as she suppressed it. "Hotaru?" Yaten moved towards her. "Are you really that upset?" Hotaru chose that moment to burst out laughing.

            "You…you…" Hotaru was shaking with laughter. Yaten pounced on her and began tickling her.

            "Faker!" He yelled teasingly as he kept tickling her. 

            "Stop! Stop! I surrender!" Hotaru shouted over through her laughter. Yaten stopped tickling her and Hotaru took the break to get back at him and started tickling him. 

            "N-no fair!" Yaten sputtered, in between laughing spurts. "I'll get you for this!" Hotaru shrieked and leapt up and ran away through the apartment, Yaten chasing right after her. She ran into his room and was about to close the door when Yaten ran through, closing the door behind him.

            "Hehe, I surrender." Hotaru backed away from him, still grinning from ear to ear.

            "Now that I've got you cornered you give up." Yaten shook his head. "Well I'll accept your surrender." 

            "Surprise Attack!" Hotaru went straight for him and the tickling started up again. Yaten and her wrestled their way over and ended up falling over on his bed. They stopped for a few moments as the giggles from Hotaru subsided. Yaten was looking into her eyes.

            "Hotaru…" Yaten murmured under his breath. Hotaru felt herself go breathless and he leaned down and kissed her. The kiss ended and Hotaru giggled once more.

            "I guess you win." Hotaru joked. 

            "I guess I do." Yaten agreed. "Do I get a prize?"

            "A prize? Hmm…maybe." Hotaru teased him. They began kissing again and soon they were locked in a very intimate embrace. Hotaru savored the sweet kisses. Yaten moved his head and started to kiss along her jaw line, then proceeded to her throat. 

*                                              *                                              *

            "Oh crap! It's locked!" Seiya hissed at his companions as he tried the doorknob. "Why does he always lock the door when he's home?" Taiki and Kakyuu were standing next to him, Kakyuu looking very giddy with anticipation.

            "He's going to be so surprised!" Kakyuu squealed. Seiya put his fingers to her lips and Kakyuu looked sheepish at being loud. 

            "Wait a moment." Taiki reached up towards the top of the doorframe. He swept his fingers along the top until his fingers swept off a silver key. 

            "How did you know it would be there?" Seiya asked looking at the brown-haired Starlight with an odd expression.

            "Deductive reasoning." Taiki tapped his temple with his index finger. 

            "This is going to be so great!" Kakyuu whispered excitedly as they quietly crept into the apartment closing the door behind them. They made their way secretly and finally they got to the bedroom door. 

            "I think he's in here." Seiya told the others after pressing his ears against the door.

            "Okay…one…two…three!" Kakyuu counted down and they all opened it up together.

*                                              *                                              *

            "SURPRISE!" 

            Hotaru and Yaten must have jumped at least ten feet in the air as the loud shout completely frightened them out of their wits. They looked like two deer caught in the headlights, their eyes as round as they possibly could go and jaws dropped. The three intruders were staring back with the exact same expressions on their faces.

            "Ho…Ho…Hotaru?" Kakyuu finally got out, her face twitching. "And…Ya…ten…" No one else said anything but then Yaten seemed to have recovered from his initial shock.

            "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GUYS GET IN HERE?!" Yaten bellowed angrily. He leapt up from the bed and went to go check the front door. "I KNOW I LOCKED IT!" His angry yelling stopped but that didn't really help the situation. Hotaru was still trying to get her mouth to work and the other's looked in the same state. Finally Seiya broke the silence.

            "Taiki…hit me." Seiya got out. The brown-haired boy slapped him upside the head the best he could do while still in a bewildered stupor. This knocked Seiya out of his. And the black haired Starlight could only do one thing at a moment like this. 

            Seiya was bent over double with laughter. 

            "O-oh my god, that w-was…should have s-seen your f-faces!" Seiya didn't seem like he was going to stop laughing at anytime soon. 

            "Shut up Star Dork!" Yaten came back in. "Stop laughing!" Seiya did stop miraculously. But only because he now had a weapon to use against Yaten.

            "Well, looks like Yaten was already having a birthday party _before we got here." Seiya smirked. "Sorry we interrupted you but we thought that we'd throw a surprise party." _

            "Ho…Hotaru…and…Ya…Yaten…" Kakyuu was _still_ in shock. Taiki pinched her. Kakyuu shook herself. "Er, thanks Taiki, I needed that." 

            "I guess…I guess we should explain…" Hotaru spoke as if she were speaking to everyone but really she was looking directly at Yaten.

            "No need to explain at all Hotaru." Seiya's grin could probably not have been wiped off his face for anything. "I mean, Yaten's always been saying that he wanted to lose his virginity on his birthday." Hotaru and Yaten's faces both went bright red.

            "SHUT UP SEIYA!!!" Yaten yelled, completely flustered. Seiya felt like life was indeed good. 

            "So you two are together?" Kakyuu approached the subject much more tactfully. 

            "Yes." Hotaru tried her best to ignore the small wrestling match her boyfriend and Seiya were getting into. 

            "Aren't you afraid of getting cooties? Maybe _you've_ finally gone through puberty." Seiya fired at Yaten. 

            "Kakyuu…" Hotaru's eyes pleaded with the red haired princess. Kakyuu immediately took action. 

            "Both of you, STOP!" Kakyuu ordered and both boys on instinct separated and stood up pretty straight. "Now, it's Yaten's birthday and-"

            "How did you guys know?" Yaten interrupted her. 

            "Dude, we've known you forever." Seiya pointed out. "Like we don't know your birthday."

            "Let's start this party." Kakyuu held up the bags she was carrying. "We have food and presents! And Hotaru can join us, although we weren't expecting her to be here so…"

            "Oh that's right! You know those really awesome bentos you love oh so much?" Seiya grinned at Yaten. "Well we got some, but we only got four…" Yaten mumbled something with his face getting a little red. Seiya cupped his ear with his hands. "I don't think I caught there, buddy, what was that?"

            "I could share with Hotaru." Yaten said a little louder looking slightly grumpy.

            "_Awwwwwwww!" Seiya fake cooed. "That's so _sweet_!" Seiya faked a girly high pitched voice just for effect. _

            "Goodness! Let's go eat." Kakyuu turned to the doorway. "What are you writing Taiki?" 

            "I guess my study is almost complete." Taiki finished writing happily. "I'll have to keep observing though to see what happens." 

            "What was your study about?" Yaten asked him.

            "Oh, it was about how you were in love and how you tried to let it show." Taiki explained as they walked out into the dining room where Yaten and Hotaru's tea was still sitting out on the table, much colder than it had been.

            "Did you two have tea together?" Seiya asked innocently. "How cuuuuuuuuute." And he promptly proceeded to make more cooing noises. 

            "Shut your trap Dork Boy." Yaten muttered, crossing his arms as he sat down next to Hotaru. 

            "Let me see…" Taiki flipped a few pages back into his notebook. "You two most likely got together the time that Yaten saved Hotaru from Metallia, am I correct?"

            "Yes." Hotaru nodded, they passed around the boxes and soon everyone was digging in. 

            "I did notice a remarkable change in Yaten's behavior. It was very subtle but there." Taiki nodded his head. "I think you'll be very good for him." 

            "I also noticed a change!" Seiya grinned once more. Kakyuu brandished her chopsticks threateningly. 

            "Don't finish your statement Seiya, or else." Kakyuu shot him a deadly look and he looked rather sheepish.

            "Ha, at least I'm not on a leash." Yaten finally got back with a real comeback. Seiya didn't look distraught in the least.

            "Ya-aten's got a girlfriend!" Seiya sang with teasing hand motions and Yaten blushed again but tried to cover it up. 

            "Are you two in first grade?" Taiki asked the two as Kakyuu shook her head and rolled her eyes. 

            "Hey! That's where we met! In first grade. But I think now that our little 'Ten-chan has all grown up he probably won't remember that." Seiya went to pinch Yaten's cheek and almost got stabbed by Yaten's chopsticks in the process.

            "Of course I remember that, you moron." Yaten crossed his arms once more. Hotaru just patted his shoulder comfortingly. 

            _Back In First Grade…_

_"Okay class, I'll split you into groups of three and then give you a box of crayons. You will share the crayons." The teacher tried to explain to a classroom full of children who weren't paying attention. She began to group them herself, giving each group a box of crayons as she went. Then she got to the next people. "Kou Seiya, Kou Taiki, and Kou Yaten, are you three related?"_

_"Huh?" Seiya smiled dopily at the teacher who could not resist smiling back. Yaten muttered something that sounded suspiciously like an insult._

_"I don't think so ma'am." Taiki answered. Kou Taiki could read and write rather well and had actually been up for skipping grades but his parents firmly believed that he should be with his own age group. _

_"Oh well, here are your crayons." The teacher handed them to Taiki who was probably the most responsible anyway. The three went to work away from everyone else. _

_"Hey! No fair! I was going to use the green one!" Seiya protested loudly as Yaten took the green crayon before him. _

_"Don't fight." Taiki told them promptly as he colored with a purple crayon._

_"Dork Head." Yaten shot at the brown-haired boy._

_"Shortie!" Seiya said to Yaten in defense of Taiki._

_"Dork Head." Yaten now directed it towards Seiya. _

_"I'm rubber and your glue so whatever you say bounces off me and sticks to you." Seiya announced smugly. _

_"Shhh…we shouldn't fight. Here," Taiki took the green crayon from Yaten before breaking it in half. "Now you can both have the green crayon." _

_"Kou Taiki! Do not break crayons!" The teacher reprimanded him sharply. _

"I shouldn't have gotten in trouble for that." Taiki pointed out.

"Yeah, it could have messed up your perfect freaking record." Yaten muttered. 

"As you can see Hotaru, so much has changed." Kakyuu said dryly. "Do you want to open presents Yaten? By the way, what did Hotaru get you?"

"She got him a-mmmmmmphhhhhhhh." Seiya's mouth was covered by Kakyuu's hand.

"I don't care." Yaten shrugged. Kakyuu brought out three brightly wrapped presents. 

"Maybe I should have gone out and gotten Yaten a box of condoms." Seiya seized the opportunity to once more poke fun at his friend. Kakyuu promptly hit him on the back of the head. 

"Seiya! That is not appropriate talk at all!" Kakyuu told him primly. "If you cannot control yourself then you can just leave." 

"I'll stop, I'll stop." Seiya promised to her even though he looked far from finished. Yaten unwrapped his presents. Kakyuu had given him a gift card for an arts supplies store. 

"Art supplies?" Hotaru asked curiously. 

"Er, it's nothing." Yaten quickly put it down. 

"Oh, see Yaten here is our little artist." Seiya reached over and ruffled Yaten's hair before quickly being batted away rather violently. 

            "You're an artist?" Hotaru questioned him. 

            "No, not really." Yaten looked over at Kakyuu. "How did you know that?"

            "Past memories." Kakyuu cleared her throat. "You were always sketching something in the past life."

            "Really? Do you still draw?" Hotaru was excited about this new found knowledge.

            "No. I don't draw. That was last life." Yaten said a little too quickly and his face went a little pink.

            "Ya-aten's blu-ushing!" Seiya began once more with the stupid sing song melody. 

            "Oh, so was it a bad gift?" Kakyuu looked worried. 

            "Its fine Kakyuu, don't worry about it." Yaten told the red haired princess. "And Seiya, if that annoying singing doesn't stop, I'm going to strangle you." With that Yaten unwrapped Seiya's gift which was actually The Complete Idiot's Guide to Meeting Girls. After some obnoxious remarks and some more death threats, Yaten just moved on to Taiki's present. Taiki bought him a stress ball. 

            "I thought it would be helpful." Taiki defended his present immediately. 

            "It's better then _some_ dorks' presents." Yaten shot a look at Seiya. After this they sat around and talked for awhile before eventually they all left except for Hotaru. 

            "So…that wasn't so bad." Hotaru gave him a small reassuring smile. "I'm sure everyone in a twenty mile radius will know soon thanks to Seiya but other than that…"

            "I _guess." Yaten snorted. Obviously he didn't agree with Hotaru all that much at the moment. _

*                                              *                                              *

            I realize this chapter has little to do with the actual storyline but it's important in my opinion. Okay on with the Akugis before Teresa pees her pants while waiting!

Second Chances Akugis!

Take One!

Kakyuu: Oh, he'll be so surprised!

Seiya: Shhhh.

Kakyuu: Don't shush me Mister Pushy Pants! **cracks her whip**

Seiya: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Take Two!

Kakyuu, Seiya, and Taiki: SURPRISE!!! 

(They see Hotaru and Yaten)

Taiki: You're cheating on me? **Runs out of the room crying**

Hotaru: You were with Taiki??? 0.O

Take Three!

Kakyuu, Seiya, and Taiki: SURPRISE!!!

(Sees Yaten and Usagi together.)

Usagi: I can…erm…explain?

(Mamoru runs on)

Mamoru: You were cheating on me with Yaten???

Seiya: You were cheating on Mamoru and it wasn't with me???

Take Four!

Kakyuu, Seiya, and Taiki: SURPRISE!!!

(Sees Michiru and Haruka together)

Haruka: Hey! Can't we get some damn privacy?

Seiya: What are you doing in Yaten's bedroom?

Michiru: Mind your own business!!!

Take Five!!!

(Yet Another Return To Hogwarts.)

Yan Weasley: It's Death Reborn REVOLUTION not Revolution. She's a dork!

(Hotarune runs by crying.)

Seiyo Malfoy: Ha! Now you're never going to get any!

Kakky Potter: Shut up Seiyo, do you want me to *make* you shut up?

Seiyo: EEP!

Kakky Potter: Well go apologize Yan.

Yan: Oh fine.

(Ten minutes later. Hotarune and Yan are holding hands.) 

Kakky Potter: Now, it's time to deal with you. (Seiyo Malfoy almost wets himself.)       


	22. Speak of the Devil

Okay, I'm on a total crack kool-aid sugar high so guess what? I'M GOING TO DO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS STORY IF IT KILLS ME!!!!!!!!!!!!! So, now that we have that out of the way, I wanted to warn you that the story isn't going to be too many more chapters. And we're now going back on track to the actual story. As much as I love Hotaru/Yaten we need to ya' know, go back to this whole Metallia thing. SHE IS A FIERCESOME PUDDLE OF GRAPE SODA! Dude I'm telling you…

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I FEEL SO PRETTY AND WITTY AND GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Warning: Um, my sanity is gone at the moment.

Second Chances

Chapter Twenty One: Speak of the Devil…

            "You two are so cute!" Hotaru feared that Minako was ten seconds away from pinching her cheeks. "I can't believe you two have been holding out on us!"

            "Mamoru, how could you not tell me? I would have kept it a secret!" Usagi insisted. Then she thought about it for a moment. "Well I would have told Minako. And Rei. And probably Makoto. And Ami."

            "Can you idiots give us some room?" Yaten fidgeted in his seat at the large booth were all the senshi, minus Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka were sitting. Seiya had gone out and immediately told everyone about the couple, much to their dismay. Now it was a barrage of questions and answers.

            "Tell us how you guys got together!" Minako begged. 

            "They already told us that!" Makoto countered. Hotaru sighed in relief. They had told it. Three times already.

            "Oh but its so cuuuuuuuuute." Seiya's mocking grin made Yaten want to throw something large and heavy at the dark haired Starlight's head. Kakyuu yanked on her pigtails, obviously far beyond frustrated. 

            "Seiya, I swear if you don't stop teasing him…" Hotaru trailed off, trying to think of a good threat. 

            "I won't go out on anymore dates with you for a month." Kakyuu finished. Seiya made a pitiful face but it was to no avail. Seiya had been torturing the silver haired starlight every since the birthday incident and it was becoming his favorite pastime, probably just because of the twisted friendship he shared with Yaten.

            "I thought we were having a senshi meeting." Ami pursed her lips, making everyone feel like they were doing something bad. 

            "It seems to me like Usagi and Minako called one just so they talk about Hotaru and Yaten." Rei commented dryly. 

            "How could you think that?" Usagi's eyes went as wide and innocent as they could go. Minako's did the same.

            "Yeah Rei?" Minako straightened herself. "I wanted to point out that's been awfully quiet lately. No attacks at all." 

            "Maybe Metallia is planning something." Ami speculated. The waitress came back with their orders and began setting them down looking rather tired. Another waitress stopped by to talk to her.

            "Eh, Cooan, get some rest. I'll cover for you." The other waitress told the one who was serving them.

            "No, I'm fine. Where's Beruche? She was supposed to cover for me!" The waitress serving them complained. The two walked away with the Inner Senshi and Mamoru blinking. 

            "I can't believe we never noticed them before." Rei stated outloud. 

            "I'm glad they've been reborn, they were so nice." Ami smiled cheerfully. "Well, after they were turned good anyways."

            "They were the sisters Ayakashi." Makoto informed the others at the table who had no idea what was going on.

            "More enemies?" Hotaru was glad for the change of subject. "It makes you wonder if everyone was reborn."

            "Yeah! Like the rest of the Shittenou!" Minako exclaimed. "I mean if Rei has Jadeite then they should all be here." Her eyes were sparkling. "It'll be a wonderfully romantic story."

            "Um, Minako…" Rei put a hand on Minako's arm. "Calm down."

            "Eh, I guess I got a little carried away." Minako giggled in embarrassment. All the communicators went off at once. All the other customers turned to look at their crowded table with annoyed looks. 

            They all scrambled to get the communicators out of their purses and pockets. Usagi got to hers first. 

            "What's going on?" Usagi asked, her brow furrowing as she looked at Haruka's face, she was obviously transformed. 

            "It looks like Metallia is making her attack." Haruka looked away as the screen started to grow dark as if the sun was setting very quickly. "We're on Main Street."

            "We're there." Minako called, as the Haruka's image was suddenly gone. 

            "Well, Metallia is dumb if she thinks she can beat us out." Makoto tried raising everyone's suddenly darkened spirits. 

            "You're right." Hotaru nodded. The all got up and started on their way to where the battle was, not sure of what the outcome would be, but hopeful that it would be good.

*                                              *                                              *

            "They better get here soon." Haruka muttered as she fired another attack at Metallia. Metallia laughed as the attack was deflected by some invisible shield. Metallia had chosen to break the street into large pieces, piling them together to form some high seat as if she were merely a spectator in the battle. She kept raising more youma to fight against the pair. 

            "You're evil ways are about to come to an end!" Usagi's voice rang out. Metallia looked amused. "I am a pretty sailor soldier in a sailor suit and in the name of the moon, I will punish you!" 

            "And we'll help." The other sailor senshi appeared. 

            "I've been looking forward to this." The Empress laughed as if the whole thing were a joke. 

            "Burning Mandala!" Rei started off this new assault. Metallia stopped the fiery rings with a hand, took hold of one, and threw it right back at the fire senshi. Rei jumped out of the way, just barely in time. 

            "Wait everyone before you attack again." Ami was typing at a miraculous speed on her computer while her visor analyzed. "She's got a shield around her, attacking her head on is not going to do much good." 

            "What should we do then?" Minako asked. 

            "Star Serious Laser!" Seiya took out most of one youma that had appeared. The Silence Glaive took care of the rest. 

            "We have to find a way to penetrate the shield." Ami frowned. "I can't exactly figure out how." 

            "Where's Setsuna?" Michiru kicked a youma in the face. 

            "I thought she was here." Kakyuu blasted through another youma while stating. 

            "Her communicator isn't doing anything." Usagi pressed her button on hers to start talking to Setsuna.

            "Oh no!" Kakyuu snapped her fingers. "I have it! She told me to hold onto it for her while she went and grabbed her keys…" Kakyuu's face was slowly becoming horrified. "We have to go get her!"

            "Perhaps one of us should go find her and tell her about the fight." Ami suggested as she fired an ice attack at a youma before Makoto electrocuted it to a smoldering pile. 

            "I'll go!" Kakyuu immediately volunteered. "I should after all because I forgot to give it back to her…"

            "If Kakyuu goes, I go with her." Seiya immediately protested before shooting her attack at a youma who was getting dangerously close to Kakyuu. 

            "Maybe I should go; I'm not much use in battle." Ami gave them a small smile. "We really only one senshi to go."

            "We need you here working on how to get through that shield, Mercury." Usagi told the blue-haired young woman. 

            "I'm going to stay here." Rei amended and starting attacking youma who were disturbing their emergency counsel of war. 

            "I'm with Rei." Minako went to help the raven-haired woman while the other's discussed it. 

            "You guys can argue about it, I'm going to fight." Makoto turned to aid the other senshi.

            "I suppose I could always go." Taiki shrugged. 

            "I can't go." Usagi made clear. "I have to stay here with the others. Mamoru too." 

            "We're staying with the princess." Haruka spoke for both her and Michiru. 

            "I'll go." Hotaru spoke firmly, leaving no room for argument. "I'll be back before you know it." 

            "I'm going with her." Yaten stepped up beside the senshi of destruction. 

            "But Hotaru…" Usagi trailed off. "Are you sure you want to go?"

            "Yeah." Hotaru nodded her head. "You guys keep working on that shield. Maybe Setsuna will know what to do." 

            "Take care of yourselves." Seiya told the duo. They both looked at her strangely. "What? I'll make fun of Yaten _after _the fight." 

            "Dork." Yaten grinned at Seiya. 

            "Let's get going." Hotaru tugged on Yaten's arm. 

            "We'll probably be done by the time you get back kiddo!" Haruka yelled after them. This made the others laugh. It was important to be able to smile, even at times like these when things started to seem grim.

*                                              *                                              *

            _Where is she?_

Hotaru frowned as they ran from the school. They had run all the way to Setsuna's building, jumping from building to building but she wasn't there. Then they went to the school, thinking that she was there by chance, coming on a Saturday. 

            "Where the hell is she?" Yaten said Hotaru's thoughts outloud in a much more frustrated manner.

            "She has to be around here somewhere." Hotaru furrowed her brow. "I'm surprised she didn't sense the fight and go there already."

            "Great, so she could be there already?" Yaten's mood obviously did not improve with the suggestion.

            "We'll find her." Hotaru ran along, glancing around the streets. 

            _What if she's back at her apartment or something?___

She tried not to grown with that thought. Looking for Setsuna was turning out to be much akin to looking for the needle in the proverbial haystack. 

            "Wait!" Yaten stopped her. "I swear I just saw her." 

            "There she is!" Hotaru spotted her, ordering coffee from a street vendor. "Setsuna!" They both jumped down from the building to right in front of Setsuna. The coffeemaker spilt the drink everywhere with surprise. 

            "What is it?" Setsuna asked. "Is there a fight?"

            "Yes." Hotaru pulled Setsuna away from the street where people were starting to stare at her and Yaten in their sailor fukus. "You've got to transform, Metallia is attacking!"

            "Right." Setsuna raised her hand above her head. "Pluto Planet Power, Make-up!" In a few moments, the Time Guardian was in her own fuku, the Time Staff in her hands ready to attack. 

            "We better hurry." Yaten said as they began to start back. "We said we'd be back quickly. We were searching for awhile." 

*                                              *                                              *

            "You made such a mess of my beautiful youma." The Empress Metallia looked down at them disdainfully before tsking. "Now I'll have to pay you back by making a mess of a couple of you." 

            "Go ahead and try!" The sailor senshi looked determined. Metallia began to fire blast after blast at them. The others tried to attack back but Metallia's shield kept there's from doing anything. 

            Haruka looked over to Michiru, who was standing a good thirty feet away from her because of the blasts. Metallia smiled cruelly down at Haruka and the wind senshi realized what Metallia intended to do. 

            A blast fired and Haruka ran, trying to beat the blast. Her final moments in her last life coming to mind. This time though, she was determined to save Michiru. Michiru realized what was happening a second too late, she was going to be hit. 

            Haruka grabbed hold of Michiru but her foot caught in between pieces of cement, getting stuck completely. Haruka couldn't move and Michiru wasn't about to just save herself and quickly wrapped herself around Haruka, maybe intending to take the hit herself. The other senshi started to run towards the pair. All of them knowing they would be too late.

*                                              *                                              *

            Okay I'm done! I'm done! Thank you! I finally finished this! I've been sitting with the first two pages for like ever. I thought I was going to die. So...Onee-chan! 5 days, 18 hours, and 16 minutes left till we are together again! Go us! Tune in next time folks!


	23. The END!

Yeah, updating fun. Actually I'm late for my update by about a week. But forgive me okay? I'm trying to finish this and then get the sequel written. Whoops? Did I say there would be a sequel? I guess I'm found out. Oh well. You know, the sequel thing is still kind of pending. I mean, how many people actually read this story and will end up caring if there's a sequel or not? Is it really that important? But I think I will anyways just because my favorite Sailor Moon couple ever (Even if they aren't canon) deserves more um, fanfiction spotlight. My website also needs to get worked on but I decided that can wait until after school gets out. 

Thank You's: Last summer, I started to this and now I've finally ended it. Well this first story. I mean, the sequel and the ever elusive but still teetering in my head sequel to the sequel. (Now that third story is a huge maybe.) There's a 95.9 percent chance that the sequel is going up. (Oh my indecisiveness.) I'd like to thank my brain for suddenly deciding that writing a Sailor Moon reincarnation fic would actually be semi-original. I'm not the first nor will I be the last but that just goes without saying in fanfiction. If you expect your story to be the only one of it's kind after you post it, you can just go right on back to the drawing board. I'd like to thank all the Sailor Starlights/Kakyuu fan websites that I visited in my desperate research of the Starlights. I may not have nailed them dead on but I think I did a fairly good job of portraying the characters that were described to me in the story. I'd like to thank Yaten, who was the source of an endless amount of jokes between me and my onee-chan. He is now my favorite Starlight of all, I especially love his prologue! Plus he has an excellent voice actor and I'm terribly excited for the day that I too will own all of Sailor Stars and get to watch it. I did get to read the manga translations way later for Sailor Stars and even though I know the manga is always different from the anime, I did love what I read. I'd like to thank my Sailor Moon website that was abused and neglected all this time but is currently being revamped. The address is on my profile incase anyone wants to see it. Beware, it kind of favors the Outer Senshi. But it will eventually have a shrine to Non-Canon Couples which will basically feature Yaten and Hotaru but I swear I'll try to get others too. I'd like to thank everyone who did not leave after finding out that this was not going to be a Usagi+Seiya story. I apologize to all Seiya and Usagi enthusiasts out there but I'm not so sure those two make a believable couple. I'd like to thank many inspiring story writers out there like Sailor Titan (Her story is a must read!) and others. I'd like to thank those of you who faithfully read this story from beginning to end. Like onee-chan. I'd like to thank my onee-chan because she rules and is the best onee-chan ever and was always bugging me to finish the story so yeah, thank her that you get updates. I like to thankful reviewers like Hotaru Tomoe, Yui, SilverStarWing, Elemental Firefly, and other such people. ^.^ You are what keep me writing. I mean other than onee-chan cracking a whip over my head. Oh and I'd like to thank me. Cause I rule.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Warnings: Violence, stuff. 

Second Chances

Chapter Twenty Two

            _Oh gods…_

            "Uranus! Neptune!" Usagi wailed out as the blast was about to hit them. Here she was, the princess, the future queen, and what was she letting happen? Her comrades were going to fall. Why didn't she do something? But what could she do? She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see the final blow that would probably take out both senshi.

            _I'm sorry, I'm not fit to be queen. I'm just a stupid coward._

            "Silent Wall!" 

            Usagi's blue eyes opened wide with relief and happiness. Hotaru had arrived back in the nick of time. The barrier that no one could see until Metallia's attack hit deflected any harm from coming to the two lovers. 

            But something else happened that was completely unexpected. Hotaru's shield hit the barrier and the two made a huge flash that blinded everyone temporarily. 

            Rei, acting quicker then anyone else had, pulled out a huge stack of ofuda. Throwing them with an accuracy that was remembered from her past life, every one of them landed on Metallia who screamed in protest when she realized that her barrier was gone. 

            "Got ya'." Rei smiled smugly as Metallia tried to move but under the pressure of all the ofuda, couldn't seemed to do much. 

            "Metallia's shield is down! Attack!" Ami ordered immediately to the group who was recovering quickly from the flash. 

            "Venus Love-Me Chain!"

            "Burning Mandala!"

            "Shine Aqua Illusion!"

            "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" 

            Metallia gaped in horror right before she was hit. It wasn't enough to kill her; no not a great evil like her but it did do a sufficient amount of damage. She quickly summoned up her power and the ofuda burst off of her into tiny pieces of paper.

            "Rei! Your ofuda!" Minako turned towards Rei. "How did you get those?"

            "I used to make them. If you had made as many of these as I had you would remember no matter how many times you had died and been reborn." Rei explained quickly. Metallia was definitely not happy now. 

            Pieces of street came up all around them, shifting them all before they could react. Metallia was seething with fury as she fired another large blast. Yaten blinked as she realized where it was heading. She jumped from one piece of street to the next, barely aware of anything but shielding Hotaru who was about to get hit. 

            Her body slammed into Hotaru's but not quickly enough. The blast only partially hit Hotaru's side but it was enough to bring her down. The great senshi of destruction did have exceptional powers when it came to healing other people. 

            However, she had never been able to heal herself. 

            Her side was bleeding and Yaten was trying her best to think of something smart to do for the wound. Another blast by Metallia came and Hotaru had barely any time to react but managed to do another Silent Wall. Her body's weakened state didn't help. As soon as the shield disappeared, she fell to the ground. 

            "Hotaru!" Yaten cried out. She pressed one hand to Hotaru's wound in the hopes of stopping the bleeding all by herself. "Hotaru, it's all my fault."

            "No…you did a wonderful job." Hotaru smiled at the silver haired Starlight. "I'll be fine. I just need to…see a doctor." She winced as she tried to move. 

            "You have to stay here. If Metallia attacks again…" Yaten trailed off, looking back warily at the villain. 

            "I can hold on…" Hotaru murmured as she pulled her Silence Glaive closer. "You go fight…" 

            Yaten stood up and turned to face Metallia. Her eyes were shadowed and anyone could easily tell that Sailor Star Healer was ready to wreak some havoc on the Empress. 

            "You senshi are so pathetic." Metallia scoffed. "Look at you. Are you sad because your precious little sailor is hurt?" The taunting was probably not helping Yaten at all; the Starlight was shaking with anger now. 

            "Ha, you're just pissed because she's the reason you're hurt. She's gotten you twice, how can you possibly compete?" Yaten looked up, smirking at Metallia. Metallia raised an eyebrow at her. "Of course, maybe you like looking stupid…"

            "Enough!" Metallia snarled. "You'll be the first to die!" 

            "Star Sensitive Inferno!" Yaten did her attack and it bounced off the barrier that Metallia had resurrected. But for a split second, there was a moment where the barrier was gone. 

            It had to be aimed with superb accuracy. In fact, at first no one was sure what it was until it landed. Maybe it was a really lucky hit, but who could really tell for sure? 

            A red rose had lodged itself into Metallia's eye. Metallia screamed inhumanly as she vainly tried to pull it out. Mamoru was suddenly right there next to Yaten who smiled at him. 

            "Not bad." Yaten commented as if it were no big deal. Metallia managed to rip the rose out of her eye socket and throw it down. The Empress glared with one eye at the future king of earth. 

            "Mamoru! Get down!" Usagi yelled from where she was. 

            Instead of a blast, Metallia took a chunk of street and hurled it at him. Mamoru's left leg had received the full brunt of it, but the rest of him was unharmed. He groaned as he heard with a sickening crunching noise, his left leg breaking. 

            "Geez man, the woman said get down." Yaten shook his head as she helped him move over to lie down next to Hotaru. Setsuna seemed to be keeping watch over the lavender eyed girl and didn't seem to mind another charge.  

            "Thanks Yaten." Mamoru gave him a wry smile. Yaten saluted him. 

            "Metallia!" Usagi stepped forward. Her hands were in front of her and she knew that the only one who could kill the evil that was the Empress was her. Furrowing her brow in concentration she summoned forth the Ginzuishou, she could hear the others yelling at her to not do it.

            _I have to do something…Hotaru is hurt…and Mamoru…_

_            Before anyone gets hurt or killed…_

_            I'm going to be the princess for once._

"Oh?" Metallia turned towards Usagi. She noticed the twinkling light that was forming in Usagi's hands. It condensed into a brightly shining jewel. "The Ginzuishou! No!" 

            "Usagi!" The Inner Senshi all protested together. 

            "No, Metallia has to be defeated." Usagi shook her head. 

            "No more! No more! No more!" Metallia wailed over and over again. "Not that terrible thing! I hate it!"

            "I shall punish you!" Usagi yelled as she starting to open herself to the Ginzuishou's power.

            "Stop it!" Metallia protested. "I won't die again!"

            "You have wreaked chaos on our world." Usagi's sailor fuku changed to her white dress with its billowing skirts. "Do you deserve forgiveness?"

            "I am a child of chaos." Metallia told her. "There is nothing for but this miserable existence!"

            "You're wrong!" Usagi suddenly remembered the four sisters Ayakashi. "There is a choice for everyone!"

            "Not me! Do you think I would try to kill you every lifetime?" Metallia asked her scathingly. 

            "Then let me purify you." Usagi's tone became gentler. "You can be free of that."

            "I…I can?" Metallia's voice was different then. Like a child's almost. "No more of…this?"

            "No more." Usagi promised. 

            "Can you really do that?" Metallia started to descend. 

            "If that is what you want most." Usagi stepped forward. All the other senshi were watching with awed faces. Usagi was always an innocent child at heart, but when they saw her acting in the position that she had been destined for they were all a bit awed.

            "Purify me." Metallia landed next to Usagi. Usagi reached forward and put her hands on Metallia. To those around them, it was hard to tell what was happening. Usagi used only a trickle of power from the Ginzuishou to do it, but it could be done. 

            "Moon Healing Escalation!" Usagi yelled, and Metallia felt a surge of warmness and light flow through her body. It spread through her, and she felt something she had never felt before. 

            Kindness. Friendship. Love. All these new things that she could never really understand before that moment began to fill her heart. 

            _This is what we don't know about? _

_            This is truly worth fighting for._

Her body began to melt away, going somewhere else, to be reborn again. This time she could start over. The glittering remnants of Metallia finally faded, and all the senshi rushed towards Usagi who had fallen over in exhaustion. 

            "It seems we have won." Setsuna announced as she arrived with the injured senshi. Yaten was carrying Hotaru as gently as she possibly could and Haruka was helping Mamoru limp over to them. Usagi wanted to rush up to Mamoru, but felt consciousness slipping from her as he approached.

            "We won…Mamoru…" Usagi said before the blackness rushed in. 

            "Usagi!" 

*                                              *                                              *

            "Yaten, I swear if you don't stop pacing I will throw something at you." Seiya threatened. 

            "What could be going on? Why did they kick me out?" Although everyone was naturally worried about Hotaru's injuries, they were trying to keep calm. Yaten was pretty much the physical representation of the anxiety they were feeling.

            "I would assume it is because 'boyfriend' isn't synonymous with 'husband.'" Setsuna spoke calmly. 

            "I should still get to be in there." Yaten craned his neck to see if any doctors were coming. 

            "You say he got hurt in that accident in town today?" A doctor questioned Usagi as she walked alongside Mamoru whose leg had been put into a cast. He was coming along beside them on crutches. "It must have been some scene."

            "Yeah." Usagi had an odd expression. "So Mamoru's leg should be alright?"

            "Yes, he'll be as good as new before you know it." The doctor smiled at her. "Might I say, you two make a lovely couple?"

            "You think so?" Usagi beamed. The red-haired female doctor nodded with a small smile. 

            "Do you think I should say anything?" Jadeite, who had rushed to the hospital when Rei called him to tell him what happened, whispered to his girlfriend as he looked at the doctor. 

            "It's probably best just not to say anything." Rei patted his hand. 

            "Jan, ken, po!" Minako and Makoto were trying to keep themselves amused with the game. 

            "This magazine article is fascinating." Ami commented as she read. Taiki leaned over in interest.

            "Hmm…that is a good theory." Taiki agreed. "Very interesting." 

            "Kou Yaten?" A nurse came out with a clipboard. Yaten practically pounced on the woman.

            "Yes? That's me." Yaten said quickly. 

            "You can come see Tomoe Hotaru now. The doctors just finished." The nurse smiled. "Don't worry, she's fine." 

            "I can see her now?" Yaten looked excited about this.

            "He's like a little kid." Seiya murmured to Kakyuu who was smiling fondly at Yaten. 

            "Right this way." The nurse led Yaten away. Twenty minutes later, Hotaru and Yaten came out. Hotaru's side was bandaged up and she looked a little pale in the face, but was obviously going to survive the ordeal. 

            "No, really, Yaten, I'm fine. I don't need anything." Hotaru insisted in a way that made everyone sure she had been saying the same thing for about ten minutes. 

            "Are you good to go?" Usagi asked Hotaru.

            "Yeah, the doctor says that I shouldn't do any strenuous activities." Hotaru explained. "They had to stitch up my side, but I've gone through worse." 

            "Shall we go home then?" Mamoru suggested. 

            "Okay." Hotaru agreed. "I need to get some sleep." 

            "Me too." Usagi started to giggle. Pretty soon the other senshi began to join in. 

            "Gah, dorks." Yaten muttered as they left the hospital. 

            "Moron." Seiya replied smugly. 

            "Don't start." Kakyuu glared at the two of them. 

            The group of warriors went home that day, feeling like they had reached a turning point in their lives. The enemy was gone, but would another arise? Or would they live in peace? What exactly did the future hold for them? At that point though, none of them really wanted to think about it. Right now, they just wanted to worry about the present. 

*                                              *                                              *

            "Good thing I got this nice dress, huh Setsuna?" Hotaru raised her eyebrows at the calm faced Time Guardian. The corners of Setsuna's mouth were twitching upward though.

            "Good thing." Setsuna repeated. Hotaru was wearing the same dress that Setsuna had made for her birthday. The girls were all rushing around Hotaru's apartment, making it a hellhole beyond recognition. Ever since they all decided that they should go celebrate their victory after Hotaru and Mamoru were recovered, it had taken a lot of planning. 

            Finally, they picked a really nice restaurant, expenses covered by Hotaru even though Yaten protested that she shouldn't have to. Hotaru was glad she had recovered because Yaten had been waiting on her hand and foot and was always hovering around her as though Metallia might pop up and get her at any moment. 

            Currently they were getting ready to go to said restaurant. All the guys were getting ready at Yaten's and all the girls were at Hotaru and Mamoru's. Hair accessories, hair products, cosmetics, shoes, clothes, and everything in between were everywhere at the moment. Hotaru sighed; it was going to take a long time to clean everything up.

            "They are going to be here any minute!" Minako squealed. "It's like prom, except that I don't have a date." 

            "Who says you'll have a date from prom?" Rei teased. 

            "Who says _you will?" Minako countered and they get into a mock fight, but quickly stopped when they realized they might mess up their hair. _

            The doorbell rang. Hotaru ran to get it. As expected, all the boys were there. Kakyuu came running out, her hair in the loops that the princess of Kinmokusei traditionally wore and practically jumping onto Seiya. 

            "You look so great in your tuxedo!" Kakyuu squealed. 

            "Not as good as Mamoru!" Usagi was there in a flash. Kakyuu and Usagi had a small glaring contest before bursting into laughter. Hotaru felt her face go crimson when Yaten stepped into the apartment with his tuxedo on, obviously trying not to look embarrassed. She saw Yaten every day but he didn't wear a tuxedo every day…

            "Wow…" Hotaru sighed. She tried to shake herself out of her daze but it was kind of hard.

            "You look…" Yaten began but his face started to turn a color similar to her own.

            "Awwwwwwwww!" Seiya immediately began cooing. "Somebody get a camera! This moment is just too cute."

            "You're such a dork Seiya!" Yaten snapped. 

            "Don't you call him a dork." Kakyuu was still under the spell of the tuxedo it seemed. 

            "You look really good." Hotaru finally managed. Yaten rubbed his nose in an attempt to hide his face. 

            "You look…beautiful." Yaten got out. Hotaru latched herself onto his arm. The large group went downstairs and got cabs to go down to the restaurant. 

*                                              *                                              *

            The couples were dancing. Those who weren't couples were sitting at the table glumly with Mamoru and Usagi, the only couple not dancing because Mamoru's leg hadn't completely healed yet. Besides Setsuna, who wasn't exactly the biggest conversationalist in the universe.

            "I feel like an old spade!" Minako whined.

            "That's 'old maid.'" Ami immediately corrected. 

            "I'm with Minako." Makoto groaned. "At least the waiter's cute."

            "Does he look like your old boyfriend?" Minako cracked.

            "That was the past life!" Makoto tried to defend. "Oh well…there's someone out there for everyone."

            "It doesn't help that we have to sit next to those two." Minako shot a look at Usagi and Mamoru who were off in their own little world, gazing dreamily at each other over their water glasses. 

            "You have to look on the bright side." Ami tried. "You have more time to study without a boyfriend." 

            "Am-i!" 

*                                              *                                              *

            Hotaru smiled up at Yaten. She was so glad she had recovered from her injuries, even though Yaten was still obviously a bit hesitant about her doing anything that could accidentally exert herself. Oh well.

            "Are you tired?" Yaten whispered the question in her ear as they danced slowly. 

            "Yaten, I'm fine. Would you stop asking?" Hotaru's voice hinted at a whine. "I promise to sit down the moment I feel tired, okay?"

            "I'm sorry." Yaten apologized. "It's just…"

            "Just what?" Hotaru asked curiously.

            "Sometimes I feel like…" Yaten pulled her closer to him. "If I don't take care of you and hold on to you…you'll disappear."

            "How could you think that?" Hotaru smiled at him, realizing how much she must mean to him. How much he meant to her. "I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." 

            He kissed her, right there in the middle of the dance floor. He usually was kind of weird about public affection, but right then, he threw all of his reserves about it out the window. 

            _Yaten…_

_            You don't have to worry so much because I love you._

*                                              *                                              *

            Jadeite and Rei glided around the floor. They were having a wonderful time, though Rei could tell that three certain Inner Senshi were probably not in a good mood by the dark looks Minako was shooting her. What, was it her fault that she had a boyfriend? Rei glanced over in surprise as she saw Yaten and Hotaru kissing. Now, the two had always struck her as a slightly odd couple but she supposed it didn't really matter if the two were in love. 

            "Dinner must have cost a fortune. I feel bad for Hotaru." Jadeite commented.

            "Me too." Rei agreed. "Sometimes I think she has really bad luck." 

            "Rei?" Jadeite whirled her around.

            "Yes?" Rei faced him again, gazing deeply into his icy blue eyes.

            "I love you." Jadeite told her. Rei moved closer to him. 

            "I love you too." Rei murmured to him. This moment, dancing was another reminder for the both of them that nothing was ever really over. There were always second chances.

*                                              *                                              *

            I'm DONE!!!! END OF STORY!!!! BOO YA! BOO YA! Teresa is probably trying to sleep though. Oh well. Heehee. I'm doooooooooooone. Now I'm going to read it to her. Do you think she'll hit me? Um, maybe. Like I said there will be a sequel to this though the title is still pending. (Can't I just name it third chances? What's so wrong with that???) Heehee. Love you guys! Please read and review!

The Last Akugis!!!

Take One!

Jade: So um…what about that sequel?

Teresa: What about it?

Jade: Can I please name it Third Chances???

Teresa: Haha, or maybe Second and ½ Chances.

Jade: Hey Purple Mouse got away with that kind of thing!

Teresa: Yes, but I see no colorful socks in your story.

Jade: Oh…damn. 

Teresa: You can just name it More Chances.

Jade: What about 'Yaten's Chance To Score?'

Teresa: I thought we were naming the sequel, not the rest of the series.

Jade: Oh yeah. How about Jade's Chance To Reincarnate Another Bad Guy?

Teresa: How about Jade's Chance To Be A Ho?

Jade: How about Teresa's Chance To Be The Biggest Ho In All Hosville? 

Teresa: Did you just add 'Hosville' to your spell checker?

Jade: Um…yeah. ^_^!

Teresa: Dork. Let's just ask Yusho, The Stuffed Panda of Questionable Ownership to name it.

Jade: It's not questionable! I own him!

Teresa: Whatever. Let's ask. 

Jade: So what does he say? 

Teresa: He says you're a dork. 

Jade: What about Dork Chances?

Teresa: Since when was Yaten in charge of naming stories?

Jade: Since Seiya suggested we name it Seiya Rules and Gets A Chance to Hurt Yaten.

Teresa: Oh. 

Take Two!

 Jade: *reading aloud to Teresa* …received the full brunt of it but the rest of him was unharmed.

Teresa: *sipping coffee with tired look on her face* Comma after but.

Jade: Oh…yeah, thanks *edits quickly before continuing*  …an innocent child at heart but when they saw her acting—

Teresa: Comma after but.

Jade: Oh…fine, fine. *continues, looking a bit miffed*  …to those around them it was hard to tell what was happening.

Teresa: Comma after them.

Jade: Oh geez…got it. *purses lips and continues* …Usagi yelled and Metallia felt a surge of—

Teresa: Comma after yelled.

Jade: Gah!  Okay, fine. *grumbles something about death and commas before continuing*  …Metallia finally faded and all the senshi—

Teresa: Comma after faded.

Jade: Dammit, Comma Nazi!

Teresa: *totally not phased, sips at coffee*

Take Three!

Jade: *reading to Teresa, pauses on the word Ginzuishou* jinsu…ginswee…uhh…how the hell do you say that again?

Teresa: Ginzuishou.

Jade: Right. *continues reading, reaches dreaded Japanese word again* the jin…no, gin…um…what is it?

Teresa: Ginzuishou. *sips coffee*

Jade: Yeah, what you said. *grumbles about not having taken Japanese for two years unlike _some_ editors she might mention* Can I just call it the Ginny?

Teresa: Or you could call it the Gin crystal.  Of course, then the Amazon Trio would try to steal it because it would sound like some ultimate alcoholic beverage.

Jade: *mention of said trio bringing a new light to her eyes* Right then, Gin crystal it is.

Take Four!

Metallia: No more!  Not that terrible thing!  I hate it!

Kakyuu: *whispers to Seiya as they all watch Usagi's continued assault on Metallia* Isn't it a little mean of her to force Metallia to listen to her 'Nsync CD over and over again?

Seiya: Well, it was this or forcing her to watch dub Sailor Moon.

Kakyuu: Ew…I guess you're right.

Take Five!

*after guys show up and girls greet their dates*

Minako: Where are Michiru and Haruka?

Rei: Oh, they've been "getting changed" for the past three hours in the master bathroom.

Hotaru: What!  That's _my bathroom!  Man, I should have known this would happen if we let Haruka come get ready over here instead of at Yaten's._

Yaten: But Haruka's a girl!

Hotaru: Not like she's got anything you don't have…sometimes.

Yaten: *pouts*

Take Six!

*couples are dancing*

Hotaru: How could you think—ow!  Yaten, god, can't you watch what you're doing!  You stepped on my foot again!

Yaten: Oops…sorry.

Take Seven!

Hotaru: How could you think that?  I'm right here and I'm—Yaten!  Watch where you're stepping!

Yaten: Sorry…*sniffles slightly*

Take Eight!

Hotaru: How could you think that?  I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere.  Yaten!  Gah, what is your problem!  You're going to break my toes!

Yaten: Hey!  It's hard to move in for a kiss and dance at the same time!  It's not like I could practice _that_ with Seiya!

Hotaru: Seiya taught you to dance?

Yaten: *mutters something about dancing, kissing, and dorks*

*across the floor*

Kakyuu: And I just can't help but be happy with—ow!  Seiya!  That's it, you're taking dance classes starting tomorrow!

Seiya: I can't help it!  I'm much better when I do it in high heels!

Check out the next chapter for a special little bonus!


	24. The Five Minute Version!

Yeah! Bonus chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Warnings: Humorous

Second Chances: The Five Minute Version!

Prologue!

Hotaru: Everyone died!

Setsuna: I'm vague!

Hotaru: Death Reborn Revolution!

Chapter One!

Mamoru and Hotaru: No one likes us!

Usagi: Wee! Reincarnation!

Yaten: Puberty Boy!

Setsuna: I'm still vague!

Chapter Two!

Kakyuu: Hello everyone!

Mamoru: I'll save the attractive blonde girl from getting hit by a car!

Usagi: Mamoru is hot!

Seiya: Flashback! I'm never gonna score with Usagi!

Chapter Three!

Minako: Date Seiya!

Rei: Memory!

The Starlights: We all had the same dream!

Hotaru: My clock moved! Usagi, go in for the kill with Mamoru!

Chapter Four!

Mamoru: Let's go have dinner!

Kakyuu: I want Seiya's body!

Minako: Mamoru's an idjit. 

Starlights: We were gender changing soldiers! O.o

Usagi and Mamoru: KIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSS!

Chapter Five!

Mamoru: I feel so pretty and witty and GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Minako: Yeah, Seiya, Usagi went out with Mamoru!

Seiya: Unrequited love is so one sided!

Hotaru: I insulted Yaten! ^.^

Chapter Six!

Rei: Jadeite's here!

Yaten: It's time to get my ultimate revenge on Hotaru!

Starlights: We fought a youma!

Hotaru: I remembered and then I kinda sorta told Mamoru and Usagi. ^_^!

Chapter Seven!

Yaten: Book dork is ruining my plans for revenge!

Kakyuu: Uh oh, youma!

Hotaru: Dude, I can heal!

Rei: I remember stuff! And so does Jadeite!

Chapter Eight!

Yaten: Okay, this chapter I'll get my ultimate revenge! 

Rei: Jadeite and I reconcile!

Minako: I'm remembering stuff too!

Rei, Minako, and Makoto: Hey! We're all senshi!

Kakyuu: I still want Seiya's body!

Chapter Nine!

Everyone: Happy Halloween!

Haruka and Michiru: Lesbians rule! We make our cameo!

Metallia: I'm not evil…yeah…

Chapter Ten!

Ami: Um, these people are scary.

Hotaru: AHHHHHH! Mistress Nine!

Kakyuu: 'Cause Seiya's an idiot, I get hurt! Oh, I love you Seiya!

Seiya: I love you too!

Chapter Eleven!

Seiya: Erm, never mind! We can't be together!

Kakyuu: Fine, ho.

Chapter Twelve!

Seiya: I miss Kakyuu…she's hot!

Usagi and Minako: We have a CUNNING plan!

Haruka: Flashbacks while driving are not helpful if you plan not to get into an accident!

  
Chapter Thirteen!

Haruka: Michiru should make out with me because I'm sad…yeah…sad…

Setsuna: I'm the Queen of All Things Vague!

Haruka and Michiru: We're Sailor Senshi!

Seiya: Angst sucks. Let's get back together!

Kakyuu: Okay!

Chapter Fourteen!

Everyone: Senshi meeting! Is Metallia the enemy???

Ami: I'm a senshi!

Everyone: Surprise! Happy Birthday Hotaru!

Hotaru: Kickass! Presents!

Chapter Fifteen!

Hotaru and Mamoru: Yes! Christmas by ourselves!

Everyone else: Let's all have Christmas at Mamoru and Hotaru's!

Hotaru: Eeek! Nightmare? Yaten's in my room!

Yaten: Uh, yeah, let's be friends or something!

Chapter Sixteen!

Hotaru: Dude, I'm going in! Secret agent style!

Yaten: Not that I care, cause I don't!

Seiya: Whoops! Sorry Yaten, forgot your parents suck!

Hotaru: I'm being stalked! AHHHHHHHH! 

Chapter Seventeen!

Mamoru: Hotaru's missing!

Taiki: Yaten's missing!

Hotaru: Saved by Yaten!

Yaten: My parents left me at an orphanage!

Hotaru and Yaten: KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSS!

Chapter Eighteen!

Everyone: Happy Valentine's Day!

SAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

Chapter Nineteen!

Hotaru: I'm not a lesbian and I'm not in love with Taiki!

Everyone: Let's go to the amusement park!

Metallia: Whoops they defeated my Doom and Gloom Girls!

Chapter Twenty!

Yaten: It's my birthday, let's go make out!

Seiya, Kakyuu, and Taiki: SURPRISE!!!

Yaten and Hotaru: O.O!

Chapter Twenty One!

Usagi: You two are a cute couple! Let's go fight Metallia!

Kakyuu: Um, someone go get Setsuna!

Yaten and Hotaru: Setsuna! Let's get a move on!

Haruka and Michiru: We're going to die!

Chapter Twenty Two!

Hotaru: Silent Wall! Now I'm injured!

Yaten: Metallia's a dork!

Mamoru: Ow, my leg.

Metallia: I'm purified!

Rei: Let's go dancing! Hotaru can pay! 

Jadeite: Second chances baby!


End file.
